Birth of the ultimate shinobi
by jackshadowbeamx
Summary: What if Naruto has the Rinnegan? What if he met Kyuubi at a young age? Will the shinobi world be prepared for the new Kami-gan? Follow Naruto as he fights the hate of the world. WARNING! First chapter, chapter grammar 1-3 suck, improves from 4 possible REVAMP later on, incest, milfs, lemons in later chapters Naru/Ten harem
1. Birth of the ultimate shinobi

This is story is called " birth of the ultimate shinobi."

Disclaimer: I...I own naruto *looks around with shifty eyes* I'm not lying . . o.o

Atsuki: NO YOU DON'T YOU LIAR *drags jack off into a closet* we will be right back folks *closes door and all viewers here screaming of save me for the door*

"SAVE ME!" speaking

"**OH NO YOU DON'T YOU NEED TO LEARN NOT TO LIE**!" Jutsu/demonic/summon/atsuki when mad

'Kami why do you hate me!' Thinking

*Atsuki comes out of closet* Jack doesn't own naruto he does own me though *she walks back into closet*

Meeting and the truth

Today was a day many celebrated in the hidden leaf village otherwise known as konoha the strongest of the 5 great shinobi nations. It was October 10th or otherwise known as the great kyuubi's defeat after it attacked their village 9 years ago and killed by there beloved 4th hokage but at the cost of his life. What most don't know is that the beast was never killed, it was sealed in a little orphan boy which at this moment was running for his life away from a mob. The boy had spiky blonde hair but with all the dirt and grime in his hair it looked like black hair with blonde highlights, ocean blue eyes and 6 whisker marks 3 on each cheek his name was naruto. Naruto didn't know he had the strongest of the 9 Bijuu sealed in his gut but he was always seen as a pariah he thought it was normal. Now back to the mob

"GET BACK HERE DEMON BRAT!" a villager yelled

"I WANT MY SON BACK YOU BEAST"

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

naruto yelled over his shoulder

"DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ! YOU KILLED HIM YOU MONSTER!"

the villagers were narrow minded people so whoever knew of the demon in him only saw him as the kyuubi that killed their loved ones. Naruto saw an opening in the crowed that surrounded him. He dashed for it and managed to escape he started running again, 1 hour later and he was still running trying to find a place to hide, a house, a trash can, an ally, anything! He looked to his right and saw an ally coming up he dived for it and managed to hide

"WHERE'S THE DEMON?"

"I DON'T KNOW WE LOST HIM!

Naruto allowed himself to sigh, he had finally lost them... or so he thought. He didn't know it but he had high chakra reserves and there were sensor ninja in the crowed

"HE'S IN THE ALLY, OVER THERE

'SHIT!'

naruto thought and sighed in defeat he couldn't run, he was out of energy and, there were shinobi in the crowed he would never make it, so he curled into the fetal position trying to take as little damage as possible.

For the next 3 hours his screams of pain were heard all across konoha

XXXX

Naruto's mindscape

XXXX

It took 9 years but kyuubi had finally broken the ultimate genjutsu that Madara Uchiha put on her. As soon as she was free, went through naruto's memories. At first she would have though he would have been treated like a king but what she saw was absolutely revolting and after she watched it all she fell to her knees and she was trembling while she sobbed. She was the reason why he went through so much pain and she couldn't stand it, so she brought him into his mindscape to talk.

XXXX

Naruto was really confused one moment he was being beaten to death next he was in a sewer system

"Great the threw me into the sewers, those bastards can't even leave my body alone, now I got to find an exit"

He wandered around for what seemed like hours till he saw an entrance to his right. It had a red glow around it and he was curious about what was in there. He had found doors with locks on them he figured it was his suppressed memories that he never wanted to see again. He also found memories of when he found the nice ramen shop owner who took pity on him, he'd been going there ever since whenever he could that is. When he walked inside he saw a giant cage in front of him with a slip of paper in the center that had the kanji for 'seal' on it. He guessed it was a lock. He kept looking around for a bit until he heard crying. He ran to the cage and found a women on her knees sobbing. As quietly as he could he walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey miss are you o-"

he words caught in his throat as she turned around. He was no pervert for sure but he was a man so he flew back flying with a nosebleed

"I still got it."

kyuubi said with a small smile and brought his head into her lap.

XXXX

15 minutes later

XXXX

Naruto woke up with a groan and rubbed his head, he noticed though that his head was on something soft he lifted his head up and saw bars, giant bars.

"where am I?"

naruto groaned out as he tried to remember what happened. 'I remember walking into a cage I tapped a crying lady on the shoulder, and when she turned around-'

A trickle of blood went down from his nose

'oh ya right.'

Naruto thought. He stood up and looked for the lady he saw earlier. He turned around and stopped, now he knew where his head was and why it was so soft. Sitting on the ground leaning against a wall was a crimson haired goddess that stood at 5'8, had crimson eyes red luscious lips hourglass figure a red kimono with foxes on it and D-cup breasts that women would kill to have and men kill to touch they seemed to be struggling to be free, judging by the trembling knot. But what made her stand out was the 2 fox ears at the top of her head and 9 fox tails swaying behind her.

"We are inside your mind naruto-kun."

Naruto, oblivious that he was still starring at that little knot that was holding all the flesh back asked

"Who are you, and what do you mean my mind?"

The woman sighed, was he really this dence. She had fox ears on her head and 9 fox tails behind her.

"first tell me what do you know of the kyuubi?"

"It was killed by the 4th hokage after attacked konoha 9 years ago, why do you ask?"

"Because the kyuubi can never be killed, it would just regenerate itself, so it had to be sealed. It couldn't be sealed in a adult or it would destroy the person from the inside out. The only solution is to seal it in a baby were the baby would be able to get used to the demonic chakra."

As she was talking naruto, still obliviously starring at the knot was growing paler and paler. He connected the dots. He was the baby that the 4th sealed the kyuubi into.

"so I really am a demon."

Naruto said sadly

SLAP! That's the noise that could be heard all around the room. Naruto was holding his cheek and had a shocked face. The lady had tears in her eyes and her hand was to the of his face signifying she was the one who slapped him (who else is going to oh right me XD)

"YOU ARE NO DEMON NARUTO!"

she yelled in his face and managed to calm down

"I'm more of a demon than you are."

"no you aren't your such a pretty and nice lady you can't be."

Kyuubi giggled and blushed

' I haven't blushed in over 1000 years what is going on' "you really think so naruto-kun?"

"Yes I do!"

he said with enthusiasm then he squinted his eyes

"What I don't understand is that you know my name and yet I don't know yours."

Kyuubi sighed

'It's now or never' she thought

"Well I just told you about me hehe."

"No you didn't all we were talking about is me and how the...kyuubi...was sealed...in...me." He looked behind her and saw her 9 tails again. Her fox ears were flat against her head. What he did next surprised her and made her angry at the same time. He started laughing. It started as a chuckle then it turned into full blown laughter.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" kyuubi asked/yelled at naruto

"Its just that most males hahaha think that hehehe woman are the lesser part of the human race and I just find out that one of the most powerful beings could wipe the floor with them just by looking at them"

naruto said while laughing slightly. He then burst out laughing again, kyuubi, who never saw it like that started laughing to. After they calmed down his face got serious

"so why did you attack konoha?"

naruto asked her. She sighed, she knew this was going to come one way or another so she sat back down on the ground and patted the ground next to her

"sit down first and I will tell you ok?"

He nodded and sat down next to her waiting to find out what happened all those years ago

"first tell me what you know of the uchiha and there origins?"

Naruto got into a thinking pose and remembered things he never knew before

"well I know that their were 2 shinobi sides, the senju and the uchiha. They were tired of fighting and they founded konoha with madara and the 1st hokage being the founders along with the namikaze's who were more of a secret, and the uzumaki's along with a few other clans, eventually madara wanted to kick the 1st out of office and to begin a new era of uchiha rule, but he lost and was banished, eventually killed after he challenged the 1st."

"correct naruto-kun but there is one thing missing from your knowledge that I bestowed on you. Madara uchiha was never killed he was and is still alive."

"WHAT! How can that be he has to be like 200 years old by now!"

"Yes he is and he is the reason why I attacked. With that infernal sharingan he was able to bend me under his control. All I saw was a black mask (you will find out later why I made it black and yes tobi is still there with an orange mask so wait until about 5 chapters after naruto returns from his training trip with jariya ) and a sharingan that had matured past its 3rd stage. Only tonight had I finally broken that controlling ability of his and when you found me crying was just after I viewed your memories. Oh naruto-kun I'm so sorry about what happened to you, its all my fault!"

And with that she started crying again, harder than last time. Naruto let her cry into his shirt and whispered comforting things into her ear. After what felt like an hour she started calming down and she looked at him with sad eye's

"Why, why do you comfort me when I've caused you so much pain?"

"because, you didn't cause this pain it was the villagers. The only thing you did was get sealed in me so your innocent as a new born baby."

She looked shocked at his proclamation and she started crying again but not in sadness they were tears of joy. No one had ever thought of her like that. All they saw was a demon and a killer. But this boy in front of her was treating her like a person

"T-t-thank you n-naruto-kun you are too kind."

"It's alright kyuu-chan I'm always glad to help but I have some more questions if you can answer them."

"Of course naruto-kun, I will try to answer as many as I can for you."

"Well first did you know my mother or father?"

Kyuubi sighed she knew this one was coming.

"Yes I knew your mother her name was Kushina uzumaki from uzshokagure otherwise known as The village hidden in the whirling tides. (not sure whether to do the whirling tides one or the whirlpool one so I decided with whirling tides) Your mother was a refugee from there when it was destroyed by other nations. She left the village before it was destroyed and she came here, she was also a wielder of a bloodline and my previous container."

At the mention of the last 2 things his eyes widened considerably.

"She had a bloodline and was your previous container? That is sooooo cool!"

"Yes it is naruto-kun and you may also have that bloodline to."

"AWESOME! What does it do? Will it have earth ability's will it be like the sharingan!"

As he rambled on about the possibility, kyuubi was preparing to find out if he could unlock a second bloodline. One more powerful than the sharingan and the byakugan put together

'He could have it... he has a kind heart and has gone through allot of stress for his age I also sense the sage's chakra flowing in him even if its a small amount well only on way to find out'

"Naruto kun come here."

""Huh? Oh coming."

Naruto walked over to kyuubi and kneeled so they would be at eye level

"Ok I'm going to try and unlock your bloodline ok?"

naruto nodded at her and she nodded back then she put her thumbs on his eyelids and puts her ring fingers on his temples

" This will hurt a bit, I'm just warning you."

"I trust you kyuu-chan."

After getting rid of the rising blush, kyuubi starts channeling her yokai (don't know if i spelled it right) through his eyes and his temples. After about a minute she lets go of him.

"Do you feel any different?"

"No not real-"

Naruto starts screaming at the top of his lungs and holding his head in pain. After about 5 minutes he falls over with blood coming out of his ears.

"naruto-kun! NARUTOOOO!"

XXXX

reality

XXXX

About 10 people were identified Jumping across rooftops those 10 people were the 3rd hokage with a squad of anbu. They were looking for naruto.

'I hope we are not too late please be ok naruto.'

the 3rd thought. All of a sudden a pillar of light that originated from an ally, shot up through the clouds and into the heavens

"naruto... ALL ANBU HEAD TOWARDS THAT ALLY WAY!"

"YES SIR!" the anbu dropped and headed towards the ally to see what was going on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AAAANNNDDD scene well everyone hope you enjoyed the story it would have gone WWWWAAAAAYYYY longer than this but I didn't want that to happen so R&R and no flames bad uchiha bad!


	2. Gifts

Birth of the ultimate shinobi  
Disclaimer: I don't own naruto  
atsuki: good boy  
Me: *whispers* save me someone!  
naruto: I'LL SAVE YOU *is pummbled by atsuki*  
atsuki: jack does not own naruto but he does own me which means the kiddies better leave

A/N I got an couple of emails and I would like to thank OoOXylionOoO and god of all for their reviews and I would also like to thank ForsakenKyo-kun for his feedback he really helped me improve on a few things I would also like feedback from my other readers so I can better my writing of this fic so let us begin

Chapter 2 Gifts and new beginnings  
XXXX  
Previously on avat- *cough* naruto  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you feel any different?"

"No not real-"

Naruto starts screaming at the top of his lungs and holding his head in pain. After about 5 minutes he falls over with blood coming out of his ears.

"naruto-kun! NARUTOOOO!"

XXXX

reality

XXXX

About 10 people were identified Jumping across rooftops those 10 people were the 3rd hokage with a squad of anbu. They were looking for naruto.

'I hope we are not too late please be ok naruto.'

the 3rd thought. All of a sudden a pillar of light that originated from an ally, shot up through the clouds and into the heavens

"naruto... ALL ANBU HEAD TOWARDS THAT ALLY WAY!"

"YES SIR!" the anbu dropped and headed towards the ally to see what was going on.  
XXXX  
Unknown location.  
XXXX  
Naruto woke up with a grunt

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! MY HEAD!"

He gets up and rubs his head trying to get rid of his screaming headache. After a bit he stopped when the headache went away and took a look at his surroundings. It looked allot like… heaven.

"Where am I?"

"you are in the council of truth's chamber, naruto please step forward for the test of the rinnengan."

A rough male voice spoke.

Naruto whirled around and saw 12 white hooded figures 10 floating above podiums and 2 holding spears at each far side of the podium

"W-why am I here?" naruto asked as he backed away

"Kyuubi has accessed a special gene in all uzumaki's but few get to use, she has recommended that you try to pass the test but I must warn you if you fail you will die! I will give you some time to think about it."

Naruto gained a thinking pose as he thought about it

'I don't know what this rinnengan is but I bet it could help me reach hokage faster…'

"I will do it."

"you have past 1 of 3 tests the test of bravery now we will commence with the test of purity, guard if you may."

One of the hooded figures motioned to naruto and a guard began to walk towards him.

"W-what are you doing."

"Don't worry naruto it will only take a minute, we are just going to look at your life so far."

It was a female voice this time. When she said don't worry it had him relaxed but when he heard that they were going to look at his life he went pale

"uh you don't have to look at my life it isn't interesting at all…"

He couldn't protest any further as the guard grabbed him by the arm then it tapped him right in the middle of his forehead. A white beam of light came out of the place where the guard tapped him and it turned into a holographic screen. Then after a bit of fuzz it started playing naruto's memories. It was all in fast forward but everyone could see it clearly. After every second past the killing intent in the room steadily rose higher and higher till the end. They then looked at naruto who was staring at them with a dull expressionless face

"See not interesting at all."

And that sentence set off the trigger 4 of the council start to cry and by the sounds of there sobs they were female. The other 6 just shook their heads sadly at what they had seen.

"We are sorry naruto we should have been watching you through your childhood but we are surprised you are not insane."

The council starts talking to each other for about 15 minutes while naruto patiently waited. They all nodded then the leader 'looked' at naruto.

"We, the court of truth find naruto, trust worthy, naruto when you wake up you will be able to use the rinnengan but before that happens we must ask you for something in return, anything you have we will take but you will never get it back so think carefully."

Naruto again started to think heavily after a bit he looked at the council and with a small smile he said

"I have come to a decision I will give you… my hate."

The council nodded at this and a couple chuckled and if you could see their lips you would see them smiling.

"You pass naruto most men don't make it past the second test only one man made it to the regular rinnengan and his name was nagato. You have passed all of our test even the sage of the six paths couldn't make it this far you see nagato and the sage offered us money and worldly things but only a man with a pure heart can give us his hate you now have the kami rinnengan use it well naruto and goodbye"

With that naruto's world turned black yet again  
XXXX  
mindscape  
XXXX

Naruto woke up with a familiar pounding in his head.

"DAMN IT! I need a damn aspirin they really need to find a better way to travel."

As naruto gets up he was pushed to the ground again as he was wrapped in a bear hug. After a bit of trying to catch his breath he noticed that his head was between 2 very soft pillows then after a bit of thinking he came to the conclusion that it wasn't pillows but very big and soft breasts. His face instantly turned red then blue from lack of oxygen

"Kyuubi can't breathy."  
"Oh sorry naruto-ku"

Kyuubi gasped as she looked at naruto.

"What? Something wrong with my hair?"

"No naruto your eyes their amazing."

kyuubi held up a mirror out of nowhere so naruto could see his eyes and he gasped as well.

While the normal rinnengan had 4 rings this one had 3 and its color was different. The first or 'outer' ring had a small dot at the top bottom and sides of the ring. The next ring had small spaces between those dots and the last ring was the same as the outer but the pupil was very special. In it was the uzumaki sign and it seemed to dance like it was on fire. All the colors of the rings were black and the rest was blue of his normal eye color (look on the profile for a pic of it. It isn't exact like I want it but its close)

"AWESOME! Hey kyuubi do you know how I can use this! I want to try it out!"

Kyuubi giggled at his enthusiasm

"sure I can help but first the head of the council of truth wanted me to tell you a few things. First: after you gain the (I'm going to be lazy and I'm just going to call it the kami-gan) kami-gan your chakra will change to light chakra, which means you will heal faster than normal, well normal for you anyways, light chakra can also be channeled into people to ease there pain a bit. Second: its second ability is like the sharingan but not exactly like it at the same time, it will allow you to predict and slow down movements and it will also copy other bloodline's but a max of 5 every 2 years that way it will allow you to train with the new bloodlines. Third: you cannot be put into a genjutsu but people don't realize this so you can use that to your advantage you can also make extremely strong genjutsu almost as strong as tsukuyomi and finally. Fourth: much like the byakugan it can see 360 degrees and can see chakra points also you can see great distances more than a mile away and it will get better with time you have also inherited the dragon summoning contract and the dragon blade (if you haven't played dragon blade chronicles then the image is my profile) listen to the blade and it will guide you in addition to that I have given you the shadow fire fox sword and the fox summoning contract , foxes and dragons have always been friends so these blades will complement each other nicely. When you get home sign the fox contract first because there is an elder fox that will teach you the ways of the rinnengan, she was actually the familiar with the sage so she knows allot her name is tikora I have also sent a fox to get you new clothes the ones you have now are horrid."

"BUT ORA."

"NO BUTS YOUNG MAN I WILL NOT HAVE MY CONTAINER MAKE ME LOOK BAD!"

"ok kyuubi-sama."(just pointing out that naruto doesn't give respect and when he does put sama or san at the end it means he's really pissed but right here he was bowing to her and he was just kidding around)

"good boy now I think it's time for you to go good bye naruto-kun and have fun."

"bye kyu-chan and I hope these cloths have orange in them."  
XXXX  
Reality  
XXXX  
Naruto woke up with another huge headache

"SERIOUSLY! They got to make an easier way for mind travel because this way is going to kill me!"

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"

Naruto didn't have to look to know who was talking.

"Nothing old man just talking to myself."

Naruto looks at the third hokage with a smile  
"Can I leave now old man? I'd really like to go home."

"Not yet naruto the doctor is just doing a quick check up."

A doctor comes in and starts doing a regular checkup. (And when I mean regular I mean extensive research to see if he had any punctured lungs or a fractured skull)

After about half an hour of poking, prodding, and several other tests, the doctor gave him the okay and he gave the 3rd a hug then he left to his apartment

XXXX  
TIMESKIP 15 MINUTES  
XXXX

With the usual glares and dirty looks, he made it home without any more 'incidents'.  
He entered his house, but with him being extra cautious, he locked the doors and windows then pulled the blinds. He then went to his bedroom and he saw a little black fox kit with 3 tails and it was holding a package in its mouth

'must be the cloths.'  
He gripped the package as he watched the fox give him a wink then it yipped and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto shrugged as he opened the package.

Inside the package there were 3 sets of clothes. 3 fishnet shirts, 3 blue shinobi shirts with the uzumaki symbol in orange on the shoulders, 3 black shinobi pants with ankle wraps, and 3 pairs of black shinobi sandals. But to top it all off there was a cloak with short sleeves, it was a dark red cloak with orange and black flames at the bottom, but what made it unique is that there was a black skull in the middle with black flames as the top of the skull and it had white sunglasses going across its eyes. (for those who have seen TTGL then you will know who's this is XD and if you don't then link is on my profile) After getting dressed and checking how it looked in the mirror he sat down on the bed. He was pondering where the swords were until he saw a gleam in the corner. He walked over and pulled out a very heavy box. After struggling to get the box on the bed he opened it up and gasped at what was inside. Inside there was 2 swords and 2 VERY large scrolls. He guessed that the scrolls were the summoning contracts so he picked up the swords first and checked them out. The first one had a diamond shape at the end and it was a deep blue almost grey. The grip had an interesting design it was like dragon scales and they were a soft blue-ish green and it was like his hands were made for the grip. The cross guard wasn't really a guard at all it was more of a blue circle with yellow trimming. It looked like it was meant to hold something. Moving up it looked like a large dagger with shapes cut out near the base and the shapes had yellow trimming. He guessed this was the dragon blade, so he set this one down and pulled the next one out of its sheath. It had an unearthly red glow to it the hilt was a fox head barring its teeth. The grip was long and black with red rings heading up to the cross guard. The rest of the sword was pretty normal, except for the markings on the blade itself. It was elegant and graceful and yet when you looked at it for a while you get the feeling that it hides an immense amount of power.  
"AWESOME! I hope this tikora knows kenjutsu, now to name them. This one will be gurren." He picks up the dragon blade. "And this one will be lagann." (Don't complain I like those names and the anime ttgl :P) He picks up the fox sword. After a bit more time examining the swords he sets them down and he picks up one of the summoning contracts that had a fox on the front. He opens it up and looks at it in amazement. He then reads a note explaining how to sign it. He bit his thumb and signed his name on the contract and he did the 5 handsigns and slammed his hands onto the ground

"SUMMON TIKORA!"  
After he said that the room was filled with smoke as a blue figure walked out.  
It was a blue anthro fox with green piercing eyes and soft blue fur and a sweet voice.

"You Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Y-yes I am are you Tikora?"

Naruto was by no means scared he was just startled for 2 reasons one: IT WAS A TALKING FOX! And second: it looked like a human/fox combo!

"Yes I am and I will be training you for 3 years to help you with your shinobi journey."

She bends over so she is eye level with him and he gives an evil grin"

"Welcome to hell!"  
Naruto gulped because he expected these next three years to be… well hell!  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
CHAPTER END!  
*insert evil lightning and all around bad guy music* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Me: *I look at atsuki* you think I was too hard on him?  
Atsuki: Naw! HA! I GOT YOU THIS TIME! 3 of a kind and 1 pair! *atsuki sets her cards on the table*  
Me: man your good looks like my *sets cards on the table* royal flush can't beat you!  
Atsuki: AWW! I hate playing strip poker with you! I always lose!  
Me: *nose bleed* ya and im glad I win too

A/N: Im may not be able to update for a while because I may be moving next week also tikora character is actually crystal from star fox I will find a link for my profile as soon as possible CYA'S!


	3. Naruto 'returns' and the academy

Birth of the ultimate shinobi: chapter 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.  
Me: Sorry people if you were expecting something funny kinda in a funny funk  
Atsuki: XD he's just mad I beat him up .  
Me: I AM NOT!  
Atsuki: ARE TO!  
Naruto: *walks up to the camera as atsuki and me are fighting in the background* Well as jack said he doesn't own me soooo-  
Atsuki: DID YOU JUST GROPE ME! *hits jack with frying pan and I fly into the camera*  
Me: worth it…. *falls unconscious*  
Atsuki: Until next time folks *turns camera off*  
XXXX  
Chapter 3, Naruto 'returns', and the academy  
XXXX  
A shadow appears walking towards the gate's with a small animal on its shoulder. The guards that took over for this watch noticed that he had spikey hair and was the size of a child. They smiled as the figure walked through the gates and waved at them with a grin. The figure was one Naruto Uzumaki. Only a couple of ninja actually liked Naruto and his pranks that number was slowly but surely growing. Luckily the 2 keeping guard duty were some of the few

"I see you finally got that fox naruto."  
One of the guards says as naruto passes.  
"Ya took me awhile but I caught her."  
XXXX  
FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!  
5 minutes earlier  
XXXX  
2 red blurs are rushing through konoha. One races through the gates and one stops at the guard booth  
"My pet fox just ran through the gates can I go get it?"

"Sure Naruto just make it quick ok?"

"Will do!"  
Naruto ran through the gates to follow the fox when he reached a clearing he saw 2 figures standing next to each other with one holding the fox in its arm's. Naruto smirked at the shorter figure.

"Alright boss you finally got back from the training session!"

One of the figures took off their hood and it showed another Naruto.

"If it wasn't for Tikora-sensei teaching me the shadow and blood clone jutsu I would still be going back and forth to not raise suspicion so you can go now."

The now identified clone salutes and disappears in a cloud of red smoke.

After the clone disappears the real naruto turns and bows to the other cloaked figure.

"Thank you tikora-sensei you helped me allot with the training of the kami-gan."

The other cloaked figure took off its hood and smiled at naruto.

"It was no problem naruto now make sure you take care of atsuki for me."

She hands over the red fox to naruto and he sets her on his shoulder.

"I will tikora-sensei."

"Till we meet again Naruto."

Tikora disappears in a poof of smoke and naruto starts walking towards the village.  
XXXX  
END FLASHBACK NO JUTSU  
XXXX  
Naruto smiles at the memory and he starts waking towards the hokage tower. He walks into the tower and he goes into the office while the secretary yells at him that he is busy. He learned a while ago when people were lying, he even surpassed ibiki in those standards. He knew that all he was doing was signing an endless supply of paperwork.

"Hey old man!"

The 3rd poked his head over a mountain of paperwork and smiled at naruto.

"Hello naruto I am a bit busy so if you want something you better ask now before they bring in more paperwork."

"I'll make it quick old man I want to join the ninja academy."

The 3rd hokage was surprised then chuckled warmly 'his father would be proud.'

"Of course naruto I will sign you up as soon as I can find the sheet in this mess you will start tomorrow at 9 have a good day."

Naruto thanked the 3rd and walked home to get some well deserved rest. As he as he passed by his favorite ramen stand he decided to pop in and have some, it had been 3 years since he had some so he walked into the stand.

"Yo!"  
Naruto yelled with a wave as he entered and sat down at a stool and he set his swords on the counter.

"Hi naruto, how's it going? He for more of your favorite food?"  
Said teuchi as he greeted naruto.

"Yes there is nothing better and I will have a large miso please."  
"Coming right up." Teuchi went to work making the noodles.

Ayame stopped and looked around the corner and had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hello naruto. When did you get those clothes? You didn't have them on yesterday. They really suit you, better than that horrid orange jumpsuit you had on before."

"Got this from a friend and I have been saving it for a special occasion and tomorrow is the special occasion but I just couldn't wait to wear it and show it off a bit."

"Well its nice you should wear it more often, anyways here's your miso."

Naruto thanked ayame than he starts digging in to his meal unaware of a pair of chocolate colored eyes watching him or more importantly his swords.  
XXXX  
Flashback: just a few moments ago tentens view  
XXXX  
Tenten was just walking home from graduation from the academy and she was proudly wearing the leaf headband on her forehead. She was walking by a food stand and saw a handsome young man just sitting down at a stool. But what caught her attention was when he grabbed 2 swords from his back and set them on the counter. She wasn't sure but she bet that one was the infamous dragon blade that is said to have a sentient being in it and only the person it chooses will be able to control it with its full power. She wanted to look at those swords so bad even if they were common swords. So she decided to walk over to take a look.  
XXXX

Back with our hero  
XXXX  
Naruto was just enjoying his heavenly meal when a girl walked up and sat down beside him she ordered some ramen and started talking to him while glancing between him and the swords. You see unlike most girls *cough* sakura and ino *cough* that go crazy for jewelry and clothes and other GIRLY things *cough* sasukes virginity *cough* Tenten liked other things. And when I mean things I mean sharp pointy weapons of death. Her room is literally filled with weapons. Her bookshelves are filled with weapons style scrolls and magazines of every legendary, rare, and powerful weapon you can think of. She practically memorized them all.

"Hi."

"Hello there miss ."  
"Tenten my name is tenten."  
"Well hello there tenten my name is naruto uzumaki nice to meet you."

Naruto takes another bite from his ramen as they exchange small talk. About half way through his meal he noticed that she kept looking at his swords when she thought he wasn't looking. So he grabbed the swords and he held them out to her.

"You can look at them if you want."  
After that one sentence it was like an epic domino effect. She squealed in delight then shook both his hands, almost making him fall off the stool she then grabbed gurren and started examining it. All this happened with in a time span of 1 second. Naruto shakes his head trying to keep the world from spinning he then continues to eat as she looks at the sword in amazement.

"Is this sword the dragon blade? It looks just like it, but it's said to be inaccessible to humans so it's been lost for ages."

"Yes it is I got it from someone who gave me a couple of gifts when I passed a special test."

"THAT'S AMAZING!" tenten covers her mouth in embarrassment as a couple of ninja and civilians looked at her and she blushed.

"Maybe you shouldn't yell."  
Naruto says while chuckling at her misfortune. Tenten huffs and grabs lagann.

"I've never seen a sword like this before."

"It's called the dancing shadow fox blade but I just call it lagann."

"Gurren and lagann nice names for some swords."

"Thank you tenten you can look at them anytime."

"Thank you! I'm sure my dad would want to see's these as well."

They talked again but like they were old friends instead of just meeting inside a ramen shop. Naruto finished his meal, thanked ayame and teuchi for the meal and put the swords on his back.

"I have to go now tenten I have something important tomorrow and I should get some sleep."

He looked at the setting sun as he said this.

"Oh, ok well I guess I will see you soon come by our shop to show my dad those swords soon."

She grabbed a napkin and wrote down the number and directions on how to get there and the name of it.

He thanked her and he walked away with his hands in his pockets. She followed his lead and walked the opposite direction to her families shop/home.

"He was kinda cute. I wonder if he thought I was cute too."

She blushed and shook her head of those thoughts and she ran home, each of them unaware of the fact that they were thinking of the other before they fell asleep.  
XXXX  
time skip next day  
XXXX  
Naruto woke up with a groan all he dreamt about was tenten for some reason. They weren't perverted dreams but his head was full of fuzz just thinking of them. He looked at the alarm clock and nearly died of shock. It was 8:45 he only had 15 minutes before he was late for school. He shot out of bed and took a quick shower he then put some water into a cup and put it into a microwave for some ramen. He then started to get dressed as fast as he could. After the microwave finished he ate the ramen at lightning speed then he was out the door like lightning. He runs through the streets trying to get to the school as fast as he could. He only had 7 minutes before he was late for the academy. In 2 minutes of jumping across rooftops he was half way there when he crashed into a ninja also jumping across the roofs.

"IM SO SORRY MIS- wait tenten is that you?" said Naruto as he looked at the person get up and dust herself off.

"Hey naruto where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I got to get to the academy or I'm going to be late I will see you later!"

Naruto yelled behind him as he ran faster across the roof tops.

"BUT naruto…" He didn't stop to listen or to see the blush on her face nor that sad look when he left. He raced across the roof tops and landed outside the door of the academy with 3 minutes to spare he sighed with relief and walked inside. It was empty, there was no one there so he decided to check the classroom. When he got to the door there was a note on the door with the hokage seal on it. He opened it and his face became 2 emotions at once. He was frustrated and happy at the same.

'Dear naruto~  
If you are reading this you fell for my prank. This will teach you not to switch my Icha icha with a book full of pictures of you. The actual time school starts is 1 pm. Happy waiting.

The 3rd'

Naruto finally smiled at the prank the 3rd pulled.  
'You know old man this means war!'

Naruto thought with an evil look on his face.  
XXXX  
with hokage  
XXXX

The 3rd shivered as he felt he was going to go through hell soon.

"Anything to get me away from this paperwork."  
XXXX  
back with naruto  
XXXX  
Naruto entered the class and decided to meditate while he waited for the class to get here he walked up a wall and sat cross legged on the ceiling. He then put his hands into a prayer position and closed his eyes.  
XXXX  
5 hour time skip  
XXXX  
The room started to fill up with kids as naruto cracked open one eye and watched them. He was right over an empty seat so in roll call he would jump down and startle everyone. After everyone filed in iruka started calling names by last name.  
XXXX  
time skip-15 minutes  
XXXX

"UCHIHA SASUKE."  
"hn."  
"UZUMAKI NARUTO… NARUTO!"  
"Looks like he is late sensei!"  
Screamed a certain pink haired banshee. All of a sudden everyone saw a shadow fall from the ceiling and land in a chair next to hinata.

"Here sensei." Everyone gasped as they looked at the ceiling trying to find out where he came from.  
"It's me naruto uzumaki!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me: another successful chapter *im in crutches and I have bandages over my right arm and left leg*  
Atsuki: that should teach you not to grope me _  
Me: *looks at everyone* it was worth it believe me  
naruto: so you took out the in fanfic AN's why not explain a couple of things  
Me: right so lets see just a few things I tried looking up tentens last name and I couldnet find it, her dads name I think is dustin im naming the shop 'the wolf claw' the uchiha massacre hasn't happened yet and I won't be moving till next month also I would do a poll but I want the users to make the choices I would like pms from people for suggestions for the harem here is the line up so far  
Naruto x tenten x Kyuubi x hinata x yugito x tayuya x there are 3 spots open so pm me and I will set the poll up with your requests cyas!

R&R and no flames! Bad uchihas!


	4. Academy and friends

Birth of the ultimate shinobi.  
Chapter 4- academy and friends.  
Me: HEY EVERYONE! Sorry about the wait things have been hectic but i got my second story's first chapter out.  
Atsuki: BLABLABLA! No one cares that the name of the fic is A shinobi pierces the heavens! They just want you to update this one!  
Me: whatever lady! You aren't the readers!  
Atsuki: Just update the story! Or do I have to put you in the closet again! *atsuki opens the closet from first chapter and there are things in there that anko would love to use*  
Me: *bows at atsukis feet* I will be good please don't hurt me!  
Atsuki: good now get to wri-  
Me: *already at computer typing  
Atsuki: that's better *turns to camera* Well the disclaimer is Jack doesn't own naruto.  
Me: BTW EVERYONE! I know some people don't like hinata and want her gone from the harem… TO BAD! If you dislike leave I think she is ok plus she is part of the plot if I get rid of her *poof* everything would be out of whack she is an important key to this story buuuutttt if someone wants something bad to happen to her something will happen in the next few chapters and another thing later on  
XXXX  
Previously on Birth of the ultimate peanut…. Wait peanut? That would be a weird fan-fic wouldent it? Hmm…. Well anyways previously on Birth of the ultimate shinobi. Read on while I look deeper into this peanut thing…  
XXXX  
"UCHIHA SASUKE."

"hn."

"UZUMAKI NARUTO… NARUTO!"

"Looks like he is late sensei!"

Screamed a certain pink haired banshee. All of a sudden everyone saw a shadow fall from the ceiling and land in a chair next to hinata.

"Here sensei." Everyone gasped as they looked at the ceiling trying to find out where he came from.

"It's me naruto uzumaki!"  
XXXX  
Back to the story _  
XXXX  
Naruto sat down as a few gazed at him in amazement and a few jealous stares.

"NARUTO! Take a seat…" Iruka sighs as he knew this year was going to be a headache.

"But sensei I landed in a seat can't you see?"

"WEL-…. JUST GET YOUR BOOK OUT!"

The class laughed at their sensei's misfortune and got out there books ready to learn about their future lives as shinobi and kunoichi.  
XXXX  
time skip 2 hours  
XXXX  
Ok everyone time for lunch! Take your lunches outside and have fun be back in the classroom in 30 minutes!"

Iruka yelled then whimpered as a giant dust cloud of children running outside ran over him as they trampled him to the ground. After a minute naruto and sasuke walked over him carrying their respective lunches as they headed outside  
XXXX  
Outside  
XXXX  
Naruto sat down underneath a tree as the red fox from before came out cautiously and sat down on naruto's shoulder foxes knew what would happen if they were seen by females and it was not pretty  
"Hey there Atsuki how's it going? Want some lunch?"  
"Why of course naruto I'm starving!"  
Atsuki said through the mental link they had in their head.  
XXXX  
Flashback 1 year into naruto's training  
XXXX  
"GAAHHHH!"

For what seemed like the 100th time naruto was sent flying through some trees as he tried to master one of his kami-gans abilities.

"Come on naruto! You have to control the gravity!"

Tikora sighs as she looks at where naruto landed.

"You haven't even told me what elements I can use!"

"IVE TOLD YOU PLENTY OF TIMES YOU JUST CANT GRASP IT WITH THAT PUNY MIND OF YOURS!"

Tikora yells as she hits him on the head.

"I will go over it one more time make sure you get it! Because this is the last time. So as I said there are 5 elements that shinobi can use Fire, water, lightning, earth, and wind. They are in a kinda circle when it comes to their strengths and weaknesses Fire beats wind, wind beats lightning, lightning beats earth, earth beats water, and water of course beats fire. But some shinobi with special abilities or 'bloodline limits' are able to mix these together and make different elements such as ice, lava, crystal, and wood. By being able to use these new elements they are more potent but the take too much chakra if you don't know how to control them to their fullest potential. But there is another element that only someone with the rinnengan can use and that element is gravity it is very powerful and it can be used with almost limitless potential. You are training to unlock that ability but you are not to use it till you are able to use all elements."  
'It's too hard for him at this age he needs someone to help his chakra control… A FAMILIAR!'

Tikora smiled as she came up with the idea in her head.

"Naruto I want you to summon another fox but instead of saying 'summoning jutsu' I want you to say 'familiar finding jutsu and wait a minute or two".

Naruto nods and does the necessary hand signs. "FAMILIAR FINDING JUTSU!"

A cloud of smoke filled the clearing and a red blur popped out of the smoke and tackled naruto to the ground.  
XXXX  
back with naruto  
XXXX  
'Hey naruto watcha thinking about?'  
'Just the first day we meant.'  
'Aww ya that was a nice day.'  
'Yes it was… what's with that bug?'

A bug flies out of naruto's hair and flies towards another tree where a young man was standing under. Naruto ate his food as he watched the boy from the corner of his eye. He noticed from the clothes and the look that he was an aburame, a clan in konoha that uses bugs for recon and attacks. Naruto also noticed that he was alone while he ate and a couple of kids came by saying 'bug boy' and 'freak'. Naruto felt sympathy for the boy because he knew what it felt like so he picked up atsukis bowl and his own and he walked over to the table and sat down. The boy looked at him with surprise because no one sat with him because of his bugs.

"Can I sit here? It's kinda uncomfortable under that tree."

"Sure I don't see why not."

Naruto knew now that he was from the aburame. He had the clothes, the look, and the voice, as well as those bugs that floated around him. Naruto smiles and sets atsukis bowl on the table where she hops up and starts eating in peace.

"So what is your name? I'm pretty sure you know mine from earlier in the class room."

Naruto chuckled and thought he saw the sides of the boys mouth twitch up slightly.

"Yes your name is naruto uzumaki that was quite a spectacle you put on in the classroom, and my name is shino aburame by the way."

They talked for a bit as they got to know a bit about the other when naruto was done eating he put the bowl in a bag and he sat back with a content sigh.

"So if you're an aburame that means you're the clan with the bugs right?"

Shino was a bit surprised and a bit sad because he didn't want the friendship to end everyone else who found out about their families abilities said 'eeewwwww what a freak!' and ran away so shino sighed and looked at naruto.

"Yes my family, the aburame clan, at birth are offered a special kind of insect called a kikaichu beetle to live in our bodies in a symbiosis state."

Shino sighed as he knew what was gonna happen next.

"Cool, I'm going to want to see those bugs in action someday."

Shino caught completely off guard by this statement fell out of his seat and he looked at naruto with a new light.

"You really mean that?"  
"Sure I do!" Naruto said as he put his hand out and pulled shino to his feet. They talked some more about bugs and animals and he even told shino about his mental connection with atsuki and how atsuki can tell if a person has a good heart. Shino said it could be a branch off of the inuzuka clan since naruto was an orphan. Naruto knew his mother wasn't an inuzuka but he didn't say that. After about 10 minutes iruka called everyone in and got school rolling again.  
XXXX  
10 Minutes after school ended  
XXXX  
Naruto was walking home when he put his hands in his pockets and took out a small piece of paper that had the name of tenten's families' weapons shop and directions on how to get there so he decided to pop in and show the swords to her dad. He hopped onto a roof and started roof jumping to get there. He arrived there in record time and looked at the sign. It had a wolf with its teeth barred and its teeth claws tearing into the sign and the tear marks were formed into words and the sign said 'wolf claw weapons shop'. Naruto walked in and the first thing he noticed was that smell you get from freshly polished weapons. He walked around looking at certain things, most of it he couldent use but there was a few things he decided to get mostly kunai and shuriken but one thing that caught his attention was a sheath on the counter that would fit perfectly for the dragon blade. Naruto walked over to the counter and he rang the bell. There was a sound of falling metal and swearing and grunting. A tall man came out of the back and walked up to the front.

"Welcome to the wolf claw weapons shop what can I help you with?"

"I would like to buy these kunai and shuriken, these sealing scrolls and blank scrolls, and that sheath on the counter."

"I can get you everything here except for the sheath my daughter made it for someone she meant on the street. Honestly she won't stop talking about him and his amazing swords!"

The man rubbed his forehead but something caught his eye. Naruto had set the swords on the counter so he could carry the stuff. He picked up the dragon blade and examined it.

"Boy are you selling this? I will pay top price to have this in my shop!"

"My name is naruto and its not for sale I was lucky to get it when I could."

"Come now we could make a deal and my name is Dustin."

"Im sorry but I cannot part with it."

"I understand bo-naruto."  
Dustin sets down the dragon blade and picks up the fox sword.

"These are some fine swords you have here nar-UTO!"  
Naruto looked at the backdoor and there stood tenten who had yelled at him at the same time dustin said his name. she then tackled him to the ground with a hug then helped him up with a blush on her face.

"Y-you finally made it, I-I wanted to give you something."

Tenten hands naruto the sheath that was on the counter and turned to walk away while naruto put the dragon blade in the sheath

"Thank you tenten."

"No problem naruto-kun."  
'naruto-KUN? Why did I say that?'  
'naruto-KUN? Why did she say that?'  
"so YOU'RE the boy that my daughter likes."

"DAAAAAD!"

"Its obvious sweaty you talked about him enough that my ears are bleeding."

Dustin chuckled at the embarresment he was causing them. He was old but he wasn't dumb he knew that they had feelings for the other even if they didn't know it. More than likely naruto didn't know because of his life of not having any love or a family to go home to. After some more teasing and tenten saying goodbye dustin looked at naruto with a critical eye.

"You hurt her I take away what makes you a man."

Dustin through a kunai against the wall for added affect. Naruto gulped.

"H-hai!"

Dustin smiled and patted naruto on the head.

"Good boy now bring those swords back as much as you can. And you might get some special treats."

Naruto nods with a smile and walked out the door to head home.  
XXXX  
time skip: at naruto's home  
XXXX  
Naruto arrived home and plopped down on the bed and pulled the covers up over him. The only thing on his mind last night was tenten and the only thing on tenten's mind that night was naruto and they had no idea why  
XXXXXXXXX  
CHAPTER END!  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Me: sorry it took so long I have been busy packing for my move anyways I got several p.m. and a review about the people they wanted for the harem so let's get down to it

NARUTO X tenten x hinata x tayuya x yugito x FEM Kyuubi x FEM haku  
Here are the 3 spot competitors: Mei samui, koyuki, fuka, temari, hana, mikoto, and my oc atsuki  
atsuki: PLEASE DON'T CHOOSE ME! I DON'T WANT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!  
Naruto: PLEASE DON'T CHOOSE HER! I DON'T WANT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER!  
Me: SHUT UP! IT'S THE READERS DECISION! *naruto and atsuki shut up* MWAHAHA I HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL! Anyways haku was not in the harem before but I like how it fits and she is also a key player in this game I write/play. NOTES! I got several p.m.'s for spoilers so I will reveal 3 things to the public 1 THE UCHIAH BLOOD BATH WILL HAVE MORE THAN ONE SURVIVER! 2 NARUTO HAS RELATIES ALIVE! 3 THERE WILL BE AN ANGRY NARUTO PART! Not dark but he will be extremely pissed at what the 3rd does so there you go oh I will try to update this story every other week at the max

R&R AND NO FLAMES! BAD UCHIHA!


	5. Massacre, passing, and team 7!

Birth of the ultimate shinobi.  
Me: HEYO! IM BACK! Sorry it took so long I had to update my other story and then there was the 4th of July and I'm moving soon anyways I'm back and my guns are blazing!  
Atsuki: pfft whatever you just saying that because you were just watching those asdf movie's and playing MW3 the whole time.  
Me: *is watching asdf movie while playing MW3 * huh you say something? Anyways TIME FOR POLLS!  
*In an official voice that you hear from like a boxing ring*  
HANA ~ 9 votes!  
SAMUI ~ 9 votes!  
MIKOTO ~ 8 votes!  
TEMARI ~ 7 votes!  
MEI ~ 5 votes!  
ATSUKI ~ 5 votes!  
FUKA ~ 4 votes!  
KOYUKI ~ 2 votes!

Atsuki: THANK KAMI IM NOT GOING TO BE WITH THAT KNUCKLE HEAD!  
Naruto: well at least I'm not going to be with you!  
Me: will you 2 shut up! Did you forget already that ties count as 1 slot? So if it was a 5 way tie it would count as 1! *cough*hint*cough*epic hint*cough Just shut up!  
*Atsuki and Naruto shut up*  
Anyways I got a request for Fu but I have plans for her. *insert evil laugh here* MWAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding it won't be anything evil don't worry anyways a tribute to asdf movie THHHHRRRROOOOWWWW TTHHHHEEE CCCHHHHEEEEESSSSSEEE!  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 5 Massacre, passing, and team 7!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Previously on birth of the ultimate shinobi… HEY I GOT IT I GOT IT WOOOHOOOO! *cough* oh um ya you know anyways as I said before….  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"You hurt her I take away what makes you a man."

Dustin threw a kunai against the wall for added affect. Naruto gulped.

"H-hai!"

Dustin smiled and patted naruto on the head.

"Good boy now bring those swords back as much as you can. And you might get some special treats."

Naruto nods with a smile and walked out the door to head home.

XXXX

Time skip: at naruto's home

XXXX

Naruto arrived home and plopped down on the bed and pulled the covers up over him. The only thing on his mind that night was Tenten and the only thing on Tenten's mind that night was naruto and they had no idea why.  
XXXX  
Chapter 5! Massacre, graduation, and team 7!  
XXXX  
It had been 5 months since Naruto had joined the academy and his friendship with Shino had grown, he even met Shino's family. They were really sweet they treated him like a normal person! Which was significant to him.  
XXXX  
flashback 7 weeks ago  
XXXX  
Shino was walking with Naruto as they headed in a direction Naruto wasn't familiar with.

"Hey Shino where are we going?"

"My parents want to meet you Naruto, they want to make sure you are a friend that I can trust."

Naruto got scared at that moment because he was sure he would be rejected. He guessed that they were like any other family, as soon as they saw him they would tell Shino to stay away from him and he would have to leave with dirty looks at his back. Shino felt his friend's anxiety and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm sure my parents will like you."

"Ya sure, whatever you say…"

Shino and Naruto arrived at the family's door. Shino knocked then entered with hello to his father that was sitting at his chair with a book in his hand. It said something about bugs so naruto didn't really pay any attention. Naruto took a look around as they walked in. it was an average clan house with special decorations unique to the clan. Shibi, Shino's father, looked up from his book and looked at Naruto with a raised eye brow.

"So this is your friend Shino?"  
Shibi spoke in the same monotone voice that most aburame's spoke in.

"Yes father, this is Naruto, Naruto this is my father, Shibi aburame."

Shibi analyzed Naruto a bit more. To Naruto it felt like he was staring into his very soul to find all right and wrongs.

"Shino can you go to your room while me and Naruto here talk?"

It was obvious it wasn't a question it was a command.

"Yes father."

Shino patted Naruto on the shoulder then he headed up to his room.

"So it seems that you and Shino have become good friends."

"Yes we are Shibi-san"

"I am going to ask you a few questions, answer them truthfully."

"I will to the best of my ability."

"Good, first question. If there was a mob and you were with my son at that moment, what would you do?"

"I would get Shino to safety as soon as possible even using myself as a human shield to do so."

"Good." By the sound of his voice he sounded pleased by his answer. "Next question. Have you ever felt a… presence before?"

Naruto gave Shibi a look and then looked at the ceiling.

"I believe that is an S-rank secret Shibi-san but if you are talking about 'it' then yes I know it is there."

Shibi was surprised by this answer and even leaned forward a bit.

"how long have you known about it?"

"About 3 and a half years, It brought me into my mindscape after a… well I don't like talking about it."

Shibi was saddened by that. He by no means hated Naruto, he was just looking out for his son's safety.

"Last question, do you wish any harm to my son?"

"No! I am sorry for the outburst but he is my first friend, I would never harm him."

Shibi smiled at this.

"You have my permission to 'hang-out' as you kids say, with my son Naruto."

"Thank you Shibi-san! But can I say 2 things?"

"Of course you can Naruto."

"First… don't say hang-out again. It's just sounds so weird!"

Shibi chuckled at that.

"Don't worry naruto I won't."

"The other thing is that, please don't tell the hokage about my knowledge. I fear for my life if you did."

"Why would you fear for your life Naruto? Surely the hokage wouldn't try to kill you."

"It's not that, it's the council."

"Oh. I understand now. Do not worry Naruto I will not tell him."

"Thank you Shibi-san"  
XXXX  
End flashback  
XXXX  
It also made him think of his other friends that he had made, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. The family's acted pretty much the same way when the met them. He even started training them in genin level techniques such as tree walking and water walking.  
XXXX  
3 weeks ago  
XXXX  
A yell and a splash were heard in the middle of the forest as Kiba fall into the river for the millionth time that day. Shino, Shikamaru, and Naruto where sitting on the river bank as they watched Choji and Kiba work at the water walking technique. Choji was close to finishing but he was almost out of chakra as he also fell in again.

"Come on guys we should head back before it gets too dark."

"AWWW come on Naruto! I almost hav-"

Kiba was saying before he fell in again. Naruto chuckled because he was just like that, trying to train as much as he can, who is he trying to kid, he's still like that

"No its time for us to go, come on Kiba."

"Just go on without me, I will catch up."

"Ok but don't be too long."  
XXXX  
next day  
XXXX  
Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji walked up to the river again as the chatted and laughed and munched on potato chips till they came across the sleeping form of Kiba. After splashing him with water Kiba jumped up and started yelling about cat hell.

"Kiba how long where you out here?"

"Umm I think all night, hard to tell though Oh but I mastered water walking!"

Naruto chuckled again, that was the exact same thing he did.

"Come on we got to get you home, your mom is probably worried.

Kiba visibly paled at the thought of his mom. All the boys laughed at Kiba's misfortune.  
XXXX  
End flashback  
XXXX

He smiled at the memory and started walking by the uchiha district and he waved at several people who waved back. Most of the uchiha civilians saw Naruto as a hero, not the 'monster' within. He remembered it had been awhile since he had seen mikoto. She was the nicest person in the whole village, even better than the hokage.  
XXXX  
Flashback 5 years ago  
XXXX  
Naruto was practically bouncing out of his seat in anticipation it was his birthday and he was expecting someone. He was hiding in a cave from the angry villagers that called him a demon. It was a special hiding place that only 2 people other than him knew. The hokage and-

"Naruto-kun I'm here!"  
A melodic voice was heard, bringing him from his thoughts  
"Mikoto-chan!"

Naruto jumped up and tackled Mikoto and wrapped her in a big hug.

"You made it! What did you get me?!"

Naruto was practically beaming with happiness as Mikoto giggled and got up.

"Naruto-kun you have to wait! First we have cake."

"CAKE! CAKE!"

Naruto sat at a picnic table that he and Mikoto brought in and he was bouncing up and down as she brought out 2 boxes, both about the same size. One was plain white box with a flip up lid. And the other was a blue box with orange ribbon. She opened the plain white box and inside was an orange iced cake with 'happy birthday naruto!' and a couple of candles on it. She lit the candles and sang happy birthday with her beautiful voice. He always loved listening to her sing. It soothed him.

"Happy birthday Naruto! Blow out the candles!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He blew hard, like most kids do, and almost blew the candles off the cake. Mikoto clapped and sliced a piece for Naruto and one for herself. After a few moments of laughter talking and eating he sat back content completely forgetting about the other box.

"Naruto don't you want to open your present?"

"PRESENT!"

He reached out grabbed it and pulled it to him. He ripped the wrapping paper to shreds and he opened the box. Inside was a pair of goggles. He grabbed them and put them on.

"I know they aren't much but I hope you like them."

"I LOVE THEM! Thank you Mikoto-chan!"

He jumped into her arms and gave her a big hug. He then started to yawn and she giggled at him.

"You tired naruto?"

"No I'm-" Naruto yawns "not!"

Mikoto giggled again and patted his head.

"Come on let's get you to bed."

Mikoto picked Naruto up and started walking to town. After 30 minutes passed she set Naruto on his bed and noticed he was asleep already so she gave him a hug before she slipped out of the apartment.  
XXXX  
flashback end  
XXXX  
Naruto smiled at the memory.

"I will visit her when I get back from the Hokage's office he wanted me for some reason."

Naruto raced to the Hokage's office, wanting to see his old friend again.  
XXXX  
time skip 50 minutes  
XXXX  
Naruto jumped up by the window and planned on jumping through when a few voices stopped him. They were coming from the office, he guessed he must have been early, so he decided to eavesdrop.

"This cannot wait any longer Hiruzen!"

"But there has to be another way homura!"

"No there is no other way hiruzen, they evidence against them is enormous! It is time to purge konoha of the uchiha clan!"

Naruto gasped at this.

'Mikoto-chan…'  
"We could try another way koharu!"

"No! We have to act! You know we have evidence that they are planning a coup d'état… I don't want to do this either Hiruzen, but it has to be done! We will send in Itachi to do the deed."

"I guess there is no way around it…"

Naruto was gone by then, running like a mad man trying to get to the uchiha district as soon as possible. It was sunset already and by time he got there it would be nighttime.  
XXXX  
Time skip 45 minutes  
XXXX  
Naruto ran into the uchiha district at full speed, nothing seemed out of the ordinary except all the lights were off. He looked up at the moon and he swore he saw a figure standing on a light pole. He sped off to the main mouse in the district, it was owned by the uchiha head, Fukaku uchiha, he burst through the door and saw mikoto in the corner looking at a man that was holding Fukaku's body and had a katana through it.

"MIKOTO-CHAN!"

Mikoto looked at naruto with wide eyes.

"NARUTO-KUN RUN!"

"So this is Naruto, go away Naruto this is none of your concern."

The man threw the body to the center of the room and flicked his katana clean of the blood, he then started walking towards Mikoto.

"Why Itachi!? Why would you do this!?"

The man that was now identified as Itachi stopped and looked at Mikoto.

"I needed to test my power. Simple as that."

He held up his Katana and was ready to strike when-

"SHINRA TENSEI!"  
Naruto yelled with his kami-gan activated and his hands facing towards Itachi.

Itachi was curious about Naruto eyes, when he saw them when Naruto entered it showed a sorta rippled pattern now it showed a ripple/mangkeyo. He kept looking at the eyes for a few more seconds till he was blown away by an invisible wall.

'Why didn't my mangkeyo see that coming?'

He slid to a stop as Naruto walked out of the ruined house with his eyes still activated. Itachi knew this is a battle he would not come out of unscathed. So he activated one of his Mangkeyo's abilities and looked at the house.

"Amaterasu!"

Black flames erupted from his eyes and hit the house were a scream of a women was heard. Naruto punched Itachi through a wall then ran through the flames to get to Mikoto. He brought her out and started doing CPR.  
XXXX  
with Itachi  
XXXX  
Itachi held his jaw and his eye, he knew his jaw was fractured if not shattered and using Amaterasu hurt his eye. He was standing on top of a telephone pole when he looked down and saw sasuke running through the streets. He appeared in front on him and put him through Tsukuyomi. He went through 72 hours of seeing his mom and dad being killed before Itachi left him in the middle of the street and ran into the forest.  
XXXX  
with Naruto  
XXXX  
Naruto used CPR on Mikoto and was able to bring her back to the world of the living. Mikoto held up her hand and opened it. Inside was a small leather bag.

"I-I couldn't find." Mikoto is racked with coughs and coughs up blood then calms down and looks at Naruto.

"I couldn't find you on your birthday. So happy belated birthday Naruto-kun."

She hands him the pouch and falls uncouncious. Naruto picks her up and starts jumping on the rooftops to get to the hospital as fast as possible. Half way there he stops dead in his tracks as realization hit him.

'They would accuse me of hurting Mikoto-chan if I took her there…'

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto saw Tenten coming his way and it gave him an idea.

"Hey Tenten-chan I need your help!"

"I just came back from a mission but I will help as much as I can Naruto-kun. Who's that?" Tenten asked as she looked at Mikoto in Naruto's arms.

'I wish that was me.'

"She's Mikoto uchiha and she is injured. I need you to take her to the hospital for me."

"Wouldn't you just take her back to the uchiha district?"

"There is no one there, they were all killed by Itachi uchiha, I managed to save her before it was too late."

"That's terrible! Ok Naruto-kun I will help, afterwards I will tell the hokage about what happened."

"Ok see you later Tenten-chan!"

He handed her Mikoto and he stared at Tenten a bit as the moon shined down on her. With one last glance he jumped away to see if there were any survivors. An hour went by and still no sign of any life. Just as he was about to give up he saw some movement by some bodies. He moved the bodies aside and saw it was sasuke and he was yelling in his sleep. Anbu appeared as Naruto picked up Sasuke to take him to the hospital. These were different anbu though. They wore blank masks and on the forehead it had a kanji for root.

"HALT! Where are you going with that uchiha?"

"I'm taking him to the hospital! Now move it!"

Naruto tried to get by them but he was kicked back by one of them.

"We are taking him with us, then we are going to kill you."

They all drew the blades and they pointed them at Naruto.

'Great, JUST great!' "You think you can get rid of me that easily? Well take this! SHINRA TENSEI!"

All the anbu were sent flying in different directions, Naruto grabbed sasuke and started running. All of the anbu except one pursed Naruto. The one who stayed behind jumped the wall and went out to the forest. Naruto noticed his pursuers and made a clone to take Sasuke to the hospital.

"When you get close henge into a random citizen!" "GOT IT!"

The clone saluted and jumped away. Naruto caught his breath right as the anbu landed, surrounding him.

"Do not resist! We are-"

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

The same red fox from before appeared on Naruto's shoulder. It glanced at the anbu then yawned.

'Can I rip them to shreds?'  
'Yes you can.'  
'Can I do with them what I want?'  
'Yes just make it quick'  
The fox nods and turns to the anbu with an evil grin. It jumps down and is engulfed in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears a beautiful woman appears in its place.

"Ok boys, let's have some fun!"

"Remember! Make it quick Atsuki!"

"Ya ya whatever."

Atsuki lunges at them as Naruto walks away worried about Mikoto and Tenten.  
XXXX  
Time skip 10 minutes.  
XXXX  
Naruto henged into a civilian and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, do you know where Mikoto uchiha is?"

"Why yes, yes I do she is in room… 127, but she is not accepting… where did he go?"

She looked around for Naruto but he had already left the building, all he needed to know was the room number and he would just climb up there. He put his foot on the wall and he started to walk up using chakra, the moon was high in the sky as he opened the window and climbed in. Naruto walked over to the bed and saw Mikoto sleeping peacefully. He pulled a chair over and sat down next to the bed and brushed a bit of hair out of her face.

"Oh Mikoto-chan I'm sorry this happened to you."

Naruto saw a clip board and picked it up. He skimmed through it but he got the gist of it, some brain trauma, lunge damage, and a few broken bones. He dropped the clipboard after he read the last thing.

"A-A coma?!"

Naruto sat down again and took her hand and held it there as he looked at her.

"If you can hear me Mikoto-chan, please come back to me, please come back to me as soon as possible."

He put her hand to his forehead and stayed like that for a while, Naruto lost track of time. He decided to take off his cloak so he could be more comfortable. He hung it up on the hat rack when something fell from his pocket, it was the pouch that Mikoto had given him. He picked it up and sat back down next to Mikoto.

"I wonder what it is."

Naruto grabbed the string that was holding it and gave it a tug. Out fell a potato like shape and a piece of paper. He picked both them up and decided to read the paper first.

Dear Naruto~

Happy birthday Naruto! I decided to give this to you because I knew you would cherish it as much as I did, never learned how to play it though, maybe you can. I knew your parents Naruto, I can't tell you of your father yet because of the 3rd hokage, but I can tell you a tiny bit about your mother. You have her personality and half of her spirit. She LOVED pranks much like you do she got in trouble allot too. She loved you very much even before you were born. Anyways the gift I have given you is an ocarina made by your father and given to your mother as a wedding present. Your mother gave it to me before she died. Keep it safe Naruto and good luck.

Sincerely yours~  
Mikoto-chan

Naruto was close to tears at the letter, not because of the gift or the little info that Mikoto gave, he was close to crying because he now knew his mother loved him. He has been wondering if she did for a long time now. He picked up the gift and looked at it taking in all the details. It had a blue shade all over and near the base of it was a gold band with the uzumaki symbol in red.

Naruto held the ocarina close to his body and let some tears fall from his eyes. He decided it was time to leave before anyone found him, so with one final look at Mikoto he jumped out the window.

XXXX  
Time skip 6 months.  
XXXX

It had been 6 months since the massacre and Naruto had been visiting Mikoto daily and when he couldn't and when he had no school he learned to play the ocarina, he was starting to make his own tune. But it was not time to think about the past, it was time for-

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! Time for your graduation test!"

Naruto got up and walked into the test room. He looked at Sasuke as he walked out, ever since the massacre he has never been the same, he talks even less if that's possible. Naruto walked into the room and saw iruka standing there, naruto had busted Mizuki 2 months ago communicating with Orochimaru. Naruto bowed to Iruka.

"I'm ready sensei!"

"Ok naruto we are going to do a few tests first is the genjutsu test, then taijutsu, then we will finish it off with ninjutsu, you can throw in another jutsu aside from the basics to get extra credit, so let us begin.

Naruto looked at Iruka and blinked then grinned.

"Do I pass the genjutsu exam now?"

"WHAT!? You haven't even-"

The world around him starts turning colors and Naruto fades away into the wind. Iruka puts his hands together and concentrates his chakra.

"RELEASE!"

It's still changing colors and naruto appears everywhere.

"Do we pass the genjutsu exam, Iruka-sensei?"

"Ya Naruto you do now for the taijutsu exam…"

Naruto nods and they walk into the middle of the room after he released the genjutsu.

"Ok Naruto here are the rules, I'm going to be on the defensive and you're going to come at me with everything you got, when I think I've got enough info on your offensive I will switch to offense and you will be on defense, got it?"

"Hai sensei!"

"The let us begin."

Naruto nods and slips into the fox fighting style. Iruka saw this and thought that one of the taijutsu instructors taught him wrong, nothing he could do now though. Iruka got into a weak academy stance that had plenty of openings and told Naruto to start. Iruka would never forget to take Naruto seriously from that day on. By time the word start left his mouth all that was Naruto was a puff of smoke.

"What the!"

Iruka is bashed to the right by a strong punch, he saw Naruto for a brief moment and then he disappeared.  
XXXX

Flashback 1 and a half years into training  
XXXX

Naruto is thrown into another tree as tikora punched him again.

"COME ON NARUTO! You have to master this style!"

"YOU'RE TOO FAST! I can't see you enough to land a hit!"

"You know that the flying elemental fox style is based on speed and confusing your enemy and it was a powerful style because it was made to break bones and tear muscles with a single strike! Once you build up your muscles you will be unstoppable, but that won't happen unless you get it down! And we are only at the basics! Come on Naruto think what would confuse me enough to land a hit? Even trickery will work as long as I'm confused in the end."

Naruto thought a bit going over everything he learned. Then he remembered something. It was the flying ELEMENTAL fox style, yes this could work in his favor!

"Ok bring it sensei!"

Tikora smirked as she flew at him again and naruto got into a defensive stance. What Tikora didn't know was that she was in store for a 'shock'.

Tikora threw a nasty left hook and knocked naruto to the ground again. She walked over to his fallen body and looked at him with a sad smile.

"Looks like you failed Naru-"

Tikora fell to her knees and was shacking all over like she hit a power line.

"W-what did you do to me!"

Naruto got up with a smile and wiped some blood from his mouth.

"I remembered a few things you said about this style a while ago, it was made to work with elemental attacks that's why it's feared so much. My lightning element control sucks but I have enough to put some lightning chakra in one place upon contact"

Tikora smiled as her pupil figured it out.

"Very good Naruto you figured it out but you forgot one thing."

Naruto looked at her questioningly and then he felt a knife at his neck. Tikora smiled then went up and smoke. She then walked out from behind naruto with a kunai to his neck.

"Do not drop your guard even if you think an enemy is down it will save your life time and time again."

"Ok sensei!"

"Let us continue I want to try to get your muscle mass up to at least make you faster, by the time you leave only a sharingan user can see you or someone who is used to that speed.  
XXXX  
End flashback

XXXX

Since that day he had some resistance seals placed on him and they had built up his muscles, the muscles were lean like a runner but they had good mass, not enough to be called one of those body builders but enough to know that he trained his body to the max. He stopped and stood about 5 feet away from Iruka with a grin on his face.

"Time for defensive right Iruka-sensei?"

"Ya right…."

Iruka decided that he should take Naruto seriously and came at him with more speed and power than before. Naruto was blocking and dodging Iuka's attacks fairly easy till Iruka feinted to the right and kicked Naruto from the left. Naruto went flying and landed in a heap about 15 feet away from Iruka.

"You did well Naruto! Where did you learn those moves?"

"Had to learn them to survive sensei."

That was a partial lie if he knew what was coming in the future.

"Oh right… well if you pass the ninjutsu test you will probably get rookie of the year!"

"That's awesome sensei! But for my extra jutsu we will have to leave the building."

Iruka was surprised to say the least.

"Ok Naruto, you're the last one anyways so let's go out there now."

They walked back into the class room and they headed outside. The other kids were curious to say the least.

"One more question sensei, can it be any clone for the clone jutsu?"

Again Iruka was surprised, Naruto was just full of surprises today.

"Just as long as it is a clone."

Naruto smirks and nods before doing handsigns. A puff of smoke later and Naruto changed into the exact image of the 4th, not that there was much to change all he had to do to look like the 4th was make his hair longer get rid of the whisker marks and get a little taller. Iruka smiled and made a check mark on a notepad and nodded at Naruto to continue and Naruto substituted with a log a few feet away. Iruka makes another check and looks at Naruto. Naruto does the infamous cross handsign and 10 Naruto's appear. Iruka smiled again as he patted Naruto on the back.

"Good job Naruto! You made some clones!"

"Um sensei that's one of my shadow clones…"

Iruka looked at the Naruto he was patting and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke along with the other clones. Iruka had a gob smacked look on his face as he stared at Naruto.

"Naruto….. those were solid clones where did you ever learn that?!"

"Got lucky I guess in training."

During this all the academy students were watching Naruto's test and a few of them were extremely jealous of Naruto's clone ability.

"You might want to take a step back for this next jutsu."

Iruka, still gob smacked, just nods his head and backs up a couple of feet. Naruto undoes his swords and sticks them into the ground, one on each of his sides, he then goes into a series of hand signs then calls out his technique.

"WIND STYLE: SHADOW FOX STORM!:

When he called out his jutsu the sky began to darken and the winds picked up. The darkest clouds that you will ever see started spiraling down from the sky with lightning hitting the swords, into the ground and arcing all around them. A shadow clone ran across the field as a demonstration till it hit a certain spot and stopped where it was going. Iruka looked closely and saw electricity at the clone's feet holding it in place by stunning it. Next Naruto took his swords out of the ground and, panting heavily from the exertion of using the jutsu held them pointing at the clone. The clouds came down at the speed of light, wrapped around the swords making a fox head out of the clouds then shot off them making a howling wind before it hit the clone completely decimating it before it poofed into smoke. The clouds dissipated and the sky turned to normal as Naruto fell to one knee and panted. Iruka, awed silent by the display of power, noticed Naruto and worried the jutsu might have hit him as well. Iruka ran over and helped Naruto up and guided him to the class room.

"Naruto that was amazing! Are you ok? Where did you ever learn that?!

"Thanks, Ya I'm fine a bit of chakra exhaustion that jutsu takes allot of chakra, I made it a month ago took a while to make."

Iruka sat Naruto down at his desk and handed him head band and sat back down at his desk. All the students gawked at Naruto at the display of power.

'That was amazing! BARK! Ya I know akamaru''

'Typical troublesome Naruto'

'Really *munch* awesome'

'HOW DID THAT DOBE GET THAT MOVE! IT SHOULD GO TO SASUKE-KUN' X 2

'That dobe will help me get stronger'

Those we a few thought of some of the students as the stared at Naruto. Naruto grabbed the head band and put it on but he noticed it felt… calming and… he couldn't explain it.

XXXX  
FLASHBACK 2 days ago  
XXXX

Iruka knocked on the hokage door and walked in when he heard a 'enter' from the other side of the door.

"You wanted me hokage-sama?"

"Yes, yes I did Iruka, I wanted to give you something to give to Naruto if he passes. It will mean allot to him if he finds out." 'who it belonged too.'

Iruka nodded and the hokage handed him a headband that looked like it had gone through some adventures.

"Why is this different from any other head band?"

"Its special so don't loose it now leave so I can take care of this paperwork."

The 3rd eyed the mountain of papers as he sighed and sat down. After Iruka left he grabbed a case under the desk and pulled it out. A label on it said 'fourth Hokage's genin headband' but the case was empty.

'I can at least start to make things better'

The 3rd sighed, put the case away, and continue signing the papers.

XXXX  
END FLASHBACK  
XXXX

Naruto tugged the ends of the headband, tying it securely to his head and sat back as Iruka brought out an award that said 'rookie of the year'.

"Ok everyone it's time for rookie of the year announcement time."

Everyone was eager to know who was the rookie of the year, most knew it was a tie between Sasuke and Naruto, but a few banshees 'knew' there Sasuke-kun would get the award.

"And the rookie of the year title goes to… NARUTO!"

"WHAT!? HOW COULD THAT DOBE GET TH-"

The screeching stopped as Naruto appeared in between Ino and Sakura with his 2 swords at their necks.

"Will you 2 howler monkeys shut up! I won it fair and square."

With that he put his swords away, grabbed the awards and sat down.

"Meet here tomorrow for team placements and to get to know your sensei's, oh and Naruto can you stay for a bit? I want to talk for a second"

"Ok sensei."

All the students filed out, 3 throwing glares at our blonde hero. After all the students left Naruto walked up and stood in front of the desk and Iruka sighed as he looked at Naruto.

"You do know I will have to tell the hokage about your new abilitys right? And then he will ask you were you learned them."

Naruto flinched at that and looked at Iruka with worry.

"Please don't tell him Iruka-sensei, I promise I will tell him soon just not yet."

Iruka sighed again as pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up and Naruto.

"Just tell him soon! I don't want to be arrested for holding information from the hokage about one of his shinobi.

Naruto jumps and hugs Iruka as he thanked him.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUYHAN KYOU! You won't regret this!"

Naruto waved as he ran out of the building while Iruka stood up and chuckled at Naruto.

"That boy."

XXXX  
TIMESKIP NEXT DAY!  
XXXX

Everyone arrived on time, they were excited, no, ecstatic to find out whom they were teamed up with and who their sensei's were. Everyone sat down as Iruka came in and smiled at all the faces.

"Hello everyone I will get things started by saying it's been fun teaching you and I hope you will succeed in the shinobi life, now onto team placements.  
XXXX  
All teams are the same  
XXXX

"Now wait here for your sensei to pick your team up, good luck."

With that Iruka left the room and the sensei's came and picked up there teams. Naruto sighed as he looked at his teammates, both were going to be a problem. They have absolutely no teamwork, and what's more he was sure sasuke hated him for 'having power that was rightfully his' as sasuke said it. 3 hours passed as Naruto and his team waited for their sensei, Sakura was trying to get a date with Sasuke, Sasuke was trying to get Naruto to teach him and Naruto was meditating on the teacher's desk. There was stepping heard outside and the door slid open showing what would be called a Cyclop/Scarecrow combo. There stood a man with the average jonin outfit, silver, gravity defying, hair, and his head band was lowered over his left eye. The pink banshee screamed 'YOUR LATE' and a 'Hn finally' from the emo king but no response from our blonde hero. Kakashi was engulfed in a cloud of smoke and there was strange noises coming from the cloud. When the cloud lifted Kakashi was tied, upside down, hanging from the ceiling with marker all over his face and mask and he was wearing a pink too too under a blue dress. Naruto burst out laughing and cut a rope making Kakashi fall on his head.

"Hello sensei I see your laying around on the job."

Sakura snickered and the emo king huffed at the sensei's misfortune. Kakashi was wide eyed, he didn't even see what happened.

"Meet me on the roof."

With that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto followed suit but in a tornado. Sakura and Sasuke ran out the door and up the stairs  
XXXX  
Roof  
XXXX  
Kakashi was lucky and unlucky at the same time. Lucky because the swirl got rid of the too too and everything else, unlucky because he had the pranking devil on his team.

"Well at least I have the last uchiha, the other 2 have no potential so no bother training them."

He went to reach for his book till he heard a rush of wind and when he looked up he saw Naruto sitting on one of the steps looking like there wasn't a care in the world. Shortly after Naruto got there the other 2 arrived and sat down on each side of Naruto.

"Ok let's get to know each other, state your names likes dislikes hobbies and dreams."  
"Sensei can you show us how?"

'Idiot sakura'

"Sure, my name is Kakashi hatake I have some likes and dislikes My hobbies… I don't feel like telling you and my dreams for the future… not telling."

Kakashi gave one of his eye smiles then pointed at sakura.

"Your turn pinky"

'All he did was tell us his name…'  
"My name is SAKURA HARUNO my likes" Looks at Sasuke "my hobbies are" Looks at sasuke again "my dream for the future is" Looks at Sasuke and squeals "AND I HATE NARUTO!"

'Fan girl…' "Blondie your next"

"My name is Naruto uzumaki, my likes are ramen tenten-chan and training, my dislikes are the wait for ramen, my team mates and sensei" he got glares from that but he didn't care "arrogant people that think they should have instant respect and the narrow minded villagers my dreams for the future is to become hokage, restore my clan, and to so someone innocence to the village."

'average shinobi'

"yo duckbutt your next"

"WHY YOU NARUTO!"

"will you two stop fighting! You're next"

"My name, is Sasuke uchiha I don't like much, I hate allot of things, My dream for the future.. no my ambition is to kill a certain someone and restore my clan to its former glory."

'An avenger' "Ok meet me tomorrow at 6 am for the genin test oh and don't eat anything, you might puke"

With that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves before he could get yelled at by the pink haired banshee. Naruto and Sasuke went their separate ways and Sakura followed Sasuke trying to get a date. Naruto decided to go to the Hokage monument and relax in his favorite place, on top of the 4ths head. It calmed him for some reason to sit there. Naruto jumped through the forest, not knowing he had someone following him. He jumped up the cliff using chakra to run up and landed on the watching area. He then walked out onto the 4ths head and sat down cross legged looking over the village as the sun set. He thought about everything that had happened to him over the last 4 years. All the training, all the friends, all the rivals, and tenten, he didn't know what category to put her in.

'you really are an idiot Naruto'

'What was that kyu-chan?'

'You don't even realize your feelings for her'

'what do you mean by that?'

'I mean your-'

"FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

Naruto heard before he was tackled to the ground by someone. Naruto jumped up and got into a fighting stance and he saw it was tenten smiling broadly at him.

"Hello Naruto-kun I heard you passed so I got you something special."

Tenten got out a basket and even before she opened it Naruto could smell what was inside…

"RAMEN!"

This time it was Tenten's turn to be tackled-hugged. Tenten was blushing as Naruto hugged her then gave her a kiss on the cheek before he started digging into the ramen, without even realizing what he just did. To Tenten, she was on cloud 9 and she didn't even know why. She place a hand on her cheek where he had kissed her and stared into space with an even bigger blush on her face. After Naruto finished his ramen he looked at Tenten with a smile.

"Thanks Tenten that hit the spot…. Tenten? Hello! Anyone home?"

Naruto waved his hand in front of her face and she just mumbled gibberish about kisses, so being the nice guy he packed up the stuff, grabbed her hand and started walking towards the wolf claw.  
XXXX  
25 minute time skip  
XXXX  
Naruto knocked on the door of the wolf claw and waited for it to open. At that moment Tenten came back to the world of the living and was about to say something till she saw their hands linked and then decided to faint. Naruto caught her and sighed. After standing there 10 minutes he guessed Dustin was asleep so he jumped up into her window and placed her in her bed. Tenten, still asleep, grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bed and hugged him like he was a big teddy bear.

"She must be a snuggler…."

He decided to get comfortable and moved so he was in a comfortable position and fell asleep. Tentens door creaked open and Dustin was smiling on the other side. He never went to sleep, when he got to the door and looked through he saw Naruto holding his daughter in his arms so he decided to let Naruto put her up, he knew she was a snuggler but he never guessed she would do this. He chuckled and went back downstairs, letting the 2 kids sleep. Naruto was almost asleep till he heard something from Tenten that he thought he would never hear from a female.

"I love you Naruto…."

He guessed he was just tired and was hearing things so he got comfortable then fell asleep, both had their arms around the other as they slept. When they wake up they would notice that this was the best sleep they ever had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END FINALLY! Sorry it took so long, I'm moving in 4 days so I've been busy packing doing all that stuff, anyways here are the next few chapters:

Wave ark  
Chunin exam start, feelings are confessed and secrets are revealed.  
Family arrives, team mates and rivals become friends.

There you go! Enjoy! Also… forgot his username -.- PM me on how to make my disclaimer better you said I needed to work on it soooo ya. Anyways POLL ENDS ON THE 7TH CHAPTER! FAVORITE, REVIEW, AND LIKE! NO FLAMES! BAD UCHIHA!


	6. Journey to wave

Birth of the ultimate shinobi!

Me: HEY IM BACK AND MY GUNS ARE BLAZING! I'm so amazed out how my story picks up every time I put in a chapter, I mean like the polls, it was just 14-15 votes and a few hours after I put in the 5th chapter BAM! It shoots up to 25!

Atsuki: true but you readers hate me so much you want me with the idiot! *cries*

Naruto: Hey it's no picnic for me either!

Me: SHUT UP! Just shut up! So just to clear a few things up, first Naruto, using his rinnengan's ability, copied and perfected Itachi's mangkeyo sharingan, so now it is an Eternal mangkeyo sharingan (EMS for short) His EMS takes very little chakra to use and is more effective in battle than the original. Second yes Naruto loves his mother at the moment but during the Chunin exam 1 month training time he is told something that will make him despise her for several chapters. 3rd thing FU IS NOT IN THE HAREM! Seriously I have plans for her, Shino has to have someone to love as well *cough*HINT *cough*

Atsuki: smooooooooth Jack _

Me: thanks so anyways TIME FOR THE STORY!

XXXX

CHAPETER SIX! JOURNEY TO WAVE!

XXXX

This is a story about a man that has yet to know his destiny… wait wrong anime… but it works XD so anyways previously on birth of the ultimate shinobi

XXXX

Naruto was almost asleep till he heard something from Tenten that he thought he would never hear from a female.

"I love you Naruto…."

XXXX

Present time

XXXX

Naruto woke up that morning feeling lighter than air. He wondered why till he looked to his right and his head landed right in the middle of a female's chest. He blushes madly as he tried to get out of the females grip but to no avail. He sighed and tried to remember what happened last night.

"Right… I brought Tenten home and she pulled me into bed with her… oh damn please don't do it please don't!"

And like most men in the morning his pants got tighter fast, for 2 reasons 1 he was on a women's bed and she somehow got out of her shinobi clothes and was only in a night shirt and he dared no look under to see if she had underwear on 2 he had to go to the bathroom, which means he had some major morning wood. All of a sudden she starts to stir and he panics, he does the transformation hand sign and turns into a Naruto plushy. Tenten lets go of Naruto and stretches having her shirt go slightly above her hips.

"I slept wonderfully last night I wonder why, last think I remember was getting a…a…a…a"

Tenten blushes as she remembers the night before and she placed a hand on her cheek as she looked at the plushy.

"Aww Naruto-kun left me a gift, so thoughtful." Tenten smiles then hops out of bed and skips into the bathroom leaving Naruto alone in her room.

"Damn that was close." He dispersed his transformation and hopped out the window. Right now it was about 8 and he was supposed to arrive at training at 6 but from his sensei's record he was always 3 hours late so he would eat breakfast, take a shower, and relax a bit before heading to the training field at 8:30. So Naruto hopped buildings and went home to do just that.

XXXX

Time skip 9 am

XXXX

2 grumbling teammates were sitting under some trees as the waited for their sensei and other team mate.

"Hey guys how's it go-"

"NARUTO YOUR LATE!"

Sakura took a swing at Naruto but he just shook his head and ducked under it and held a kunai at her neck making her, sasuke, and Kakashi that was watching in the bushes freeze and look at Naruto with amazement. The reason why is because there were 15 clones surrounding her with their swords drawn and it all happened within a fraction of a second.

"Nice to see you too Sakura."

Naruto lets go of her arm and the clones dispel as he walks away and sits under a tree. 5 minutes later he looks right at the bush Kakashi was hiding in and raised an eyebrow.

"You coming out yet Kakashi or are you going to keep hiding in there?"

Kakashi walked out of the bushes and looked like he was bored but on the inside he was baffled, he was hiding his chakra and everything, he was even a jonin but somehow Naruto found him.

"Alright everyone we here are the rules to the genin test."

Kakashi holds up 2 silver bells

"You have to get these from me by noon or you don't get to eat lunch."

2 stomachs growled really loud.

"First thing is stealth so hide in the bushes and trees, come at me with the intent to kill, ready, set, GO!"

Naruto's 2 team mates jumped and fled into the bushes as Naruto watched them leave.

"Naruto you're supposed to hide."

"Why bother the whole point of this exam is teamwork and this team's teamwork is like water and fire mixing together plus-"

Naruto holds up his hand and the 2 bells were inside it.

"I got both of the bells."

Kakashi's one eye widened as he looked at his belt, both bells were there. Suddenly he was blown back by a punch and crashed against a tree. Naruto ran up grabbed a bell and looked at his sensei.

"Never underestimate an opponent Kakashi-sensei and never let your guard down, even if it is an academy student."

With that, Naruto disappeared leaving an astonished and fuming Kakashi in his wake and 2 bells that puffed and turned into rocks.

XXXX

With Naruto

XXXX

Naruto shook his head with disappointment as he landed on a tree branch. Without his rinnengan he was about high Chunin low jonin, with it he was almost kage level. He would be higher but he would have strained his body to much with all the training. It was sad that this jonin, said to be one of the best, was bested by an academy student…. Well an academy student trained by an elder summon at the age of 9 to the age of 12, that also possess the rinnengan. He shook his head again as he heard a scream from sakura further into the area. He guessed she failed and more than likely Kakashi put a genjutsu on some rocks to make them look like the bells till Kakashi finds him. Naruto started to hop through the trees till he hit a trip wire and he was tied up with ninja wire. Kakashi walked up and eye smiled "What was that Naruto? Never let your guard down?"

Kakashi took the bell and as Naruto suspected he had 2 rocks that were disguised in a genjutsu to look like the bells, Kakashi lept away and Naruto was left to himself to escape. Naruto sigh as he did a handsign and his body was surrounded by wind chakra, completely shredding the wire. When he hit the ground he heard the alarm go off .

XXXX  
At the stumps  
XXXX  
Naruto and Sasuke where standing beside a tied up Sakura who was gently demanding *cough* yelling at the top of her lungs, breaking the sound barrier *cough* that she be let go while Sasuke ate his food completely ignoring the others. Naruto, of course, wasn't hungry because of his big breakfast, he just sat there looking at his food till he heard a grumble of a stomach beside him. He looked at the pink howler monkey and sighed, he then held up some food via chop sticks.

"Come on eat up, don't want you sowing us down" 'It's all you ever do anyways'

Sakura and Sasuke were surprised, They knew Naruto knew that they weren't supposed to feed the comrade that was tied up, yet here was Naruto, offering his meal to Sakura.

"Either way we are screwed," Naruto started to explain  
"He's a jonin, we can't take him, Sasuke barely got a bell from my understanding, and all of us need to be a top strength if we even want a hint of success."

Naruto noticed the clouds were darkening around them and he guessed Kakashi should be making his appearance any moment now. As Naruto finished feeding Sakura Kakashi appeared out of a nowhere, pointing a finger at them while radiating Killing intent.  
"YOU!"  
Naruto smirked and as the others shivered, they never felt so much K.I. before, Naruto on the other hand had experienced this before, but there was much MUCH more K.I. then what Kakashi was sending at them right now. Instantly the sky brightened and Kakashi gave an eye-smile  
"All pass!"

Naruto's 2 team mates gawked at their sensei "B-but Naruto disobeyed a direct order"

"True but 'Ninja who break the rules are scum, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum', meet back here tomorrow to start our missions"

With that, Kakashi disappeared, quickly followed by Naruto and Sasuke simply put his hands in his pockets and walked away, leaving the banshee to herself on the post.  
XXXX  
Time skip- 3 months  
XXXX

Naruto was standing by a tree and waited to move in on the target, he was on a mission to catch tora a ruthless bandit known for her ferocity with her weapons, claws, really sharp and deadly, dripping with poison. Naruto started doing handsigns and cal-

"NARUTO STOP DAY DREAMING AND GET THE DAMN CAT!"

Naruto fell back and caught tora, the infamous cat the plagued genin for years.

"Confirm red tag on the left ear."

Naruto held up the cat, showing the red tag and calmly pet it, ever since he found the cat summoning contract cats liked him allot, along with the foxes and the dragons. Everyone was wide eyed when they first did the mission and Naruto calmly picked the cat up and took it to the hokage.

"Alright we have the cat lets go back and deliver it to th-"

"KAKSHI-SENSEI WHEN ARE WE GOING TO DO A REAL MISSON?!"  
XXXX  
Time skip- 45 minutes  
XXXX

Naruto was grumbling as the Fire daimyos wife walked out of the office.

"Alright Team 7 I have some more D-rank missions for you."

"OLD MAN GIVE US A REAL MISSION! NOT THESE PANSY MISSIONS YOU CALL . . . well missions!"  
XXXX  
The hokage goes through the mission speech and I'm bored and I forgot most of it so I won't bother typing it  
XXXX

After the hokage finished he grew a giant tick mark as Naruto was sitting over with his friends talking about ramen

"Ya so I had a chicken ramen yesterday and I was thinking miso today s-"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto looked at the hokage and yawned out of boredom.

"Ya ya missions money village growth, whatever I WANT A REAL MISSION!"

The third rubbed the bridge of his nose as Iruka yelled at Naruto for being more respectful.

"Ok Naruto you get your wish, here is a C-ranked mission, very simple all you have to do is guide a bridge master to his home of wave"

Naruto cheered on the outside while the rest of team 7 was thanking Naruto for being so persistent on the inside, even Kakashi was getting tired of all the D's

"The man you are protecting is named Tazuna the master bridge builder"

There was a knock on the door

"Ah that must be him, ENTER!"

In came a man wearing a V-neck brown T-shirt, a towel around his neck, brown shorts and sandals, he also wore glasses and a hat that looked like an orange or lemon squeezer, he took a swig from a bottle that looked like sake then took a look at the team

"So this is the team that is supposed to protect me? It's pathetic! Especially that goofy looking runt"

Everyone expected Naruto to explode but all he did was tighten his hands into fists and grit his teeth as his bangs over shadow his eyes.

"Um well team 7 go home and pack for a 3 day trip and meet at the north gate in one hour"

With that Naruto ran out the door, leaving several confused people behind  
XXXX  
Time skip 10 minutes  
XXXX  
Naruto was sitting on top of the 4ths head, his eyes dark with a sad look when he heard someone walking up behind him, he turned and saw Tenten walking towards him with a happy smile on her face

"Hey Naruto how's the ninja business doing for you?"

"Doing ok, going to do a C-rank in about an hour"

Tenten's eyes widened

"We didn't even do a C-rank till the beginning of this year!"

"Ya well I sorta begged for it and so we are doing an escort mission for some bridge builder."  
Tenten smiled and patted Naruto on the back.

"Well I got to go to a mission as well, been busy lately just wanted to say hi and see how it was going, see ya Naruto."

With that Tenten left leaving Naruto to his own affairs. Soon Naruto decided to go to the library and look up on seals, what little he learned before from Tikora he literally soaked up, it was like he was born to learn seals so he henged into a civilian and headed to the library  
XXXX  
Time skip – 15 minutes  
XXXX  
Naruto arrived at the library and said hi to the librarian, this persona was an avid reader and checked books out often, eventually he found scrolls on sealing and he checked them out, most of them were basics on paper bombs, sealing, and gravity seals, he was lucky to sneak into the forbidden room, only for high ranking ninja and he found several scrolls on advanced sealing, he checked out after putting a small henge on the sealing scrolls to make them look like animal scrolls and he left to pack for his journey  
XXXX  
time skip 45 minutes – north gate  
XXXX  
Standing in front of the gates were team 7 and there drunk employer. After the pleasantries they set out. Naruto quickly grabbed a beginners scroll and sealing and started reading it, understanding everything with one pass over the words, eventually everyone noticed how quiet Naruto was and Kakashi was the first to ask.

"Hey Naruto what are you reading there."

"A scroll about seals, learning about the sealing things into seals such as swords or kunai into your arm."

Kakashi was surprised by this and kept asking questions, making Naruto a little annoyed. After a few hours they walked by a puddle in the middle of the road, Kakashi and Naruto knew what it was but the others were unaware. Being his troublesome self, Naruto stopped and waved at the team to move forward.

"Keep going I got to use it!"

"NARUTO GO IN A BUSH OR SOMEHING"

"Naw there's a perfect puddle right here and I'm not going to waste it"

Kakashi smirked 'if Naruto knew what was in the water' "Well hurry up! And don't get lost!"

Naruto grinned back at Kakashi and nodded.

"No problem Kakashi-sensei."

A zip was heard then a yellow stream as Naruto sighed.

"Ahhhh that's better."

Naruto grinned and ran back to the others, Soon a man appeared from the now yellow puddle, glaring daggers at our blonde hero. A man appeared from a mist by him and the silently conversed

"Do what you want with the others I call the blonde brat!"

With a nod they both put their gauntlets out and out came chains. After the chains wrapped around Kakashi, they pulled, tearing Kakashi to shreds, or so they thought, after that they rush at the genin, claws extended.

"SAKURA, PROTECT THE BRIDGE BUILDER, SASUKE YOUR WITH ME!"

"I don't have to listen to you dobe! IM AN UCHIHA"

Naruto pulled out his swords and charged at the incoming ninja. He got in a fierce kenjutsu battle with one of them and was starting to lose. He was good at kenjutsu but he wasn't a master and he didn't have as much experience as these 2. Soon he gets them in position and 8 shadow clones, 4 each, grabbed onto the limbs of 2 ninja.

"Move out of the way dobe!"

After Naruto heard that he felt heat at his back, he turned and saw a huge fire ball heading towards him. Naruto did a barrel roll and dodges the fire ball barely.

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE I HAD THEM!"

"Pfft you are just a distraction for them so I could take them out."

Naruto gritted his teeth as Sakura cheered for Sasuke and booed Naruto at the same time, Kakashi was shaking his head.

"Why did Naruto have to let go, the fox would have healed him from the burns easily."

Naruto quickly became angry and got into another kenjutsu fight with one of the brothers while Sasuke went after the second. Naruto easily knocked out the first in his rage and went after the second. The second knew it was a losing fight so he dashed for the bridge builder. Sakura froze in horror as the man came closer to her. Soon she saw black and was sure it was her precious Sasuke saving her. She heard metal meet flesh and a grunt then punch. When she opened her eyes in front of her was her least favourite person "Naruto…" Naruto was holding his hand and there was blood dripping from it. Naruto tied them against a tree and sat down beside the bridge builder while Kakashi interrogated the 2 men.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up after he wrapped his hand in bandages, it was already healed but he didn't want to raise suspicion. Kakashi was walking towards him with a disappointed look.

"What is it Kakashi sensei?"

"Why did you l- and your clones let go of the men?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I would have been burned to a crisp if I didn't Kakashi."

Kakashi's one visible eye narrowed from the lack of respect.

"Your clones still wouldn't have let go, therefore you have to carry our equipment till we get to the bridge builders house."

Naruto gritted his teeth even more, the reason why they let go is because the ninja would have more than likely died, meaning info from them would have been useless. The bridge builder looked down at Naruto with a look of sympathy.  
XXXX  
Lazy so the explanation is the same, Naruto's vow is the same, skipping towards the fight  
XXXX  
Naruto was walking through the forest when he heard rustling in the bushes, by his heightened sense of smell he could tell it was a rabbit so he walked over and picked it up, he noticed that's it coat was white, not normal for this time of the season. He quickly dropped the rabbit and the bags of the others and pulled out his swords.

"Naruto-baka what are you do-"

"DUCK!"

He pushed the bridge builder and Sakura but was to slow for his going down so he jumped and just barely missed the giant sword. Spending time with Tenten caused him to learn allot about legendary swords and he could tell if it was just by a glance, he saw it was the executioners blade, wielded by the rouge ninja Zabuza momochi of the hidden mist. After the sword got stuck in a tree a man appeared on top of it. Naruto spoke first.

"So you must be Zabuza momochi, wielder of the executioner's blade and a rouge ninja of the hidden mist, there's a hefty sum for your head in the bingo book."

Everyone's eye's widened. How could Naruto know this information.

"Well you know my name but I don't know yours, you're obviously a swordsman, judging by the way you carry yourself and the 2 swords on your back."

Naruto nodded.

"Well I would like to fight you in the future, what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Zabuza gave Naruto a look of surprise.

"Would you happen to be related to Kushina Uzumaki? No probably not, your hair is yellow not red, anyways, give me the bridge builder and your lives will be spared."

Naruto gave a half caring shrug.

"Go ahead."

Everyone looked at Naruto with surprise and horror, even Zabuza was surprised.

"Did I here you correctly?"

"YOU LITTLE TRATOR I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED YOU WITH MY PROTECTION!"

Naruto smirked as he stared

Zabuza in the eye, Zabuza saw the exact same look in man he truly feared and respected, the 4th hokage, Zabuza already knew he lost this fight but he wanted to test this young kid's metal to see if he had the honour to have that look.

"You can have him, over the Kyuubi no kitsune's dead body."

With that Naruto looked behind him at Kakashi.

"This is a test between 2 swords men, don't interrupt."

Kakashi was stunned by Naruto so much that he just nodded his head. With that the 2 swords men drew their respective swords and Naruto grabbed his cloak, picked it up and threw it towards Zabuza.

"Like that's going to do any-"

When the cloak hit the ground a massive crater appeared and Naruto disappeared from sight, leaving amazed spectators gawking at his speed and strength. Zabuza wasn't worried though, he had the same speed if not more than this kid and he had more experience, with that he was able to block a slash at his leg and parry a stab for his chest. After Zabuza did that he also disappeared. Everyone saw flashes and heard clangs from metal meeting metal. Kakashi was having a little trouble keeping up with his normal eye so he uncovered his sharingan eye and tracked their movements, what surprised them him the most was that Zabuza and Naruto were smiling like they knew the other from childhood days. The thing about swordsmen is that all it takes is a few blows and they understood allot about the other.

"Heh you're not so bad kid."

"You're not so bad yourself."

Eventually they started gaining cuts on their body as they started losing energy and slowed down. Naruto stopped a few feet of Zabuza, panting heavily, said person was also panting heavily and leaning on his sword.

"If we live through this, I will tell the world the story of Naruto Uzumaki, I swear that on the word of the swordsman."

Naruto grinned and touch a cut across his chest then made 5 familiar hand signs

"I will make sure with both live Zabuza-san, you are very amazing swordsman, and I'm sure your partner in the trees things so too."

Zabuza's eyes widened and looked in the trees at his partner and the person he thought as a daughter, of course he would never admit the last part, as far as he knew he had stayed hidden absolutely well.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A wall of smoke appeared and a giant fox appeared. It roared at Zabuza and began to charge. During the smoke though Zabuza felt some paper slip into his ninja tool pouch. He knew he wouldn't win this fight if he went head to head with that beast. So he sent a signal to the person in the trees to retreat and he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The fox walked back over to Naruto and bowed slightly.

"Master Naruto I scared the ninja off, now what do you wish me to do?"

"Heh I want you to carry us to Tazuna's house, if I hadn't have summoned you, I would have lost I didn't have any chakra left and I was out of energy."

With that Naruto promptly collapsed. The fox obeyed its orders and gave everyone a ride, the fox wasn't stupid either he could tell Naruto was out of chakra, and the chakra that was keeping in this realm was his master kyuubi's chakra. After he dropped team 7 and the bridge builder off he vanished back to where he came from.  
XXXX  
Unknown time  
XXXX

Naruto woke up with a massive headache. He rubbed his head as he remembered that the battle with Zabuza. He slowly walked down stairs to see that there was a woman, Tazuna, a kid and team 7.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Naruto glad to see your up."

The woman stands up and extends her hand to him.

"Hello Naruto my name is Tsunami, this is my son, Inari and the one you and your team are protecting is my father."

Naruto shook her hand and smiled at her.

"I guess my team told you what happened with Zabuza?"

"Yes but it was more favourable to another of your team mates."

She glares at Sasuke who had earlier said that she had a body fit for an uchiha like himself.

"My grandfather explained the real story, thank you for saving him."

"It was my pleasure miss Tsunami, and I will protect him till this mission is over."

Naruto gave his good guy pose and smiled brightly. There was a thump on the table and everyone stared at Inari who had stood up and slammed his hands on the table, tears streaming down his eyes.

"It's pointless! You hear me! It's pointless! Gato will kill you just like the others!"

"WELL HE WONT KILL ME! IM THE HERO AND I SWEAR ON MY NINDO I WILL PROTECT YOUR GRANDFATHER!"

"Hero's just die! And what do you know of our lives here? You're a ninja and probably have a family waiting for you in a warm house while the rest of us live on the streets starving! You don't know the meaning of pain!"

Instantly Inari was against the wall and Naruto had his eyes shadowed over as he held Inari.

"You know the meaning of pain and suffering? That's laughable, try starving out on the streets in the freezing rain, people poisoning their garbage's so you can even find a hint of safe food and being beaten on a regular basis, when you go through that then you come to me to talk about pain."

With that, Naruto dropped Inari and ran out of the room.

The others were stunned as they watched Naruto leave.

"Is that really true Kakashi sensei?"

"Sadly it is Sakura  
XXXX  
Backwards in time- 5 hours ago  
XXXX  
Zabuza was sitting in his chair, arms and chest wrapped in bandages, he wasn't too hurt but he had pain enough in his arms, he knew he could have killed the brat in the end but that kid was good.

"Master Zabuza I'm going to go pick some herbs to heal your wounds faster."

"Ok Haku but hurry up."

Haku nodded and was about to leave but Zabuza stopped her.

"Wait haku, if you see the blonde, tell him I said I'll think about it."

Haku nodded again and left. After that he took out the paper that was in his ninja tool pouch and read it. He looked at the door Haku walked out of.

"This brat is one hell of a kid."

Zabuza looked down at the note and read it again.

'I, Naruto Uzumaki, offer you a chance of freedom, freedom from the constant running, freedom from always looking over your shoulder, freedom for Haku, all you have to do is come with me to the hidden leaf village and become a shinobi there, I await your reply'

Zabuza sat back and started thinking about his decision.  
XXXX  
Forest – 5 and a half hours later  
XXXX

Haku was carrying a basket and picking up random when all of a sudden she heard a sound drifting through the forest, it sounded like a flute. It started out slow and sad flowing in the forest making it seem so majestic. Haku walked through the forest, like in a trance, following the music somehow to its origin. The music picked up in tempo, the trees seemed to sway with the song. The moonlight filled the forest with a blue glow. She eventually walked into a clearing and gasped at the sight in front of her, it was absolutely breath-taking. In front of her was a water fall going into a river, as the water fell into the river it sent up drops of water which, in the moonlight, looked like shimmering diamonds. The grass around it was filled with amazing colours of different flowers, to many to count. Over the river stood a weeping willow, in one of its branches a single man was resting in a crook of a branch, in his hand was a round instrument. All she could do was watch and listen in amazement, eventually the song slowed down and the trees stopped their swaying, the man stopped and whipped what seemed to be a tear from his eye. She blinked and the man was gone, was it just a mirage? Was it a trick of the eye? All she knew was that song would forever be stuck in her mind.  
XXXX  
Tazuna's house  
XXXX

Naruto walked in, eyes still shadowed by his hair, he walked upstairs into one of the rooms and collapsed, letting his Ocarina fall out of his pocket and roll over to his things.  
XXXX  
Next morning  
XXXX

Naruto woke up and walked down stairs, ever since last night everyone was solemn and worried about Naruto. When he came down he quickly ate breakfast and waited for his orders from Kakashi.

"Um alright well it's obvious that Zabuza is still alive so we need to train, I'm going to teach you 3 the tree walking exercise, follow me."

With that the ninja's left for the forest.

XXXX  
The forest with team 7  
XXXX

"Alright for your training, you're going to climb trees."

"But Kakashi-sensei how could climbing trees help us train?"

"Simple, you do it without hands."

"Well how are we supposed to do that!"

"Simple Sasuke." Kakashi put his hands together ad concentrated his chakra, he could have done it without his hands but it was a demonstration for the kids, then he put his feet to the trunk of a nearby tree and, to Sakura and Sasuke's amazement, he started walking up the tree.

"Alright so this is how it works, you generate chakra at the bottom of your feet to stick, simple, it will help with your chakra control and increase your chakra reserves."

"I will get it on the first time because I'm an uchiha!"

Sasuke generated chakra at his feet and ran at the tree, he went up a few steps then flew off.

"Your turn Naruto."

Naruto walked up to the tree, put his foot on the tree, and started walking up to the others amazement. He hoped down and walked off into the forest.  
XXXX  
Random part of the forest  
XXXX

Naruto took out the scrolls about sealing and started reading, really soaking it up, he was so engrossed into his reading that he never noticed the sun setting, several scrolls littered around him as he finished the last scroll. He decided to start training with resistant seals and a few chakra storing seals, by the middle of the night Naruto was unconscious, 6 resistance seals on him, one on each limb and 2 in his stomach/chest area and 1 chakra storage seal in the middle of his chest.  
XXXX  
Afternoon  
XXXX  
Haku was looking for more herbs for Zabuza when she spotted a boy laying in a field, several scrolls and piles of written paper littered the area he was in. She carefully walked over to him and took a closer look, then she gasped. It was the boy at the battle with Zabuza. Zabuza told her to give him a message so she slowly shook him awake.

"Hey wake up, someone like you shouldn't be sleeping out here."

"Huh what? Oh Hi."

"Hello, what were you doing out here?"

"Training, got to protect the bridge builder from some guy called Gato."

"Gato is a powerful man, how do you know you can beat him?"

"Cause I know lady anyways what are you doing out here?"

"I'm out here picking herbs for my master, he was injured."

"Oh well I hope he gets better, what's your name by the way?"

"Haku, my name is Haku."

"So what did Zabuza say to my proposal."

Haku's eyes widened and she jumped back, holding out her senbon.

"Hey hey hey no reason to be hostile."

"How do you know I worked for Zabuza."

"Your chakra was the same as that person in the tree, plus we are on a . . . we are on like a break, ya a break, we are not enemies here."

Haku relaxed slightly and put her senbon away

"So what did he say?"

"He said he will think about it then tell you on the bridge 5 days from now."

"Hm better than a no, anyways if you don't mind I like to play my instrument in the morning."

Naruto brought out his Ocarina and put it to his lips.

Haku was sure she had seen that shape somewhere before. Naruto started playing the song she heard last night. She was absolutely awestruck that he was the one who played such a lonely starting song. When Naruto finished he put his Ocarina away and sat against a tree.

"Made that song myself."

Haku couldent keep her eyes off of his, they were so deep, like staring into the arctic ocean and the music just made it more intense. She sat down next to him and they talked for a long time, the whole time she couldent take her eyes off of him, she felt a warmth spread through her body when he smiled and felt her heart do leaps when he laughed. Eventually she got up and started walking away.

"Oh by the way, I'm a boy"

Naruto smiled and took a deep breath through his nose.

"No you're a woman, I can smell your hormones."

Haku's eyes widened and continued walking. He waved at her back and walked in his own direction towards the house. Each of them knowing they might be enemies soon.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
THE END  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: FINALLY DONE! Sorry for the late stuff but I just moved in, just started school and got some GF problems.  
Atsuki: pfft problems, you're in some deep shit jack  
Me: Ya I know anyways tomorrow is a not so big battle, Tenten faces and reveals her feelings, and secrets are revealed! ALSO! Mikoto is being taken out of the poll as a replacement for Hinata, here is the link to the song Naruto played with the Ocarina

watch?v=EowXouLhb0A

Thought it fit and it went well with the moment.

Read, review, favourite, all that stuff NO FLAMES! I got a flame, I'll keep it because I want the review number but I won't like it!


	7. bridge battle, back home, love blooms

Birth of the ultimate shinobi  
Me: Wassup! Sorry for the late entry, anyways as you can see the next chapter is up!  
Atsuki: * Yawn * just hurry up and update idiot, your boring everyone  
Me: whatever, anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the waterfall scene between Naruto and Haku, and one last thing before we go into the chapter: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR VOTING! Got it?Anyways here are the poll results and Ive added a few changes to the harem  
Samui: 35 - 22%  
Mei: 31 - 19%  
Temari: 27 - 17%  
Hana: 26 - 16%  
Koyuki: 16 - 10%  
Fuka 8 – 5  
Here is the harem so far, and the changes  
Naruto X Tenten X Mikoto X Fem Haku X Yugito X Fem Kyuubi X Yugua? X Tayuya? X Ayame? X Anko? X Kurenai? X Hinata?

The one with question marks by them are the ones I am deciding on because they will more than likely not have that much impact on the story except for Hinata which Im going to have a poll for, ANYWAYS lets get this chapter a ROLLIN  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX  
Previously on birth of the ultimate shinobi  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX  
Haku couldn't keep her eyes off of his, they were so deep, like staring into the arctic ocean and the music just made it more intense. She sat down next to him and they talked for a long time, the whole time she couldn't take her eyes off of him, she felt a warmth spread through her body when he smiled and felt her heart do leaps when he laughed. Eventually she got up and started walking away.

"Oh by the way, I'm a boy"

Naruto smiled and took a deep breath through his nose.

"No you're a woman, I can smell your hormones."

Haku's eyes widened and continued walking. He waved at her back and walked in his own direction towards the house. Each of them knowing they might be enemies soon.

XXXX  
Chapter 8: battle on the bridge, journey home, and love blooms  
XXXX

Ever since that day Naruto and Haku and spoken regularly, talking like old friends. But today was the seventh day and the forest was empty of there talking and laughter.

"Kakashi-sensei, wheres Naruto?"

"He's sleeping , let him rest while we go to take care of the bridge."

The 2 nod and follow there sensei out.  
XXXX  
Time skip  
XXXX

Naruto yawned and got up, rubbed his eyes and was going to get ready for the day. He lept for his swords as she heard a crash downstairs and some yelling and screaming. He quickly put on his cloak and grabbed his swords, it was lucky he slept in his clothes. He crept slowly downstairs with his swords at the ready as he peaked around the corner. He saw 2 bandits, one holding Tsunami and the other holding Inari.

"lets just kill the boy and take the woman, we could have some fun with her."

"No we will keep the boy, it will keep the woman from running and resisting."

"Good plan, come on lets hurry and drop these guys off at the hide out then head out to the br-"

The main felt pain in his chest and when he looked down he saw a sword sticking out of it. He looked at his partner, was going to say something but all that came out was liquid gurgles. Soon after red fluid came out of his mouth and he collapsed, behind the man was Naruto with red eyes.

"do NOT mess with this family, I will not tolerate harassment, nor will I tolerate attempt. of. RAPE!"

With the last word all that was seen was a blur and a flash and the other man was on the ground with several cuts on his body, non lethal but he didnt want to scar the 2 so he quickly dragged the body and the man outside while the mother and child hugged each other. After a few minutes Naruto came back in and looked at the 2.

"Inari you did good protecting your mother."

"B-but I wasnt able to save her."

"You did your best, and thats what counts."

XXXX  
Time skip: bridge, mainly I forgot the whole 'Inari's changing moment' thing  
XXXX

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all arrived at the bridge. There was a small mist over it but when they arrived it began to clear. Infront of them was a small crowd of people as they worked, sitting on the railing was Zabuza momochi and his parnter, both talking to different workers. The moment Sasuke saw them he charged with a kunai raised to strike. Zubuza meerly stood up and brushed him to the side as he walked towards Kakashi.

"Wheres the blonde brat?"

"Naruto is gone right now, what do you want with him?"

Zabuza looked bored as he reached inside his pouch and pulled a crumpled piece of paper, he handed it to Kakashi and waited as Kakashi opened it and read it. Kakashi's eye widened as he finished and he looked at Zabuza.

"So what is your answer?"

"Ill take the bite, tired of running and being hired as simple mercenaries. I do have 3 requests though."

"And what might that be?"

"1. I want to become a jonin and become a kenjutsu instructor. 2. I want to fight the blonde again 3. I want him to-"

He leaned in and whispered in Kakashi's ear making his eyes go wide and stare at Zabuza.

"Your going to have to take that up with the hokage."

"I understand but those are my requests."

"Ok well we will just wait for Naru-"

A kunai wizzed by Kakasi's head as the fog at the end of the bridge began to clear.

"Honestly you cant even take care of an old man, a few brats and their sensei? Your pathetic! Glad I hired some thugs and a few shinobi to take care of the job."

The fog completely cleared and there stood a small man with what looked like a small army behind him, 5 men stood directly behind Gato as they stared the team down. Kakashi and Zabuza gasped as they recognized the shinobi and Zabuza grunted "All rougue ninja, Heto, Saturo, and Kator of the mist, Tasuko of the sand, and Osacto of the cloud, all formidable, you sure your brats can take these?"

"More than likely we can only take one at a time, which leaves 3 for my team and your partner. Im sure Sasuke, the one who attacked you could take on one till we one of us finish of one, Im not so sure about Sakura, and Im deffidently not sure about Naru-"

"Hold It right there Kakashi, you know the blonde brat was able to hold his own against me, Im sure he can take the last one easily."

"Yes I remember that now, so I will take Osacto, your a water style user so he would have the upper hand against you."

"Alright, Me, Haku and the blonde will take on the three mist, the emo kid can have the sand."

"we will have to keep one busy till Naruto gets here."

"Alright, Water clone jutsu!"

A copy of Zabuza appeared right beside him and they both pulled the Executioner's Blade from there backs and charged an enemy each, Kakashi did the same but his clone following Zabuza's. Both originals turned to there respective subordinates.

"Haku, you take on Heto while I take on Saturo, Kakashi and me will hold off Kator till the blonde gets here."

"Sasuke, you hold off Tasuko till we are able to help, Sakura you protect the bridge builder."

"Hai"

"Hai"

Sasuke and Sakura drew kunai and Sasuke charged at his oponent while Sakura gaurded the bridgebuilder

XXXX  
With Kakashi  
XXXX  
Kakashi appeared infront of Oscato and pulled up his headband to show his sharingan.

"Kakashi of the sharingan, its been awhile. I still have to pay you back for that beating you gave me those years back."

"Oscato, he would have thought you would have been bought."

"Well Gato is paying well."

"Your a disgrace."

"SHUT UP!." Oscato growled as he drew his sword, charged with lightning as he charged at Kakashi who took out a kunai and started fighting Oscato, even with his sharingan out they were on equal terms but because Oscato was angry he was making more mistakes then usual. Oscato slashed and cut Kakashi in half and he laughed like a mad man.

"I defeated the leafs copy cat ninja! HAHAHA!" He never noticed the body melt to water till it was to late. There was rumbling under the bridge when ninja hounds came out and chomped down on him, keeping him from making signs or moving. He heard footsteps and Kakashi appeared infront of him and started making handsigns.

"Its over"

Lightning surged in his hand as he ran at the man

"LIGHTNING BLADE"

The technique pierced the mans chest, but to Kakashi's confusion he started laughing.

"What an interesting technique you have there."

The lightning left his hand and he pulled out right as the wound started healing and the man started laughing again. Kakashi jumped away and tried to figure out what was going on.

"There was a reason I was feared in cloud, I have a forbidden technique, any lightning chakra is absorbed and turned into what ever I need, in this case I needed healing chakra, Also"

He starts doing hand signs and his hand is encased it lightning.

"it allows me to forever know the technique, how much chakra is needed and the required handsigns."

Oscato dashes towards Kakashi but quickly realizes somethings wrong. Soon he felt his chest being pierced again and he loses control of the technique.

"That technique is incomplete for someone without the sharingan require much speed and concentration at the same time, it causes a sorta tunneling in your vision which allows people to counter it easily."

kakashi puled out a kunai from the mans chest and holds out his hand

"I use the lightning blade allot but its not my only technique"

a blue orb started to form in his hand

"meet the rasengan, the 4th hokages original technique"

The man gasped as he tried to move but found himself stuck by 4 pillars of earth

"I WILL NOT DIE HERE!"

"On the contrary, I can see your future-"

The sharingan started spinning as the man looked inside it and saw himself dying from the jutsu.

"You will die"

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOooooohohohaha HAHAHAHAHA"

The man started laughing as Kakashi started thrusting the ball of chakra towards him, before he could get there though the man started glowing blue as he continued to laugh.

"I never thought I would use this! Its my last final technique, in my mouth is a seal that holds TONS of lightning chakra, when I bite my tongue it releases the seal and lets the chakra flood my body, turning me into a living ELMENTAL BOMB"

Kakashi's eyes widened and grabs the man as he begins to twitch, glowing brighter and brighter by the second. When he saw the thugs that were holding back he threw him at them as he exploded in a tower of light, killing everyone around him. Kakashi ran towards the others hoping he wasn't to late. He felt sinister chakra fill the bridge and his eyes widened 'NARUTO!' After that he heard an explosion and the bridge rocked,  
XXXX  
15 minutes before With Zabuza  
XXXX  
Zabuza unsheathed his blade as he stared at Saturo

"Well you have grown up"

"and your as ugly as ever"

Zabuza chuckled

"Always with the insults, you never had respect for your betters."

"True, but now we must end this."

"Even if you do kill me, you wont make it past the blonde."

Saturo raises an eyebrow "Oh? Whys that?"

"Because he almost beat me."

He raises the other eyebrow. "he a jounin or something?"

"No just a genin"

"Man have you lost your touch, enough talk though."

Saturo makes a couple of hand signs and a blade of water appears in his hand.

"Still as good as ever with that jutsu of yours, still cant figure out how it works."

Saturo grins and charges at Zabuza and slashes at him which Zabuza blocked easily.

"and your still as slow, that technique is good if you are fast enough to hit someone, sadly Im not slow."

Zabuza hefted his sword and slashed at his opponent with surprising speed considering he was carrying such a heavy sword. Saturo back flipped away, but not fast enough as a small cut appeared on his shirt. Saturo smirked as he flashed through hand signs and his blade glowed, he slashed at Zabuza but he easily dodged, he looked down and saw a large gash in his chest.

"Im guessing ghost water?"

Saturo's eyes widened

"How did you know the name, anyone who faced this technique was killed."

"I have my WAYS"

Zabuza slashed at Saturo who dodged the blade but got a bigger cut, he growled at the large blade and attacked Zabuza in his anger, he was mad because no one could touch him but he comes across Zabuza and he not only disregards his abilities but he is actually landing hits. Zabuza dodged the and parried the slashes, he back flipped and landed a few meters away from Saturo and started doing hand signs, that area of the bridge was covered with a thick mist as Zabuza disappeared.

"Honestly do you think this is going to work on me? Ive had training with this technique and you cant get the drop on me!" He blocked a slash from Zabuza as he got right in his face.

"Maybe so but you lack-"

A sword pierced the back of Saturo and ran Zabuza through, making him turn into water.

"-experience"

Saturo gasped and fell to the ground as he clutched his wound

Zabuza quickly finished him off with slash to the neck and started walking towards Haku, the same explosion Kakashi heard rocked through the bridge and he ran towards the others

XXXX  
15 minutes before with Sasuke  
XXXX

"Just great, I get the emo genin while the others fight the Jonin"

The man sighed in boredom as he looked at Sasuke infront of him

"Uchiha judging by the back of your shirt, either you had your eyes implanted or you somehow survived the massacre."

Sasuke growled and wished he had his sharingan right now

"Hn Im one of the last survivng Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and you would be?"

"Tasuko from the sand walker clan"

"Never heard of them"

"Of course you haven't, they were very powerful so they were feared and then later destroyed, Im the last, one of our techniques makkes us-"

He was now talking behind Sasuke

"Almost as fast as the yondaime"

He kicks Sasuke sending him flying down the bridge, Sasuke got up and tried to track his opponent but he was to fast.

"Heh I get an Uchiha who doesn't even have a sharingan, how pathetic"  
He kicked Sasuke in the air and flashed through hand signs "Sand style: DUST TORNADO"

A tornado appeared and sucked Sasuke inside and was screaming in pain, the winds were over 100 mph and the sand in the wind was wiping against his exposed skin and eyes, eventually he dropped to the ground and pretended to play dead. Tasuko walked over to the body and gave it a nudge with his foot, he started walking away then ducked as a kunai passed by his head

"Heh, ready for more?"

The man grinned and disappeared while Sasuke noticed that water was swiped away so he started kicking more water into the air when he was up.  
After a few minutes of getting his ass kicked he started to see a blur then an actual body, right as the man was about to kick Sasuke he grabbed his foot and stopped the kick, his eyes were closed and his hair was shadowing most of his face.

"H-how could you see my attack?"

Sasuke lifted his head and opened his eyes showing the sharingan in his eyes.

"Because... Im an UCHIHA"

Sasuke kicked the man away then threw kunai which hit the mans knees, he feel to the ground clutching his knees.

"DAMN IT"

With no mercy Sasuke flashed through hand signs "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU" He blew the hot ball at Tasuko and burned him to a crisp, he started walking towards a dome of ice mirrors when it shattered when something roared demonically

XXXX  
with the clones  
XXXX

The clones had just finished up killing there opponent, it wasnt that hard, all Zabuza had to do was use the hidden mist jutsu, find the man and pin him while Kakashi shoved a chidori through the mans chest

they dispelled right before bridge shook

XXXX  
With Haku  
XXXX  
Haku underestimated her opponent, thats all she could say at this moment, the man looked weak and slow when she first saw him but he revealed that he was a S class nukenin during their fight, he pulled off some kind of jutsu that neutralized her bloodline, he said all he needed was a sample of it and all jutsu from that bloodline is ineffective, she was close to the breaking point, most of her chakra was gone and she was bleeding from several wounds while he was laughing like a crazy at her form.

"Goodbye boy"

He slashed at haku who closed her eyes at the impending strike, she felt the blade hit her and she fell against the ground, blood slipping from her mouth, the last thing she saw was Naruto jump to her, hold her head in his hands and then saw red before she felt her life force leaving her. She felt lighter than air as she walked through the an area in the clouds, she saw a house and walked towards it. She opened a door and inside was a woman who she knew very well but haven't seen her in years.

"MOM!"

Haku ran and hugged her mother tight as she cried tears of joy and sadness.

"Hello Haku"

Her mom smiled then frowned

"Why are you crying?"

"Im so happy to see you mother but..."

Haku's mom sat down and patted the seat next to her, Haku sat next to her mom and wondered why she was smiling now

"Go on"

"But... I met someone and that person must be hurt with my death."

Her mother smiled even more.

"Are you sure its that or is it that you will miss him dearly."

Haku blushed "B-but I never said it was a guy"

"Haku, I was a girl once too you know and I can tell you like him if not start to love, thats the only thing that could get you to say 'but'"

Haku sighs "Yes, his name is Naruto Uzumaki and we enjoy each others company allot"

"Well you aren't dead yet, this is a half way point, your body is barely holding up because of your mind and soul, you have to choose weather to continue and live with me or go back and support this Naruto."

Haku frowns and stares at the ground a minute then looks up with determination.

"Im sorry mother but I must go and support him in anyway I can"

The woman smiled "I would have done the same thing, you must hurry though, Naruto is in trouble."

"How do you know"

Her eyes twinkled as she answers "I have my ways"

Haku smiled "Goodbye mother, Im glad I could talk to you."

"And Im glad I could talk to you, I hope you give me wonderful grandchildren"

Her eyes gleamed as Haku blushed furiously "MOM IM NOT EVEN DAYING HIM! Plus I dont even know if he likes me..."

She smiled fondly at her daughter "Trust me, he does, now go down you have to stop him"

"From what?"

"Himself"

"Wha-"

Her question was cut short as she disappeared and her mother sighed before looking behind her at a small picture that was showing the bridge battle.

"She is one of the few that could calm down the kyuubi's rage"

She sighed and went back to sipping her tea and reading a book.  
XXXX  
With Naruto 5 minutes before  
XXXX  
Naruto raced towards the bridge, his ears were picking up fighting he smelt Haku, Zabuza, his team, 5 ninja, around 200 mercenaries and a man he guessed was Gato. He landed at the edge, his eyes widened as he screamed and ran towards a dome of ice mirrors, inside was Haku on the ground as she was pierced by a kunai, he saw red drip from her mouth and he kicked the man away as he held Haku's head.

"Haku stay with me! w-we will get some medics just stay with me!"

A few tears fell from his eyes as he felt her pulse start to slow, it disappeared entirely and he pulled her body close. The mirrors exploded sending snow flakes everywhere, it was a beautiful site if it wasn't for the fact of her death.

The man looked sadly at the pair, he had fallen for someone once and like this boy she died in his arms, he never learned to love again

"Listen kid, for what its worth Im sorry, if she would have gotten out of the way we would have just killed the old man and gotten out of there."

"SHUT UP!"

"What did you say to me?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

The man frowned

"I was planning on sparing you but now I dont think so"

He gripped his kunai and was about to attack when an explosion of chakra blew him away, it was red and full of evil as it took the form of a fox, Naruto turned and stared at the man and he was scared, not because of his demonic features but how his red eyes stared at him without hatred, they were blank orbs of blood as Naruto stalked towards the man.

"Im going to KILL you!" he roared out

With lightning speed he appeared behind the man, grabbed his arm and threw him into the side of the bridge, the man screamed in pain not because of a broken rib or the burning chakra but the fact his arm was missing. Naruto held the mans detached arm and chuckled darkly

"You seem a bit unarmed for a shinobi, maybe I should lend you a hand"

He grabbed the man again and bunched him in the jaw causing it to break. After 5 minutes all that remained of the man was a few pieces of flesh and a pool of blood, he started stalking towards the remaining mercenaries and Gato, he disappeared and reappeared beside the merc's and destroyed them, using his claws to rip through them and spraying blood everywhere, he grabbed Gato and pulled out a piece of paper.

"if you want to live sign 99% that you own to the country of wave and 1% to me, if you do not then I will kill you"

Gato in his fear wrote his bank account number and then agreed to it and signed his name so its proof, Naruto looked at the paper a second then punched Gato in the stomach

"DONT FUCK WITH ME, GIVE ME THE REAL NUMBERS"

Gato whimpered and wrote down the real numbers and he chuckled darkly.

"Good boy"

He threw Gato onto the ship then threw a kunai with an exploding note attached to it near some oil barrerls, the ship exploded and caused the bridge to rock. He tucked the piece of paper into his pocket and started taking out the survives.  
XXXX  
With the others  
XXXX  
Everyone met up around the body of haku who looked like she was sleeping, a circle of snow surrounded her. Sakura looked around to see if her teammate was there till she saw a blood puddle with a couple of limbs inside it, she ran towards the edge of the bridge and puked into the sea as Kakashi examined the limbs.

'by the looks of it they were cauterized right after they were torn off, and my sharingan is picking up traces of demonic chacka'

"K-KAKSHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi looked at the fearful Sakura who was ponting down the bridge, he followed her finger and saw a figure in the mist, the things that scared her was that the mist was red from the blood, there were bodies surronding the figure, and the figure was her teammate that was covered in blood. He was staring at his hands and seemed to be in shock, then he took off running into the forest. Kakashi raised his hand and to stop Sakura from going, Sasuke looked green as well as he looked at the body he had just killed earlier well what was left of it.

"The first kill is always hard, Naruto just did it without thinking and he is traumatized, he needs some time alone."

"W-wheres Naruto-kun?"

Everyone looked at Haku as she sat up and looked around then saw the body, or whats left of the man she was fighting before."

"He had his first kill and he ran off into the woods."

Haku quickly got up and started walking towards the woods, she would have ran but she was still wounded.  
XXXX  
The woods  
XXXX

Naruto was rocking back and forth under a tree, the same tree where he played his Ocarina, his eyes wide with terror at what he had become, inside his head Kyubbi was trying to calm him down but to no avail. Haku saw where he was and quickly walked over to hug him, he jumped back and saw Haku, for a minute it was like his ind was trying to process that she was alive but he eventually hugged her tight. After what seemed like hours he finally let go and looked away.

"I became a monster out there."

Haku hugged him tightly and stroked his hair comfortingly

"You did your duty Naruto, it was fr the mission and to protect those who are precious to you."

"B-but I snapped after I saw your body, I just wanted to rip t-"

His eyes widened as he felt a pair of lips cover his own, he returned the kiss and they broke apart after a few minutes for air.

"Will you be quiet now?"

Naruto nods his head dumbly

"Good, the Naruto I know would not sit around after such an event, he would get right back up and help others with problems."

"bu-"

"No buts"

He grumbles childishly as he crosses his arms around his chest then smiles slightly.

"I will be changed by this event but Im happy you were here to help Haku, and Im glad your alive."

She smiles and blushes slightly

"Your welcome Naruto-kun."

The hugged each other and eventually fell asleep in each others arms, a content smile on each others faces.  
XXXX  
2 days later  
XXXX  
Naruto was smiling as he walked with the others across the bridge, he had given the paper to Tazuna and he looked like he was about to die, he said he couldent take so much money  
XXXX  
Flashback  
XXXX

"Hey old man"

Naruto waved as he walked up to Tazuna

"Yes Naruto?"

"I have something for you, courtesy of Gato"

Naruto held out a paper and Tazuna took it, he opened it up and gasps and almost passes out as he stares at Naruto with his mouth gaping

"Please tell me this isnt a prank"

"It isnt old man, I asked for 1% so I could get some things back in Konoha but he thought he could bribe me and gave me his largest shipping company, but whatever, you will be able to buy all the sake you want now"

Naruto and Tazuna chuckled and Tazuna slapped Naruto on the back

"Im going to like you boy"  
XXXX  
End flashback  
XXXX  
Naruto smiled even wider and turned around and waved back at everyone

"What shall we name the bridge grandpa?"

"I think we should name it the super big bridge of awesomeness that Tazuna built"

Everyone laughed and shook there heads

"I know I know, the kid rubbed off on my a bit, how about the great Naruto bridge"

"Ya I like it"

All of the town agreed and cheered as their hero left

"I hope he comes back soon"

"As do we all Inari"

they watched the back of their hero as the rest of the people started to leave

"As do we all"  
XXXX  
With the others  
XXXX

Naruto was reading his sealing scroll as he walked with Haku by his side reading as well at the front of the group, Sakura bugging Sasuke for a date in the middle, and Kakashi reading his book in the back with Zabuza, both giggling quietly. After a few hours of walking Naruto created shadow clones and they started writing more advanced seals while he started humming a tune as he walked.

"Naruto what are you humming? Ive never heard of it before."

"Well I was thinking of a new song and I came up with one and Im testing out the tune."

"Its nice, makes me want to go to a beach"

"Thats pretty much what the song is about"

She giggled and rocked her head back and forth to his humming. Eventually they saw the gates up ahead and Haku began to shift nervously.

"Dont worry, you will be treated kindly"

Haku nodded her head but still seemed nervous. They passed the eternal gate keepers as they headed towards the Hokages office. Haku noticed the glares and hatred that was directed at Naruto but he simply ignored it as he hummed with a smile on his face. She frowned slightly at this and decided to ask him later.  
XXXX  
With the Hokage  
XXXX  
The third sighed as he did his paper work, he rubbed the base of his nose as he knew very soon that his headache would come. He heard shouting from down the hall and thought 'here we go' with a yell of "I GOT IT" his doors were kicked down and into the room and Naruto walked in grinning from ear to ear

"MISSION COMPLETE"

'and there it is"

He sighed again and looked at Naruto sternly

"NARUTO CLEAN UP THIS MESS AND FIX THE DOORS"

He chuckled slightly as he at least didn't have to deal with the paper work anymore. His eyebrows raised when he saw a man with a sword strapped to his back walk in followed by a young girl

"Team 7 reporting from our mission to wave"

Kakashi said in his usual lazy voice as he took out a report, then glanced at Naruto who appeared to be having a little trouble. The hokage started reading the report and frowned then waved Kakashi to leave.

"Kakashi leave, take Sasuke and Sakura with you, I will talk to Naruto and this Haku and Zabuza"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

Sasuke smirked as he passed Naruto who just stared back, after they all passed through the door way he quickly fixed it without difficulty. Naruto took out his own report and handed it to the Hokage who read it over and smiled.

"Good job Naruto on your mission, I knew Kakashi's reports were leaning a little bit to much towards Sasuke, Im glad I let you wright the report on this one."

He glances at the 2 shinobi standing behind Naruto

"While I would like to accept them immediately I cannot yet."

"BUT OLD MAN I GA-"

"Yes I read your report, I wont be able to accept them yet even if you have given your word"

Naruto looks at the 2 then at the ground

"Im sorry Zabuza I tho-"

"Naruto, they have to write out the documents to join before I can accept them"

Naruto looked at the grinning Hokage as he realized he just got tricked again. Naruto grinned back and rubbed the back of his head while Zabuza snickered and Haku giggled.

"Sorry old man thought you were going to send them away or something"

"I understand Naruto, how about you go get some Ramen while I get these 2 settled in, and until they get some mission pay under their feet they wont have a home so they will have to stay with you, I will give them directions when they are done"

Naruto hugged the man and ran out the door with a thank you.

XXXX

Time skip, enough to get through all the boring paperwork  
XXXX  
The 3rd looked at the paperwork one last time before letting the 2 go

Zabuza Momochi  
A-class nin  
Rank: Jonin  
Family: Adopted daughter Haku Momochi  
Bloodline limit: Non  
Area: Kenjutsu master  
Secondary: Ninjutsu/Taijutsu  
Is a missing nin from mist, specializes in Kenjutsu with the silent killing technique, would like to be a Kenjutsu trainer for genin-jonin ranks.

Haku Momochi  
B bordering A class nin  
Rank: chunin  
Family: Adoptive father Zabuza momochi  
Bloodline: Ice style  
Area: Ninjutsu  
Secondary: Assassination  
Found by Zabuza in mist after a failed coup to help stop the bloodline purges, would prefer working along Naruto or Zabuza

The third nodded his head and handed the 2 a vest and headband each.

"Zabuza I would like you to get the layout of the village then come back here in 3 days, same with you Haku, then you will get your assignments. You are dismissed"

They both nodded and Zabuza gestured Haku to leave which she obeyed and closed the doors behind her. The third raised an eyebrow and looked at the man.

"What is it Zabuza?"

"Sir I would like to say and ask a few things"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you, first things first, I know who Naruto's father is."

The elderly mans eyes widened and he stared at Zabuza

"Before you say it Im not mistaken, his father is the fourth hokage, Minato namikaze, I met the man once and the boy has his attitude, looks and the same look in his eyes, and Im assuming he is also the kyuubi vessel considering that the yondiame would NEVER ask someone else to give up their child when he had his own."

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Those are both SS-ranked secrets so you cant tell anyone, especially Naruto"

"I understand"

"What do you want to ask?"

"First is, since Naruto is the last of his clan, once everyone finds out he will more than likely be put under the CRA so I would like my daughter to be one of the ones he marries"

He was surprised at this

"I can try but there is no guaranty, what else?"

Zabuza smirked and pointed at the old mans desk.

"Where did you get the limited edition icha icha tactics?"

The old man smiled and brought out the book with a perverted giggle.

"My apprentice writes these, I get limited editions all the time from him, I also have a golden edition if you want to read it."

The man eagerly nodded and he took a book as they both began reading and giggling perversely.  
XXXX  
With Naruto  
XXXX  
Naruto just got done with his 12th bowl when he was hugged from behind and a small coeing voice was heard.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I see you got back from your b-rank mission"

Naruto stiffened and blushes as he knew it was Tenten, Ayame looked at them with a small smile, a little sad that the one guy she had ever considered dating was taken, or so she thought.

"Hey Tenten, I just got back and my mission turned to an A-rank after having to fight some tough shinobi want to hear about it?"

Tenten eagerly nodded and sat down as Ayame leaned on the counter also wanting to hear this story, after half am hour of talking Tenten's eyes were dazzling at the thought of a seven swordsman being in Konoha while Ayame had a slight frown.

"Naruto are you sure your not exaggerating? You have d-"

"Hello Naruto-kun, I finally found you"

The 2 girls looked up at the girl with curious glances, both looking slightly jealous, well Ayame was, Tenten was gritting her teeth at someone calling her Naruto Naruto-kun. WAIT

'MY NARUTO!? Where did that come from?!'

She got a look of deep thought as she looked through her heart to find the answer.

"-en. OI TENTEN ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

Tenten jumped with surprise and blushed

"S-sorry Naruto I was busy thining."

Naruto chuckled which caused all the girls hearts to melt.

"Its alright, but as I was saying this is Haku from the bridge, Haku this is my dear friends Ayame and Tenten, they are some of my precious people."

Haku smiled and bowed at the two women

"Hello, it is an honor to meet Naruto's precious people."

"Hello Haku, as Naruto said Im Ayame and I help my dad out working here"

"And Im Tenten any friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine and my fathers equipment shop, if you need anything shinobi wise we are down the main rode, it says wolf claw on the sign, cant miss it."

"Thank you, I need to pick up a few things and Im glad to have already found a place, are you good with throwing weapons?"

"Well Im ok I co-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOUR AMAZING TENTEN! Haku she could hit a bullseye in the middle of a blizzard 10 out of 10 times!"

Tenten blushed heavily at Naruto's compliment and turned her face away, eventually she started talking with Haku on different weapons while he smiled at them and went back to his ramen.

"Hey kid, need your help"

Naruto turned to see Zabuza behind him and a couple of civilians thought it was a man finally ridding them of the demon and cheered. Naruto simply ignored them while the others, excluding Haku and Zabuza who looked at Naruto sadly, looked at the civilians with glares then at Naruto with questioning looks.

"Sure Zabuza I wou-"

A squeal was heard and Tenten was already infront of Zabuza with stars in her eyes.

"YOUR THE LEGENDARY SEVEN SWORDSMAN ZABUZA DEMON OF THE MIST! Ive heard rumors about you and your sword the 'executioners blade'! CAN I LOOK AT IT PLLLEEEAAASSSEEEEE"

She did the puppy dog Jutsu that no man can withstand and he sighed and set it down infront of Tenten who eagerly started looking at it like Kakazu would look at a bank full of money that allowed him to take anything he wanted... which he probably did on a regular basis.

"Hey brat whos your friend?"

"Oh thats Tenten shes a wepons specialist and m-"

"Shes his girlfriend"

Naruto chocked for air as Tenten fainted and fell to the ground, he mock glared at Ayame who was trying her best, and failing, at controlling her giggling fit.

"A-as I was saying she is one of my best friends here in Konoha, anyways what did you need?"

"I need to drop off a few things at your house and then take a look around the village"

"Let me finish and pay and I will take you."

Naruto quickly finished and thanked Ayame and made sure Tenten was ok before leading the two shinobi to his house, bfore he left though he silently glanced at Tenten who was leaving the other way and he blushed as he watched her hips sway, like she knew he was watching her, which she did.  
XXXX  
Time skip, Naruto's apartment  
XXXX  
After ignoring the usual glares and he walked up the steps which were falling apart, Haku and Zabuza looked around, surprised at how rundown the place looked, when they arrived at his door Haku gasped and turned away as Graffiti littered the door with swear words and other phrases like 'DIE DEMON DIE!'

"Something wrong?"

You see Naruto had faced this so long he eventually learned to tune stuff out, when he turned back to the door and actually looked he grumbled.

"Oh, right"

He pushed the door and it fell off its hinges, everything inside was broken or burned. He shook his head as he created a shadow clone, have it henge then head towards a store to get new furniture.

"Naruto how can you live like this?!"

Naruto looked at Zabuza who was turning red with rage.

"Its easy now to tune stuff out, plus this is all I can get with certain problems"

Naruto looked at the ground then he was pushed down as Haku tackled him and cried into his shoulder. He patted the girls head as he stood up and held her.

"Im going to have a serious talk about your Hokage ab-"

"Dont, I already have a plan, we just have to wait another week before its finished."

"Oh and whats that?"

Naruto grinned

"Cant tell you yet"

The Jonin grumbled and set his stuff on the groundm picked up the door so the couple could have some privacy and went off to look around the village... well thats what he told them he was going to do, what he really was doing was trying to find a good training ground with a lake and level it with high ranked water jutsu.

"Shhhh its ok Haku, Im fine."

"B-But Naruto they treat you so bad, how can you stand it?"

"Because, even if they hate me, despise me, and do many things to me and my belongings, I can never hate them, nor would I ever harm them, I will protect this village with my life."

"B-b-bu-"

"No buts, just go to sleep, you need to rest"

Haku noticed how tired she was and eventually fell asleep, Naruto stroked her hair as he looked up at the ceiling. A knock on the door sounded before it fell and a clone had a small scroll with him, he gently set Haku down and nodded to the clone who nodded back and dispersed, taking a moment to go through the memories, he unsealed a futon, a bed, a table and some food items. He picked Haku up and set her on the bed, he laid down on the futon as his eyes drooped he heard the door open and a heavy grunt from Zabuza who sat in a chair and fell asleep there, obviously from chakra exhaustion. Naruto went through all his thoughts and he came to Tenten and Haku, both beautiful and a thought scared him more than facing all the 9 bijuu in battle, he was falling for them, he knew it, felt it, wanted it, but he had to choose one, what if the other hates him like the villagers? And what if the one he chooses rejects him? He fell asleep soon after, plagued with nightmares of Tenten and Haku leaving him and glaring at him with hateful eyes. But a single thought entered his mind and his dreams eased, his dreams were now filled with both of them hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek, around those lines anyways.  
XXXX  
Inside Naruto's mindscape  
XXXX

Kyuubi smiled as she manipulated Naruto's dreams to be happy ones, he deserved it, no one deserved it more than him.

'Naruto, I will strive to make your life happy, even in tough times'

She curled up on a bed, she was in a lighthouse over looking and ocean with a small jungle behind her, she smiled as she glanced out her window

'Im glad Naruto-kun changed this, looks better than a sewer'

She fell asleep on the bed, her dreams full of her and Naruto and a single bed, and they had all the time in the world. Who would have thought that the great kyuubi, The demon of the mists apprentice, and the weapons mistress would be dreaming along the same lines that night.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX  
ME: AND THATS THE END! I hope you enjoyed, next chapter is of course the chunin exams, a few things though, first I have been busy with stuff so my updates will be longer, also please be original with reviews, I dont want to go through my reviews just to see a 'update soon' I would like original reviews, another thing, no flames, I got one and it was severely uncalled for, the preson liked dark Naruto fics, he didnt want Naruto to forgive the villagers, what I have to say to that is 1: I dislike dark fics, they are so unlike Naruto 2: he cannot hate, obviously, 3: its my story, it is not ruined unless I say it is. Also Naruto will not be godlike in this fic, he will have challenges of course, so ya, read, review, no flames, all flames will be used for marshmallows!.  
Atsuki: what he forgot to say is after this poll is finished he will make a new one weather to keep for get rid of Hinata, after that he will put up a poll weather tp bring back Kushina and to have her in the harem, he got several Pm's asking if he is going to do that.  
Naruto: last but not least, thanks to music Jack was able to get back on track.  
ME: HEY!  
Naruto: what its true  
justin beiber enters.  
Me: DAFUQ, HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?  
Justin: just came to say I have a fan base of thousands of teenage girls.  
Naruto: so? I have millions of fans and Im not even real!  
Justin: whatever *justin leaves *  
Me: good job Naruto  
Naruto: Thanks!  
Tobi enters and Naruto gets into a fighting stance  
Tobi: OK THATS IT IM TAKING OFF MY MASK!  
Naruto: about time  
Tobi takes off his mask to show... TEUCHI THE RAMEN GUY! GASP!  
Naruto: TEUCHI IS THAT YOU?!  
Teuchi: Yes  
Naruto: But why!?  
Teuchi: because you never said thank you -troll face-

THIS WERE TAKEN FROM PICTURES OFF THE INTERENT! I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO THEM, but there funny as hell XD


	8. LOVE IGNITES! CHUNIN EXAMS BEGIN!

Birth of the ultimate shinobi  
Me: ALRIGHT! GET READY PEOPLE! Last chapter was the last one to vote so lets take a look at the winners!  
SAMUI IN FIRST WITH 48 VOTES!

MEI AND TEMARI IN SECOND WITH 35 VOTES!  
HANA IN THIRD WITH 33 VOTES!  
Those are the ones going in the harem, up next is the Hinata poll, after that the Kushina poll OH and I hope you liked those little jokes.  
Atsuki: No one did  
Me: Screw you  
Atsuki: you would be happy to  
Me: YUP  
Naruto: * Facepalms * those two are going to kill each other before long, and when the Kushina poll comes, vote no so her and me don-  
Me and Atsuki: NO VOTE YES , I WANT TO SEE HIM SQUIRM WHEN SHES LICKING CERTAIN PARTS * both look at each other than fall down laughing *

Anyways I down own Naruto, if I did then there would be some MAJOR changes, and a few changes that Jariya would love :D and I made one small mistake in the last chapter, it says chapter 8 instead of chapter 7... OOPSIES  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Previously on Birth of the ultimate knucklehead ninja  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
a thought scared him more than facing all the 9 bijuu in battle, he was falling for them, he knew it, felt it, wanted it, but he had to choose one, what if the other hates him like the villagers? And what if the one he chooses rejects him? He fell asleep soon after, plagued with nightmares of Tenten and Haku leaving him and glaring at him with hateful eyes. But a single thought entered his mind and his dreams eased, his dreams were now filled with both of them hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek, around those lines anyways.  
XXXX  
Inside Naruto's mind scape  
XXXX

Kyuubi smiled as she manipulated Naruto's dreams to be happy ones, he deserved it, no one deserved it more than him.

'Naruto, I will strive to make your life happy, even in tough times'

She curled up on a bed, she was in a lighthouse over looking and ocean with a small jungle behind her, she smiled as she glanced out her window

'I'm glad Naruto-kun changed this, looks better than a sewer'

She fell asleep on the bed, her dreams full of her and Naruto and a single bed, and they had all the time in the world. Who would have thought that the great Kyuubi, The demon of the mists apprentice, and the weapons mistress would be dreaming along the same lines that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Chapter 8! Fire of love ignites! Chunin exams begin!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Naruto sat under a tree by the bridge that team 7 usually met, Sakura and Sasuke were there doing there usual thing while Naruto was looking for a way to release Kyuubi without having to... well die. He had gone over several options, he wanted it to be a secret so he didn't talk with Kyuubi, he talked with Tikora who was there when the sage sealed the Juubi into him. He thought made some absorption seals to take the chakra before she came out but so much chakra would destroy them and if it did work it would weaken her too much and she could die he had gone through hundreds of options but it all wound down to one of them dying in the end. He set down the scroll and rubbed his eyes, his head was filled with wonderful dreams and terrible nightmares. Suddenly an idea hit him.

Naruto smiled to himself and started writing down more ideas to ask Tikora later. There was a rush of wind and Kakashi appeared with his nose buried in his book, in his hand were 3 pieces of paper.

"Well I nominated team 7 for the chunin exams, please fill out these forms and give them to me tomorrow, if you wish to drop out do so, there will be no team meeting so enjoy yourselves."

Kakashi handed each of them a paper and disappeared, Naruto got up and started walking towards the training grounds, he was supposed to meet a new teacher to help him with his Kenjutsu.  
XXXX  
Training ground 23  
XXXX  
Naruto put on a fox mask before he walked through town so no one could recognize him, he arrived at the training ground and was warming up and he smirked behind his mask as Kyuubi told him where the Anbu was. Thats how he found Kakashi the first time they met. He turned to the tree and stared at it, after 30 minutes of just plain staring the anbu jumped down and slashed at Naruto who blocked and back flipped away from the person.

"Took you long enough to get out of that tree."

He grinned behind his mask and sized up his teacher. The Anbu was obviously female from the sizable chest behind her Anbu armor, black opened toe sandles, black Anbu pants, a grey vest, sleeves with wrist protector's on a pair of black gloves a sword strapped to her back, long purple hair that reached down to her back and a cat mask with 3 red stripes on it with the Anbu tattoo on her right shoulder.

"So are you going to be my Kenjutsu teacher?"

"Yes I am."

"Mind giving me your name?"

"Just call me neko for now."

"Ok Neko-CHAN I wou-"

He blocked another sword slash and swung his dragon blade around to connect with her neck, she ducked under the sword and got into his guard, the tip of her blade aiming at his neck.

"3 things, 1 don't ever call me that again, 2 I win, 3 I promised to train you only if you impressed me."

"1 why is that neko-CHAN 2, you sure? 3 prepare to be impressed."

Yugao cocked her head to the sde in confusion till she felt a blade at her neck and the Naruto in front of her go up in smoke.

"That's a Jonin rank Kinjutsu, I am impressed"

Naruto smiled and took his sword away from her neck and sheathed it while she sheathed hers.

"Those are some impressive swords, looks like you keep them well cared for too."

"Yes, they are special to me"

"The hokage told me to train you in kenjutsu but I don't think my style will work well with you, do you happen to have one that I could help you with? By your body movements while we were fighting you had some basic training."

Naruto smiled and pulled out a black scroll with a red fox on it, he tossed it to Yugao who opened it and her eyes widened considerably.

"This is really advanced, no wonder why you don't have even the first kata down, if you did I would have to pull out all the stops to beat you."

"Heh, I'm having trouble as you said, it requires allot of speed, close to Guy-sensei's speed."

"Wow... that's allot"

"Ya, Ive been working on it but its harder than expected, I have to stop every once in awhile because of how much strain my muscles take."

"Alright, lets get these shadow clones working on this, and possibly chakra control."

"Hai"

300 puffs of smoke appeared around him, they split into thirds, 1 third started to work on the first kata, another third worked on chakra control and another split in half with one half working on tactics and the other working on chakra theory. Yugao had her mouth on the floor at the sheer number of clones, the most Kakashi could do was 5 and he was superior to her.

"So what are you going to do Naruto?"

Yugao asked after getting over her shock and guessed it was from the help of the Kyuubi.

"We spar, I'm going to turn my weights up so I can become faster."

He did a hand sign and his shoulders became slightly strained and he panted as the air around him swirled and made a sound like a the air was sucked away.

"What was that Naruto?"

"Resistance seals, much more affective and less damaging then gravity seals"

Yugao cocked her head as she thought then put a hand on her hip.

"Hey Naruto can you make me a few of those resistance seals?"

"Ummm I would love to but"

He blushed as he looked at the ground.

"I have to have access to your legs arms stomach and midsection."

"Alright."

Naruto looked up shocked only to blush more as he saw her pants to one side and her top off, luckily for him she was wearing shorts and a tank-top underneath the previous garments.

A puff of smoke later and he was holding his sealing ink and brush, he walked over to her and kept his eyes on his work while the clones were either snickering at his predicament or continued with their work. After 30 embarrassing minutes for Naruto he leaned back and smiled at his handiwork.

"Even though you are an Anbu and have had weight training start out low, resistance seals are very powerful and do more than you think, the seal I put on your back is the control seal, just put a little chakra in there and it will increase the weight, or if you think your arms need more but your legs have enough just pump chakra into the individual seals."

Yugao put her clothes back on and put a little chakra into the control seal. The same wind action happened, she also felt herself become weighed down by about 25 pounds, she tried to take a step forward but it was like trying to walk through molasses.

"I see why you told me to start out slow, not only does it weigh you down but it also creates resistance, such is the name, cleaver."

"Actually these are my own seals, the maker only wanted speed along with a little strength, what my seal does is that it increases your strength, speed, and chakra reserves."

Yugao's eyes widened as she lowered the seal a little enough for her to move.

"Your a smart boy, tell me how much are you at right now?"

"Well had these on for a couple of weeks but I'm about 5x normal resistance, what you felt from the start is about half normal resistance, and the weights for me are about 10x normal weights, nothing compared to super bushy brows and his miniature."

"Well you are just full of surprises"

He grinned and unsheathed his sword, she unsheathed hers as well and they became blurs as they sparred.  
XXXX  
Time skip 4 hours.  
XXXX

Yugao and Naruto sat under a tree and were panting heavily, their seals really bringing them down.

"T-These seals really do allot."

"Y-Ya, by next week my speed and strength should be enough for the first kata."

He sighs and looks up at the sky and goes wide eyed.

"OH GEEZ I GOT TO GO, BYE NEKO-CHAN!"

Naruto goes running out of the clearing leaving a confused Neko in his wake, she shrugs and decides to go show Hayatte her new seals.  
XXXX  
Wolf claw shop  
XXXX  
Naruto dashed into the shop and quickly set the swords on the counter for Dustin to look at, he said a quick hi and ran up the stairs to find Tenten. He ran into her room and saw her reading a scroll on her bed, he thought he was safe till she pointed at a chair and he obediently sat down. He cursed in his head as Kyuubi laughed in his mind scape. She shut the scroll and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Your late."

"Ya and I'm sorry I was ju-"

"Just training yes I guessed, its the only thing that could keep you away."

"I said I was sorry."

"I dont care, you owe me now."

Naruto sighs deeply and he slouches in defeat

"Fine what do you want."

Tenten pulls out a list and hands it to Naruto

"I want you to get these items and come back here at 7, oh and dress nicely."

Naruto looked at the list and was surprised at some of the items.

'Sushi, Dango, Ramen, Jasmine tea, candles, beach blanket, basket, a beautiful place to eat.'

"Um ok? Don't know why we even need these things."

He grumbled as he was about to walk off than remembered why he was here.

"Wait dont you want me to help you with the shop?"

"GO!"

"OK OK I'm going geez."

Naruto quickly ran down the stairs and shook his head and looked back at the list, he got to a store and transformed into his sexy jutsu and walked in. 'She' walked up to an elderly woman who was a greeter for the store and 'she' showed the list to the woman.

"I need to get these things for a friend of mine."

"Your not fooling me dear girl, I know you have a date don't you."

Naruto blushed at the thought and shook 'her' head.

"N-No I'm just getting them for a friend."

"Come with me, I will get you the best in the store."

They walked around for half an hour getting the necessary items, Naruto also gave the woman his regular size for a nice set of clothes. By the end Naruto was exhausted and thanked kami he didn't have to do this again.

"Here you go darling, and a nice little suit for your boyfriend."

"U-Um thanks."

'She' quickly paid the woman and ran out the store with the items, he dispelled his jutsu and ran to his apartment and looked at the clock. It was only 3:40, he still had time, he stashed the stuff in a secret cupboard encase either Zabuza or Haku came home. He grinned as he ran to find his old genin friends who were also known as the rookie 9, he ran into Kiba and smiled.

"Hi Kiba hows it going?"

"Oh hey Naruto, you hear the Chunin exams are coming up?"

"Ya, team 7 was nominated to be in it."

"No way same here! Hope we can fight each other man."

"Heh it will be like old times."

"Sure will, I heard that Shikamaru's team is nominated too, same with Tenten's team."

"That's awesome!"

"Hey Naruto whats that?"

"Huh?"

In the middle of his chest was a giant lump that was moving around, and Naruto stood frozen, he heard a yell in his head and he visibly relaxed.

"Its just my fox, shes just like akamaru is to you."

"Wow! I didn't know another animal could be a ninja animal to people, have you been taking her to a vet?"

"Well I know, most vets dont let me in, this village hates foxes you know."

Kiba nodded his head sadly.

"Ya, they beat foxes and my family's vet has to take them in, we eventually stopped releasing them into the wild because they just came back in a matter of days in the same condition or worse."

"Hm maybe I should go see your sister, Atsuki here gets herself into allot of trouble than most foxe-OW"

Atsuki's head popped out of his shirt and she was yipping but it sounded like a laugh.

"She bit me..."

Kiba was on the ground laughing then he got up and patted Naruto on the back.

"I know how you feel man, Akam-OWWWW."

Akamaru's head popped out of Kiba's shirt and he was also barking in a way that sounded like laughing. Naruto and Kiba started walking towards the vet grumbling about stupid foxes and dogs, they all chuckled and went back to chatting, soon Kiba saw all the glares and hatred pointed at Naruto and decided to ask,

"Hey Naruto, whats with all the glares? Don't tel me you did another prank."

Kiba laughed but stopped when he noticed Naruto's down look.

"Naruto was it something I said?"

"No, your fine, and as for the glares... you will find out when you reach Chunin alright? Gives you more of a reason to Chunin."

Kiba frowned then smiled.

"Alright, lets HURYY UP!"

They laughed as they ran towards the vet at high speeds, knocking over people in their wake.

XXXX  
Inuzuka vet  
XXXX

Hana sighed and looked at the clock, it was a boring day and not a single person came in, no missions either, so she was stuck in this boring place.

'I need some excitement'

The door crashed open and in walked a smiling Kiba and Naruto, chatting away completely forgetting the reason they came.

"DID YOU SEE THAT FRUIT STAND I JUMPED THROUGH. In my head I was all SLOOOWWWW MOOOOOOO."

"YA MAN THAT WAS AWESOME."

"Kiba whos your friend?"

"Did you see that guy I jumped over, he was like 'OH NO!'"

"Ya man!"

"Kiba! Who is this!"

"And then when Akamaru and Atsuki jumped abd grabbed those sandwhichs out of the mans hands HE WAS SO MAD!."

"HAHA Ya Everytime I think ab-"

Kiba was quickly hit on the head and the boys turned to an angry Hana.

"KIBA! WHO. IS. YOUR. FRIEND!"

"All you had to do was ask, no need to yell or hit me."

Hana face faulted and quickly righted herself, she looked at Naruto and licked her lips, unseen by both of the boys.

"What a piece, I have been repressing my instincts so I can find the right man but this one seems to be sending them into overdrive, can't hold out long."

"This is Naruto Uzumaki! He came to get his fox checked out."

Hana cocked her head and looked at the fox in Naruto's jacket. She quickly grabbed the fox, completely forgetting about her need and walked into the back room and started weighing her, taking a small blood test among many other things, the 2 boys chatted till Hana came out with a shivering Atsuki.

'ME NO WANT TO COME BACK'

'Alright alright'

"So how is she?"

"Clean bill of health! Im glad you keep your fox in such great order."

Naruto took the shivering Atsuki, who quickly jumped into Naruto's jacket to hide from the mad woman. He looked up to see a fidgeting Hana.

"Do you need something else."

"Well, first heres the bill, you can pay it with money or... other... means."

He looked at the bill with wide eyes then back at her as she licked her lips and the look in her eyes showed of a hunter stalking her prey.

"I got enough money!"

Hana looked disappointed.

"Well the other thing is can you take a fox kit we have in here? He is scared and non of the other fox's will accept him into the group, plus we need more room."

"Umm give me a second to think" he closed his eyes and weighed his options before they snapped open with an idea

"Ill take it."

Hana smiled and brought out a small bundle, inside was a small fox with big eyes and rust colored fur, his ears and tails tips were white.

"Hes adorable." he glanced at the time and gasped.

"I GOT TO GO! IM LATE! OHHH I HOPE I DONT DIE!"

He gave her the money and ran out the door leaving a very confused Kiba and Hana behind.

XXXX  
Tenten's house.  
XXXX

Naruto quickly went to his house, cooked the meal and made a clone to set it up on the 4th's head. He put on his new suit and turned around to take a look, it was a black over shirt with a white shirt on the inside, he wore a orange tie, formal black pants and formal shoes. He nodded and knocked on Tenten's door, he heard a 'JUST A MINUTE' from inside and door opened to show an angel. Tenten was wearing regular sandles, her pants were black with wrappings on the side, her shirt was red with a gold stripe down her right, it was tight so it made her chest stick out more, it had long sleeves and it didnt cover all of her stomach leaving a little of I exposed, her hair was down, like a water fall of chocolate, her eyes seemed to glow as she looked at Naruto.

Tenten for her part was really enjoying what she was seeing, and by the blush from Naruto he was too.

"Ready to go Naruto?"

"Y-yes, you look incredible."

"Thanks Naruto you dont look have bad yourself."

She laughs and they begin talking as he takes her to the monument, for her part she was curious about were they were going.

"Naruto where are we going?"

"My favorite place to go when ever I need to think, relax or just to get away from it all."

"Oh... ok."

She looked up at Naruto and blushed as his eyes looked into hers, she wanted to tell him so much and today she was determined to do it while Naruto was scared she would reject him after she finds out.

XXXX  
Time skip, Monument.  
XXXX

Naruto grabbed Tenten's arm and pulled her towards the picnic, she gasped at everything, she just wanted something simple but this was amazing, Naruto on his part was just as surprised. On a table was the towel she asked for and it was decorated with foxes and ramen symbols, around it was a ring of candles that lit the dark area, around the candles were flowers of every shape and kind the clone smiled and dispelled giving him the memory Ino found his spot and gave him these flowers as long as she got details later, what he didnt know was that almost all the rookie 9 and their sensei's were watching from the bushes.

Kiba, Ino, and Choji were snickering while the others were smiling, nodding, remaining stoic or just plain being sad as they watched their shocked faces.

"N-Naruto you didnt Have to do all this.

"E-eh you can thank ino for this."

"I will later, lets eat!"

They grinned at each other as they sat down and started eating, passing light conversation back and forth, both nervous of what they had to tell, after they finished Naruto and Tenten were watching the sun set.

"Tenten... want to know why I love orange so much?"

"Sure, I would love to hear Naruto-kun."

"Its the color of old endings and new beginnings, it is why I like to watch the sun set, the way the light of the setting and rising sunburn the sky with its color, signifiying something old ending and something new beginning."

"Very poetic Naruto."

She smiled and leaned against him as the sun set. She noticed though that he was nervous and was sad for some reason.

"Naruto whats wrong?"

"Tenten... I have to tell you something, something the very few know about and its something I will tell the other rookies in time."

The people in the bushes brightened up from the boring display and wanted something interesting.

"Tenten, 14 years ago the kyuubi attacked, do you know what happened?"

Kakashi's, Kurenai's and Asuma's eyes widened as they watched him

"Well the kyuubi attacked and the 4th hokage killed at the cost of its life."

"You got most of that correct except one thing, you see the Kyuubi is a chakra being, it cannot be killed, so what do you do with something you cant kill."

"You... seal it."

"Correct, he sealed the kyuubi at the cost of his life, now something like a jar cannot seal it, an adult cannot handle it because its chakra would destroy the persons chakra system because it is already matured, only one type of person from a clan can handle the kyuubi's chakra."

"Yes?"

He sighed and looked up at the stars that were starting to appear.

"It has to be in a infant... of the Uzumaki clan."

He stared at the ground as her mind seemed to stop completely, all the hateful looks, all the glares, all the threats made sense now.

"Oh Naruto-kun."

Tenten hugged Naruto tight as she began to cry in his shoulder. He was completely surprised and he hugged her back gently.

Back in the bushes the others were confused, as soon as Naruto said something about the Kyuubi all sound was blocked off, all they could see was the two love birds mouths moving and then Tenten hugged Naruto while crying.

"Come on everyone, lets go."

"Bu-"

They felt hands on the shoulders and they were taken away in a swirl of leaves before they left though Kakashi turned to Kurenai and said. "Good job on that sound barrier."

"Thanks"

They left the scene along with their students.

Meanwhile Tenten was still crying into Naruto's shoulder who was perplexed.

"You dont hate me?"

"H-How could I hate you? How could I hate the man... I... love."

Tenten blushed heavily as she hid her head into his shoulder, it was true, for weeks she thought about it and when he left on that mission she was so scared he would never return to her, its when he came back she realized she loved him. Naruto was awestruck, not only was he loved, something he thought would never happen, she also didnt hate him for the Kyuubi. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around Tenten, pulling her close and gave her a kiss, fireflies flew around them as the moon shined down on them. Tenten's eyes were wide and then returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck, returning the kiss fully as they sat ontop of the monument. Naruto broke the kiss and panted for breath.

"I loved you too, I just couldent stand the thought of you hating me for kyuubi so I hid my feelings for the longest time, there is much more I need to tell you but first there is someone I want you to meet."

Naruto stood back and started channeling chakra through him, this chakra was red in color though and Tenten was shocked as it was visible, she noticed his whisker marks become more feral, same with his hair. When he opened his eyes they were red with black slits, bloody orbs looking for death.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

There was a red puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared it showed a woman wearing a red dress that was a couple of sizes too tight for her generous chest. She backed up a bit as she saw 9 fox tails sway behind the woman and 2 fox ears on her head.

"Tenten, this is Kyuubi, I call her Kyu-chan though."

"Pleasure to meet the person that my container loves with all his heart."

"S-shut up!"

"You know its true."

The woman walked over to Tenten and smiled a mischievous smile.

"Want to know a few things about Naruto?"

"Hmm good, you see I can see Naruto's dreams." They were whispering now as Tenten glanced at Naruto every once in awhile and was blushing even more, then giggled and Naruto was sure it was an embarrassing moment in his life that he wanted to forget. Tenten and Kyuubi walked back over and he smiled.

"Naruto how are you able to do this?"

Tenten asked as she pointed at Kyuubi.

"Oh well its basically use her chakra to make a shadow clone, that way she is able to come out into the real world. Well thats the simple way of explaining it"

"Simply amazing."

He looked up at the sky and noticed how dark it was. He looked at Tenten and smiled sadly.

"Its time for me to take you home."

"Bye Tenten, Im glad I could talk and give you some advice."

Kyuubi winked at the bright red Tenten who was trying to hold back a nosebleed at all the info Kyuubi had given her. Who would have thought shadow clones could be used like that, or that Naruto could have dreams like that.

"Y-ya thanks..."

Kyuubi smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"While I walk you home I will tell you a few more things"

Naruto smiled and took Tenten's hand who sighed in happiness. Naruto pulled her close as they walked, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as he told her about his life, a more censored version, eventually he came to his 9th birthday and he paused as his eyes got misty. Tenten looked into his eyes and thought he might have come on some bad memories.

"Naruto you dont have to tell me if its really bad, I unders-"

"Its not that, Im just going over the memory that changed my life forever."

'Careful what you say Naruto, the 3rd is using his ball to watch you'

'let him find out, Im tired of all these secrets'

She kissed him on the cheek for encouragement and he smiled before talking about the beating, then the beam of light as he went to the council of truth, how he went through the tests and how he gave up his hate for the kami-gan, how he gained his swords and special scrolls and how he was able to summon a fox from the sage's era of existence and was trained by her for 3 years from the age of 9. By the end Tenten was wide eyed as well as the sandaime.

'So you knew more than you let on Naruto, why you never told me is beyond me.'

"T-Thats amazing Naruto!"

"Thanks, it was tough, that kinda training was hard to survive, did you know kyuubi is very good with sensing people as well? She informs me when Im being followed, even if its the 3rds magical viewing orb."

Naruto looked up in the sky at a certain spot and he glared at it.

XXXX  
With the Hokage  
XXXX

The 3rd felt like Naruto was staring right at him and he sighed.

"ANBU!"

2 Anbu appeared out of no where and bowed to their leader

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Bring me Naruto Uzumaki when hes done with his date."

Both looked at the Hokage with surprise.

'DATE!?'

"Yes Hokage-sama."

They disappeared to find the young blonde and see if it was true.

XXXX  
Back with Naruto  
XXXX

After they talked longer they finally made it to Tenten's house and they smiled at each other, Naruto was told by Kyuubi that 2 Anbu were in a tree to their right. He glanced at a tree and began the awkward conversation at the end of a date like it was tradition.

"I will see ya tomorrow at the exams right Panda-hime?"

Tenten blushed at her new nickname and nodded her head.

"Yes I will Foxy."

She giggled at Naruto's blushing form and opened her door, took one step in only to be turned around and pulled into a deep kiss from Naruto. The Anbu in the tree's were wide eyed and cheering for Naruto, he deserved some happiness. Naruto let go of Tenten and smiled.

"Bye hime."

He turned away and waved at her as he walked down the street, after he was sure she went inside he looked at the tree.

"Let me guess the old man wants me?"

The Anbu appeared on either side of Naruto and nodded.

"Alright lets get this over with."

Before they could put a hand on his shoulder he disappeared in a swirl of flames and appeared infront of the hokage, followed quickly by the Anbu the Hokage said to leave. They bowed and closed the double doors behind him and Naruto kept a poker face on.

"I know you were watching, I was tired of keeping secrets so I told you and her everything"

'well almost everything, right Kyu-chan?'

A perverted giggle was heard from Narutos mind scape and he sweatdropped

'Mmmmm Naruto-kun your clones are tickling me, oh is that a kunai in your pants? Let me help with that.'

Naruto quickly cut the link before he could get a nose bleed. He suppressed a large blush as he challenged the old man to do something.

"Show me the Kami-gan Naruto."

Naruto sighed and his eyes shifted to the semi rippled patter, his eyes felt different though, he closed his eyes again and when he opened them The Hokage gasped in surprise.

"Naruto you said nothing about having a Sharingan."

Naruto dashed to a mirror and took a look at his eyes, sure enough they were red with 3 commas circling the pupil.

"Hm, I think I know what happened old man, At the Uchiha massacre I fought Itachi and somehow lived, I guess its because I got the drop on him though, He activated his sharingan and my Kami-gan must have copied it."

His turned off his sharingan with just a thought and turned back to the elderly Hokage who was thinking of what to do. He sighed and wrote down something then turned back to Naruto.

"I wont tell the council yet, I believe you are probably low Jonin with your Kami-gan, yes you said you were high Jonin even kage level but you lack the experience, that alone could be your demise if your cocky. Anyways since I know everything that has happened theres not much I can ask except why didnt you tell me?"

"Why didnt you tell me about my mother?"

Sarutobi winced at that and sighed.

"It was for your safety."

"Then me not telling you is the same reason, if even a WIFF of what I have got to the council all hell would break loose, they would probably kill me and pluck out my eyes."

"Naruto you can-"

"I AM SERIOUS OLD MAN! Do you know what it was like living like me?"

All of a sudden Naruto got an idea and gained a smirk.

"Old man do you trust me?"

"Why do y-"

"DO YOU TRUST ME."

"Yes I do Naruto."

"Good, now look into my eyes and see what I had to go through THROUGH my eyes."

Naruto had his eyes closed when he opened them it showed the Mangekyo and he sent Tsukuyomi.

XXXX  
Tsukuyomi  
XXXX

The third opened his eyes to find himself In Naruto's body.

"you will be in here for half a day, 30 seconds in real life. Good luck old man."

And so the chase began, The old man going through streets, passageways, alley's trying to find a way to escape, soon he ran out of energy and collapsed, leading to him being beaten in a way Naruto was, and when the beating finished the whole thing restarted, only for the same thing to happen again.

XXXX  
Real world.  
XXXX

The 3rd was panting heavily, his eyes dilated as he tried to get a hold on things.

"N-Naruto was it realy that bad?"

"Worse, all because you are WEAK!"

The old Hokage narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say to me?"

"I CALLED YOU WEAK! YOU ARE PATHETIC NOT BEING ABLE TO KEEP A HOLD ON YOUR COUNCIL, LET THEM RULE AND MAKE PEOPLES LIVES A LIVING HELL! Letting things become lax, not keeping up laws, rules and making sure traitors do not spring up, YOU ARE A WEAK PATHETIC SAD OLD MAN!"

Inside Naruto was hurting himself by saying this, he didnt like it but the will of fire needed to reappear in the old mans eyes thus bringing back the god of shinobi. He smirked as he saw the old mans rage build but also saw a flame ignite in his eyes that was long gone. One last push and he would be back. He climbed up on the desk and got right into the mans face.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE, IM A GEEENNNIIIINNNN YOUR THE HOKAGE! YOU CANT EVEN FACE AGAINST ME, YOUR JUST LETTING YOUR OLD BONES KEEP YOU IN THAT CHAIR I BET I CAN BITCH SLAP YOU AND YOU WOULDENT DO A SHIT ABOUT IT!"

Naruto did just that and started bitch slapping the old man. The elderly Kage finally cracked and grabbed Naruto's hand, he looked at Naruto's face and saw him crying but also had a smile on his face.

"Im sorry old man about those words, but I needed the 'god of shinobi' not the old man that got his ass kicked by the council. The will of fire has returned to your eyes FINALLY!"

The old man smiled than called Anbu in.

"GATHER TO COUNCIL NOW!"

The Anbu smirked at their kage and knew it was time for the council to get their just deserts.

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA... and sir"

"Yes?"

"Welcome back."

"Its good to be back."

The old man smiled as the Anbu disappeared.

"Thank you Naruto, you have done allot for this village, I am glad tocall you one of my shinobi, and your father would be proud."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at the Hokage.

"M-my father?"

"I cannot tell you much, for he has enemies, thats why I never told you but I think I can tell you a little without blowing his cover. He was a great man and he loved you very much, with all his heart, you are very much like him actually."

"s-so he did love me?"

"Yes Naruto, he did"

"T-thats all I ever really wanted to know, thank you old man, can I leave now? I got to sleep for the exams."

"Sure Naruto, go ahead"

The elderly Kage smiled at the blonde as he disappeared in a swirl of flames he then put his hat on and went to the council room.

XXXX  
Council room  
XXXX

The shinobi council were chatting among themselves until the Hokage came in and all looked at him, there was something different about him, a new kind of air that wasn't felt in years.

"Hokage-sama what is this meeting about?"

"We will wait for the civilian side to get here before we begin."

He set his hat on the table, put his hands under his chin and rested is head on his hands as he closed his eyes.  
XXXX  
15 minute time skip.  
XXXX

The civilian council members walked into the room like they owned the place, the shinobi counsel glared at the civilian members with disgust, and as for the third Hokage... he didnt move an inch since he sat down.

"What is the meaning of this meeting Hokage-sama?"

A random civilian asked with a lack of respect.

"We are all here tonight because of one Naruto Uzumaki."

"So you have finally come to your sense and want to kil-"

"SILENCE!"

The third roared, effectively shutting up the council.

"Naruto will not die, he is an excellent shinobi and I have found out some of his abilities, and if he doesn't pass the chunin exams final round I will make him a chunin anyway."

"BUT HE IS JUST A DEMON! HO-"

The council man looked down at this chest and saw a kunai imbedded in it. He let a few gurgled noises escape his lips before he fell to the ground, all of the council stared at the body then at the old man who was sitting calmly with his hand in the air pointed at the councilman that just died.

"In breaking a law that I made 14 years ago I hereby sentence him to death."

"Hokage-sama you cant just do that to a council member"

"And why not? I am the hokage and he broke a law."

"Because he was a council member!"

"Council be damned, the only reason you are here is to ADVISE the Hokage, many of you have lost your place, you cannot vote for something that I have said against, you cannot make new laws without my permission, and you ESPECIALLY cannot! AND I MEAN CANNOT! GO AGAINST MY WORD! MY WORD IS LAW AND WHAT I SAY GOES! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"Y-yes Hokage-sama."

All of the civilian council members were shivering in their shoes from the KI that was coming from their Hokage, the elder council members were frowning at the loss of their power and the shinobi council were smirking as they saw the god of shinobi come back and at full strength.

"Hokage-sama may I ask something?"

"Yes you can Shibi-san."

"Is it possible that Naruto has done this too you? Brought back your will of fire? Because he is the only one I know that has the power to change anyone for the good of everyone."

"Why yes it was, he as done much for this village."

"May I ask something as well Hokage-sama?"

"Yes you can Shikaku-san."

"What do you mean by Naruto's abilities?"

"Naruto has had bad luck for a long time, on his 9th birthday his luck changed and he is now incredibly strong for someone his age."

"Hm alright."

"Well it is getting late, and I think we all need sleep for tomorrow starts the Chunin exams, this meeting is dismissed."

The hokage stood up and promptly left.

XXXX  
Hokage's office  
XXXX

Hiruzen sighed as he looked around at his office and went to sit down, when he sat he heard creeking and the chair brook sending him sprawling backwards into a barrel of honey, when he got out he was struck by feathers and on his head was a rubber glove and a fake beak over his mouth, quickly following that he noticed his clothes were gone and he was standing in the middle of the womens bath house were he was promptly laughed at then beaten senseless, a camera went off and a female Naruto snickered at the Hokage's misfortune.

'Pay backs a bitch, thats for making me get up 2 hours early for going to the academy!' he did a hand sign and the old man disappeared into his office, looking perfectly fine as he slept, he woke up screaming and looking around for angry women, he sighed in relief and leaned back in his chair.

"just a nightmare."

'you wish old man, you wish'

Naruto snickered as he ran to his house to get some sleep for tomorrow... also to make copies of the photo he took.

XXXX  
Time skip. Next day  
XXXX

Naruto yawned as he sat down waiting for his 'sensei' to arrive, he was up a long time that night making copies of the picture he took, it will be worth it. To his left was Sasuke in his 'Im an uchiha so you have to kiss the ground I walk on' attitude, and to Naruto's right was Sakura who was to useless for her own good, she needed some sense knocked into her and he bet this would be the event that would do that. Appearing in a swirl of leaves he looked at all three of his students and smiled.

"Papers please."

They handed him their papers and he smiled even more.

"Glad to see you all joined, if even one of you back out the others wouldent be able to move on."

Sakura looked relieved, it was obvious she thought of backing out.

"Good luck, room is 301 for the starting of the exam."

Naruto nodded and got up and walked through the door, they went up the first flight of stairs only to run into a large crowed with 2 genin blocking the door. He looked at the sign and it said 301 he said and leaned in so he could whisper to Sasuke.

"I know what your thinking, its a genjutsu but dont say it, just keep walking, it would cut down our competition and make it easier for us to win."

Sasuke, who was about to speak out, closed his mouth and eyes and simply nodding his head before going upstairs, but not going unnoticed by team gai who quickly followed.

"Hey Naruto-kun"

"Oh hey Tenten-chan"

"Why are you going up another flight of stairs?"

"Because that is room 201, we need to go up another set of stairs."

"But the sign said tha-"

"It was a genjutsu."

"Oh..."

Naruto smiled and continued to walk up the stairs and reached another door, and sure enough it said 301. Naruto and Tenten entered together talking animatedly about the exams.

"Hey Naruto! Hows it going?"

Naruto turned to see Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Choji walk up to him. Naruto grinned at his childhood friends.

"Hey guys hows it going."

"We are doing good Naruto, so you and Tenten? Never would have guessed"

Naruto blushed at Kiba's words.

"Shut up! Anways I hope you guys got stronger because if you didint Im going to kick all of your ass's!"

"Well see about that Naruto!"

"Hey you guys better keep it down, your attracting allot of attention"

Naruto turned to see a silver haired boy with glasses. He had dark purple pants and a dark purple shirt on wit ha high collar, a white under shirt fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand and a white cloth waistband worn at an angle. He sniffed and the air around the boy smelled of death and snakes. He then turned to the crowd that had looked at them and patched into a tiny bit of kyuubi's killing intent, the less experienced genin fell to their knees while the others were simply sweating.

"Go back to what you were doing."

Everyone turned back to their teammates but the conversations were mostly on this new blond arrival. Naruto scanned the crowd and spotted a familiar redhead who he smiled and waved at, the redhead merely nodded back but it was obvious their was a connection.  
XXXX  
Flashback, yesterday before Naruto's date  
XXXX

Naruto was quickly running through the crowd, he had lost track of time while training with the Neko Anbu. He ran into an ally way only to stop dead in his tracks as he saw konohamaru being held up by a sand shinobi in a cat suit and purple mak- I mean war paint and something wrapped in bandages on his back.

"Come on Temari, let me show this kid a lesson.

"Stop it Kankuro we dont want to start any trouble."

"It will be over in a minute, now where was I."

The boy now known as Kankuro pulled his fist back and was about to punch Konohamaru in the face when he was kick into a wall on the far side of the alley. Kankuro walked out of the debris holding his arm in pain and he saw a blonde guy holding the brat he was about to punch and talking to him like old friends, he set Konohamaru down and pointed down the alley which Konohamaru corp quickly left laughing at the big cat man.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Well for one thing you could have started a war, that was the Hokage's grandson."

Both of the siblings visibly paled.

"Another thing is, he is my friend and you were about to attack him you pathetic makeup man."

"ITS WAR PA-"

"Shut up Kankuro."

Out stepped another boy with red hair and glared at his brother.

"Or Ill kill you."

"H-hai Gaara"

Naruto cocked his head as Kyuubi growled from inside her house.

'That boy is the container of the Ichibi, and a very unstable seal to say the least, he isn't able to get any sleep because of his demons constant rantings in his head.'

'can you fix it?'

'I could draw the seal but your shadow clone technique wouldent be able to hold the chakra necessary to activate it.'

'Ill activate it then, its the least I can do for someone who is like me'

He closes his eyes, confusing the others and then opens them slowly as he stares dirrectly at Gaara.

"Tell your partners to leave, I have things I need to discuss, a solution to your sleeping problem."

All of them went wide eyed, how could he know about his problem.

"What problem are you talking about?"

Temari eyed him suspiciously, he could be bluffing and could be talking about something else.

"I want 9 to help so 1 doesn't affect your brother anymore."

Naruto said cryptically and Temari tilted her head looking very confused, Gaara on the other hand was doing his best impression for a fish... a very stoic fish but a fish none the less.

"C-Can you really help?"

"I can do my best."

"I will give you anything you want just help me with 1!"

"Just helping you out man, follow me."  
XXXX  
End flash back  
XXXX

It went well, Kyuubi fixed the seal, he activated it and they became close friends, he also taught him the best way to become strong 'the best way to become strong is to protect your village and all your precious people inside it'. It took allot to drill that in Gaara's head but it finally got in there, he also found out about the invasion and he was planning on telling the Hokage after he got through to the finals. He was brought out of his reminicsing when a puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere and a man stepped out of it with a scarred face and an evil look in his eyes.

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST PART OF THE EXAM! BY THE TIME THIS IS OVER MOST OF YOU WILL BE GONE! Please file into this room and take a number than sit at the assigned seats. Naruto grinned as he walked into the room, this is going to be one hell of a exam.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
THHHEEEE ENNNDDD  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Me: MWAHAHA CLIFF HANGER JUTSU! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS, I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!  
Atsuki: most of them are probably wondering when the lemons are gonna happen.  
Naruto: * sighed * you are both perverts.  
Me and Atsuki: Guilty as charged  
Me: Anyways next poll is "SHOULD HINTAT STAY IN THE HAREM!" and a few other things, A BIG SURPRISE IS INSTORE FOR YOU GUYS AFTER THE PILIMERARIES! Also Naruto will reveal his kami-gan in the finals! It will say to the world "NO ONE MESSESS WITH NARUTO UZUMAKI!" anyways IF YOU CANT TELL IVE HAD ALLOT OF MOUNTAIN DEW TO DRINK TO HELP SPEED UP MY WRITING, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE PRANK. Not my best but it will work.

NO FLAMES! ALL FLAMES WIL BE USED FOR MAKING SMORES! If you do flame me please let it be constructive so I can be better, no swearing and all that complaining about stuff, dont like it dont READ! ITS SO SIMPLE! When I read and if I dont like it I just leave it alone, I dont go into a whole paragraph about how much I dislike it anyways TILL NEXT TIME!


	9. CHUNIN EXAMS PART 2! SAY WHAT!

Birth of the ultimate shinobi  
Me: Well its the next chapter! Hurricane is being a bitch but other than that Im fine, as for your REVEIWS! THANK YOU FOR BEING UNIQUE AND NOT SAYING 'update soon' I will make one exception to one guy because he has been with me since the beginning and I think he is the FIRST to read every chapter! ANYWAYS HERES THE LINEUP FOR THE HAREM!

Naruto X Tenten X Mikoto X Fem Haku X Yugito X Fem Kyuubi X Yugao? X Tayuya? X Ayame? X Anko? X Kurenai? X Tsunami? X Hinata?

Here are the reasons Im considering each.

Yugao: I like her character but I dont see her as one of Naruto's girls until after the chunin exams, even after then Im not completely sure, but we will see how it goes.

Tayuya: she will more than likely become of his girls, the one reason Im considering her is because what it would do to the story.

Ayame: she is a civilian but not only that Naruto and Ayame see each other as brother and sister, but the reason Im considering them is that it would be funny as hell to see her get all jealous and then her dad to get all protective.

Anko: her and Naruto have similar traits that I like, getting her to open up is the problem

Kurenai: I like this pairing and I will more than likely add this after Asuma dies OR a few weeks after the chunin exams, she will be added later just not now

Tsunami: While I never considered this a favorite pairing, I did get a review and so I might do this, but Naruto will have to get another mission to wave... or a vacation from people * evil laugh *

Hinata: its up to your polls and so far the polls are saying get rid of her

Atsuki: I CANT WAIT TILL THE CHUNIN EXAM BREAK! I WAN- * jack covers atsuki's mouth *

Me: SHUT UP! WE DONT WANT TO SPOIL THE SURPRISE!

Atsuki:Awwwww * pouts * but its such a good secret!

Me: I got a review that the council thing was too short, I heartily agree but I needed to hurry up so I just made it brief. And for the sound team, Zaku and mummy guy are the same but instead of kin it will be Tayuya, one last thing is I forgot to do the Kabuto card thing so heres a short version: Everything was the same except when he grabbed Naruto's, Naruto quickly grabbed it, read it and said "this info is classified and out dated" then he quickly shredded it using his wind affinity

Me: What ever, before we start I would like to thank these people for my writing inspiration.

Breaking Benjamin – I will not bow

Skillet – Hero, Monster, awake and alive, Whispers in the dark, The last night (I swear skillet needed inspiration, watched Naruto and BAM)

Papa Roach – Kick in the teeth

Bryan adams – get off of my back, you cant take me

Saving Abel – addicted.

NOW LETS BEGIN THE CHAPTER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Previously on birth of the ultimate cheese roachinator  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

A puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere and out stepped a man with a scarred head and an evil look in his eyes

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST PART OF THE EXAM! BY THE TIME THIS IS OVER MOST OF YOU WILL BE GONE! Please file into this room and take a number then sit at the assigned seats."

Naruto grinned as he walked into the room, this is gonna be one hell of an exam.  
M! BY THE TIME THIS IS OVER MOST OF YOU WILL  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
CHAPTER 9! Chunin exams! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Naruto took a number and was number 7, he sweat dropped because he was on team 7 and it was 'supposedly' a lucky number. He sat down next to a red head and he sniffed the air, she also had the smell of the silvered hair boy, but darkness was emanating from her neck, but she could tell she hated it and wanted out of something.

'Man I love this nose.'

He examined her and noticed her eyes were filled with sorrow and grief, much like his eyes when he was younger. She was wearing black shinobi pants a tan shirt, and a black hat with bandaged sides.

"What the fuck are you looking at you piece of shit!?"

Naruto saw that she was looking at him and was scowling. Up farther in the area Tenten was fuming.

"Oh nothing, just wondering what that tattoo is on your neck."

She quickly covered up her curse seal and frowned at him. She looked around to see that everyone was talking to their neighbors since the class didn't start yet.

"I have one too, want to see?"

He lifted up his shirt and concentrated chakra and his seal appeared, he was no fool but he knew this girl would have info on the invasion and if he could gain her trust then he might be able to get some more info on sound. Tayuya gasped as she saw the seal and on the inside she was trembling in sadness, the curse seal made her do things against her will, and she was supposed to get close to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, knock him out and take him to Orochimaru for tests and experiments. He looked like such a nice boy too, cute as well.

"Nice seal."

"Thanks."

They started exchanging small talk but he could see the misery grow in her eyes and he grew concerned. He was about to ask something when Ibiki walked in.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Same old speech  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

After the papers were handed out Naruto looked at the paper and sweat dropped, these would be impossible for him, he rethought about the test and almost laughed at the ridiculous idea he just had. He bit his thumb and did 5 hand signs and whispered.

"Summoning jutsu."

Out of a small cloud of smoke popped 5 foxes and they grinned as they saw Naruto pull out a deck of cards.

"Ready boys?"

"READY!"

All the Genin either screamed at the talking foxes, frowned at Naruto or sweat dropped as he passed out cards.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DOING A TEST!"

"Just playing poker with some friends, oh by the way is the being caught cheating limit 3 times?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just making sure."

"... can I join in? Beats watching you brats."

Naruto smiled and dealt out another hand for Ibiki as he sat down infront of Naruto's desk.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
5 minutes before exam ends.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"DAMN IT I LOST AGAIN!"

"Just the Uzumaki luck I guess."

"You cleared me out 3 A – rank missions worth of pay..."

Naruto laughed and put the cards away.

"Still 3 cheats right?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME YES!"

"OK!"

Naruto promptly got up and grabbed his blank paper, walked over to one of the planted Genin, took his paper and sat back down.

"One cheat"

Ibiki sweatdropped as did everyone else, then he chuckled at the kids ingenuity.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Skipping speech about people leaving.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

As Sakura was about to raise her hand Naruto raised his gaining surprised looks, before anyone could speak though Naruto slammed his fist into the desk causing it to break in half.

"I WILL NOT WUIT, I GIVE MY WORD I WILL BECOME A CHUNIN! AND I ALWAYS KEEP MY WORD THATS MY NINDO MY NINJA WAY!"

Naruto set a daring grin as he scanned the crowed then turned back to Ibiki.

"Alright tell me if I passed or not."

"You all... pass!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WWWHHHAATTTTT!"

"OH STOP YOUR COMPLAINING AT LEAST WE PASS!"

Naruto plopped down in his chair and glanced at Tayuya who was looking at the floor. He then looked out the window as he saw a black ball heading towards them and his eyes widened in fear.

'Please not her.'

Anko sprang to life as her banister hung on the wall.

"WELCOME ALL OF YOU WHO PASSED! I AM ANKO MITERASHI AND IM GO- OOOHHHH NARU-CHAN!"

Anko ran over to him with a glint in her eyes and he gulped, he could stare the evil kyuubi in the face and not be this scared.

"H-hey Anko."

"Naru-chan dont be so shy!"

Naruto gulped again, awhile back when he was younger he wanted to pull a prank and when this lady pushed her out of the way he followed her, waited till it was night and went into the house, he got caught and he got a very detailed 'talk' about the birds and the bees.

"um anko, Chunin round 2!"

"Oh right, sorry about that Ibiki, by the way why are their so many? Aww it doesn't matter, by the time Im through with them more than half will be gone."

She laughed as thunder and lightning were heard in the background and everyone was looking around for the source.

"Anyways, meet me at training ground 44! FOLLOW ME!"

After that Anko promptly jumped out the window and a crakc was heard.

"On second thought, be there in an hour or so, Im having a little leg trouble at the moment"

Everyone looked at Ibiki with the 'is she as crazy as she seems she is?' look

"Yes, Yes she is, she works at the interrogating unit, what I see down there is terrifying when she is there."

He shivered then looked at the group.

"WELL GET GOING!"

Everyone quickly scrambled out of there seats and out the door smiling that they had all passed the first exam, Naruto was walking calmly to training ground till he was pulled to the side and saw the red head from before.

"Oh hey, hows it going?"

"Hey fucker, get your dick head out of the clouds and show me where the meeting place is."

Naruto frowned at the girl.

"You know I dont have to, especially with that mouth of yours."

"I could always just follow you dick head."

"And I could lead you somewhere else."

"Then you would be late, think with your head"

"Says you!"

They stared each other down for several minutes before bursting out laughing.

"Oh man, I havent had someone stand up to me like that in awhile, your ok blondie."

"Your not so bad yourself, Names Naruto by the way."

"Tayuya."

The shook hands and started walking towards the training area, talking like old friends... well if a ramen addict and someone with a mouth that would cause sailors to blush from the colorful language could be friends. Eventually comfortable silence appeared between them and Naruto looked at Tayuya's neck again.

"You know I know allot about seals, I could take a look at that and see if I could get it removed if it bothers you."

Her jaw dropped and she stared at him, hope filling her eyes, he saw a presence in the back though trying to say the opposite of what she wanted.

"If you can do something, please help me."

"I need to get a good look at it so we will have to wait for the Chunin exams to be over or wait for a rest period."

Tayuyua could only hang her head slightly, but she still clung to hope, praying that this boy could do it.

XXXX  
Training ground 44  
XXXX

"WELCOME TO TRAINING GROUND 44! Otherwise known as... THE FOREST OF DEATH! DEATH! Death! Death!"

Lightning and thunder boomed again as Anko pointed to the forest.

"COME ON OLD WOMAN I WANT TO GET THIS STARTED!"

A whizz was heard and Naruto just help up his finger at the last moment, catching the kunai that was thrown at him by the ring at the end. He glanced at Anko's shocked face and smirked.

"Got to do better than that."

He threw it back at her and she quickly caught it, Naruto put his hands behind his head as he turned around to see a grass nin, he was suspicious and he took a breath of air and he almost gagged, this person REAKED of death and snakes, the persons scent was a womans but under it he could find a stronger male smell.

'Im going to have to keep an eye on him'

"ALRIGHT BACK TO THE RULES!."

Anko brought everyone's attention back to her and she held up 2 scrolls, one brown one white.

"These scrolls are your goal, each team will get 1 either brown which is earth or white which is heaven. The rules are quite simple, lets say one of you got an earth, you would have to go after another team, take there scroll and hope it was a heaven, after you get them you head to the center of the forest which has a tower, you have seven days to get the scrolls and head towards the tower, once you DO you open the scrolls and not a minute sooner! If you open them before the end of the exam, well its not pretty. Now sign these waivers so when some of you die I wont be held responisble."

She grinned as several people gulped. Naruto was the first to grab a waiver and sign it, then grab his teams scroll and walk back over to them, but as he passed Tenten he stopped her.

"Tenten your team and mine should work together, it will help all of us to be in a lager group, no one would attack us because of such a large group number and more people means more chance of finding teams."

"Sounds like a plan Naruto, but Neji is the team leader so I need to ask him first."

"Alright, just hurry up. I dont want to see you get hurt."

He gave her a kiss and she blushed and headed to get the scroll.

"Hey dobe what were you talking to her about?"

"I suggested we team up so we can find other peoples scrolls easier and get us to the tower faster and by getting there first we will show the others we are superior."

"Hn, alright."

Naruto grinned inwardly, he knew how the Uchiha worked, so he could keep his friends safe if he could get the guys help.

"Alright I got our scroll, its a heaven scroll."

Sasuke nodded and they walked towards their gate number.

"OH AND ONE MORE THING!"

All of the genin looked around for Anko, her voice echoed everywhere. Naruto spotted a speaker in a tree and his eyes widened.

"Guys get behind the tree!"

"Why dobe?"

"If I know Anko the beginning of this exam will go off with a bang!"

Sasuke simply shrugged and got behind the tree.

"ANYTHING GOES! NOW GO!"

The gates opened and the teams rushed in except team 7 soon there were screeches of the teams that just entered. Naruto calmly walked in and saw a tag on the side of the fence, it had gone off already so he grabbed it and examined it.

"Sound seal, nasty stuff."

He dropped the seal and on the inside Sakura was thanking Naruto for saving her Sasuke's ears. They all rushed in to find Tenten's team.

XXXX  
2 hours later  
XXXX

Naruto's senses flared as he heard a rush of wind coming, he flashed through hand signs and held his hands pointed at the wind rushing towards him.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BOMB."

Out of his hands shot a fire ball about the size of a bowling ball, when it struck the wave of wind a flash was seen before the ball grew three times the size of a great fireball and it grew white hot, flying faster than before it crashed into a tree and caused a massive explosion to rip through the forest, causing a massive heat wave to crash into team seven and Naruto smirked.

"Hmmmm why dont you come out and play grass nin."

"kukukuku seems you have good senses Naruto-kun, and what an amazing jutsu."

Out of the ground came the grass nin and he flicked his tongue out, grossing out all of the team.

"Give me the scroll, and I wont kill you."

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING THIS SCROLL."

The nin grinned and unleashed a lot of 'her' killing intent, causing Sakura and Sasuke to freeze in fear, all Naruto did was yawn and look at the nin.

"That all you go? Let me show you TRUE KI!"

Naruto unleashed his own along with a little of kyuubi's, filling the whole forest and many teams stop dead in their tracks a the massive amount. The nin looked calm on the outside but on the inside 'she' was pissing her pants.

'How oculd this brat have more KI then me!?"

"Very nice Naruto-kun, now give me the scroll, or move out of the way so I can get to Sasuke-kun."

Naruto grinned and closed his eyes, when he opened them the sharingan spun in his eyes making the 'woman' gasp.

"H-how did you ge-"

"Fought one of their members, was able to get it from him."

"No matter, I will have those eyes!"

"Hm hm hm, you sure about that? Now I guess you have an earth scroll, also I bet you dont want our scroll but want something else, that means I have to fight you either way."

His eyes turned into the EMS (aka eternal mangekyo) then it was covered by his Kami-gan as he stared the 'woman' in the eyes and smirked, he then turned around and glanced at his teammates who gasped at his eyes.

"You guys better get out of here, before things get too rough."

"I CAN TAKE IT DOB-"

"No you cant Sasuke, I know I can only give this person a run for their money, they are obviously an S – class nin in power, we would stand no chance now go while I buy us some time!"

Sasuke nodded and ran with Sakura, his mind thanking the blonde for all he had done for him in the past.

"Now where were we."

Naruto barely dodged a kick and back peddled away. He grabbed his swords, quickly released his resistance seals with a woosh of air, and charged towards the 'woman'. One of his swords was covered in dancing fire while the other was surrounded with white, he started slashing at the 'woman' who was dodging his attacks at odd angles, almost like 'she' was a snake. He clapped his swords together and it sent a wave of chakra at 'her', creating a dragon head of white fire as it crashed into its target. He frowned as the charred body fell to the ground.

'That was too easy.'

He got kicked in the back sending him flying against a tree, causing an imprint of his body to appear on the trunk, he opened his eyes groggily in saw that half of the face of his opponent was burned off, but what made him sick was that there was like a second skin under the first on.

"Kukukuku I almost didnt make it out of that one."

The 'woman' grabbed 'her' face and peeled it off, showing a man underneath, Naruto Narrowed his eyes as he recognized the face.

"No wonder why I smelled snakes, if it isn't Orochi-chan."

"You will speak to your betters with respect brat!"

"Betters? I just got a rather powerful jutsu on you, while it didn't miss it didn't do as much damage as I hoped it would"

On the inside Orochimaru was seething, he had spies collect info on the whole team and they didnt report anything about this boy being THIS strong, or that he contained the Mangekyo. He was staring intently at the boy when he flashed through hand signs and Orochimaru's eyes widned.

'How could that brat know that jutsu!'

"FORBBIDEN ART: REAPER DEATH SEAL!"

Suddenly Orochimaru was incased in black flames, screaming in pain he melted into the bark to make a quick retreat. Naruto panted from a tree branch as the Naruto on the ground erupted into smoke. He held his eye as he almost laughed. He didnt know how to do the jutsu but he knew the first few hand signs and thats all he needed.

'Deception is the Ninja's best weapon.'

Naruto started limping in the direction of his teammates and he hissed in pain.

'That kick almost broke my back!'  
XXXX  
With Orochimaru.  
XXXX

Orochimaru for his part was in allot of pain, he retreated and had tried to use his body shedding technique but some of the flames kept getting on him till he was almost out of chakra, even when he was out he still had a little on his arm, forcing him to cut it off, now with one arm missing and low on chakra, Orochimaru trudged through the forest, cursing the blonde in his head and out loud.

XXXX  
With Naruto  
XXXX

Naruto followed the scent of his teammates but he was stumbling along the trees, he still had a good amount of chakra but he was exhausted from using those high level techniques, his bloodline and the sharingan, even though he didnt intend on getting it it has saved his life already and will save his life in the future too. Eventually he stumbled upon a tree with some of its roots exposed, inside he could smell his team and Tenten's. He smiled and stumbled through the roots only to trip and fall.

"ow"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto looked up to see the surprised looks of everyone.

"Hey guys"

Naruto coughed up some blood and was surprised and became afraid for his life.

'That kick did more than you think, since he trained as a partial medic he knew how to do the chakra scaples and when he kicked you it had a small one at the end of his foot, you took allot of damage and Im trying to heal you but its taking longer than expected.'

'Am I going to die?'

'No but you will have to sleep.'

Naruto sighed and sat up against the wall, he looked at all their faces and knew that they were asking him what happened, who he was, and other things without actually asking.

"First off, I didnt kill... well Im not sure if I killed him, he ran when I lit him on fire, his name was Orochimaru, yes the Orochimaru of the sanin, currently Im bleeding internally and Neji here can confirm that, I just need a few hours sleep and it will be healed."

Everyone was shocked that he fought one of the Sanin and live, when they heard that he was bleeding they looked at Neji who nodded his head.

"Its worse than you think, some of the muscle was torn to shreds and your spinal cord is almost severed with several breaks along it as well."

"Anyways, I got us some prizes."

Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out the earth scroll. He tossed it and the heaven scroll to Sasuke who looked like he was thinking heavily on something, he then turned to Tenten.

"I dont have a scroll for you guys."

"Oh dont worry, when Sasuke found us we talked, and decided to camp in a tree, on our way here we came across a Iwa team and took their scroll."

He smiled then got punched into a wall, he turned and saw a fuming Tenten.

"DONT EVER WORRY ME LIKE THAT, OR SO HELP ME IF YOU WOULD HAVE DIED I would have brought you back just to KILL YOU AGAIN!"

Naruto shivered under her glare and nodded his head.

"Y-Yes ma'am understood!"

"You know you could have killed him with his back like that"

Tenten visibly paled after hearing Neji say that and ran over to Naruto to make sure he was alright. They all snickered and went took turn standing guard as Naruto fell asleep with is head in Tenten's lap.

XXXX  
Time skip  
XXXX

Naruto's eyes shot open as he heard a scream from Tenten. He stood up and looked around to see the place was empty, he crouched in the shadows as he walked over to the entrace of the... cave, he saw the sound team standing infront of his downed friends, Sasuke and Lee were down with blood coming from their ears, Neji was smashed against a tree and Tenten was being held by her hair as the man with tubes in his arms went to grope her, Tayuya was in the background looking sad and disgusted as was another man who was simply looking at the body of Sasuke, Naruto saw red when he saw the guy try to touch Tenten.

XXXX  
Going back 15 minutes  
XXXX

It was Tenten's turn to keep watch and she was starting to get bored, suddenly she heard rustling in the bushes and saw 2 figures appear, they were both male with headbands that had a musical note on them. The one on the smirked as he eyed Tenten up and down with lust, the one of the right gave her a look of indifference.

"When we are done can I have her?"

"Whatever, lets just kill the Uchiha and get this over with."

Tenten cut a line to her right then a line to her left, the first line was a signal to the others, the second one was to some exploding tags attached to a log which fell towards them, they jumped over just to be blasted to the ground where Zaku simply put his hands out and air shot our of his palms giving the two men a softer landing. In a flash rock lee appeared infront of Dosu and Neji infront of Zaku and they began a fierce battle with Tenten being long distance. Dosu jumped back and pulled back his sleeve to show a contraption on his arm. He dashed towards Lee and thrust out his hand in a punch only for Lee to dodge then fall to his knees as he felt himself become disorientated. Neji, who was still a few yards away, felt dizzy for a moment, and that moment of weakness was taken by Zaku who sent him flying into a tree knocking him out in the process.

"Like that? Its from my melody arm, it send-"

Dosu was kicked into a tree root and he coughed up blood, he opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing there with his sharingan flaring to life. He smirked as he wiped blood from his lip and stood up, cocking back his arm he dashed at Sasuke who grabbed the arm to stop it and went to kick him until he saw 7 Dosu's and fell to his knees as he resisted the urge to throw up until he was stabbed in the back and he fell to the ground unconscious. Dosu knocked the body of the Uchiha with his boot and he heard a scream from the girl with hair in buns, he sighed and guessed Zaku was about to have his way with her. He suddenly felt KI fill the area and he fell to his knees as he breathed heavily, he turned his head slowly to see a blonde standing at the entrance of a tree and he was glaring daggers at his teammate, he was surrounded by red chakra and as he walked towards Zaku, who was panicking, the grass died. Zaku quickly put kunai to Tenten's neck with a trembling hand.

"STAY BACK! OR ILL KILL HER!"

Naruto paused then held out his hand as his eyes changed, suddenly Tenten was pulled into his arms and he set her down as she stared over at Zaku with fearful eyes. Zaku started backing up till he was kicked into a tree and a sickening crunch was heard, his back was bent into an odd angle and it was obvious he was either dead or paralyzed for life, he turned to Dosu who stood back.

"L-let me live, P-please Ill let you have my teammate, you can do anything you want with her!"

The air turned heavier as he stalked towards Dasu who was trying to run.

"Offer denied, prepare to die."

His voice was deep and full of evil as he rushed towards Dosu and grabbed him by his throat, making it become crushed and he ran up a tree, still holding Dosu and he came to the top. Quickly Jumping several meters in the air and threw Dosu to the ground with another crunch, then he pulled back his fist as all the red chakra gathered there and fell straight towards Dosu. With the speed, height and kyuubi chakra, he punched Dosu in the gut and a massive crater formed, when the smoke cleared there was literally nothing left of him except some blood on Naruto's jacket. Naruto sat down on the ground in a heap as he looked up at the sky. After a few minutes he got up and walked over to the others, made shadow clones and each of them carried a wounded member as he began walking towards a tower. The real Naruto picked up the shocked Tenten and held her close.

"I cant stand the thought of loosing you Tenten."

"Naruto..."

She hugged him tight, completely forgetting about the display of power and she let him pick her up, she leaned against his chest and let his heart beat lull her to sleep. Naruto smiled as she fell asleep and looked back at the crater, then he saw Tayuya with her mouth gaping staring at him, he smiled sadly at her and began fallowing his clones.  
XXXX  
At the tower.  
XXXX

A few hours ago the others had woken up and they began walking, chatting but all wondering how Naruto defeated the sound ninja. Eventually they got to the tower and they split up, he sighed happily at the thought of a bed and a shower, he opened the scrolls and smoke started pouring out and he dropped the scrolls. A smiling Iruka appeared and waved at his students.

"Hello guys, glad to see you made it!"

"Didint have too much difficulty"

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto glanced at each other and then nodded.

"So this phrase here represn-"

"If you dont mind Iruka-sensei We are Tired, we are hungry, we need a bath, so please let us through. No offense of course."

"Non taken Naruto, I remember my first chunin exam, I know just how you feel, back then the exams were allot tou-"

"SENSEI!"

"All right all right, let me show you to your rooms."

the trio followed their old sensei quietly till they reached a room and they all dashed towards the bathroom door, only to be stopped by an angry Sakura, both Naruto and Sasuke backed off and glanced at each other.

"Rock paper scissors to see who gets it next?"

"ALRIGHT!"

In the end of a 64 round battle Sasuke won and Naruto grumbled, he saw Tenten walk by with a towel and smiled with a evil, perverted and all around bad Idea that could either get him with his balls chopped off, getting laid, or have his relationship grow stronger with Tenten.

XXXX  
With Tenten.  
XXXX

Tenten slipped into the shower and sighed gratefully as the water fell ontop of her hair, sliding down her body and into the drain, she was glad they finally got here and thanks to Naruto she kept her innocence, her thoughts turned to the red chakra and how his features changed to something more feral, how powerful he looked, and how gruesome he took out the sound nin. Her thoughts then changed back to how powerful he looked... and how he would look with his shirt off... her thoughts got much more interesting, full of her and Naruto, fueled by kyuubi, in a bed. Granted she was no pervert but when her father had gone out she slipped into his room to see if she could find some new weapons, when she looked inside a box there was a full book sets of some book series called Icha Icha, she read the first 3 chapters and promptly burned the set, but those 3 chapters and been her undoing because every once in awhile she would have dreams or would think things much like it. She was so deep in thought she never heard the door creak open and close, she did notice however when arms wrapped around her waist and she panicked till she heard a soothing voice.

"Oh Panda-chan, I came to see if you wanted me to wash your back."

She blushed heavily as she refused to turn around and see how large Naruto was.

"Thank you my foxy-kun but I think I could take care of myself."

Naruto smirked as he kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear, causing her to moan slightly and bite her bottom lip.

"N-Naruto what are you doing.

"Oh nothing."

He reached over and grabbed the soap and began washing/massaging her back causing her to sigh in pleasure. After 15 minutes her eyes were half lidded and she forget to stay turned around, she turned around and went to kiss him if it wasn't for the fact her eyes drifted downwards. They say pictures give a thousand words, well real life gives a thousand images, thus thousands of words, this went on in Tenten's mind till she promptly passed out from blood loss with one thing on her mind.

'Jack pot'

Naruto for his part was confused but kept his eyes on her face, he didnt want to looked d- too late. He blushed fiercely and wiped blood from his nose as he turned off the shower, picked her up and wrapped her in a towel, keeping his hands away from the mounds of glorious flesh, he didnt dry her either just incase that happened and he set her on her bed, staying there just incase someone came in. eventually her eyes opened and she saw Naruto staring down at her, she blushed again as she remembered what happened and turned away.

"N-naruto Im going to go get dressed, can you leave for a few minutes?"

"U-uh sure Tenten."

He walked towards the door and he stopped, he turned his head around and if someone looked closely they could see an evil glint in his eyes.

"By the way you look amazing when your hot and wet."

He ran out of the room, dodging a pillow and laughing, leaving a fuming and red Tenten in his wake. Naruto flopped onto his bed and quickly went to sleep. The week went like that, Naruto would either train, examine Tayuya's seal, she had come in a few days later after him, or hang out with friends and give Tenten massages which she greatly enjoyed. Soon all the genin appeared in a large room and looked around at all the jonin and the Hokage. Naruto smiled at the Hokage and he nodded back with a smile. He then stood up to address the crowd.

XXXX  
Whole speech is the same, again too lazy to remember or type it  
XXXX

"NOW LETS SPIN THE WHEEL!"

The wheels spun, flashing names before they finally came to a stop.

"Kankuro VS. Misumi!"

XXXX  
Fight is the same, and yes Misumi is his name, I looked it up  
XXXX

The wheel started spinning again and it showed:

"Temari VS. Tenten!"

both combatants walked down to the field, bowed and got into their respective fighting stances.

"BEGIN!"

The two Kunoichi quickly jumped away from each other to gain distance and Tenten unleashed a flurry of kunai at Temari. Temari smirked, pulled back her fan and unleashed a flare of wind, causing all the kunai to rain down on the field. Tenten frowned and bit her bottom lip as she tried to come up with a plan.

'Wind user, and with that fan I wont be able to win this without using some kind of fire style jutsu.'

Tenten closed her eyes then snapped them open as she got an idea, she pulled out a scroll and started summoning weapons and unleashing them at Temari who blew them away again. Tenten noticed that each time she did her technique it revealed a moon, right now Temari's fan had 2 moons showing, she guessed that when all moons are shown it would unleash a massive wind attack, which is just want she wanted. Tenten took out 2 scrolls and set them on the ground. In a poof of smoke the scrolls turned into dragons and rose into the air.

"TWIN RISING DRAGONS!"

She started rapidly throwing weapons at Temari who simply shook her head and blasted the weapons away.

"Its over girly."

Temari smirked victoriously and swung her fan, causing a massive wave of cutting wind to be sent at Tenten.

"WIND STYLE: CUTTING WHIRWIND JUTSU!"

Tenten narrowed her eyes at the incoming and took out 6 kunai which Naruto smirked at.

'So thats what shes doing, this match is over.'

Tenten threw the kunai in a perfect hexagon shape, she did a hand sign and the kunao lit on fire and all started spinning around like a windmill, causing all the wind to get sucked into the middle of the kunai and become a massive fireball heading towards temari at high speeds. Temari dived to the side and barely missed the fire ball, when she turned and looked at her fan she saw part of it missing. She shook her head and decided to continue as she closed her hand and went to charge at Tenten till she saw a sword in one of her hands a sword in the other.

"Forfeit."

"..."

Seeing no other way around it Temari raised her hand.

"Proctor, I give."

"WINNER TENTEN!"

Tenten jumped for joy once then promptly collapsed from chakra exhaustion, making Temari growl in annoyance. Naruto saw her being carried off and sighed to himself.

"Hey Guy, what was that technique of hers."

"WELL MY ETERNAL RIVAL I WISH I COULDL TELL Y-"

"Its called the spiraling flame vortex, its my own creation but it takes allot of chakra, she wanted to use it so I made a less chakra consuming one that she could use, but she has to have 6 special seals for it to work."

Both Guy and Kakashi looked at him with strange looks, Guy had a look of amazement and Kakashi had a look of skepticism.

"Naruto are you sure you made it and not someone else?"

"Yes Im sure Kakashi."

"OH NARUTO YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY FOR MAKING SUCH A THING FOR YOUR FRIEND."

"Girlfriend."

Naruto shook his head as he blocked out Guy's rantings about his and Tenten's flames of youth and surveyed the competition. He openly gaped as he saw Dosu and Zaku standing there looking at him with smug looks, he didn't know how they survived and they hope they got there just desserts. The board started spinning again and everyone watched it, anxious to see who was next.

XXXX  
Shino's, Choji's, Hinata's, and Sakura and Ino's fights are about the same, Shikamaru's I will skip because Im no good in tactical thinking so I will say he won against Tayuya, Lee is almost the same except he wasn't crippled and Lee and Gaara shook hands and they are going to train some day together.  
XXXX

Naruto yawned, bored, happy, sad and pissed at the same time, bored because he didn't go but he was next and he knew who he was going against, Happy because Gaara got one of his first of many friends, sad that Lee was hurt so badly and pissed because of that bastard Neji. The names spun again to land on his and Kiba's name, he quickly jumped down and Kiba followed with a confident smirk.

"You know you cant beat me."

"We will see about that."

"You forget I used to train you before the academy."

"True but its time for the student to pass the master."

"So your admitting Im your better?"

"H-HEY DONT TWIST MY WORDS!"

"Whatever, lets start this proctor."

Naruto said as he chuckled at his friend, Kiba smiled back and shook hands with Naruto before nodding towards the proctor.

"BEGIN!"

Hayatte quickly got out of there and not a moment too soon because Kiba and Naruto ran towards each other and went for a punch which they both caught and smirked.

"Been awhile."

"Sure has."

They both jumped back and Kiba bent over as Akamaru hopped on his back and they both changed to a more feral version of Kiba. Naruto grinned and did his favorite hand sign and 6 puffs of smoke appeared showing identical copies of Naruto. They charged at Kiba who quickly started spinning.

"FANG OVER FANG!"

Kiba and his partner started bashing around the arena, Naruto and his clones dodging rather easily from their speed training. He flashed through hand signs as did 3 of his other clones while the other 2 distracted the tornadoes of claws and teeth.

"LIGHTNING STYLE: CAGE OF THUNDER!"

4 pillars appeared and surrounded the tornadoes and they abruptly stopped as Kiba held his hands over his ears, everyone on the outside was confused.

"Haven't seen that technique in awhile, very potent against a Inuzuka."

Everyone looked at Kakashi as he read his book.

"its a lightning style jutsu that keeps the user inside the box, If the enemy got too close to the edges he would get shocked and sent back to the middle, but what makes it powerful against someone like Kiba, anyone really but people with sensitive hearing are most affected, it seems silent on the outside but on the inside its like being in the center of one hundred thunderclouds. But for him being able to use that is extraordinary. I can only make three pillars and I have amazing lightning chakra control, you need almost perfect to use that jutsu, he must have his shadow clones to make one each but it is a powerful technique. I was caught in it once and I thought I would go mad."

Everyone turned back to the fight between Naruto and Kiba, with the previous thrashing around crazily before falling to the ground. Naruto dropped the jutsu and panted slightly, he turned to the proctor who was about to call the match before Naruto was slammed in the back by two similar tunnels of grey.

"FANF OVER FANG!"

Naruto grunted as he slammed against the wall only to disappear in a puff of smoke, Kiba turned to see the other 'Kiba' being held at knife point.

"Give."

"Never!"

A sword tip pricked his kneck and he gasped as he heard Naruto's voice from behind him.

"Give"

"Never!"

"Your choice."

Naruto pulled back his sword and hit Kiba on the back of the neck with the sword hilt and Kiba fell over. Naruto let go of Akamaru who ran over to Kiba and licked the boys cheek

"Sorry Akamaru."

Akamaru simply nodded his head slightly and the proctor walked over and checked to make sure Kiba was down and called the match.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!"

Kiba was taken from the room with Akamaru following in tow. All the winners walked down onto the floor as the Hokage addressed them.

"CONGRADULATIONS! You have all passed the second part. You will have 1 month to train and recover, meet us at the stadium on that day and dont be late or you will be disqualified. Oh and Naruto meet me in my office."

"Ok old man."

The Hokage disappeared in a swirl of leaves and Naruto decided to take a few minutes with Tenten.

XXXX  
With Tenten.  
XXXX

Naruto found Tenten's room and he smiled at her, right now she was reading a book and she glanced up at him, smiled and gestured him to come in.

"How did it go?"

"About as much as you would expect, I got Kiba in the end but trapped him in a bind, he somehow stayed conscious and got my clone with his fang over fang and I knocked him out. Now speaking of you, I told you not to use those till you got your chakra reserves up."

"I know but there was no other way I would win unless I used them."

"Fine but dont do it again."

"Ok Naruto-kun."

He smiled at her and ave her a quick kiss.

"I have to go see the Hokage, Ill be back later to pick you up."

Tenten smiled and kissed him back a little deeper before frowning.

"Fine but hurry up."

"Sure thing Panda-hime."

Tenten blushed heavily as Naruto left in a swirl of fire.

XXXX  
In the Hokage office.  
XXXX

His was too old for this. He had been dreading this day and it had finally come, sure Naruto was strong enough but would Naruto hate him after this. Scratch that, he cant hate but he can despise and dislike and he could loose all respect from the blonde. Speaking of the blonde he appeared and smiled at the old man.

"Hey old man what do you want?"

"Naruto I have something to tell you..."

"Ya?"

"Naruto... remember when you asked about your mother?"

"Ya I know about her now, whats this have to do with her."

"The night of the sealing, your mother didn't die, she was in a coma. She is alive Naruto and coming here."

"... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"Naruto please calm down I-."

"Calm down, CALM DOWN! MY LIFE WAS A LIVING HELL! WHERE WAS SHE AND DID SHE EVEN KNOW I WAS HERE!?"

"Naruto we kept in contact and she knew about you bu-"

"SHE COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! SHOW THAT SHE CARED! The only mother figure I had was MIKOTO UCHIHA! Who is still in critical condition!"

"Naruto she wanted to be there, she cared for you."

"Oh Im sure of that, Im practically SWIMMING in all the cards she sent me to see if I was alright, all her gifts on m birthday, and messages saying she loved me and hoped she could be there."

"Naruto your blowing this out of p-"

"NO I AM NOT! Now if there is anything else I would like to go and spend time with my girlfriend before training."

The third sighed, he was diffidently too old for this. He stared into Naruto's angry eyes and gulped at the next part he had to say.

"Well one thing is your getting your heritage, another thing is your mother wants to talk to you as soon as she gets here, so Im assigning you to be her escort along with 2 people of your choosing."

"I refuse."

"Its too late, paper work is done, she will arrive at the end of the night. Now please listen to what I have to say."

"Hai Hokage- SAMA."

Hiruzen flinched at the edge in Naruto's voice and knew he had lost most if not all of Naruto's respect.

"Its about your father."

"Oh yes and knowing you its probably the fucking fourth Hokage!"

Naruto saw the look inside the old mans eyes and his own widened and then closed as he growled.

"YOU GOT TO BE FUUUCKKKIIINNGGGG KIDDING ME! THE YONDAIME, PUT THE WHOLE VILLAGES HATE ON HIS SON! JUST FUCKING GREAT!"

"Naruto please listen to m-"

"NO! I WIL NOT. YOU EXPECT ME TO TAKE THIS NICELY!"

"Ple-"

"I need some time, anything else Hokage-sama!"

He flinched at Naruto's voice again  
"I want to give you your inheritance."

"Fine where is it."

He looked at Naruto then at the picture of the Yondaime.

"Swipe some blood behind his picture."

Naruto looked at the picture and almost slapped himself, he was and almost carbon copy of his father, why didnt he see it before. He took of the picture, glancing at the smiling face then swiped blood on the wall and a vault appeared which opened and revealed a scroll, he grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket.

"May I leave now?"

"Yes you may."

Naruto quickly turned and burst out the door, tears forming in his eyes as he ran.

XXXX  
Hokage monument.  
XXXX

Naruto had successfully blocked off his tears and sighed sadly, how could his own mother abandon him. He opened the scroll and started to read.

To Naruto ~

HEY NARUTO! Hows it going? If your reading this then I died and was unable to watch you grow up, I hope you grew into a nice young man even with the Kyuubi In you. I bet you probably hate me for doing this but atleast read this all the way through.

You are probably mad at Sarutobi or whoever is his successor for keeping me being your parent away from you, well I had lots of enemies and if they found out they would come for you so I requested you would only learn if you were a jonin or strong enough to take on a A – Cass nin without much difficulty. Anyways sealed into this scroll is my two most famous jutsu, the Rasengan: It is a closs range A – Rank Jutsu that has devastating power, but it is unfinished, I hope you finish it for me. The other is the Hirashin: a S – RANK space/time kinjutsu. Very powerful but complicated. I hope your a seal master because if you aren't you wont be able to use it. Anyways the Kyuubi is heading our way and its time to seal it, I hope your forgive me Naruto and I hope you find a nice girl (or girls considering you are the last on my clan) or a guy if you swing that way, fall in love and have kids. I requested that your god father Jariya of the sanin to look after you. Have a good life nd live it like it was your last. And remember I love you, and I always will.

From your father~  
Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage.

Naruto began to tear up and he rolled the scroll up before looking up at the sky.

"Ill make you proud dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
THE END  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Me: WELL THE SECRET IS OUT! NARUTO'S MOM IS ALIVE! HOW WILL THIS CHANGE THINGS AND WILL HE FORGIVE HER!  
Atsuki: Hm, well good luck all of you and please R&R  
Me: AND NO FLAMES! ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR MARSHMELLOWS! And all critisizm should be constructive, this is my first story after all so dont get all pissy if you dont like certain things, HINATA POLL ENDS AFTER INVASION!  
Naruto: DAMN IT CREEPER!  
Me: OOOHHH MINECRAFT LET ME PLAY!  
Atsuki: Idiots... I WANT A TURN!


	10. Family arrives in Konoha! Chunin finals!

Birth of the ultimate shinobi  
Me: WHY! WWWHHHYYYYYYY! I MESSED UP GUYS! I WROTE THIS ONCE ALREADY AND IT GOT DELETED! Anyway Im so happy you guys like my fic and read it, Im so happy I could ride a pig! * starts riding a pig *  
Atsuki: Forgive him, hes obessed with Minecaft parody's  
Me: WEEEEE IM A PLANE!  
Pig: Oink  
Naruto: I WANNA TURN!  
Me: NUUU MINE!  
Naruto and Jack get in a fight over the pig, killing it in the end.  
Me: LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO PORKCHOP!  
Naruto: MEEE?!  
Atsuki: SHUT UP!  
Me: Meep... anyways ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
previously on this fanfic that I made when I was bored but got so popular I have to continue it  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
"The night of the sealing, your mother didn't die, She is alive Naruto and coming here."

"... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!"

Have a good life and live it like it was your last. And remember I love you, and I always will.

From your father~  
Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage.

Naruto began to tear up and he rolled the scroll up before looking up at the sky.

"Ill make you proud dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
CHAPTER 10! family arrives! CHUNIN FINALS!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Naruto, putting it lightly, was pissed. Right now he was standing at the front gate, the hood of his cloak covering his head and shadowing his face. Right now he was taking his day of rest to do a mission he wish he could hate. He was on an escort mission for a family, his family to be exact. He sighed as he thought about all that had happened over the month, first he changed his last name.

XXXX  
Flashback.  
XXXX

Naruto walked camly into the old hokage's office.

"What do you want Hokage-sama?"

The hokage flinched.

"since you took your heritage its time for you to take your other last name"

"... I want to drop Uzumaki and take Namikaze as my last name, I dont want to be called Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"May I ask why Naruto?"

"I dont want to be part of the Uzumaki clan anymore."

"Alright... I guess there is no way of changing your mind, thats how you've always been, so just sign here."

Naruto quickly signed.

"I dont want anyone to know of my last name till a few weeks after the Chunin finals are over."

"Ok, I understand, heres the keys to your new house, oh and Narut-"

Naruto quickly tok the keys and left in a swirl of leaves leaving behind the Hokage mid sentence.

"He will find out later."

He picked up the document Naruto signed and in the middle of it there were 3 letters.

"CRA."

The old man giggled pervertedly before putting away the document and got to work on the enemy of all Kage except for the 4th Hokage who manged to find its weakness, paper work.

XXXX  
With Naruto.  
XXXX

Naruto appeared infront of Zabuza and threw him a set of keys.

"Theres your new place Zabuza."

"WHA- How?"

"Awhile ago I was sick and tired of this apartment so after I learned the shadow clone jutsu I bought some land using my sexy jutsu, I have been building it slowly ever since."

"So... your just giving it to me?"

"Yes, I have my own arraignment."

"Before I agree to this I want to make sure your safe, where are you staying?"

"At a clan estate."

"Which clan?"

"The Namikaze clan."

"Namikaze... Namikaze... Namikaze... NamiKAZE!? YOU!? BUT!? WHO!? HUH!?"

"He was my father and I have gained the house."

XXXX  
End flashback.  
XXXX

Naruto smiled at the memory, after that his love with Tenten grew.

XXXX  
ANOTHER Flashback! (What good Naruto fic doesn't have one?)  
XXXX

Naruto smiled and panted heavily as he looked at the palm of his hand where the curse mark was fading. Infront of him was a exhausted Tayuya as she glanced at her shoulder and her eyes widened. She quickly tackled Naruto to the ground and kissed him repeatedly. Naruto, who was too tired to fight back, was telling her to stop and get off. As for Tenten she came at the right, or wrong, time. She quickly burst into tears and ran for it, dropping orange flowers as she ran. Tayuya for her part was astonished and ashamed.

"I-Im so sorry Naruto, I was just so happy to be free from Orochimaru."

"Its ok, Ill try to do my best."

He wouldent admit he liked it but he loved Tenten, even though he haden't admitted it yet, and no one would stand between him and her. He quickly rushed after her, picking up the flowers as he went till it led him straight to Tenten's house.

XXXX  
With Tenten.  
XXXX

Tenten rushed into the house, stopping her crying so her dad wouldent see, ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door, as if hoping it would blow her pains away. It didnt. She fell onto the bed, curled int other fetal position and sobbed.

'THAT CHEATING BASTARD!'

XXXX  
With Naruto.  
XXXX

Naruto rushed into the store only to be stopped by Dustin who had a glint in his eye that meant instant pain.

"What did you do to my daughter."

Before he could answer he heard her sobs and his heart instantly froze. He quickly explained what happened and Dustin sighed.

"I see, anyone woman would see that in a bad way, what technique were you training for?"

"Rasengan, now can I go talk to her?"

"Damn thats a technique, sure you can, but first put on a steel cup, and sneak through the window, she more than likely locked the door."

Naruto nodded his head, put protection on from any kicks, punches, or pointy things of death and snuck up the wall of the house to the second floor. He cracked open the window and stepped into her room, his heart was breaking as he heard her sob but he had to wait till she was calmer before he approached. After several minutes of agony she started to calm her sobs to sniffles, he walked over to her quietly and hugged her tight. She pushed him away and glared at him with hate.

"HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT THEN COME HERE AND THINK ITS ALRIGHT TO HUG ME LIKE THAT!?"

"Tenten calm down and let me explain."

"EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN WHAT EXACTLY!? YOU TONGUE KISSING SOME FOREIGN GIRL RIGHT INFRONT OF ME!?"

"Tenten calm down and let me explain please!"

"YOU CAN EXPLAIN TO MY HAND NARUTO! I-I thought you liked me."

"No, I dont like you."

Tenten's heart broke after hearing those words, she 'knew' already but hearing it was another story.

"I dont like you or anyone else, I LOVE you Tenten, with all my heart and soul."

Tenten turned her head so fast to look at Naruto he swore he heard her neck crack.

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"T-then wh-"

"Will you let me explain before jumping to conclusions."

Tenten stayed silent and Naruto took that as his cue. He explained that he was training so he was tired when Tayuya came by and insisted he remove the seal when he did she was so happy she tackled him and kissed him saying thank you over and over again, with little strength the only thing he could do was tell her to get off.

"So... you weren't kissing her back?"

"No."

"And... you were-"

"No."

"OH NARUTO-KUN I FEEL LIKE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Its ok Tenten."

"Naruto..."

"Yes?"

"...Do...you?"

"Yes."

"Oh Naruto I love you too!"

Tenten hugged Naruto tightly and gave him a deep, passionate kiss that was full of love. Naruto returned it and reached his hand down to her shirt, grabbed the hem of it and began to lif- BAM

"DADDY!"

"OWWWWW!"

"Im glad your happy Tenten but you are not doing that while you live under my roof!"

"W-we weren't going to do that."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
End flashback. (HAHA pervs, got to wait a little longer XP)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

To say the least it was on of the most interesting experiences of his life. He looked to his left and saw his first pick to help him on this mission. Tenten of course, she is the best choice encase he got angry, to his right was one of his friends since that day on the bridge, Zabuza, he was intimidating and would help calm things encase things got out of hand. He suddenly thought of the CRA, he had been told about it and he almost killed the old man if it wasn't for the Anbu and Tenten, yes he had brought Tenten because the hokage said it concerned their relationship.

"Tenten."

Tenten, who looked like she was in deep thought shook her head and looked at Naruto.

"Yes?"

"You thinking about 'it' too?"

"Ya..."

"I should have read the thing before I signed it, Im really sorry."

"Its ok Naruto-kun, Ill just have to get used to it."

"What are you too talking about?"

"Naruto signed a waiver, taking his heritage but also signed him under the CRA, now he has to take multiple wives weather he wants too or not."

Naruto cursed In his mind, he didnt want that info getting out yet.

"Is that so?" 'Now Haku has a chance for a husband that will treat her right, even if he has multiple wives.'

Before they could talk more 7 figures appeared on the horizon and Naruto growled loudly. The first figure was a tall man with long hair spiky white hair that went down to his waist tied back into a pony tails with 2 shoulder length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He had red lines that ran down his eyes and a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil on it. He wore a green shirt and matching pants under which he wore mesh armor that showed at the sleeves and legs of his outfit. He also wore hand guards, a simple black belt, a pair of geta and a red haori with two simple red circles on each side. Naruto guessed that was Jariya, next to him was a beautiful woman. She had a slender but feminine build, fair skin, dark blue eyes and long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, she wore a high collared sleeveless blouse under a long, loose fitting dress she also wore a blue band on her left wrist and wore pale purple shinobi sandals. Naruto guessed, from the picture in his new home, that that was his mother. Next to her was another carbon copy but to his mother. Everything was the same except she wore a yellow kimono with a short sleeved mesh shirt with a green obi, dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals. The only thing Naruto could guess there was that she was his sister. Anita he thought her name was. The next person was an elderly lady, wearing a simple black kimono and white pants, in her hair were 2 thin pegs in her hair keeping it up, she also wore glasses and regular sandals. Next to her was a tall boy about Naruto's height, he had a lazy look in his eyes he had shaggy red hair that covered his left eye, he wears a high collared sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, he wore a red chunin vest and had cleaver like sword strapped to his back. (Basically Darui, liked his look and char.). The next 2 boys were about the same in uniform only those 2 had katana's and one had blue eyes the other had black, one of with fair skin and the other with tan, one had spiky auburn hair while the other had short black hair that parted to the left. When they arrived their was an awkward silence between them all, all of them were basically staring between the hooded boy and the missing nin. Eventually Kushina held out her hand to Zabuza thinking he was a jonin sensei with 2 of his team.

"Hello, my name is K-"

"We know who you are."

Naruto spoke up with disdain, slightly unnerving the crew and even Tenten a little, his voice never sounded that... she couldent even think of a right word... dark yes dark. When no one shook her hand she took it back and frowned.

"Can you show us where my son is?"

"No."

"And why not!?"

"Hokage's orders, you are to go to the Hokage office, report to him then go to your hotel."

Kushina frowned at the man in the hood, he was easily as tall as Minato and he carried himself with power.

"Well Im going to g-"

"You stay right here Sanin"

"And why should I?"

"Because I have orders to bring you ALL and before you make it ten feet you will be knocked out against a wall."

Jariya scowled, who did this person think he is talking to a sanin like that. Not taking his warning and he took off, when he reached 9 and a half feet he was punched square in the nose, shot up into the air a good 45 feet where he was drop kicked head first into another punch which sent him into a wall where he lay unconscious.

"Anyone else want to try and leave?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good"

Naruto made a shadow clone and it picked Jariya up and they began walking towards the office, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Anita decided to ask what was on everyones mind.

"Um, how old are you, what rank are you and how powerful are you?"

"15, genin, about high jonin, low sanin."

They were gaping. How could a genin be this powerful. When they reached the office with a now awake Jariya Naruto opened the doors and walked in.

"Mission complete Hokage-sama."

"A very good, let them in and N-"

Naruto disappeared along with Zabuza and Tenten before he could ask Naruto to stay.

"Sensei who was that?"

"well the man with the sword was Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsman of the mist who went nuke nin, Naruto brought him here, the girl was Tenten, Naruto's girlfriend and the man in the cloak was Naruto himself."

XXXX  
With Naruto.  
XXXX

Naruto appeared infront of the academy and sighed, even at 15 he was too old to deal with that shit. He walked into the academy and smiled as memories flooded him. He took out a note and sighed, Iruka had called in a favor and he needed an assistant. Naruto told Iruka he would be there at 3 exactly on the dot, so he would have have to introduce Naruto without him being there. Iruka was glancing at he clock allot to make sure it was almost three and several students caught onto this.

"Sensei why are you looking at the clock so much?"

When he saw it was one minute before 3 he stood up.

"Interesting question, today I am having a Ninja come here and give you the rest of the teachings for today, he is powerful and would more than likely defeat me in a fight even though hes younger."

"WHOA COOL!"

"Introducing my former student... NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

A void of black flames opened beside Iruka and into the room stepped a cloaked figure who gave an ominous laugh. All the kids were scared to death and some even fainted till Iruka burst out laughing causing all of them to look at him in anger, embarrassment or curiosity.

"still pulling those pranks Naruto?"

"Yes sir."

Naruto pulled back his hood to show his smiling face.

"BOSS!"

"Oh hey Konohamaru and corp, so this is your class?"

"YUP!"

"Iruka is a real slave driver right?"

"UH HUH!"

"Well thats good."

"HUH!?"

"You have to learn to get stronger, while I think the history and what not is annoying to learn, it helps you in the future with battles."

"Naruto I leave them in your hands."

"Alright Iruka-sensei."

Iruka quickly left, hoping to get home quickly to get lots of extra sleep.

"Everyone, this lesson will be done outside."

"WOOHOO!"

They all quickly shuffled outside and sat before Naruto with stars in there eyes.

"Being a shinobi is hard, it takes allot of work, training, and, even if you dont like it, learning. Weather its jutsu or strategies you will have to learn to excel in the ranks, even though Im a genin I gave Orochimaru, one of the sanin a run for his money. Now we are going to do some light training!"

"NOOO!"

Everyone stared at Konohamaru who was shaking in fear.

"Naruto's idea of light training is training till you drop."

Everyone paled as they stared at Naruto who was smirking.

"Ok everyone, start running laps until you cant, then run back here and sit so we can talk a little more."

Everyone groaned and started doing laps as Naruto kept trakc on a clip board, it eventually came down to Hanabi and Konohamaru. The former quickly ran out of steam and fell to the ground in a huff.

"Alright, now lets talk about power. Now who here is going to be the rookie of the year."

Everyone pointed at Hanabi who had a smug look.

"Who is the deadlast?"

Everyone pointed at Konohamaru who looked ashamed.

"You too are going to fight, and who ever wins is going to learn one of my best jutsu that I just learned."

Hanabi looked confident and strutted to the field and Naruto walked with Konohamaru who was looking down.

"Naruto how will I win? Ive fought her so many times and I always loose."

"If shes anything like her sister than listen to this."

Naruto quickly whispered in Konohamaru's and every second his smile got bigger and bigger. When he finished Naruto winked at Konohamaru who grinned back and stood in the middle of the field.

"Taijutsu only, BEGIN!"

Hanabi charged at Konohamaru, the former simply strutting towards his opponent with a lazy gait. Hanabi, slightly confused opened herself up a little, enough for Konohamaru to get into her guard, wrap his arms around her and whisper huskily in her ear.

"Hey Hanabi-chan, I think your really cute."

Hanabi blushed crimson red and fainted on the spot with Naruto laughing in the back ground.

"W-WINNER! KONOHAMARU!"

After everyone settled down and Hanabi woke up and collected herself his face turned serious.

"Now, as you can see even the deadlast can bring down the rookie of the year, now what would happen if Konohamaru was an enemy ninja?"

"Um... she would be captured?"

"Yes, she most likely would, along with her being captured they would do terrible things to her then sell her to the highest bidder for her eyes."

Everyone sobered at the thought.

"So how do we protect ourselves?"

"Iruka is teaching it to you, your just not listening."

"Um... teamwork?"

"CORRECT! Thats one main reason we have 4 man cells, teamwork. Now Im going to tell you some heavy facts, only 9 of you will pass the Genin exams, only about 4-3 will pass chunin and only 2-1 will get to jonin. Thats something I have looked up, for tomorrow Im in the cunin exam finals so I needed to know the outcomes in the end."

"What happens to the others?"

"Well the ones that dont make genin are sent back to the academy. A few genin will die if their teamwork is shot but if they have good teamwork then the ones that dont pass the chunin exams have to wait another year to participate, several chunin WILL die, unless you take a mission and you do something to send you to jonin."

"So your saying most of us will fail or die in the end."

"Not exactly, if you have the will of fire burning inside of you, you will not go down without a fight."

"Whats the will of fire?"

"The will of fire is the will to protect the village and your friends from all harm, its part of my nindo."

"Wow... BOSS DO I HAVE THE WILL OF FIRE IN ME!?"

Lots of the kids nodded their heads and stared up at Naruto who chuckled.

"Well lets say this, close your eyes and clear your mind."

All the kids follow their orders.

"Imagine that you are the last one's on the battle field, everyone else fled or is dead and standing before you is the deadly kyuubi. You are the last line of defense against the beast and you have a chance to flee the battle, allowing it to destroy the village or you stand and fight, giving enough time to hold it back so it can be sealed, you will more than likely die from the fight."

Naruto did a hand sign and sent them into a genjutsu, after a few minutes he undid it.

"I want you to write down what the scenario I just described, this question and then your answer on piece of paper and give it to Iruka sensei who will then give it to me, I will then grade them and send them back, then you will find out if you have the will of fire or not, now here is the question: What will you do? Stay? Or flee?"

All the kids stood up and went into the class and they began to think on it.

"Almost time to let out, and one more thing, I want you all to do 2 more things, 1st is to write a thank you letter to all the teachers, they are here to teach you to survive in the shinobi world and they want to see you thrive, 2nd is to write a thank you letter to one shinobi each. Doesn't matter who it is. You then give it to them secretly or directly."

the bell rang and he smiled at the class.

"Good luck kids and I hope you all have the will of fire, oh and Konohamaru I will try and teach you that technique next week."

He left in a pillar of flames as all the kids left to go think.

XXXX  
With Naruto  
XXXX

Naruto smiled at Tenten as they walked together, hand in hand. He had decided to show her his house. He let go of her hand and snaked his hand around her waist, pulling her close and she sighed in happiness as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What a beautiful day."

"Its ok, not as beautiful as you though."

Tenten smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, they traveled in silence, happy to be in the others presence. They turned a corner and saw the same group of people at the front gate and they both scowled.

"We can still have a good day, just ignore them and I will do the talking."

They walked up to the gate and glanced at the arrivals.

"What do you want"

"Sochi!"

Kushina went to hug her son but quickly felt a tip of a blade at her throat.

"Dont call me that and dont come near me, or I will kill you without hesitation."

Kushina backed off and looked at Naruto strangely.

"Soc- I mean Naruto-kun, will you let us in so we can talk?"

"No"

"Wha-"

"I said no, you and all of your party get off of my property before I call Anbu." 'Like they would respond to my calls anyways.'

Jariya set his hand on the boys shoulder only to have it in a death grip, all of them heard bones pop and Naruto finally let go, leaving Jariya to hold his limp hand. Naruto opened the gate and started walking in with Tenten but he stops when he hears a meek voice.

"Please dont hate us Naruto, we tr-"

Naruto turned and the whole entourage gasped as his eyes changed to the Kami-gan.

"Because of these, I cannot hate you, I wish I could with every part of my body but I cant!NOW GOOD DAY!"

Naruto slammed the gate shut and headed towards the house, emotionally exhausted. Tenten kissed him on the lips and hugged him which brought a smile onto his face.

"Thanks Tenten."

Naruto opened the door and Tenten gasped at the size.

"Welcome to my home."

Tenten started walking around, looking at everything, fully amazed.

"Naru-Kun this is amazing!"

"Ya, my dad did really well on this house, follow me to the master bedroom."

Naruto ran up the stairs, followed by Tenten. He opened 2 double doors and motioned her inside. She gasped at the size of the bed and looked at Naruto who was grinning. He hugged her and started massaging her shoulders.

"Big enough for a few kids, and maybe a few female playmates while Im gone on missions."

Tenten blushed heavily, ever since Naruto told her about the kyuubi she told him her deepest, darkest secret, she swung both ways. Ever since then she was getting teased every once in awhile. Suddenly she felt lips on her neck and she stifled a moan by biting her lips.  
XXXX  
tiny wedge of lime, nothing serious, skip if you dont like.  
XXXX

"N-Naruto-kun what are you.. oohhhhh

"Like it? Its my chakra massage"

"mhmm"

Tenten visibly relaxed as Naruto's hands ghosted over her body, before she knew it she was fully naked and on the bed, feeling his hands caress every part of her body, even her breasts and butt. He started massaging her breasts more, causing her to moan loudly at the contact as kissed and nibbled on her neck and ears. One of his hands slid between her soaking wet legs and started pumping chakra into her most sacred of places, causing her to close her eyes in ecstasy. Her legs twitched as she felt his fingers brush against her swollen clit. Right as she was about to climax there was a puff of smoke.  
XXXX  
End of the wedge, hope you liked I think I suck at writing limes and lemons though.  
XXXX

Tenten realized it was a clone and she saw a note.

To Tenten~

if you are reading this then I am busy with a few errands and my clone dispelled right before you climaxed, have fun

Love Naruto

Tenten crunched up the noted as her eyes flashed with anger.

'You do realize this means war.'

XXXX  
Next day  
XXXX

Naruto stood in the middle of the stadium along with the other combatants. Each looking around curiously.

"WELCOME ALL NATIONS THAT ARE ATTENDING THIS YEARS CHUNIN EXAMS! I hope you all enjoy the genin this year! Good luck to all the genin!"

(and may the odds be ever in your favor :D)

"My name is Genma, I am your proctor for this event."

"OI! WHAT HAPPENED TO HAYATTE!"

"He was fallen in the line of duty."

"Oh... thats sad for who ever he was with."

"Yes it is..."

"One more thing before we begin."

"Yes?"

"If any of us is late will the late person be showed special treatment or will they be disqualified."

"They will be disqualified after 5 minutes."

"Alright, knowing Kakashi's late habits looks like Sasuke is going to be late."

Genma's eyes widened at the blondes plan, and since everyone in the stadium heard it he couldent take it back.

"Um yes, would the first combatants come up, Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga."

Naruto and Neji stood in the middle of the field and gazed at each other silently. Neji decided to break the silence.

"Fate has decided you shall loose."

"Heh, Im going to kick that fate stuff, and that stick, out of your ass."

"And who are you to defy fate?"

"listen Hyuuga, I have been defying fate my whole life, dodging people who cant see past their own hate."

"Hm, let me tell you a little about the Hyyuga clan, there are 2 parts, the main family and the branch family, the branch family are turned into slaves to protect the family, their lives are controlled by a seal, its called the cage bird seal and much like caged birds we are all trapped, if we die our byakugan is sealed forever, my father was born seconds after Hinata's, thus fate sealed that my father and his family would be apart of the branch family. A few years after Hinata was born there was a peace treaty between Kumo and Konoha. Late at night a Kumo nin stole Hinata, Hinata's father killed the man but Kumo demanded blood, so instead of the head of Hinata's father, he forced my father to take his place, thus killing him and leaving me without a father, you have no idea what its like to have your life controlled by a seal."

"Heh, maybe your right, I have no idea what its like to have my life be controlled by a seal, lets just get this thing started."

"Doesn't matter, you are just a deadlast who will fall at my hands, that how fate wants it. Proctor."

"BEGIN!"

Naruto quickly rushed Neji, the boy just smirked and activated his Byakugan and got into a defensive stance. Naruto slid under and into Neji's guard and gave him a swift upper cut then kicked him and made the boy slide through the dirt.

'How is he so fast.'

"I may be a deadlast but almost EVERY year the deadlast was one of the top shinobi, let me show you what a dead last can do."

Naruto went through handsigns quickly and pulled air into his lungs.

"**FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!**"

A giant ball of fire ripped through the ground as it headed towards Neji who dodged out of the way, almost getting his arm burned off. Right as he was about to make a strategy he heard something coming his way and dived to the side, he caught a glimpse of lightning.

"**LIGHTNING STYLE: ARC WAVE.**"

Neji was surprised Naruto could use 2 techniques like that, even some jonin cant do that easily if at all.

"**WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU**."

He saw a pipe shake than explode as water collected and formed a massive dragon, it crashed by Neji causing a wave of water to swipe him away.

"**EARTH STYLE: DOUBLE DECAPITIATION JUTSU**"

Suddenly Neji found himself in the ground up to his neck as Naruto popped out and smikred at him.

"**wind style: spiraling suction.**"

A tornado formed around them both as it sucked air out of the funnel. At the end of the jutsu it showed Naruto carrying a barely conscious Neji. He drops Neji onto the ground and gets right into his face.

"I may have been a dead last in the academy, but only one person in the WHOLE village can use all 5 elements other than me. Am I the deadlast of the academy now Neji Hyuuga?"

Neji was just dumbfounded, as was the whole crowd, no one thought that boy could have such power.

"He cannot fight anymore, call it."

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto twitched at the last name and narrowed his eyes. He stood up after helping Neji and carried him to the medical wing.

XXXX  
With the Kage.  
XXXX

Kushina's jaw dropped at the jutsu her son had used. Right now she was sitting in a seat with her Uzukage hat on. she looked at the Hokage and it was obvious he didn't know about the jutsu either but he had a look in his eyes as if he knew something that was related to it. She turned back to the stadium and sighed, she wished she could hold her sochi like she dreamed of all those years.

'Please understand sochi...'

"Thats one powerful boy you have there Hokage-dono, I cant think of anyone leaving him for anything."

The Hokage and Kushina winced and she looked at the ground sadly. On the inside Orochimaru was smirking widely, he knew why she left and decided to have some fun with her before started the invasion.

XXXX  
With Naruto  
XXXX

Naruto leaned against the wall as he closed his eyes in the competitors box. He knew all the genin were staring at him because he could feel it. Genma waited for a few minutes then raised his hand.

"WOULD SASUKE UCHIHA AND GAARA IF THE SAND PLEASE STEP FORWARD!"

Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand and closed his eyes as he waited patiently. After 5 minutes of waiting Genma grunted and raised his hand again.

"Due to being tardy and not showing up for his match, Sasuke Uchiha has forfeited his match! Winner Gaara!"

Gaara simply muttered troublesome and went up to the stands, he sat next to Shikamaru and they started talking. Since his seal was fixed Gaara found a new hobby in sleeping and a new friend, he somehow caught onto the troublesome language of the Nara.

"Would Shino Aburame and Kankuro please step forward!"

"I forfeit!"

"... winner Shino Aburame..."

Naruto sighed as he watched Kankuro, he guessed he was saving his chakra for the invasion. Naruto was regaining his chakra quickly after those jutsu but he wouldn't be full for the invasion, so he will have to use strength alone and no chakra till the invasion.

"Would Tenten and Shikamaru Nara please come down."

Tenten jumped down and Shikamaru was about to forfeit till Naruto got right behind him.

"Tenten is a woman, you get her mad... I have seen her mad, its not pretty."

Naruto shivers as Shikamaru's eyes widened and nodded before walking down the stairs. He stood infront of Tenten and sighed.

"Might as well get this thing going."

"Alright, proctor!"

"BEGIN!"

Tenten quickly sprang back and Shikamaru started going through plans as he ran towards the trees. A kunai whizzed by his head, he jumped through some bushes and hid behind a tree as he started forming a plan.

'Weapons, long distance user, more than likely has a whole armory in her scrolls so I cant out do her, sun is at its peak so I can use my shadow till the shadow of the stadium grows or I get her in a good position.'

He looked over and saw a pool of water and he smiled slightly.

'Thank you Naruto for convincing me to learn elemental manipulation.'

He ran towards the a tree near the water and dove for it. He saw several kunai embedded in the wall and he sweatdropped.

'Naruto was right, it would have been bad if I didnt join.'

He got near the water and did his shadow possession handsign, since there was dirt and other things mixed in it was dark water. He channeled water chakra through his shadow and the water started to move with his shadow. It traveled towards Tenten who was trying to pinpoint Shikamaru's location. Suddenly she felt she couldent move and looked down with her eyes to see a shadow coming out of a puddle connected to hers. Soon she felt herself walking and saw Shikamaru walking out of the bushes. Tenten grit her teeth and waited to see what happened to her. Shikimaru started raising his hand and Tenten's hand started to raise.

"I forfeit."

"huh"

"Wha"

"The hell?"

"WHAT!?"

"Well let me explain."

He got in close to Tenten and whispered in her ear.

"First off I need to save my chakra, remember what the Hokage told us about the invasion?"

"Ok truth be told I dont have much practice with water manipulation so it took allot of my chakra, so I should say my technique should last only a few more seco-"

A burst of wind filled the arena and leaves swirled inside of it. Inside the center was Kakashi and Sasuke who was smiling. To explain why he was smiling is because Naruto and him have become closer and he even found out Naruto saved his mother and that she was in the hospital. He still had his Uchiha pride but it has gone down a bit. At that moment Shikamaru's shadow shrunk and went back to normal

"Are we late?"

"Yes, because of your lack of telling time Sasuke was disqualified."

"WHAT! I AM AN UCHIHA! I DES- erm I mean I understand proctor-san."

Naruto smiled from the box and gave him a small wave, everyone else was pinching themselves to see if it was a dream.

"I will go sit in the stands."

Sasuke's shoulder's sagged and he started walking, when he past Naruto the boy gave him a pat on the back.

"Im glad to see your becoming better."

"I have hope now Naruto, all because of you."

"No problem Sasuke, its good thing you lost anyways because you would have used allot of chakra for whats happening after the exams."

"True."

They shook hands and Sasuke went up to take a seat while the others just stared at the exchange. They just shrugged and turned back to the staduim.

"Winner... Tenten..."

Tetnen sighed, not the win she wanted but whatever she could get. Shikamaru and her walked up to the competitors box and she stood next to Naruto with a too sweet smile.

"Your going to pay BIG time Naruto Uzumaki for leaving me hanging in the bed of yours."

Naruto gulped and signaled the proctor to hurry up. Sensing the resonating evil coming from the woman next to Naruto most of the men in the stands cringed and fought hard to not cover their more private parts. The proctor rose his hand

"Would Naruto and Gaara please step forward!"

Naruto jumped down onto the field and Gaara glanced at his siblings.

"I know one thing, Im not going to win this."

"Why do you say that Gaara?"

"Naruto Uzumaki is capable of many extraordinary things that could probably kill me."

Gaara quickly jumped down onto the field and walked up to Naruto.

"Good luck Gaara."

"Same to you Naruto."

"BEGIN!"

Gaara quickly backed away from Naruto as they got into battle stances.

'Guess its time to reveal my Kami-gan'

Naruto's eyes changed as he stared Gaara down. Gaara looked passive but anyone who knew him and all his little signs knew that he was very scared when he saw Naruto's eyes.

'I HATE THOSE EYES!'

"Heh I see you remember my eyes for when we fought, you couldent touch me during our whole fight."

"Correct and to honestly say I know Im not going to win this."

"Lets get this thing going then."

Naruto disappeared from sight and kicked at Gaara but his sand simply blocked the kick. Naruto started flashing through handsigns and Gaara's sand encased him so he wouldent be hurt.

"**FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE BALL JUTSU**"

The fire impacted the sand and spread causing it to turn into glass. Right before the smoke cleared Naruto rushed through it with a blue sphere in his palm. He thrust the technique forward and smashed it into the sphere of glass, breaking it and sending Gaara flying through the dirt and impacting against a tree.

"That all you got Gaara?"

"Not at all Naruto."

Naruto turned just intime to see a fist of sand pile into his gut and send him sliding till he hit the exact tree Gaara hit. He looked under him and saw a sand clone and he smiled.

"At least your trying."

"We both know we are holding back."

"I know what your thinking, we are like brothers so what am I thinking right now?"

"That your agreeing with me"

"correct! We are going to give this crowed a show!"

Naruto stood up and did a hand sign, wind ripped around him and caused a small sphere to appear around him as he released his resistance seals. Gaara also did a hand sign and he started to transform, his figure gaining more and more bulk as he took on sand. Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and charged towards Gaara. He was moving very fast so not even Kakashi could track him. Chunks disappeared from Gaara's body and flew everywhere, one could only guess it was Naruto punching and Kicking his way through the sand armor. Naruto appeared infront of a fist and held his hands out.

"**SHINRA TENSEI**."

Sand, stone, grass, and water rippled away from him as a crater formed, sending Gaara flying till he was suddenly punched into the air then back to the ground only to be intercepted again and sent to the side then to the air again, it was like a giant pinball machine. To quick and high for the sand to reach Naruto charged up a small white Rasengan and he smashed into Gaara's chest.

"Mastered a Jutsu in 2 weeks when it took its maker 4 years, I even started using elmental manipulation. Say hello to the **WINDSTYLE: RASENGAN!"**

There was a whirling sound before Gaara was sent towards the ground much like a shooting star. Cuts were on his body as he smashed into the ground and Naruto landed next to him.

"I knew I wouldent win."

"Save your strength buddy."

"WINNER NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Everyone was shocked as they stared at him. Not only did he learn the Rasengan but he also learned the Flying thunder god jutsu, or so they thought they didnt know it was just pure speed. Naruto saw the Hokage signal him and knew the invasion was about to start. He helped Gaara up into the medical wing than appeared next to the Hokage and he smiled at the Kazekage.

"Hello Kazekage, hope you enjoyed the presentation."

Naruto turned to the Hokage and the Uzu-kage with a look of indifference.

"Hokage-sama, Uzu-kage."

They went to speak till everyone heard explosions and Naruto turned to the Kazekage with the same smile.

"Well Orochi-chan, looks like you started your invasion, what fun!"

The 'Kazekage' quickly jumped back, same with his body gaurds and they revealed to be the sound 4 with Orochimaru minus Tayuya.

"Hello everyone, glad to see Kushina-chan is back."

"You will no win Orochimaru."

"On the contrary I be-"

"Not really Orochi-chan, right before I killed Tayuya in the worst way possible she spilled the beans so we have been preparing for your whole invasion, we know where every attack is coming from and how to counter it."

'Had to tell him she died or he would be after her and do terrible things.'

"I WILL KILL YOU BRAT! YOU HAVE BEEN A BIG THORN IN MY SIDE!"

Orochimaru lunged at Naruto who simply smirked and activated his Kami-gan.

"Bring it Orochi-chan."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Me: THE END! WOOOOOOOOO FINNALY! Sandy has been whipping my ass along with millions of others, and my hope goes out to them so there are survivors of this terrible storm. Anyways thanks for all of you staying with me and I hope you all have fun reading my fics! THE POLL FOR HINATA IS TELLING ME TO GET RID OF HER!"  
Atsuki: No it doesn't!  
Me: Ya it does, read the reviews 6 go for Hinata which puts her leaving in the lead. Anyways, no funny stuff in the end, big test tomorrow and its like midnight, well today actually since it IS midnight. GOOD LUCK ALL PEOPLE WITH HURICANE SANDY! AND I WOULD LIKE TO SAY WASSUP TO MINECRAFTFINEST ON YOUTUBE AND DANNY FROM CHATZY!  
Atsuki: UNTIL NEXT TIME!  
Naruto: * Is blushing * I keep reading that wedge over and over again.  
Me: Shut up perv.  
Naruto: IM NOT A PERV!  
Me: Whatever perv, anyways next chapter is the invasion, Naruto and Anita talk, more lemon teases and another person admits their love while anohter one wakes up from a long a coma and represses her feelings for our blone hero. TILL NEXT TIME! JA NE!~


	11. CHAPTER 11! INVASION! Family talk!

Birth of the ultimate shinobi  
Me: I THINK THAT LAST ONE WAS A SUCSESS! Really I was up all night thinking 'I suck, Im going to get SO many flames and everyone is going to hate my story' then I open up my email and I see all the REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!  
Atsuki: you are stupid.  
Me: AM NOT  
Naruto: your supposed to be in school.  
Me: SO! School was let out early from Sandy  
Atsuki and Naruto: Uh huh  
Naruto: well anyways time to look at the POLL! The Hinata poll saaayyyssss... NO by 1! NOW LET US CONTINUE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Previously on birth of the ultimate shinobi  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Please don't hate us Naruto, we tr-"

Naruto turned around and the whole entourage gasped as his eyes changed to the Kami-gan.

"Because of these, I cannot hate you, I wish I could with every part of my body but I cant! NOW GOOD DAY!"

Naruto slammed the gate shut and headed towards the house, emotionally exhausted. Tenten kissed him on the lips and hugged him which brought out a smile.

"Thanks Tenten."

Naruto opened the door to his house and Tenten gasped at the size.

"WECLOME TO MY HOME!"

Tenten groaned as she realized it was a clone and saw a note on the end table.

'To Tenten~

If you are reading this then I am busy with a few errands and my clone dispelled right before you climaxed. Have fun!

Love, Naruto'

Tenten crushed the note as her eyes flashed with anger.

'You do realize this means war.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Not really Orochi-chan, right before I killed Tayuya in the worst was possible she spilled the beans so we have been preparing for your whole invasion. We know where every attack is coming from and how to counter it."

'Had to tell him she died or he would be after her and do terrible experiments on her.'

"I WILL KILL YOU BRAT! YOU HAVE BEEN ONE BIG THORN IN MY SIDE FROM THE BEGINNING!"

Orochimaru lunged at Naruto who simply smirked and activated his Kami-gan

"Bring it Orochi-chan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
CHAPTER 11! INVASION! Family talk, Mikoto returns!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto quickly sidestepped the lunge and kneed him in the stomach which sent him flying into the air. He then pulled out his swords when he saw it was a mud clone and barely blocked a slash from the famous grass cutter. Naruto glanced at the stunned Hokage and Uzu-kage.

"WELL!? YOU GOING TO HELP OR DOES A GENIN HAVE TO PROTECT YOU GUYS!"

Orochimaru glanced at them as well.

"I must admit you fight admirably, not much back up for you though, probably because of the fox."

"Tell me about it."

Naruto backpedaled and did the infamous hand sign. A couple of Naruto's appeared around him and he smirked.

"LETS DO IT!"

Naruto's clones made more clones so their was a total of about 200 they kicked Orochimaru in the air, making sure it wasn't a mud clone again and started smashing hundreds of Rasengan's into his body.

"**RASENGAN BARRAGE!**"

After a few moments Orochimaru plummeted to the ground, head first. When he hit the ground it sounded like a crack and his head went at an odd angle. Naruto landed with a small pant and smirked. The smirk dropped when he saw the mouth of Orochimaru open and out came another Orochimaru.

"That was an interesting technique."

Before Naruto knew it he was in the air and kicked against a tree. He groaned and opened his eyes and saw Orochimaru go through handsigns.

"But I have a better one."

He slammed his hands into the ground and 2 coffins rose from the ground. Orochimaru frowned and then shrugged.

"the 4th would have been nice."

The coffins opened to show the bodies of the 1st and 2nd Hokage.

"HOW DARE YOU OROCHIMARU! DONT YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR THE DEAD!?"

"Not really sensei, now prepare to die at the hands of the 1st and 2nd Hokage!"

The 2 bodies walked out and looked around.

"Hiruzen, you have grown old."

"It has been a long time."

"Too long, and I see there is an Uzumaki in our presence."

"So why have we been summoned?"

"We are at war and my old student, Orochimaru, has summoned you to kill me, the Uzu-kage and Naruto over there."

Naruto looked at the too, slightly curios and then waved.

"Yo."

"Hello there young man."

"Sorry guys but I have to kill you to protect whats precious to me."

"Thats very good, do your best."

"ENOUGH CHIT CHAT!"

Orochimaru put 2 kunai with sealing tags on them into the heads of the previous Kage and they started to attack. Naruto flashed through handsigns and slammed his hands onto the ground after biting his thumb.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

There was large puffs of smoke and 2 very large animals standing by each other, one was a large fox with 8 tails, white fur, black eyes and black tipped ears. The other was a large black dragon with emerald eyes and red trimmed wings with a white flame at the end of his tail.

"Meet Hotori and Sandago. The bosses of the fox and dragon summons."

"What do you wish me to do Naruto-sama."

"YA! WHO DO WE GET TO ROCK!"

Naruto chuckled at the more respectful dragon.

"You are going to stall the Hokage while I seal them, this is no ordinary jutsu so dont use powerful techniques, so LETS ROCK!"

Naruto flashed through handsigns again and a shadow clone ran to hide somewhere and he smirked.

"Lets do this! Sandago! Since your an dragon with powerful flames please take care of the first Hokage, Hashirama senju over there in the red. He uses wood style. Hotori! You can take the one in the blue, his name is Tobirama senju and is very proficient in water style."

"GOT IT!"

"Ok Naruto-sama."

They quickly charged their opponents while Naruto went after Orochimaru. The 2 Kage stood there, stunned that Naruto had 2 contracts and he could summon the bosses of both. They then quickly snapped themsevles out of it and decided to follow the 2 summons, 1 each. Naruto himself was in a fierce kenjutsu fight, he was only using the first Kata of the style he was learning and it was an even match.

"Kukuku, once I destroy you, your village will be next and all your precious people in it."

Naruto just ignored him and saw an opening and went for it. This was a fake opening though and Orochimaru slashed Naruto across the chest. Naruto went flying back and held his chest in pain.

'Im glad I left Atsuki with Tenten or that would have been messy.'

Suddenly he felt his arms go numb and he tried to move but was paralyzed.

'KYUU-CHAN WHATS GOING ON!'

'The blade was coated in strong poison, Im trying to clear it but its like its made for jinchuuriki, I cant do it'

"Like it? I made that poison after I worked for a certain organization."

Naruto squinted his eyes as everything around him became fuzzy. He felt the swords in his hands grow warm and felt like they were talking, he had enough strength to run or he could listen. He saw a smudge start walking towards him and he could only guess it was Orochimaru going to finish him off. Naruto tried to get to his feet only to collapse again. He squinted his eyes and lifted his hands, he could normally punch a boulder into pebbles now he could barely hold his swords in his hands. He lifted them up in the air in an X formation and Orochimaru just laughed.

"Where is that amazing fighting skill now? Prepare to die brat!"

Naruto glanced to his right and saw the 2 Kage fighting with his summons. He finally turned the swords till they pointed straight up into the air and the whole roof was covered in light. When it died down Naruto was holding a single golden sword that emanated power. It had mysterious markings all over it. The hilt was pure white, the blade itself was gold that shined like a star. Naruto stood up and held the blade lightly and grinned at Orochimaru who was standing there stunned.

"No, I will not die yet."

Naruto stabbed at Orochimaru who tried to block it with grass cutter but it went right through it like it wasnt even there, it stabbed through Orochimaru and he coughed up blood. He felt himself becoming weaker and weaker. He looked at the blade and it looked like it was growing brighter and brighter.

"The sword told me that its taking your life force, permanently, you will never get it back and the more it takes the less life you have."

Orochimaru yanked himself free from the blade and signaled for the sound 3. the 3 body guards appeared and glanced nervously at the boy.

"lets go, make sure this boy doesn't pursue."

They quickly lept away and Orochimaru tried to stem the bleeding till he got to Kabuto.

"BYE OROCH-CHAN!"

Naruto waved cockily till they were out of site and he collapsed, panting heavily as the swords turned back to normal.

"oh man, I still had half my reserves after summoning the two bosses, this new sword takes chakra to use and now Im almost empty."

Naruto looked up and saw his summons walking this way. Both with the Kage and also staring at Kushina with a glare. Well the fox was, the dragon was calculating and trying to figure out why she left. They knew about their masters life and that this woman was his mother.

"Naruto-sama are you ok?"

"Ya, would have been done for a moment ago, almost out of chakra though. Tell me what happened by the way."

"Well, I fought the water guy, he was surprised when the water jutsu he used hit me and immediately turned to ice, your clone came out of no where and slammed a seal into his head, knocking him onto his face which was pretty funny. Then it ran off to I dont know where."

"Must have dispersed while I was poisoned so I didnt get the memories."

"Mine was basically the same Naruto-sama, everytime he used a wood style I would burn it but he found out I was a fire type he started using water jutsu, what he didnt know is that I can also use lava so that allows me to block his attacks with earth."

"Thanks you guys, help the rest of the village if you can, have fun and go take care of our enemies."

The two summons smiled and ran off to go find people to kil- I mean to punish for attacking their leaders village. Naruto turned to the Hokage with a stern look.

"I want to have a bed next to Mikoto Uchiha when I fall into unconsciousness."

"Ok Naruto-kun but why wo-"

Naruto, again not allowing the Hokage to finish, promptly passed out and fell onto the ground.

"Guess I have to carry him."

"Let me carry my sochi again."

"If you wish, though if he asks I dont think he will be thrilled."

"I dont care, I want to be close to him, I still have to tell him about the war an-"

Tenten crashed through the place and landed next to Naruto

"OH NO! WHATS WRONG? IS HE GOING TO BE OK? WILL HE LIVE? HES GOING TO DIE ISNT HE!? PLEASE TELL ME H-"

"TENTEN! Yes Naruto-kun is going to live, he just has chakra exhaustion."

"But he did say he was p-"

"I know that but because of the kyuubi he would be fine."

Kushina glanced at Tenten, who was stroking Naruto's hair and whispering in his ear.

"She knows, plus shes so worried I dont think she even hears us unless it involves his health. Tenten? I need you to do something for Naruto."

Tenten quickly snapped her head up and looked at the Hokage like it was the most important mission in the whole world.

"I need you to take him to the hospital, tell the nurse to put an extra bed in room 127 and to put him in it, Hokage's orders. If she does anything against my orders tell me and she will be executed."

Tenten nodded, hefted Naruto up and ran like a bullet to the hospital.

"Whos in 127?"

"Mikoto Uchiha, she has been in that room since the massacre in a coma, we fear she will never awake but Naruto has visited her daily and a few weeks ago Mikoto's son, Sasuke. Turns out everyone told him she died. It was the councils plan to make him cold and very proud of his Uchiha blood so they could twist him in their own fashion. After Sasuke complained infront of Naruto about him not having a family like he did Naruto snapped, punched the boy into a tree and yelled at him he was the only one actually visiting his mother. Sasuke was confused so Naruto showed him the room. They have been good friends ever since."

"Hm, well we better go help the village, there has to be some damage even if we countered it right."

"True."

Kushina and Hiruzen quickly jumped off the roof to help the others to push back the invading forces.

XXXX  
With Naruto, one day later.  
XXXX

Naruto opened his eyes only to close them again in a groan. Why did hospital ceilings have to be all white and so bright... or he died. Naruto quickly shot up at that thought and looked around to see he was indeed in a hospital with a curtain to his right and a door to his left. He smiled slightly as he realized what room he was in.

'Jiji did another good thing, I shouldent be like this to him. He tried his best.'

Naruto pulled back the curtain and showed Mikoto who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled at stood up, waled over to his small closet and opened it to show his tattered uniform. He placed a hand on it and did a handsign causing a pulse to go through the clothes and the fabric started to repair itself.

'Got to love seals.'

Naruto reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out his Ocarina. He wondered why he kept it then remembered it was made by his father. It was an heirloom that he would pass on to his first born and his first born would pass it on as well. He walked back to his bed and put a silencing seal on the wall. He then put the Ocarina to his lips and started to play the same tune from the land of wave. He closed his eyes as he put his feelings into the music when he stopped and opened his eyes he saw black eyes staring back at him and he gasped.

"M-Mikoto-chan?"

XXXX  
A few minutes earlier.  
XXXX

Mikoto smiled as she sat down with Naruto as he got into bed. Everything was a paradise after she woke up from the nightmare about Itachi killing the family. They were able to adopt Naruto and he was so happy, she was about to give him a quick good night kiss till Naruto sat up and grabbed Kushina's Ocarina on the night stand. It was his prized possession other than her. That thought made her blush slightly.

"What are You doing Naruto-kun?"

"I learned a song! Listen to this."

Naruto started to play a small, sad starting tune but it seemed like it was in a far away place. All the colors around her started to fade as the music continued and it got louder and louder. She went to grab Naruto but he simply smiled and waved.

"Goodbye Mikoto-chan, you have to wake up now."

"Wake up? NARUTO!"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around, next to her in a hospital bed was Naruto playing the same Ocarina but he looked older, taller, more rugged and more battle familiar. She got up quietly and leaned in next to him, savoring the music until it suddenly stopped and she opened her eyes. Soon she found the two blue orbs that could melt her heart if they actually tried. Sure her husband had nice eyes but they never made her feel weak in the knees. She heard a gasp as Naruto set down the Ocarina.

"M-Mikoto-chan?"

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto hugged her tight and cried tears of joy.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO WAKE UP!"

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Y-you were in a coma for about a year after I saved you from Itachi. The doctors said you might not wake up."

"A coma for a year!?"

"Yes. I want to tell you what happened while you were out, and even before that, the main reason you couldent find me."

Soon Naruto told the story about his 9th birthday, the Kami-gan, the swords, his life up until he saved her then he continued, skipping a few parts till he got up to the part about the meeting with the Hokage but he stopped with a frown. He looked down and blushed as he realized he was holding her head and stroking her hair.

"Why did you stop Naruto?"

"Its something that I would not enjoy talking about."

"You dont have to tell me."

"But I want to."

Naruto took a deep breath and told her about how Kushina was alive, how he had a whole family out there that was alive except for a brother, father and grandfather, he even had a god father and mother. He then continued about how he got his heritage, the CRA and his meeting with his family. He looked down and saw an evil look in Mikoto's eyes and he gulped.

"So Kushina-chan is alive huh? She has allot of explaining to do."

"She sure does."

Naruto then went on about the chunin exams and how he ended up here.

"Oh your so brave Naruto-kun!"

"U-uh thank you Mikoto-chan."

"Your so warm too."

"U-uh w-well."

Mikoto giggled and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Pwease Naruto-kuuuuuuunnnn can I sleep in the same bed as yoooouuu?"

Mikoto purred as she stared into his eyes. Naruto's eyes widened and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine but if anyone see's us its your fault. And if Tenten comes in we are both screwed."

Mikoto nodded and fell asleep in Naruto's arms, Naruto quickly followed, happy he got his Mikoto-chan back from the land of coma.

XXXX  
Time skip 1 hour later  
XXXX

A nurse came in with a clipboard and saw the 2 patients with both of their arms wrapped around each other. She giggled and ushered another nurse over who almost laughed at how cute the scene was and pulled out a camera, she took a quick picture and went to go make copies. 30 minutes later Tenten was coming with flowers and she saw everyone smiling a little more than usual. She walked into Naruto's room to see him up and talking with the woman from a year ago.

"Hello Naruto-kun, hello... Mikoto? Right hello Mikoto, glad to see you back to the land of the living."

"glad to be back, so I hear your Naruto's girlfriend?"

Tenten blushed heavily.

"Y-yes."

"Your a lucky lady."

Mikoto smiled at Tenten and almost pushed Naruto out.

"I have to get dressed, I dont want your girlfriend worried about you seeing me naked."

Mikoto giggled and went back inside, leaving a blushing couple. After 15 minutes of waiting Mikoto came out, seeing the talking couple she smiled.

'They are so cute together, especially Naruto-kun, really cute. And he has all tho-'

She shook her head as she watched them talk over allot of things in the chairs down the hall, she kept telling herself that first of all he was too young, second, he was taken, third, he didnt probably like her like she does him.'

'WHAT AM I SAYING!'

"Mikoto-chan your turning red. You have a fever or something?"

"U-uh no Naruto-kun, just thinking about something, come on lets go."

'more like someone Mikoto-chan.'

Naruto smiled to himself and thanked Tikora-sensei for beating most of the idiotic habits out of his head and for teaching him about women, he was now able to pick up on signs and he knew for a fact Mikoto liked him a little, same with Haku. Naruto, Mikoto, and Tenten chatted while the walked. Laughing and completely enjoying her company.

"Hey Mikoto-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"You need to see Sasuke, he is really scared that you wont wake up as well."

"Ducky-kun is alive?!"

Tenten and Naruto snort and started laughing. Naruto fell over laughing and Tenten held her sides.

"D-DUCKY-KUN!? OOOOHHH I HAVE SOME BLACKMAIL NOW."

Naruto finally finished laughing and smiled at Mikoto.

"Hes back in the estate, you should go see him."

"Ok, I will see you later at Ichiraku's."

Mikoto smiled at him and began walking towards the Uchiha estate leaving the love birds to there own affairs. Naruto himself was deciding that since they haven't really gone on allot of dates, he should ask her on one tonight.

"Hey Panda-hime?"

"Yes Naru-kun?"

"Would you perhaps want to go on a da-"

"Naruto-san the Hokage has requested you come to his office."

"Is it important?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

'Hes going to pay dearly.'

Naruto chuckled which ticked Tenten off, she knew what he was going to ask and she didn;t understand why he was asking.

"He is going to PAY, for EVERYTHING."

With a grin on his face he started walking towards the monument, leaving a confused Tenten behind. Suddenly it hit her what he meant and stars were in her eyes.

'I hope we go SHOPPING! And have a romantic candle lit dinner at a fancy restaurant.'

Tenten giggled and started walking away to get a nice dress out.

XXXX  
With the Hokage.  
XXXX

Naruto almost kicked down the door as he arrived with a sadistic grin on his face.

"You had to call me now didn't you, well guess what. I was about to ask for a date from Tenten and it wouldent be anything REALLY fancy but since you interrupted me YOU are going to PAY for EVERYTHING we DO on that DATE!"

The hokage gulped and decided to move on with what he had planned.

"Well I have news, a mission for you to do next month, and a request."

"Whats the news?"

"Well you, Shino, and Shikamaru have been promoted to chunin, and you have been promoted further to special Jonin for your battle with Orochimaru."

The old man took out a vest and handed it to Naruto who took it gingerly. He slipped it on and smiled.

"The mission?"

"Im getting too old, I am planning on stepping down but your too young for the title so I have to have my student, Tsunade Senju, to take the mantle, and no worries about her knowing about the fox, she is very trustworthy."

"Alright, am I partnered with someone?"

"I know how much you dislike him at the moment but you will have to go with Jariya, he is the best tracker and info gatherer out there."

"If I have to"

"Your taking this better than I thought you would."

"I have calmed down, Mikoto Uchiha has woken up and I got to talk to her."

"Thats great Naruto, she loved you like you were her own."

Naruto smiled as he went through memories.

"Ya, so whats the request."

"Dont hate me Naruto for doing this, but you need to talk to them."

"No."

"But Narut-"

"I said No, I wi-"

There was a knock at the door and Naruto glared at the old man and was about to jump out the window.

"Naruto as your Hokage I order you to stay here."

"Dont do this old man, you will loose every bit of respect I have for you if you do."

"Come in."

The door opened to show the Uzumaki family and Jariya. Naruto glanced at the kids and wondered if she had remarried.

"Sochi I w-"

"I said dont call me that."

"... May I sit down Hokage-sama?"

"Yes you may."

"Thank you."

Kushina sat down along with the other adults and Naruto took a seat across from them. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked each of them up and down like a scientist looking at a frog before cutting it open moments later.

"I am ordered to stay here so you might as well talk, like I will respond anyways."

"Naruto can I please explain what happened to you that night and for you to actually listen?! If you can just listen to me I will leave you alone afterwards if thats what you wish."

Naruto cocked his head slightly as he mulled over the request then slightly nodded his head. Kushina sighed and took a deep breath before she began her tale.

"When I was pregnant with you I was the previous holder of the Kyuubi, my chakra was unique and allowed me to hold the Kyuubi down. When a woman is a holder of a Bijuu, the seal weakens during child birth. The day I was giving birth to you a man appeared and threatened to kill you if your father sealed up the Kyuubi. He grabbed you from the man but I was gone. The man released the Kyuubi and somehow got under its control when your father was about to seal it into you the Kyuubi attacked you at the last moment as an act of defiance. Me and your father took the blow and he sealed it and he died with both of us in his arms. I was badly wounded but Tsunade managed to heal me, a little late though as because I fell into a coma. My mother."

Kushina spat the word as she glared at the woman who was glaring at Naruto.

"Decided to take me back to our home village, I was in a coma for 2 months and when I came too she told me you had died, I grieved for your death and I didnt eat anything for several days I was so depressed, I came out of it though because I had to take care of Anita. Eventually I took up the mantle of Uzukage to help the people rebuild. We were a secret village but somehow we were found out by Kiri 5 years after I took up the mantle, they were eliminating bloodlines and since we have our own they started killing people, out of nowhere a woman by the name of Mei Terumi helped us out with her resistance force. We decided to help her in return and teamed with her to take out the Mizukage and stop the madness. While we are at war my loyal shinobi intercept a message that was for me, it was a message about you and how you were doing. I confronted my mother and it turns out she has been taking messages about you for years and hiding them, I tried to send a message out but since we were at war I coulden't and leaving would only put me, Anita, and the village in danger. And I couldent leave Anita because I dont know what my mother would do. After the war ended I scrambled to try and get all the info I could about you and try to repair my village from the damages, I finally was done and could leave the village to visit the Chunin exams, an excuse just to see you and how you were doing."

Kushina lowered her head as tears filled her eyes.

"Please forgive me Naruto-kun."

Naruto, who had his eyes closed, was mulling over the information that was just given to him, he opened his eyes and glanced at all of them.

"Tell me, why was this man not in my life to begin with, he could have come here, and who are those genin?"

Kushina looked up and stared at Naruto. He didnt speak with disdain anymore and that was a good start.

"I will explain for myself, I was kept away by shame and regret."

"... thats the st-"

"Let me continue, you see Minato was my prized student and at first I didnt want to be around you because of 'it'. After clearing my head and actually wanting to see my godson I was too ashamed to do it for how I thought before. I stayed away from all Uzumaki's and simply tracked a group of criminals and my teammate Orochimaru."

"and the kids?"

"They are your cousins, I have 1 cousin who gave birth to the boys and the other a girl."

Naruto leaned back as he glanced at each of them before closing his eyes.

"Hokage-sama could we have some privacy with this... boy?"

"Im sorry Miss Uzumaki but I have him ordered to stay here if-"

"This is a clan matter, can you please leave?"

"Fine, but if Naruto leaves I will not be able to stop him."

The hokage glared at the woman, she was the whole reason this was going on and she was just like the council members, he stood up and walked out the door. After closing it the woman found a sword tip at her neck and she looked up to see the red eyes of Naruto.

"Go ahead, tell me what you were really going to say about me."

"NARUTO!?"

"SHUT UP! I want to know, you said 'boy' in a way I know too well, now what am I to you?"

The woman stayed firm and just stared into his eyes defiantly. Naruto sheathed his sword and sat back down, staring the woman down.

"I know what your after, and your not getting it woman."

"What do y-"

"Dont play mind games, I know you only want my eyes and as soon as I get some random girl pregnant or you take my DNA your going to kill me, all for something you cannot have. And as for you Kushina, that war ended years ago you could have sent a message or come here to stop the beatings, or maybe you didn't care that I was being beaten on a regular basis."

Naruto was no glaring her down and he saw her seem to shrink under his gaze.

"I couldent Naruto I had to repair the village."

"BULL SHIT! You could have sent a message! Anything would have helped! For the longest time I wondered if my parents hated me as well, if they were hiding in the crowds that beat me. Luckily there was one woman who took care of me, her husband was one of the few that hated me in the Uchiha clan so she would sneak out and comfort me on some days and she would be the one who gave me cake and a present on my birth day. Her name is Mikoto Uchiha and she is very disappointed in you Kushina, so tell me, after the war ended did they tell you about my beatings?"

"Y-yes, He said you healed fast though so you weren't in any trouble health wise so I thought you-"

"Doesn't matter what you think! As I said a simple message would have done wonders."

Naruto turned and walked behind the Hokage's desk, he reached under and pulled a large file out from under a drawer. He slapped it onto the table infront of her and he turned to the genin.

"You will want to look away."

"I can handle anything."

Naruto shook his head and leaned back as Kushina picked it up.

"That is my medical record, there are 8 filing cabinets filled with those things in a storage room in the hospital."

Kushina opened it and gasped as she covered her mouth.

"They contain pictures of the aftermath, as well as a report, now you say I heal fast and I bet you thought I would be ok for a little but longer, let me tell you I surprised many people from not going insane."

Anita backed away after looking at the picture. Naruto stood up and looked at it then laughed causing the people in the room stare at him like he was insane.

"So they have this from last to first. That was a nice day."

Kushina couldent believe her ears as she stared at her son. Inside the picture was a barely recognizable human, limbs at odd angles, blood soaking the bed, you could see one and muscle in several places.

"N-nice day?"

Anita turned and threw up into the trash can and was shaking visibly from the image.

"Yup, thats about the worst of it but that day forever changed my life, I gained my Doujutsu and I met the love of my life later on."

Naruto closed the file and set it back under the desk and he closed his eyes again.

"As you can see I have endured allot, and I still protect the village with my life. A friend taught me that it was best to protect whats precious to you. People in this village are precious to me, the village is precious to me and I will protect it to my dying breath."

Naruto opened his eyes to show dark stormy seas, the his blue eyes clouded like he was in a thick storm. A single tear rolled down his cheek, not going unnoticed by Kushina and Jariya.

"Your story, I believe it but I still dont trust you enough to be in my life."

"But Nar-"

"NO! I told you."

Naruto walked towards the door and opened it, he turned to his right and saw the Hokage reading his icha icha.

"I am done here."

"De-I mean boy we still have much to discuss."

"No we dont, this is over GOOD DAY!"

Naruto closed the door and started walking down the hall. He made it half way down the street till he felt tears in his eyes. He turned left and started to run. He ran and ran, going on auto pilot till he wound up in a bed, his arms wrapped around someone as he tried to calm himself down. He looked up to see Tenten kissing his forehead and whispering into his ear. He sighed deeply after several minutes and looked up at the ceiling.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Yes... I was promoted to special Jounin, I have a mission to get Tsunade next month and I had a talk with my family."

"What was the talk about?"  
"Why my mother left, I will forgive her if she gives me time."

Naruto's eyes fluttered as he kept his arms tight around Tenten.

"I just need time."

Tenten stroked Naruto's hair as he fell asleep. She soon fell asleep as well, not noticing a pair of jade eyes watching them.

XXXX  
Next day.  
XXXX

Naruto woke up to the sound of knocking and he turned to see Tenten sleeping next to him. He made a clone and swapped with it as he went down stairs. When he opened the door he frowned when he saw Anita. He almost slammed the door till he saw tears in her eyes. She latched onto him and cried into his shirt. After eventually calming herself down she looked up into his eyes.

"P-please forgive us, we wanted to come but we couldent."

"I jus-"

"C-Can I explain my side of the story please!?"

Naruto sighed and made a clone, telling it to go make some breakfast.

"Go ahead."

"I found out a few days after mom did, I was too young though to do anything, a few days after the war I ran away thinking since I could survive a war I could run and find my brother. I was stopped by a left over group of Kiri shinobi, they went to kill me but my mom and a team of Jonin arrived and took them out, she took me by my arm and forced me back home where she put me under house arrest. I tried once more to find you but I was caught by the sentries. All I wanted to see was my brother."

Naruto stared at her a few moments.

"What would you do to get to me."

"I would leave my family behind and go through an army to get to you, your my brother."

Naruto smiled slightly.

"I... forgive you."

Anita looked into his eyes and then hugged him, starting cry into his shirt again.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOU."

Naruto smiled and hugged her. He pet her hair until the clone came back with 2 plates of food and a couple of cups.

"Lets eat since your here, and you can tell me about yourself."

Anita smiled happily that she could spend time with her brother and started talking about her training, her life, her likes, and her dislikes, all the boys she liked as well. By the end Naruto was happy yet afraid at the same time, happy because he finally had a sister, afraid because she talked so much she thought his ears were bleeding. Suddenly he fell over in a nose bleed and had a giant blush.

"Whats wrong Naruto?"

"My clone just dispelled upstairs, my girlfriend was about to tears his clothes off."

The girl blushed and looked upstairs. She turned back and looked Naruto with a strange look.

"are you going to forgive our mother?"

"Time will tell, if she gives me space then more than likely yes, if not we will see."

Naruto stood up and looked out the window.

"I have to forgive Jariya before the month is over or there will be tension on our mission."

Anita nodded in understanding, if she went what he went through she wasn't sure if she would forgive them either.

"Tell Tenten your ok, she wont trust you so tell her that I said 'panda-chan better not do that again yet' I got to go and check on someone."

"Ok, by Naruto-kun and I hope you wil forgive mom."

"Ill try."

Naruto walked out the door and started heading towards Yugao's house. He wanted to make sure she was ok. When he arrived he quietly knocked on her door. After a few moments Kurenai answered the door and saw Naruto.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun, sorry Yugao isnt here rig-"

"WHO IS IT KURENAI?!"

"... Its Naruto Yuu-chan!"

Naruto smirked.

"Let him in!"

Naruto walked in and saw the house was as clean as a nail. He walked into the living room and saw several sake bottles on the floor, he saw a drunk Anko and Yugao on the couch talking like school girls. He frowned and walked over to Yugao quickly.

"So how are you doing Yugao?"

"Ahhhh doing pretty nice at the moment."

"Im talking about since Hayatte's death."

The room turned deathly quite as Kurenai was became pale, that word was Taboo while Yugao was around, even Anko was too afraid to say his name around her. Yugao turned to Naruto with a glare.

"Dont say his name! EVER!"

"Why? I pretty sure I can say Hayatte all I want"

Yugao grabbed him and growled right into his ear.

"You don have the right to say his name."

"I was right, you still haven't gotten over his death, Im half not really surprised."

Naruto looked into her anger filled eyes and he sighed.

"You know, I care about you even though we dont know each other that well, your in pain and Ive been there. Please let me help you."

"What do you know of pain y-"

Naruto backed up, his bangs covering his eyes and Yugao covered her mouth and reached out to him.

"N-Narut-"

Naruto ran out of the room and grunted as he headed towards his favorite spot to think and just forget about everything, the Hokage monument. He skidded to a stop as he stood on the fourth Hokage's head and he sat down cross legged, his eyes clouded as he thought about everything and everyone.

'she needs to calm down and get sober, she is going to kill herself...'

Naruto took out a small book and began writing in it, it was a orange notebook and inside were ideas for songs and music.

'Music calms the savage beast, it is very true to a point.'

Inside the book were many ideas and he was writing a song of freedom. After he was done he decided to feel it out. He didnt know a purple haired woman followed him to apologize.

_You cant take me. Yeah.  
Got to fight another fight,  
I gotta run another night.  
Get it out,  
Check it out,  
Im on my way and I dont feel right.  
I gotta get me back.  
I cant be beat and thats fact.  
Its ok, Ill find a way.  
You ain't gonna take me down now way  
Dont judge a thing until you know whats inside it, dont push me.  
Ill fight it. Never gonna give in, no.  
If you cant catch a wave then your never gonna ride it.  
You cant come uninvited.  
Never gonna give in never gonna give up, no.  
You cant take me, IM FREE_

Naruto closed the book as he stared up at the sky again, the setting sun bright in the sky. He knew Yugao was over there, he also knew she didn't mean it. What he didnt know though was that half of the village heard his song, and part of these people were his family. Naruto turned to the tree Yugao was in and made a come here gesture.

"I know you didnt mean it."

"B-bu-"

"No buts, its simple, you were drunk."

"Naruto..."

"Yes?"

"Why do you care so much for me?"

"Because your one of my precious people."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

'**No, he is starting to like multiple people.'**

Kyuubi looked over at a door in the wall down the hall and it showed a sign with the number 3 above it, inside were Yugao's, Tenten's, Haku's, and her own face and she was sure it would grow larger. That room is where his crushes are shown, and she was surprised she was among them

"Naruto."

Naruto looked into her eyes and he felt his heart bounce slightly, during his training he was spell bound by her charm, smarts, and her beauty.

"Yes?"

"Im still sorry about what I said."

"I am also sorry for not dropping it with the Hayatte."

"Its ok, what was that song you were singing? I never heard it before."

"I write my own music, its a hobby I have formed to help calm me down when I get mad, sad or just need it."

Yugao sat next to Naruto and looked off into the horizen.

"Hey Yu-chan, do you know what people have eyes in front?"

"Not really, why?"

"So that they can keep moving forward, of they had eyes in back all they could see was the past."

Yugao blinked

"Your right, but I cant forget him that easily."

"Im not telling you to forget, Im telling you to honor his memory and look forward."

"You know your a smart kid."

"And your an amazing kunoichi."

Yugao smiled and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and started walking away.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

Yugao left a blushing Naruto behind and he stood up and smiled.

'Well, I know one thing, Im going to have to forgive them all eventually, not the grandma for awhile though.'

Naruto took out his Ocarina and started to play as the sun set, filling the village with music before he went home to sleep.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
END  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Me: THANK YOU ALL FOR FOLLOWING! Im glad you could read my fic, I finally updated my other fic, hope you all enjoyed. Before anyone says anything I noticed Im going a little slow with the girl gathering so I sorta sped it up slightly with Yugao and for the guy who asked whether those 3 children were kushina's now you know, Anita is Naruto's twin by the way. Anyways next one will be a time skip to one month, Naruto has not forgiven his family yet and on his way to find tsunade Yugito.  
Atsuki: all the perverts are wondering where the action is  
Me: so are you so that makes you a pervert  
Naruto: your bother perverts.  
Me: True. HAVE A GOOD LIFE EVERYONE! JA NE!~


	12. CHAPTER 12! MISSION TO FIND TSUNADE!

Birth of the ultimate shinobi  
Me: HOWS IT GOING EVERYONE! Im so glad you guys keep reading this fic, and guess what! WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! Thats pretty epic for me, CHEARS!  
Atsuki: YAY!  
Naruto: WOOOOHOOO  
Me: Anyways the song that Naruto sang was  
You cant take me By~ Bryan adams  
And the quote he said to Yugao was from TTGL episode 7 I think. I would like to say my thanks to all my readers, and to ncpfan for helping me out with a few holes, I suck though so I probably made the holes bigger lol NOW ONTO THE STORY!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
PREVIOUSLY on birth of the ultimate shinobi!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
"Hey Yu-chan, do you know why people have eyes in front?"

"Not really, why?"

"So that they can keep moving forward, of they had eyes in back all they could see was the past."

Yugao blinked

"Your right, but I cant forget him that easily."

"Im not telling you to forget, Im telling you to honor his memory and look forward."

"You know your a smart kid."

"And your an amazing kunoichi."

Yugao smiled and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and started walking away.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

Yugao left a blushing Naruto behind and he stood up and smiled.

'Well, I know one thing, Im going to have to forgive them all eventually, not the grandma for awhile though.'

Naruto took out his Ocarina and started to play as the sun set, filling the village with music before he went home to sleep.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

CHAPTER 12! MISSION TO FIND TSUNADE! THE FIRE KITTY OF THUNDER!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Naruto sighed as scribbled inside his note book, currently he was waiting for the 'legendary' Jariya of the Sanin to go on a mission to go after Tsunade. His first week was annoying as it could get, his mother kept her space though. Like she promised and he respected that. He went up to her one day and shook her hand with a small smile thanking her for keeping her space. She simply smiled back as well and said thank you for forgiving Anita. Next day they left because they DID have a village to look after. But Naruto was there to see them off which made his mother happy. Yugao had changed after there small talk, she was much better than how she was. But Naruto felt weird around her, like a smaller feeling that he felt for Tenten but it was still there and he didn't understand. And then theres Haku, she was incredibly beautiful but lately she has been pumping into him, and its happening so much he is starting to think its on purpose.

'Odd world.'

Then Sasuke became obsessed with paying him back for saving his mom. And the Hokage he is completely ignoring except for missions. Even then he didnt stay long for a complete conversation. He was still on team 7 too, he didn't mind because he kicked Kakashi's ass to get him to train Sakura as well. Her training has improved allot since that day but he guessed she would do better as a medic then a ninja, of course someone can always change so only time will tell.

'Well looks like that bastard is late.'

Naruto closed his book and went to walk off till he saw a white blimp in the horizon. He sighed and knew this was going to be a painful trip. When Jariya arrived he had a smile plastered on his face but Naruto just looked at him with indifference.

"Lets get this over with."

Naruto started walking out the gates followed by Jariya. After 30 minutes of travel Jariya noticed an orange book in Naruto's pocket and smiled.

"So you read icha icha?"

"No. I think its perverted trash."

"Then whats that in your pocket?"

"Note book I use to write in."

"what do you write?"

"Music and Im starting a book."

"What will the name be?"

"Dont know, probably loveless."

"Whats it about?"

"Its a romantic book full of hurt, comfort and actual love between 2 people. Are you done asking questions?"

"Ya..."

Jariya frowned and Naruto took out a blue scroll and started reading it with interest. Jariya was about to ask till he saw what was in it and his eyes widened.

'Thats Minato's seal scroll, it holds all of the seals he ever made except for the Hirashin.'

"Hm, I see why he scrapped this one."

"Huh?"

"This seal here, he wrote in his notes that it didn't work and he scrapped it, but he simply wrote the seal slightly wrong."

Naruto pointed to a certain part of the seal and it had a bent corner on it, Naruto took out a blank piece of paper and wrote the seal perfectly. He wrapped it around a kunai and tossed it into the air.

"the seal is much like an exploding note only its used for elements, I can use all 5 which makes this very promising. It seals elemental chakra into the seal and when you activate it, it sends out a wave of whatever element crashing into your opponent, like this."

Naruto did a handsign and the Kunai in the air shimmered for a second then fell to the ground, when it did a powerful wind ripped through the forest cutting trees and branches in half.

"very useful seal if they have a friend with, lets say someone had water and the friend had lightning, a person could give this seal to their friend and ask them to put there lightning chakra in it. Thus creating a combo attack without the extra person."

Naruto picked up the Kunai and continued to walk through the forest, Jariya himself was surprised that his student's son was able to fix such a complex jutsu.

"How far are you on seals Naruto?"

"Im currently unlocking the secrets of the Hirashin, its very complex and will take me a while before I can use it"

Jariya stood still in his tracks as he watched the boy, how could someone so young be at that level so soon? He noticed he was lagging behind and quickly caught up to Naruto, again bugging him with questions. A few hours later they arrived in there first town and Naruto decided to look around the shops while Jariya got some 'info'. Suddenly he felt a presence and he started looking around.

'number 2'

**"I taught you how to spot other jinchuuriki well."**

Naruto nodded and started looking around for the person. Soon he found himself in a less populated part of town and he noticed a blonde walking towards a hotel, she was from Kumo thats for sure. After she went into the hotel Naruto quickly followed and requested a room next to the womans. The man was a pervert and thought of it as something else. He giggled pervertedly and handed him a key and said good luck. Naruto almost hit the man but he held it in and went upstairs to his room. After an hour of settling in Naruto opened his door and peaked around the corner.

'should I knock?'

'**Up to you, but remember that Nibi-chan is a perverted mans wet dream, she is the most perverted Bijuu and will more than likely persuade her container to jump you.'**

'Ugh'

Naruto walked infront of the door and knocked gently on it, there was a sound of grunting and a 'hold on a minute' before the door opened to show a very attractive blonde.

'DAMN forgot how I was going to talk to her.'

"Um hello I w-"

"If its about getting into my bed, you can think again."

"No, I already have a girlfriend, sadly I accidentally signed a contract to get my inheritance but also have to be in the CRA."

Naruto frowned slightly at that thought.

"Heh probably signed it for the CRRA, men are all the same, perverts."

"Im not a pervert, I just knocked because I thought you and me are the same."

"Listen kid, I am hardly the same to anyone."

"Actually there are 8 others that are like you."

Yugito's eyes widened as she stared at the boy.

"How do you know that."

"Because Im number 9"

Yugito looked around the hall then dragged him inside.

'Can I trust him Nibi?'

'**Yes, I knew he was Kyuubi's container when he came into town, Kyuubi and me have been talking and she has shown me some of his memories. He has had it worse then I have ever seen yet he still protects his village.'**

There was a slight pause then a giggle.

'**You should take him, knowing Kyuubi she has made him quite the... demon in bed.'**

Yugito blushed heavily at that thought and cut the link between them. She sat on the bed as he sat down across from her on the couch.

"So what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, and yours?"

"Yugito Nii."

"Nice name, yours is a pervert I guess?"

"How would you know that?"

"Kyuubi told me and also your sporting a healthy looking blush on your whole face."

Yugito turned away to get ahold of herself, when she got a good look at the blonde Nibi was going crazy telling her to jump him.

"I see your from Konoha."

"Ya, and your from Kumo."

Naruto smiled as he stood up and puleld out a scroll.

"Hungry?"

"Sure I guess, its been such a long walk from Kumo."

A poof of smoke appeared and instead of a scroll there were now 2 bowls of ramen. Naruto handed Yugito a bowl and he started eating himself.

"Honestly I came over here to possible become friends, but I forgot to actually make a plan on how to talk to you."

"I could tell."

Yugito took a bite and her eyes widened and she began to dig in.

"Thish ish good!"

"Glad you like it, best ramen in the WORLD."

Naruto sat next to her as they ate. He noticed when he sat next to her she blushed heavily.

"Yo Nibi if you dont shut up I will make the seal so she cant talk to you."

Yugito blinked and her blush went away.

"Thank you so much, but can you really alter a seal?"

"Theory is I can alter all seals up to 5, Im learning from there."

"thats amazing."

There was a knock on the door."

"Yo Yugito you ok in there?"

"Im fine Bee"

"Just making sure Yo."

"Who was that?"

"The 8 tailed Jinchuuriki, you should meet him later."

"That will be fun."

"So what are you doing here?"

"On a mission with my 'godfather'"

Naruto growled at the name as his eyes flashed with anger.

"Something happen between you 2?"

"More like something DIDNT happen."

"oh... I wouldent think you roll that way"

"EW GROSS! Come on!"

"Im just kidding."

Yugito giggled at Naruto's face and smiled gently at him.

"You know I feel so comfortable around you."

"A few people say that, its very odd."

Yugito's eyes drooped slightly and she yawned followed by Naruto. The 2 didn't realize that their Bijuu were causing them to become sleepy, as well as like they were drunk.

"You know your a nice kid, why dont you sleep with me tonight."

"Why thank you."

Yugito's eyes were now a dark blue and she had a feral grin. This boy was too innocent to let out of her grasp. Naruto noticed the air changed and how she was stalking towards him. Suddenly he found himself on his back and Yugito kissing his check.

"Oh Naruto-kun. I feel so lonely in my bed, care to help me out?"

"U-uh well I um ugh"

Naruto quickly got up and started walking quickly towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you I think I need to go to find my room goodnight."

"Ooohhhh stay awhile Naruto-kun."

Soon feminine arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him towards the bed.

Naruto started to panic, he didn't want this to happen to him yet. Soon he found himself pinned on the bed with Yugito up on top of him.

"C-Cant we talk about this?!"

"No Naruto-kun I just want you in my bed."

Yugito found herself becoming more sleepy as she leaned down to claim his lips as hers. Right before they connected she slumped to the side and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto sighed out loud.

"I must admit she is cute but that was amazingly sudden..."

**"You know you liked it."**

'You cannot prove that.'

"**You would be surprised at what I can prove."**

'Whatever, shes a snuggler like Tenten, shes cute when she sleeps too.'

Naruto dosed off. Completely forgetting who's bed he was in and unaware of what it would cause him in the morning.

The next morning Naruto cracked his eyes open to see a pair of dark eyes staring into his. He lept back only to hit his head against the wall and he groaned as he held the tender spot.

"OW!"

Yugito snorted and started laughing at his predicament. After she calmed down she put a hand to her head and frowned.

"What happened last night?"

"You tried to get me in your bed."

"But your in my bed."

"No Im on your bed you wanted me IN your bed."

Yugito's eyes widened and she growled.

"Damn that Nibi"

Suddenly the door burst down and it was like Naruto was a deer caught in some head lights. There in the doorway was Bee, another blonde with quite a sizable chest, and Jariya how ever he got there.

"So THIS is why I couldent find you Naruto, good catch I might add."

"Shut it Jariya."

Naruto growled out as he got off the bed and got right into his face.

"We didn't do anything but talk"

"Now calm down N-"

"Go away. Before I beat your ass again."

Jariya sighed and backed into the hall, he turned to see the 3 Kumo shinobi gaping at him. Even Bee knew who Jariya was.

"What? I told you he was a jack ass Yugito-chan."

"The only person you really said was a jack ass was... your..."

"You got it."

"What exactly did he do?"

"He wasn't there for me when I needed him the most."

Naruto turned to Bee and hold out his hand.

"Sup 8, Im 9"

"Hello nine-o hope you had a good time Yo."

"We didn't do anything."

"Still barely any man can get into her room, my name is Samui by the way."

"Naruto."

Naruto smiled and shook Samui's hand.

"So, I better go find the jack ass and get out of here, Ill see you guys later."

Naruto walked out the door leaving the trio behind. Bee glanced around the room and saw an orange book. He went over and picked it up then looked over at Yugito.

"This your Yo?"

"No it isn't"

"Must be Naruto's"

Bee opened it up and started reading it.

"Its a song book, this kiddo has some talent-o"

Yugito looked over Bee's shoulder and saw the lyrics for a few song and raised an eye brow.

"Those are pretty good."

Naruto himself was walking through town looking for the pervert. He arrived at a brothel and looked inside to see the old man drinking his heart out with a sad look on his face.

"Come on Jariya we should get moving."

Jariya just sat there for a moment, downed the rest of his drink and got up, before he left though he stopped next to the blonde and looked at the ground.

"Will you ever forgive me kid?"

"Time will tell Pervy sage."

Jariya glanced at the blonde and saw a small smile on his face. He himself smiled at that and it was a sign of good faith.

"I will be here for you from now on Naruto."

"Thanks, lets get a move on."

Jariya payed for the drink and they walked out to the road, Naruto pulled out an orange note book and smirked.

'They didn't think I would leave it just like that would they?'

A poof of smoke was heard in the distance and he smiled to himself as he kept walking with Jariya. Eventually his curiosity got the better of him and he looked up at Jariya.

"Do you know what my father wanted the Rasengan to be like when he finished?"

"Well he was more of a... you know about the... thats stupid of me of course you do, your learning the Hirashin anyways he wanted elemental manipulation with it along with shape manipulation. My bet is if he finished it that jutsu would have been an S-rank."

"Well Im going to need some help with this."

"Help with what?"

"Finishing the Rasengan."

Naruto held out his hand and a white sphere formed in his hand.

"I have it with all 5 elements but wind is my best so Im working on that one first, I need better chakra control to actually do this."

"Well you need so much control with this jutsu it would be like looking right and left at the same time."

"... YOUR A GENIUS!"

Naruto made 300 clones and sent them over near a water fall while they walked. Jariya cocked his head to the side and looked at Naruto.

"You know I cant even make that many shadow clones."

"Hello, kyuubi."

"Ya I know but its still impressive."

"Eh."

They soon found themselves talking and even laughing about certain thing, by the end of the night they were arguing.

"You think you can write a better book then me? HA"

"I TOLD YOU I CAN YOU PERVERT!"

"Oh ya? Want to bet on that?"

"Fine! What do I get when I win?"

"People told me about your love of Ramen so I will buy you 2 weeks worth of ramen, only if you win which you wont."

"And if you win, which you wont, I will let you have a complete day to look at my sexy jutsu."

"Whats that?"

"A perverts worst enemy and best wet dream."

"I want to see it before I take that bait."

Naruto did a handsign and smoke covered his body for a moment till the smoke cleared and in Naruto's place was a busty woman wearing very skimpy clothes and pouting cutely. Twin pigtails going down to the small of her back and an innocent look in her eyes.

"Oh Jariya-saaaammmmaaaa!~"

Jariya's eyes rolled back into his head, twin fountains came from his nose and he held up a sign that said 'deal' and he fell over unconscious from blood loss. Naruto turned back to normal and grinned.

"Serves you right."

Naruto took out his black note book and continued to write in it his story. The title of it was loveless and it was a magical tale full of danger, romance, suspense and mystery.

A week later Naruto and Jariya were walking into town to gather info. Well the correct wording is Jariya was going to collect a tiny bit of info then go get drunk and have his money taken by women who beat him after wards and Naruto was going to find a publishing building. It was a rather large town so it wouldent be that hard to find one. Soon he found a small building that said publishing on the sign and he walked inside. Behind a desk he found a small man with wiry glasses. At the moment he was filing paperwork

"Um hello?"

The man looked up from his work and glanced at Naruto.

"What do you want?"

"I have a book I wanted to publish."

"You have been considered come back in 3 weeks"

Naruto saw an Icha icha book and he smirked.

"I am traveling with Jariya-sama"

"JARIYA-SAMA!?"

"Ya, he wanted me to publish my first book here but I guess if-"

"No! Come in come in! Miss Yukon will take care of you will I get the paperwork."

A woman appeared around a corner and glowered at Naruto. When the little man left to get the paper work he waved at her.

"I may travel with Jariya-baka but I dont pick up on his habits, this is actually a book to off set his perverted books."

The woman took the small notebook and opened it to page one. After a hour the man came back and the woman was half way through and completely unresponsive to the outside world.

"So Miss Yukon what do you think of this gentlemen's book?"

"Huh?"

"I asked what do you think of his book."

"Huh?"

"I ASKED"

"OH RIGHT SORRY, In all terms its amazing!"

"Really?"

"Yes! It has a few mistakes here and there but they can be fixed easily. Other than that it is amazingly good and many people will buy it."

"Hm, alright fix the mistakes while I get the paperwork taken care of and I will help this new writer here with his paper work."

30 minutes of signing and reading contracts he finally got to the last page and it was pretty simply. 'what do you want your pen name to be.'

"I think I will go with... Namer Kaze."

"Kaze means wind but whats with Namer? Its sorta odd."

"Its my favorite food spelled backwards."

"Namer...rameN heh nice. Alright just sign here and then we will start printing, since you dont have enough money we will take a 10th of your sales till it equals how much you owe us."

"Alright, thanks for helping."

Naruto exited the building and started heading towards his hotel, he had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen today. He walked into his hotel room and made several shadow clones to work on chakra control and seals. He himself went into meditating. Soon there was a knock on the door and Naruto opened his eyes.

"Room service."

"I didn't order anything."

"Its for Jariya-sama."

"Leave it outside then"

"I insist we bring it in."

"Ok hold on a minute."

Naruto frowned as he noticed the person was very persistent and the voice was familiar. He made a shadow clone and opened the door cautiously to show a pair of sharingan eyes. The clone slumped over and someone reached over and grabbed the clone.

"Heh, too easy."

Naruto did a signal handsign and a kunai whipped out of the clones pouch. A wave of flames erupted from it burning their cloaks in the process. The clone went up in smoke filling the hall and blinding the 2 in the process. They felt chakra spike and they turned only to be smashed with a rasengan each, sending them through the wall and out into the street. Naruto hoped down with a weary glance towards Kisame, he was an unknown and he didnt like that.

"So your back for more after I broke your jaw?"

"That was luck."

"Heh, luck you say."

"You have met this brat before?"

"When I killed my clan, he stepped in the way before I could kill my mother. He hit me with leader-sama's best jutsu."

Kisame's eyes widened and he looked at Naruto

"You mean."

"Yes, he has the Rinnegan."

"Well this is going to be more fun then I thought."

Naruto quickly started running towards a field so they wouldent do much damage to the town itself. He skidded to a stop and turned to see the 2 S class nin following him. He pulled out a Hirashin kunai and glanced at the men.

'Its not complete but lets hope it works.'

Naruto threw the Kunai at them and they easily dodged only to see Naruto disappear and a swift kick to the back of itachi's head sent him flying into the tree. He dodged a slice from Kisame and ducked into his guard. He slammed his fist into the mans chest and sent him skidding across the ground.

"Taking on 2 S-class nin without even using my doujutsu, who would have thought."

Not being super cocky he activated his rinnegan and just in time as he saw a water dragon heading his way. He held up his hand and gritted his teeth as the move hit and was starting to become absorbed.

'Need to work on this move more.'

Naruto felt a Kunai at his neck and he stiffened.

"You loose Naruto-kun"

Naruto turned and grabbed Itachi, holding him in place as a ringing of a bell sounded behind them.

"Wrong, Im only a decoy."

Itachi couldent move, turn or even see what was coming towards him. Suddenly he felt an intense pain spread throughout his body. It was like being cut by a hail of swords. Suddenly Itachi went up in smoke and Naruto smirked, he was slightly tired from the jutsu though, it took allot of chakra to use.

"I know one thing you cant do is make many shadow clones Itachi, only a jinchuuriki can handle the strain of making more than even 6. since you used Tsukuyomi on my clone and you made 2 clones I think your reaching your limit, while I can still go for an hour or so."

Naruto grinned as he looked into the trees. They were still here and he was trying to draw them out. Under him was a ton of exploding notes and he was just waiting for them to come out and fight. A kunai whizzed by his head and he sent a kunai in that direction. A blast of electricity soon followed. He kept watching the tree's after a few minutes of no activity he took out his sword and charged wind chakra into it. Suddenly Kisame lept out of nowhere and slashed at Naruto who parried the attack and slashed at his gut, the cut connected and the Kisame turned into a puddle of water. Naruto dodged several kunai aimed for his head and sent a shock wave of wind chakra from his sword into the tree shredding it to bits. No one normal would have seen the small shadow that lept out of it but Naruto could. Naruto made a clone and they started charging another one of his special rasengan.

'I think I will call it... **Wind style: Rasenshuriken**'

Naruto finished charging it and started running towards the tree. He smashed it into the tree before anyone could blink and it exploded, sending Itachi flying as he coughed up blood. He looked at his arm and saw it was covered in blood and he couldent move it nor feel it. Itachi landed and fell to one knee as he held his arm.

'Damn, that jutsu is truly fearsome, we have to act now or he will become to strong to capture.'

"Kisame lets get out of here."

Kisame nodded and they both retreated. Naruto sighed and looked at his hand, it hurt terribly and had strange cuts on it.

"guess that jutsu is a double edge sword till I can get my control up."

Naruto started walking towards town. When he arrived he saw people trying to put out the fire that was his room and he saw Jariya walking towards him. Before he could ask Naruto answered him.

"Kisame and Itachi attacked, tried to get me to come with them. I barely held them off. If it wasn't for my new jutsu I dont know where I would be."

"Lets go before anyone can charge us, I found a lead on Tsunade anyways"

"Lets get this over with, I want to go home soon."

Jariya nodded and picked the boy up, even if he wouldent admit it he was extremely tired and he thanked the pervert inwardly. A day later they arrived at a town with a castle high up on the hill. Naruto took a sniff of the air and growled.

"Orochimaru was here."

"He was?"

"Ya."

Naruto followed the scent and stood infront of a crater in the wall.

"There was an older woman, a young woman, a pig, the snake pedo, and his pet."

"That must be Tsunade and her apprentice."

"I can follow her scent so, follow me."

Naruto sniffed the air and started walking towards town. They soon found themselves infront of a bar and Naruto looked up at Jariya.

"Shes in there, also I published my book. Prepare to pay."

"Your on little man."

Naruto fake glared at Jariya and started walking in. over in a corner booth there was a blonde woman with pig tails and a smaller woman with dark hair holding a pig. Naruto walked over with Jariya and sat down. He basically tuned them out till something got to his ears that pissed him off.

"The hokage seat is a fools job, only fools take it like my grandfather and the fourth hokage who died at a young age even though he was one of the strongest in existence, pathetic if you ask me."

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto flipped the table and got right into her face.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM LISTENING TO YOU TALKING ABOUT MY HERO LIKE THAT! You are one sad sight for a woman, I guess you lost your will of fire a LONG time ago. You are not WORTHY to be on the Hokage seat nor are you worthy to set foot INSIDE KONOHA! One of the sanin HAH you are a scardy cat PANSY who doesn't know whats GOOD for her."

Naruto turned and started walking towards the exit.

"Kid why do you care so much?"

"Because it is my dream to become Hokage"

"Then your a fool."

"So I guess Dan and Nawakii were fools as well?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"Its quite simple, I dont like unknowns so I decided to look info up on you. Turns out this Dan and Nawakii wanted to be Hokage as much as me. Which means your calling them fools, am I correct?"

Tsunade gritted her teeth and pointed outside.

"YOU. ME. OUTSIDE. NOW!"

"U-uh Tsunade-hime this isnt a go-"

"Shut up Jariya Im fighting him and thats that."

Shizune turned to Jariya.

"Whats so bad?"

"Naruto is very special. So special he could take me on in a fight and win."

"H-how!?"

"He has 2 doujutsu but he rarely uses them."

Naruto walked outside and relaxed his muscles as he saw the woman infront of him, A mere husk of what she used to be.

"So whats your excuse for leaving me as well 'god mother'"

"W-what?!"

"You heard me, everyone has made an excuse so I want to hear yours, why did you leave Naruto Uzumaki behind."

"T-they told me you died"

"Is that so? That seems to be a regular excuse, so who did it this time?"

"A-an anbu with a symbol on his mask, root I think it was."

"Damn root, Danzo has been after me for years trying to turn me into a weapon. Now lets start, proctor?"

Naruto turned to Shizune and nodded his head. She let her hand down and said 'begin!' they 2 opponents stood still for a moment till Naruto straightened up and took off his cloak.

"Aww thats better."

"What do you m-"

Naruto dropped the cloak onto the ground causing a massive crater in the middle of the road. Suddenly he disappeared and delivered a strong kick into Tsunade's back sending her sprawling across the street. Tsunade looked around but she couldent see him anywhere. Naruto appeared out of nowhere and did a strong uppercut into her chin making her go up into the air. Naruto's clones came out of nowhere and started making her go higher and higher till she was high in the air. Suddenly 15 Naruto's appeared and charged a Rasengan each.

"Its over."

"**RA**-"

"**SEN-**"

"**GAN**"

"**BARRAGE!**"

The Naruto's flew into her smashing Rasengan after Rasengan into her body. Suddenly she turned into a log and Naruto looked around.

"Up, left, right, behind..."

'BELOW'

Naruto jumped just in time to miss a punch to the jaw and back flipped away. He noticed that an actually Rasengan hit. He smirked at her as he took out his swords.

"So looks like your at your limit, its obvious you were healing yourself."

Tsunade growled as Naruto stuck his swords into the ground.

"**WIND STYLE! SHADOW FOX STORM**"

Dark clouds, black as the darkest corner of the world, formed above them. Lightning was striking the ground till suddenly 2 giant bolts hit the swords and they became powered with extreme lightning chakra. Suddenly Tsunade found that she couldent move.

'W-what!?'

Lightning arced around her as the clouds descended on Naruto's blades they wrapped around the swords and formed 2 fox heads each, red eyes on their faces that looked like they could destroy your soul just by looking in them. Naruto raised his swords and the clouds followed his path, a howling wind starting to pick up as it traveled. It hit right infront of Tsunade causing a shockwave and sending her into Jariya. Naruto sheathed his swords and looked at the woman with indifference.

"What do you know, I beat all three of the sanin"  
Naruto turned on his heal and started walking away, not looking back to see the shocked faces.

"He knew you underestimated him so he took that to his advantage."

"But how is he so powerful?"

"Because he is Naruto, and he also has the will of fire burning brightly in his body, did you see it?"

Tsunade closed her eyes and remembered the fight they just had, everytime they made eye contact she would see something in him that she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Yes, I did..."

"Let me fill you in on a few things over a few drinks, and maybe I can convince you to come back with us."

"I dont want to be on the receiving end of his attacks anymore. But it doesn't mean I will come back so easily."

Jariya helped helped Tsunade up and sighed.

"I figured."

Naruto was walking the street and looked calm on the outside but on the inside he was confused. Why would the old man want someone like her. Someone who didn't have the will of fire to be Hokage. Of course shes better than Danzo thats for sure but he could have chosen someone with more spirit... like himself. And now Naruto was in his own little world of being Hokage. He was walking aimlessly for what seemed like hours till he came upon a small building and he stepped inside. It was obviously abandoned, he decided to take a look around. He saw old pictures of family and a couple of pictures of friends with the family. He sighed sadly and looked away from the old worn pictures. The place was trashed, there wasn't really much of anything in there.

'_Dont judge a thing till you know whats inside it.'_

Naruto walked up the stairs and opened the first door he came to. Inside was the remains of a crib and the walls were a faded blue and mold covered spots as well. Dust was everywhere so he decided to move on. Next room was rather large so he guessed it was the master bedroom, the next room was a kids room, the odd thing was though it was clean and everything was straightened. He stepped inside and decided to look around.

'_Dont push me Ill fight it Ill fight it'_

"Anyone here?"

Naruto looked around suspiciously, someone was signing the song he made and he couldn't pin the voice. Inside the room were toys, books, ninja tools and scattered ramen cups, he chuckled and thought who ever lived here had good taste.

'_Never gonna give in never gonna guive up, no'_

His eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to a desk that was in the room, the only thing that was covered in dust and on it were letters.

'_If you cant catch a wave then your never gonna ride it, you cant come uninvited.'_

Naruto reached out and went to wipe the dust off the letters, the song was getting louder and it was being sung by a dark male voice, like he was made of evil itself and it made him shiver.

'_Never gonna give in, never gonna give up, no_'

Naruto wiped the dust away and stumbled back as he looked at the letters. There were six and this is what it said.

"N-a-r-u-t-o"

"You cant take me, Im free."

there was an evil chuckling as the lyrics spread through the house, Naruto dashed out the hall, the problem was the hall seemed to be getting longer and longer as he ran. Behind him he heard screams of pain and he turned to see Tenten kneeling on the ground holding her bleeding stomach.

"W-why did you do this Naruto, I thought you loved me."

"TENTEN!"

He ran towards her but what stopped him was the glare and the look of fear in her eyes, the fear of him.

"How could I have loved a monster like you."

Naruto was shell shocked as he backed up, he backed up till his back hit something and he turned to see The fourth Hokage glaring down at him.

"How could you Naruto."

"W-what?"

"You are not part of the family you monster"

Naruto fell to his knees as he covered his ears. Soon people he loved and cared for appeared and called him monster, evil and a demon. People like the rookies, his sensei, the Hokage. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran towards the gate of Konoha, he had no one left, he went through the gates into the forest and ran with everything he had. Soon everything turned dark as he ran and a dark shadow descended upon him. the shadow turned out to be the moon but it started to turn red and it turned into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. In front of him was Tenten with a Kunai

"Die demon."

She threw it at him and as it neared him-

"NOOOOOOO"

Naruto shot up from his bed breathing heavily. His eyes were blood shot as he got his bearings. He was in the hotel room and sitting next to him was a worried Jariya.

"You ok kid? You were yelling in your sleep something about monsters and demons."

Naruto sat back with a sigh and turned to the window, he swore he saw a shadowy figure with a mask.

"Just a nightmare..."

In a tree not too far away a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds stood on a branch. He had a black mask and he grimaced. He hated to do that to the young boy, but he needed to do that to implant something inside of him unnoticed by either him or the Kyuubi.

'You will save the world Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but you must act soon or you will die.'

The figure turned and left to get back from his surveillance mission.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
End  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Me: END! Hoped you all enjoyed reading, thanks giving help up my writing but its out NOW!  
Atsuki: news?  
Me: RIGHT! So anyways Im getting so many GOOD reviews out of this! Lets go over a few. One of my favorites is from Killer-gear.

"NO WE NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE HURRY UP THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! I been re-reading this story over and over coz its that goo man. )"

THANKS MAN! The next one is from missourijack

"master prank the granny with the help of the fox summons."

Good idea, we will get to that in the next chapter. Next one is from pendragon134, pendragon was the first to comment in the 11th chapter.

"I like you picture it's very nice."

While its not a comment towards the chapter THANK YOU, I like the picture to thats why I have it XD anyways thats a few of the 100 reviews! I have to tell you guys something though, when I reach 1000 reviews on this story I will take 3 story ideas from 3 different fans, and I WILL WRITE THEM! No matter what the pairing and no matter what the crossover I will write them. SO LETS GET TO 1000 PEOPLE! :D Until I reach 1000 please dont send me ideas please, once I reach 1000 you can send them via PM not REVIEW, thank you. TILL NEXT TIME JA NE!~


	13. CHAPTER13! OROCHI-CHAN! TSUNADE RETURNS!

Birth of the ultimate shinobi  
Me: I got allot of nice reviews about the last chapter, except for someone who wasn't the biggest fan of the ending, also the argument between Tsunade and Naruto, I feel that it was a little rough when it came to the Dan and Nawakii part but it IS true, know why no one never noticed it. Anyways NO COMMENTS ABOUT THE 1000 REVIEW THING!? IM SHOCKED! I thought I would get at least ONE. Anyways, poll has ended for Hinata, its a no, sorry to all those who voted yes, 87 people voted. Anyways the next poll is should KUSHINA be in the harem, you dont see many of those around. So from the last chapter I bet your thinking a few things.

'Who is the man from the tree?' You will see  
'When is Naruto going to forgive his family?'  
It will be a bit before that happens.  
'will Naruto's book become popular?'  
Yes, it will cause someone to fall for him faster.  
'Will Naruto go to wave again?'  
Yes, even if tsunami is part of the harem or not  
'Is jack crazy?' more than likely  
And for all the Minecraft fans I will have my favorite server IP and user name inside my profile.  
ANYWAYS ONTO THE STORY!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Previously on Birth of the ulitmate shinobi  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
"Die demon."

"NOOOOOOO"

Naruto shot up from his bed breathing heavily. His eyes were blood shot as he got his bearings.

"Just a nightmare..."

In a tree not too far away a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds stood on a branch. He had a black mask and he grimaced. He hated to do that to the young boy, but he needed to do that to implant something inside of him unnoticed by either him or the Kyuubi.

'You will save the world Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but you must act soon or you will die.'

The figure turned and left to get back from his surveillance mission.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
CHAPTER13! OROCHI-CHAN! TSUNADE RETURNS!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Naruto was inside a book store, not really looking at the books just aimlessly walking around. His eyes were hollow and had black rings around them, he couldn't sleep after that nightmare and it still haunted him. Soon he came across an empty display and he cocked his head. He saw a worker passing by and he tapped her shoulder.

"What was on this display miss?"

"Huh? Oh a new selling book, came out a few days ago and it flew off the shelf in a matter of minutes, its name was loveless I think."

Naruto's face became blank then he smiled brightly and walked out of the door. He soon found Jariya and got right into his face.

"Guess what"

"What kid?"

"My book has sold out in the book store here in a few minutes"

"Wha-!?"

"I win"

"Not so fast kid, this is just one town."

"So?"

"you have the whole nation to worry about, my book is all over the place"

"We will see Jariya, we will see."

Naruto smirked and started walking away from the older man, he needed a little fun at the moment to clear his head of that terrible dream. He walked around the town again hoping to find something new to do. Naruto found himself inside a park and he sat under a tree. He took out his notebook, a guitar from a scroll and made some clones who also grabbed instruments from the scroll. They put their hoods up and decided to play a song.

_'We live in a cold dark world with venom in its fangs, you can spit it in my face but I know Ill be ok. Its on the attack, its a war, its a game, a ball and chain, chew my arm off to get away.  
Dont fight it, or deny it, invite it, cause..._

When it feels like a kick in the teeth I can take it, throw your stones and you wont see me breaking it, say what you want, take your shots. Your setting me free with one more kick in the teeth

Na na na na na na  
Kick in the teeth  
Na na na na na na"

Naruto didn't notice the crowed start to form around him and his clones. They were wondering who the new band was, what they did know though was that this was a good song.

_'I gotta say thanks cause you kick me when Im down.  
Im bleeding out the mouth I hope you know Im stronger now.  
Im taking the hate, Im turning it all around.  
I wont go down 'til Im six feet underground.  
Dont fight it, or deny it, invite it, cause when it.._

Fells like a kick in the teeth I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you wont see me break it.  
Say what you want, take your shots.  
Your setting me free with

Na na na na na na  
Kick in the teeth  
Na na na na na na

What doesn't kill me only, will make me stronger in my head... in my head'

The crowed was singing along with the chorus making the song travel along the park, Naruto started the solo attracting more people including Jariya and Tsunade.

_'Cause when it  
Feels like a kick in the teeth I can take it  
Throw your stones and you wont see me break it.  
Say what you want, take your shots.  
Your setting me free with one more kick in the teeth._

Na na na na na na  
Kick in the teeth  
Na na na na na na  
Say what you want, take your shots  
Your setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
Na na na na na na  
Kick in the teeth, Na na na na na na  
Kick in the teeth, Na na na na na na  
Kick in the teeth, Na na na na na na!'

Naruto gasped at the crowed he gathered, they were clapping loudly and he smiled sheepishly as he put his hand behind his head

'What a crowd.'

Naruto waved to the people as he walked away with a smile on his face, a couple of teens ran up to him and asked for his autograph and he smiled widely and signed a few pieces of paper.

'One things for sure, I have a career to fall back on.'

He soon saw Jariya with Tsunade coming back. Naruto glanced at them with indifference and took a sniff of the air.

'Where are you Orochi-chan'

"Kid what was that?"

"Its a song I made awhile ago."

"You wrote that?"

Naruto sighed and noticed almost all the people we gone and he narrowed his eyes.

'Soon.'

"Ya, its a song I made on one of my down days."

Naruto stiffened and started running.

'He knows too, probably leading him away from the civilians.'

They glanced at each other and followed Naruto to the outskirts of town. Naruto skid to a stop and looked around

"Come on out Orochi-chan, I know your there."

Tsunade snickered and looked at Jariya.

"Orochi-chan?"

"Dont laugh, he may give the nickname 'baa-chan'"

Tsunade instantly sobered up and hoped Naruto Didn't hear that, which he did. Naruto glanced around then dodged a cut from Kabutos chakra scalpel and kicked him in the stomach sending him into the wall.

"Well well well if it isn't Kabuto, Orchimaru's pet."

Naruto glanced at Tsunade and Jariya and waved at them

"Go find Orchi-chan, I can take him"

Naruto turned back to Kabuto and lowered Into a fighting stance. Tsunade and Jariya nodded and headed out to find their team mate.

"Hello there Naruto-kun, you have been a pain to Orochimaru-sama and its time for you to die."

"Tell me Kabuto, have you fought Orochi-chan?"

"A couple of times, he wanted to test my skills"

"Did you beat him?"

"Not even close, why?"

"Let me ask you one more question, do you really think, that, if you cant beat Orochi-chan, how will you beat someone who HAS?"

Naruto disappeared again and punched Kabuto in the face, sending him through the same hole he went through before. Naruto stood there for a moment till he heard movement under ground and he lept away just in time to miss Kabuto's hands. Naruto went through handsigns before Kabuto came out of the ground, took a deep breath of air and unleashed a giant fireball onto him.

'**Fire style: great fire ball jutsu!'**

Naruto looked at the burnt crater and knew this battle wasn't over. Suddenly he felt his leg give out and he looked down, he didnt see any wounds and he looked back to the crater to see a heavily panting Kabuto. Kabuto himself smirked like he had won the battle.

"I just grazed your leg when you jumped away and that was enough, sure the Kyuubi might be healing you at this moment but you wont win."

Kabuto took out a kunai, more than likely coated with poison and walked towards Naruto, who was now chuckling allot which made Kabuto stop.

"You dont have allot of info on me."

Naruto stood up and shook his foot a little.

"My regeneration increased so that little attack wouldent do much, all I needed for you to do was-"

Kabuto felt a blade stab through his chest and he coughed up blood.

"To lower your guard, I know what the move was and what you were planning on doing to my legs, so all I needed to do was pretend and get a clone in behind you when you weren't looking."

The clone pulled out his sword allowing Kabuto to fall to his knees. Kabuto started to melt into mud and Naruto shook his head.

"He got away, like it matters, time to help Tsunade and Jariya."

Naruto quickly summoned a giant 8 tailed fox and got on its back and they raced to find the two sanin. Jariya and Tsunade themselves were having some trouble, Orochimaru was putting up a good fight but something was off about him, his skin was pale, a different pale then it used to be, his skin was covered in sweat after only fighting a few minutes. He was also coughing up blood a bit. Tsunade shook her head as she relaxed a little.

"So thats why you wanted me to do that."

"Why Tsunade-hime?"

"The reason why Orochimaru is here is because he wanted me to give him someones life force in exchange for something, I refused.

Chuckling was heard behind them and all of them turned to see Naruto standing behind Jariya and Tsunade with his swords in hand.

"Care to explain to them why you need that life force?"

"You little BRAT!"

"You see when he TRIED to invade Konoha, we ended up fighting and I unlocked a new ability in a last ditch effort to survive, it took allot of his life force and Im guessing he has about one year before he dies."

Naruto stepped towards Orochimaru with his sword pointing at his neck.

"Now, tell us what you were going to give in exchange or I will take the rest of it."

Orochimaru was no fool, he knew this boy would do just like his father would have.

"I was going to give Tsunade her brother and lover back."

Naruto blinked for a second then started laughing which started ticking Tsunade off.

"WHATS SO FUNNY!"

"Y-you do know that in order to do that, he needs to sacrifice two people, as well as when they are summoned from the dead they will just be dead puppets that will kill you once they are brought back."

Tsunade's eyes widened and she took a step back and Orochimaru grit his teeth.

"Damn you BRAT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

Orochimaru lunged at Naruto, who was standing calmly on a rock. Suddenly Orochimaru went flying through boulders, old abandoned homes and went sliding through the dirt and mud. when he stopped he looked up to see a seething Tsunade who was holding her fist out, obviously the one who sent him flying. Knowing that this wasn't a fight he could win he went through handsigns and a giant snake appeared, he did one more handsign and the snake swallowed him and the snake went up in smoke.

"Coward."

Naruto sheathed his swords and started walking towards town.

"I need a drink, Im to old for this shit."

Tsunade shook her head and followed Naruto and Jariya followed her, as well as checking out her body from behind. When they reached town Naruto decided to get something nice for Tenten. He kept glancing around the shops till he noticed a small dress shop. He glanced around to find something that would suit her. He didn't see anything that caught his eye till he noticed a sign that said 'we do custom dresses'. Naruto walked up to the counter and rang the bell. After a few moments of waiting a woman appeared with a pencil behind her ear, she had dark hair and pins inside her apron.

"May I help you?"

"Ya I was wondering if I could order a custom dress for someone special"

"Im going to need her measurements."

Naruto nodded and gave off a list of numbers and the woman laughed slightly.

"If only my boyfriend gave that much interest in me, so what kind of material would you like."

"The finest, anything lower is not worth to be on her body."

"Wow, thats romantic, anyways we have some special silk from the land of tea. Its the rarest and its the last we have for the year."

"Ill take it, nothing is too good or too expensive."

"alright, heres the bill."

Naruto took the receipt and his eyes widen.

"Are these zeros supposed to be here?"

"Yup"

"Let me go check on my bank account, I just wrote a book and Im hoping to get some money in already."

Naruto ran out the door to the nearest civilian bank and ran up to one of the clerks. After catching his breath he looked right at the clerk, who looked like a snobbish man.

"I need to check my account please."

"Name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Number?"

"9753124680"

After a few minutes the man glanced at Naruto with a greedy grin.

"Well sir it seems you are very rich indeed."

"what?"

"You have quite a sum inside your account Mr Naruto."

Naruto shook his head.

"I need to withdraw some to pay for a dress."

the woman in the shop was waiting at the counter for 10 minutes, waiting for the blonde man to get back. Just when she was about to put the paper away the man burst through the door and dropped the money on the counter, panting from running across town.

"heres the money!"

Naruto panted out and glanced at the woman.

"Thanks, I was starting to think this was some sort of trick."

"I told you, nothing to expensive."

"Ya, alright the dress should be done in about 2 weeks."

Narutos shoulders slumped.

"Can you mail it?"

"Sure, it will take a few more days though."

Naruto sighed and turned to walk out the door.

"Alright, thanks for making it by the way."

Naruto walked out the door and ran a hand through his hair as he sighed again.

"2 weeks"

He saw Tsunade walking towards him and he sighed AGAIN.

"What do you want?"

"Rematch."

"You going to be serious this time?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

Naruto walked towards a field on the outskirts of town. When they arrived Naruto made a clone and it stood at the sidelines with his hand raised. Naruto got into a fighting stance and got ready for a serious Tsunade. Tsunade just stood there calmly and watched Naruto from the opposite side of the field.

"BEGIN!"

Naruto dodged to the side as Tsunade appeared with a punch, it caused a crater under him and he smiled slightly.

"Now that your serious, how about we make a bet again."

"Yes?"

"if I beat you, then you have to come back to Konoha as the new and IMPROVED Tsunade, who wont take shit from people and become the hokage, and I get your necklace."

"And when I win you have to buy me sake for the rest of my life and pay all of my bills off."

"Deal."

Naruto grinned and dashed at the woman, he wasn't gonna use his eyes just yet, he wanted to see if this woman was worthy enough to become the Hokage.

'her state of mind has changed, interesting'

Naruto dodged to the right just in time to miss another punch, he back flipped and went to kicked her away only for his foot to be caught and then sent flying via a chakra infused punch. Naruto hit against a boulder and smoke filled the area till he pulled himself up and grinned widely at Tsunade.

"You ready to get serious yet?"

"Only If you are."

Naruto did a single handsign and a gust of wind appeared around him before dying down. After that Naruto disappeared and delivered a punch to Tsunades stomach, knocking the wind out of her. The Tsunade changed into a log and Naruto barely dodged a drop kick from Tsunade, the heel of her sandal just barely touching his cloak. He spun and kicked Tsunade into the air, she herself put her hand together to protect most of the damage she thought was coming, after a few moments of nothing she opened her eyes and looked down to see Naruto flashing through handsigns at highspeed.

"**Earth style: Iron spike pit.**"

Naruto slammed his hands onto the ground and a large pit opened up and a spikes that glistened in the light pointing up at her falling form. She lifted up her foot and kicked the first spike, causing the ones surrounding it to be destroyed. They both stared at each other, panting, Tsunade more than Naruto. Naruto disappeared again and kicked Tsunade into a boulder. He wasn't going to loose this fight, nor was he going to go back to the village with a failed mission. Tsunade stood up with a smirk and they charged at each other fists raised.

"Where are those two"

For 15 minutes Jariya and Shizune where looking for Naruto and Tsunade everywhere with no luck, suddenly a giant quake ripped through the town making everything shake, up over a hill they saw a dust cloud rise out of no where.

"Well we know were they are now."

Jariya and Shizune sweat dropped and ran towards the cloud, when they got there they saw several craters, boulders smashed to bits, trees turned into splinters and a heavily panting Naruto smiling over a downed Tsunade.

"I believe I won the bet."

Tsunade simply groaned and Naruto smiled wider.

"Its alright BAA-CHAN, get rested because we have a long way to go to get to Konoha."

Naruto snickered at Tsunades face after he called her Baa-chan and picked her up. He started carrying her to the hotel when he saw Jariya and Shizune.

"We had a little bet, I won, Tsunade is coming to Konoha with us."

Naruto smiled and started walking again, leaving behind a gaping Shizune and a chuckling Jariya.

"That kid, will change the world."

Jariya patted Shizune on the shoulder and turned to follow Naruto. Shizune shook herself out of her thoughts and ran after Naruto to look at Tsunade's and his wounds.

Naruto yawned as he stood outside the entrance to the village they were in, not at all surprised people were late. Right now he was going over a plan.

'When I get to the village the old man will more than likely want to fix things so I might be able to con him out of a few things including sanin traveling rights, if I can get that then I could go visit inari.'

Naruto adjusted his special jonin's vest and smiled.

'Im getting closer.'

Naruto looked up at the sky and saw a bird fly through the sky.

'Closer to become Hokage.'

Naruto heard footsteps behind him and saw the trio walking towards him, chatting a little with each step and he smiled to himself.

'And in time, I will forgive them and they will be my family, all my precious people.'

Naruto waved at them to hurry up and he started walking out the gate, the only thing he wanted to do was hold onto his Tenten-hime.

In konoha the gate keepers yawned heavily as they were close to falling asleep, the worst mission other than catching tora was gate keeping. One of them saw something down the road and nudged the other one awake. They nodded their heads as Naruto walked through the gate with a broken Jariya in tow as well as Tsunade adjusting her sleeve, obviously Jariya tried to get a feel while walking. They waved at the gate keepers and headed towards the Hokage office to deliver there report. Naruto himself was looking around at the people, ignoring there glares. He was mainly just looking at the people carrying a blue book with a black rose on the cover, its title was loveless. He smiled to himself when he noticed allot of the female population reading it, even men as well. Naruto sighed as he leaned his head back and took a deep breath of the air.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto had a half a second to see a shadow coming towards him till he was tackled to the ground by it.

"Hey Tenten."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips making her smile brightly as she hugged him tight.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too Panda-chan."

Jariya shook his head sadly which caused Tsunade to raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you shaking your head?"

"You didnt notice?"

"No, what did I miss?"

"He was constantly on edge when he was in the village till this girl found him."

Tsunade closed her eyes as she thought about the moments she was in the village with Naruto and nodded her head.

"Ya, now that I think about it he was tense."

They turned back to Naruto who was now standing up and had his arm wrapped around her. Tenten had her head resting on his shoulder with both of her arms wrapped around Naruto.

"You know your going to have to let go so I can report to the Hokage."

"nu uh, no one will notice me plus I missed your warmth."

Tenten ad discovered a long time ago that Naruto had some kind of warmth around him, which made him even better for snuggling. It creeped into her and made her feel safe. The night he left she felt cold for the whole day and she wanted that warmth back. She would hold onto him till it came back and a little bit longer.

"Alright, just stay quite because I have some demands."

"Demands?"

"You will see."

Naruto walked along the street with Tenten wrapped around him, he had such an amazing feeling when around her, he hated to leave her alone. He didn't like for her to leave now, thats why he caved in so easily when she talked to him like that. But he did know he was softer around her, which means he wouldent be able to get as much as he wanted out of the hokage. It didn't really matter when it came down to it though, as long as he had her and those sanin traveling rights he would be happy. Naruto completely bypassed the secretary who said he was busy, which he usually wasn't. He opened the door to find the old man behind a small stack of paper work. He raised and eye brow at the size and the man waved at him.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun, thanks to you my paperwork has gone down significantly."

Naruto glared at the man and stood stiff in a mock standing at attention style.

"I have returned from my mission to recover Lady Tsunade, it was successful and I will put all the info into the report Hokage-_SAMA_"

He turned to leave till he heard the Hokage sigh sadly and call his name.

"Naruto, we have to work past this."

"I told you before, I would not let it down and you would lose all the respect I had for you if you made me stay in that meeting."

Naruto didn't have the patience at this moment to talk to the old man so in a poof of smoke a couple of papers appeared and he set them on the desk, grabbed Tenten and left in a swirl of flames. The third sighed and leaned back in his seat as he took the papers, he scanned over them till he got to the last page and he smiled slightly.

"Well what do you know."

"what is it sensei?"

"Naruto has requested sanin traveling rights."

"Why would the brat think he could get that right?"

"Because he knows Im desperate to repair our relationship."

"Why is that?"

"Kushina's mother" '_Crazy bitch, hopes she dies a painful, horrible death soon'_ "Wanted to convince Naruto to come back to the whirlpool village, because she intercepted my letter about Naruto having a very VERY rare bloodline. So she 'asked' me to set up a meeting for the family to talk amongst each other and for me to keep him there for awhile, it didnt go as well as they hoped and probably made things worse, and I lost all of his respect."

He sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"But he called you -sama, woulden't that mean he has respect for you?"

"no, for two reason, one, its respect for the title, nothing more two, when its Naruto, respect is a nickname, for Jariya its pervy-sage, he respects him if only by a little, for my it used to be old man."

The old Hokage smiled and held up a picture and chuckled to himself.

"and for his girlfriend, its panda-chan, those two are made for each other."

He turned the picture around to show a beautiful sunset in the background, infront of it where a shadowed Naruto and Tenten, holding each other while they gave each other a kiss.

"I used to have anbu following him to protect him, since he is no longer needing protection I called them off but before I did one of the females caught a picture, I must say its a very beautiful picture."

He smiled sadly and set the picture back down on his desk. He then looked at Tsunade with a blank stare, as if he cut her open and was examining her.

"As for you, your one of the few I can trust to be hokage who wont do anything to Naruto, I expect you to be in your office by tomorrow night."

He took up the rest of the paper work and started signing them, making it clear that there was no room for arguing.

As for Naruto he was walking down the street with a clinging girl attached to his side. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek causing a few girls on the streets to 'awwww' at how cute it was.

"Want to know something Panda-chan?"

Tenten looked up into his eyes and almost melted as she stared into them.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"If the Hokage honors my request, we will be going on a date very soon, to a place that feels like family to me."

Tenten tilted her head slightly as she thought something over.

"That sounds great, where would we be going?"

"Wave country."

Before Tenten could reply he picked her up via bridle style and went leaping off on the roof tops, both of them laughing laughing as Tenten wrapped her arms around him to keep her steady. Naruto landed infront of her door and set her down, it was starting to get late and he had work to do, he had the nightshift for the gate keeping. He kissed her on the lips one last time for the night and lept off to go to his post. Tenten walked inside and felt like she was in the clouds. She hugged her dad and walked up the stairs with light feet and he knew what was going on.

'I hope that boy keeps her safe, from what news I get from places and gossip people are hunting down jinchuuriki, and hes the last of the Namikaze clan so he could choose to have a harem, which means she would have to make a choice.'

He sighed and continued with what he was doing, completely unaware that he unknowingly signed for the harem and that Tenten was fine with it at the moment. As for Tenten, something was bugging her about Wave so she took out a map from her closet. It was a map of the 5 great nations and she opened it up and looked around for wave. She gasped when she found it and her eyes widened.

"Thats not good, I knew something was up."

Naruto was sitting in his seat at the desk, his eyes closed, though he was paying attention to the sounds around him, he knew that his partner for tonight did NOT like him at all. Naruto even remembered him being in the fox hunts so there was obviously a tension between them, not to mention the man was older but was a chunin and Naruto was a special jonin. After several hours of nothing and Naruto messing with his chakra to find new ways of chakra control he walked home, noticing how late it was he saw a light in the Uchiha compound so he decided to take a look. He actually didn't see much of Mikoto because he was so busy with his new missions. He smiled as he walked into the main area and knocked on the door a few times till Mikoto opened the door. Her face was flushed and her hair was a mess and her eyes grew wide as she saw him.

"U-uh hi Naruto-kun what brings you here?"

"I just noticed I haven't seen you in awhile and since your lights were on I thought I might pop in to say hello, I just got off the night shift at the gates."

Naruto smiled a bright smile and it made Mikoto's heart flutter, truth is she was doing something in her bedroom while saying * cough * moaning * cough * Naruto's name, thats why she was flushed and her hair was a mess. She knew it was wrong but it was just something about him that made her feel so... loved, something she never really had with Fugaku, it was an arranged marriage and neither of them wanted to. She sighed and opened the door wider.

"I was about to go to bed but I can stay up longer, want something to drink?"

"If you were going to bed I co-"

"No its alright, come on in Naruto-kun."

The way she said his name reminded him of a cougar playing with its food. He stepped in and took a whiff with his nose and he almost coughed at the strong smell of... well it was very strong thats all he was going to say.

"Um I don't need anything."

"you sure?"

"Ya Im good."

Naruto sat down on the couch and Mikoto sat across from him.

"So how are you doing Naruto?"

"Good, Im planning on going to wave soon to meet up with some old friends. How are you doing?"

"Good, but I have given up dating, too many perverts that just want my body."

"Well there loss, they dont know that you are a very smart, amazing and powerful woman."

Mikoto blushed heavily at the compliment and smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto, that really means allot."

"Your welcome."

After the air cleared the began to talk like old friends, talking for hours till Naruto noticed Mikoto's eyes drooping and he smiled as he picked her up.

"Time to go to bed."

"But Im no-"

She was silenced when Naruto kissed her on the cheek. Her head looked like it was going to explode she was blushing so much. It was mainly a test from Naruto and he sighed to himself.

'She likes me'

He had noticed how much she was looking at him, how she would blush at his compliments and how she would rub her thighs together when she thought he wouldent notice. Naruto set her in her bed and kissed her again on the forehead. Naruto waled downstairs and reached for the door handle when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around to see Sasuke staring at him.

"You know, if it was anyone else, I would kill them."

Naruto chuckled and sighed.

"Its not going to happen Sasuke."

"And why not? She was happy with you."

Unknown to them Mikoto had not fallen asleep and was hearing everything, when she heard that her eyes started to water thinking he Didn't care for her or he thought she was a creep.

"For one, that would be awkward if we got married. I would be your step dad."

"True."

"Second, Im not worthy for her, I care for her and I think she is amazing but Im just some low life that used to live in the gutter."

Naruto lowered him head till he got punched in the gut sending him into the wall. He looked up and saw Sasuke with his sharingan blazing.

"Naruto you are the most worthy person I know, you have power, you are kind, you care for others more than yourself, and your my best friend, I wouldent want anyone else dating my mom more than you."

Naruto snickered as he held his stomach.

"You pack one hell of a punch Sasuke."

"Thank you."

Naruto smiled and held out his hand, he shook Sasukes who smiled back.

"Just think about it at least, I know about the CRA and how you accidentally signed it so there really is no excuse."

Naruto grinned and turned towards the door.

"Alright, Ill think about it, but if you punch me like that again I will kick your ass."

"Sure you could Dobe."

"Damn right Teme."

The glanced at each other one more time before Naruto left, those names they call each other were mean to call others like that, but for them, it was sign of friendship and they both knew it. It was atleast 3 in the morning by time he got home and he flopped down on the bed, willing the to be taken to dream land till the morning. Unknown to him that Mikoto was making plans to 'talk' to Naruto about taking her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
END  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Me: AND IM DONE! Sucky ending I know but atleast the chapter is finished correct? Whateva, anyways hope you guys enjoyed and I hope I have become a better writer from the start, and the song Naruto sings in

'Kick in the teeth' By papa roach  
and I know Im going to get flames for that part but Im going to tell you something... I DONT CCCAAARRREEEEE! BARRELS!  
HOPE YOU ENOYED! JA NE!


	14. Christmas special LEMON!

**Birth of the Ultimate shinobi CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!  
**Me: HELLO READERS AND WELCOME TO MY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! the whole chapter is basically a lemon scene between Naruto and Tenten Christmas eve. ENJOY IF YOU LIKE THAT STUFF if you dont, skip the chapter.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Christmas special! Lemony goodness!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Naruto woke up with a jolt, he forgot it was christmas tomorrow, he turned to his right and noticed his wife Tenten was no where to be found, it gave him time to go shopping. Naruto quickly put on his coat and ran to the main shopping area where dozens of shops should be opening. In his defense the only reason he forgot was because he was on a very delicate mission  
XXXX  
Flashback  
XXXX

Naruto pulled out a Kunai as he stalked the bases guard.

'Got to remember to get Tenten a present.'

Then he went for the kill

XXXX  
Another flashback.  
XXXX

Naruto infiltrated the base of Orochimaru after he killed the guard.

'Got to remember to get Tenten a present.'

XXXX  
After about 20 flashbacks because I dont want to make you bored.  
XXXX

Naruto held the severed head of Orochimaru and cocked his head to the side.

'What was I supposed to remember?'

XXXX  
End flashbacks  
XXXX

"UGH HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN!"

Naruto zipped through many stores and couldent find a signal thing that would look good on Tenten, till he came across a jewelry store and inside the window was a very beautiful necklace. The necklace itself was gold with a white strip spiraling through it. The pendant on it was a blue gem surrounded by diamonds. There was a sign next to it that said 'last in stock'. Naruto knew he must have it before anyone else could have it. Then he saw a jonin point to the necklace and Naruto Narrowed his eyes. Naruto pointed at the Jonin and did a single hand sign and the jonin narrowed his eyes. You see there was a law made by the 2nd hokage that when It was christmas eve and 2 ninja's had there eyes set on a prize, they would make the challenging handsign and they would fight for the prize. Naruto waved for the man to follow and he led him to a training field where they quickly got into a battle stance. A boom shook the ground and they turned there heads to see a ploom of smoke appear in the ground over.

"Looks like someone else is fighting for something."

"True."

The shopkeeper, who has had this happen to him many times, held up the necklace with one hand and raised his other.

"This is the fight for the necklace, BEGIN!"

Naruto disappeared from sight and delivered a massive uppercut to the mans face sending him flying through the air. When he almost reached the ground Naruto kicked him in the chest sending him through a dozen and a half trees before he crashed into a boulder and knocked unconscious.

"You are the winner sir, lets go get a box for this. Would you liked it gift wrapped?"

"Yes, yes I would."

15 minutes later Naruto came out of the shop with a small wrapped box in his hand. He looked up at the sky and smiled.

'Present. Check.'

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see Sakura holding hands with Sasuke, they had gotten engaged a few months ago and the wedding should be in a few weeks.

"Hey guys hows it going."

"Good, Good, just wanted to say hi and say that Tenten wanted you back at the house for some reason.

"Oh, well nice meeting you guys, better see what Ten-chan wants."

"Go get her Naruto."

Naruto waved and started running towards his house and Sakura started snickering.

"Whats so funny Sakura?"

"Earlier I saw Tenten picking out some santa lingerie."

"well Naruto is going to have a good time."

"No kidding."

Sasuke chuckled and pulled Sakura in a kiss, she squealed and returned the kiss. Naruto himself reached his place and opened the door to find the lights were off. Naruto flicked the lights on and he almost died from blood loss. Infront of him under a sprig of mistletoe was Tenten, hair down and wearing a short, SHORT red skirt with white fluff around the trim her top wasn't even a top, it was a piece of string with 2 tiny pieces of cloth hiding the peaks of her breasts and also surrounded by white fluff.

"Welcome home Naru-kuuuunnnnn."

Naruto's mouth dropped and a large lump appeared in his pants.

"Ive been a bad girl."

Naruto simply nodded his head as he walked closer.

"Even so you brought me a 'large' present Didn't you."

Tenten blushed as she pointed at his large lump. Naruto grinned like an animal about to get its meal and he lunged at her. Catching his hands around her waist he flashed them to the bed and pushed her onto the bed where he began his assault.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Lemon start  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Not wasting any time, Tenten pounced on Naruto, plunging their lips together, her tongue exploring every part of his mouth. Naruto gladly obliged and soon their tongues were battling for the dominance. When the kiss broke apart both pairs of lips were red and there was a small trail of spittle at the corner of Tenten's mouth. Grabbing her waist, Naruto flopped her down on the bed, getting a yelp as he landed on top of her. He started flicking his tongue on her exposed neck as well as sucking and nipping at her. After a few minutes he pulled away leaving a flustered Tenten, she regained her breath and looked into his twinkling eyes.

"I love you Ten-chan."

She quickly pressed her lips to his, gently biting his lower lip for a moment before letting her head drop back to his bed.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

With said this with a brilliant smile, then a mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes as he rolled Tenten over him till she was straddling his stomach, barely unaware of his throbbing erection. She whispered into his ear as he started pulling her santa 'shirt', if you would call it that, over her head.

"We will see about that."

With a giggle, Tenten helped him wiggle the shirt over her shoulders, revealing her naked mounds of flesh to his hungry eyes. Naruto kissed her again with passion and lust. Relinquishing his hold on her mouth Tenten could feel him move aling her chek, down her neck, lingering on the junction between her neck and shoulder. She moaned, urging him towards her hard nipples. Smiling into her flesh, Naruto let his mouth trail lower, his tongue stopping just above the pink of her breast. With a frustrated sigh Tenten arched her back, forcing her breasts into his face. Moaning she felt her nipple being enveloped by wetness, pulled deeper into his mouth as he sucked harder. Her back arched further and her toes clenched as she felt her other breast in his hand, her pebbled nipple being twisted between his thumb and finger. Letting out a cry of ecstasy she could feel her orgasm coming. She let out a sigh of disappointment as her lover let go of her breasts. She could feel his tongue on his stomach, sliding back and forth, as he unbuttoned her pants. With a quick motion Naruto pulled her 'pants' down to her ankles and just like her 'shirt' she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Tenten removed them completely with a soft flick of her foot. Smiling slightly she spread her legs as she felt his lips move to her inner thighs, exposing her drenched pink folds to him. Moving up once more his tongue danced around her wet sex, taunting her. Unable to take the longing, Tenten grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed him between between her legs. As his tongue snaked around her opening she could feel electricity shoot down her spine, the heat inside her building exponentially. She felt his tongue suddenly shoot inside her, squirming wildly and with a scream of passion felt herself climax as her body withered at the waves of pleasure washing over her. Naruto felt his face become smashed against her as she came, he could taste her as she exploded hot liquid into his waiting mouth. With a small smile he lifted his head from between her legs, his golden hair sliding from her limp hands. As she lay there panting he shrugged his cloak off and then lifted his shirt over his head. Throwing the clothing on the floor he gently kissed Tenten on the cheek, savoring her content mewl at the contact. Making soft cooing noises into her ear Naruto lay down beside her naked body, kicking off his pants which landed haphazardly on the dresser.

"Do you want to keep going?"

Eyes still half lidded, Tenten turned to her lover, laying a quick peck on his lips.

"D-dont ever stop!"

Naruto wiggled his way onto Tenten, pressing her into the bed as he panted, propping himself up on his elbows. He kissed the tip of her nose, smiling, which earned him a longing mewl. Smiling wider than ever, he positioned himself over her. The head of his erection rubbing against her wildly dripping sex. With a small nod from Tenten he slowly pushed himself inside her, no more than an inch at first. He pulled out just as slowly, giving her time to adjust to the feeling. At Tenten's moan of desire, he began to thrusting deeper and deeper, faster and faster. She could feel her muscles tense and relax, the rhythmic pumping between her legs, the wave of bliss flowing through her body. It was almost too much to bear. Her entire body seemed to heat up, she could feel her slipper skin sliding against Naruto's, sweat pouring off her flesh. He drove himself into her, faster, harder, each time greater than the last. With a final scream, Tenten succumbed to her orgasm, her body bucking wildly. Feeling her walls around him, Naruto let loose his own orgasm, filling her with the wet heat of his seed. As both collapsed onto the bed, utterly spent, they remained joined. After a few moments, Tenten felt Naruto slowly draw his manhood out of her. With a content sigh, the two lovers turned to look at each other, smiling. A soft "I love you," was exchanged, and the two felt the other's hot breath against their face before falling asleep, exhausted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Lemon End! (Thats right its over who ever skipped.)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Naruto found himself awake with the love of his life in his arms, he reached over and stroked her hair as he started thinking about how lucky he was to have her.  
XXXX  
Naruto's room  
XXXX

Naruto woke up from his dream panting heavily. He looked around and found himself alone as usual. Outside was a blue moon with a comet streaming across the sky.

"What a dream, wouldent mind it though."

Naruto went back to sleep only for a man in white to appear and smile down at him.

'Naruto, we did not tell you this but one of the abilities for the Kami-gan is telling the future of what might come to pass, when ever there is a blue moon and a comet sharing the same sky.'

The man reached over and touched Naruto's eyelids.

'Soon Naruto, you will save this world and the people in it, I hope soon because things are starting to rise that you might not be able to take if you dont train.'

The man looked outside and saw the first of the snow flakes falling and he disappeared, just faded into the wind

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
End  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Its just a short chapter, its a christmas special, hope you enjoyed the lemon, and I didnt write it, I have help with stuff like that, and dont ask who wrote it because I wont tell :O SHOCKER ISNT IT! Anyways CYA! JA NE AND MERRRRYYYY CHRISTMAS!


	15. Chapter 14! Vacation! Wave again!

Birth of the ultimate shinobi  
Me: well the last chapter went rater well, rather well indeed. only problem was a guest review that didn't like the beating part in the beginning, well guess what I DONT CAAARRREEEEE! (pewdie pie moment.)  
Atsuki: As jack said before, unless its constructive criticism he wont pay attention.  
Me: Plus you have to think, if a giant demon attacked the village, took countless lives and destroyed part of the village and info got out that it was still alive, they would want it dead and want a scape goat for all there anger and sadness. Anyways thank you all for your reviews. OH! One last thing, Naruto will not obtain any more girls to call his own TILL he meets all of them, I think Mei is the last one so after that you. Yes YOU will choose who he will fall in love with one after the other in a row... when I said yes YOU it felt like I was in one of those uncle sam posters where hes like 'I need YOU to' blablabla. Now! ENJOY THE STORY!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Last time on supernatura- I mean birth of the ultimate shinobi, sorry been watching supernatural allot lately and its such a cool show!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
"You know, if it was anyone else, I would kill them."

Naruto chuckled and sighed.

"Its not going to happen Sasuke."

"And why not? She was happy with you."

Unknown to them Mikoto had not fallen asleep and was hearing everything, when she heard that her eyes started to water thinking he Didn't care for her or he thought she was a creep.

"For one, that would be awkward if we got married. I would be your step dad."

"True."

"Second, Im not worthy for her, I care for her and I think she is amazing but Im just some low life that used to live in the gutter."

Naruto lowered him head till he got punched in the gut sending him into the wall. He looked up and saw Sasuke with his sharingan blazing.

"Naruto you are the most worthy person I know, you have power, you are kind, you care for others more than yourself, and your my best friend, I wouldent want anyone else dating my mom more than you."

Naruto snickered as he held his stomach.

"You pack one hell of a punch Sasuke."

"Thank you."

Naruto smiled and held out his hand, he shook Sasukes who smiled back.

"Just think about it at least, I know about the CRA and how you accidentally signed it so there really is no excuse."

Naruto grinned and turned towards the door.

"Alright, Ill think about it, but if you punch me like that again I will kick your ass."

"Sure you could Dobe."

"Damn right Teme."

The glanced at each other one more time before Naruto left, those names they call each other were mean to call others like that, but for them, it was sign of friendship and they both knew it. It was atleast 3 in the morning by time he got home and he flopped down on the bed, willing the to be taken to dream land till the morning. Unknown to him that Mikoto was making plans to 'talk' to Naruto about taking her.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXCHAPTER 14! VACATION! WAVE AGAIN!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Naruto opened his eyes to the bright light of the sun and groaned, he was up so late last night talking to Mikoto and Sasuke. He gasped and blushed heavily as he put a hand behind his head.

'Sasuke gave me his permission to marry his mom...'

Naruto snickered, it was usually the father who let the daughter date. Naruto cleared his head and got up with a groan. He wanted more sleep but he had to get up for missions and such, and hopefully he got those traveling rights. Naruto sighed and took a quick shower and put on his clothes. He opened the door to find Yugao standing there with her mask on about to knock.

"Oh hey Naruto, The Hokage wants to see you about something."

"Heh I was just about to see him."

Naruto was about to step away till he saw a blue book in one of her pouches.

"Hey Neko-chan?"

"Ya?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. He could have sworn she hated it when he called her Neko-chan but now he could practically hear the blush from behind her mask.

"Are you reading loveless?"

"Why yes I am, its a great book and I haven't been able to put it down."

"Well I happen to know the publisher."

Naruto snickered as he walked past Yugao's still form. She looked to be puzzling over something and Naruto thought she would be standing there all day till he heard a woosh of wind and Yugao standing infront of him.

"You have to tell me who wrote this."

"Why?"

"Because I must know!"

"Naw, we will see if I will tell you later, right now I have to see the Hokage."

Naruto laughed as he took off running with Yugao giving chase.

'Its going to be so much fun teasing people.'

Naruto skidded to a stop and did a single handsign and he disappeared in a bolt of lightning. Naruto appeared outside the Hokage's office and put on his poker face, much like Gaara's face... but all the time. Naruto knocked on the door then walked in when he heard the 'come in'.

"You wanted me Hokage-sama?"

"Ah yes Naruto, I just wanted to talk."

The Hokage put his hands under his chin as he looked Naruto up and down.

"I have considered your request for the sanin traveling nights but before I grant one of my shinobi this right I need to know what they are mostly gonna use it for."

"Well, Hokage-sama, I was intending on going to see a few friends, in wave and such, planning on taking Tenten on a few dates outside of the village and possible another matter in a few years."

The Hokage smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"Well Naruto those are really interesting reasons."

The Hokage grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something quickly on it then he looked up at Naruto with sad smile.

"I know I lost your trust, and your respect Naruto, I hope this is a way to help me earn it back."

The Hokage handed Naruto the piece of paper and Naruto read what was on it. It said that his request had been granted but he had to do one thing first.

"What is this thing I have to do."

"You have to tell me when your leaving and why."

"I think I can do that"

Naruto put the paper in his pocket and glanced at the door.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"First you can tell me what you have planned, where you are going to go and why, then I will tell you something that you will have to do."

"I plan on taking Tenten on a date within the next week to wave."

"Thats good, so onto business, there is something rising that involves you and your 'special condition', so Jariya wants to take you out of the village for a few years and train you."

Naruto looked at the ground for a minute as he went over the information.

"Will Tenten be able to come?"

"No, for two reasons, one Its Jariya, two she has her duties her as a ninja."

Naruto nodded his head and snickered at the first one.

"Your probably right on the first one, but she is not going to like it and is going to give me hell, how long do I have?"

"About one month, enough time to talk to her and calm her down."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"I hate doing this to her."

"I know you do, I had to leave my wife for a couple of years when war was happening."

"How did you keep yourself together?"

"Well, I knew if I did she would bring me back just to kill me again, and if I didnt send her letters she would more than likely eat my ear from chewing it out so much."

Naruto and the old Kage chuckled and Naruto sighed as he turned towards the door.

"That all old man?"

The elderly Hokage smiled and nodded his head, with that Naruto left the room to go find Tenten. Naruto ran through the streets as he looked for his precious person, the one that made him feel special, more than anyone ever could. Naruto skidded to a stop infront of the wolf claw shop and he stepped inside. Over by the counter was Dustin and he cocked his head.

'I should ask permission first.'

Naruto walked up to Dustin, who had his back turned, and opened his mouth to speak.

"As long as you keep her safe you can."

Naruto cocked his head to the side with his eyes wide.

"How did you know?"

"When it comes to you Naruto even the slightest hint of something, word travels fast. So where do you plan on taking her?"

"Wave sir."

"Hm, you do realize that is close to Mist and U-"

"NARU-KUN!"

Naruto turned and caught a jumping Tenten. She giggled as she cuddled up inside his embrace and he smiled fondly at her.

"Hey Panda-chan."

"Panda-chan huh?"

Naruto felt a chill run down his back as he slowly turned to see Dustin looking down at him with the 'evil father "Ill-kill-you-if-you-try-anything" look'.

"I-Its just a nickname."

"Daddy, stop scaring Naru-kun."

"Sorry sweetheart, I just dont want him taking advantage of you, and he was about to agree, **Right Boy?**"

Naruto gulped and nodded his head furiously and turned to face Tenten with a smile.

"Well Tenten I was wondering if I could take you somewhere special."

"And where might that be Naru-kun?"

"Wave country."

Naruto hugged Tenten and was tempted to give her a kiss but knew her dad was behind him ready to break his neck if he tried anything.

"Go pack some clothes, we are going to be gone for about a week."

Tenten nodded her head and ran up her stairs and Naruto turned to her father with a serious look.

"I need to tell you something that is going to happen next month."

Naruto leaned in and started talking to Dustin. When he finished Dustin put a hand on his chin and sighed.

"So, you want me there when you tell her for damage control."

"Yes."

"What do you plan on doing after you get back."

"With your permission I might give her a nice ring."  
Dustin's eyes widened as he stared at the kid.

"Your serious?"

"Deadly."

"Well, wait a few days till AFTER you come back, dont want her fainting from hearing that news right after you come back from that trip."

"What trip?"

Naruto and Dustin turned to the stair well and saw Tenten standing there with a full bag.

"Trip to wave, you ready to go? Cause I want to leave here as soon as possible."

Tenten Nodded and they headed out, stopping by the office to tell the old man where he was going and for how long and they set off to wave. As Naruto and Tenten traveled they talked to each other about many things, weapons, missions, training, jutsu, and Tenten started talking about kids.

"You know I woulden't mind having a few kids in the future."

Naruto, who was drinking from his water bottle, spit water everywhere and started coughing and tried to get a hold of his breath.

"We thats something interesting to say."

Naruto chuckled and put an arm around Tenten then smiled down at her and kissed her lightly.

"You know your the best thing that ever happened to me."

Tenten accepted the kiss and returned it then smiled at Naruto.

"Yup"

Tenten giggled and took off running down the road, causing Naruto to chase after her. Naruto finally caught up to her and jumped her. He pinned her to the side of a grassy hill and she playfully glared at him.

"No fair, I dont have that much speed."

"Maybe so but your still a tease."

Naruto nuzzled his head into her neck which caused her to squirm and get out of his embrace. Naruto stands up quizzically and Tenten just turned away.

"What did I do?"

"This is a little payment for what you did to me."

"What did I do to you?"

"When you first showed me the Namikaze mansion you left me on that bed to take care of myself, so your punishment is no hugs, kisses or touching for the rest of the day."

"B-but I wont survive!"

"Too bad."

Tenten snickered as she started walking again and Naruto followed behind her with his head hung low.

"Come on lets hurry, I want to have a nice warm bath tonight."

"Yes mistress."

Naruto mumbled and they picked up their pace. Soon they arrived at the bridge and Naruto's mouth was gaping.

"Well, did you know they named the bridge after you?"

"No I didnt."

Naruto took a step onto the bridge after he got over his shock and he smiled as he looked around.

"The bridge has gotten better since I last remember it."

Sure there was a few new things but what caught his attention was all the people walking back and forth, pulling carts, shopping bags or just going out for a walk. Naruto started walking across the bridge, hand in hand with Tenten and they noticed some people pointing and staring at Naruto and whispering. A little girl came up and tugged on the edge of Naruto's cloak and he looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"Is it true? Are you the one who saved us?"

"Now now, first of all it wasn't all me, I had a team with me, let alone there was Zabuza and Haku there to help."

"So you did save us?"

Naruto sighed and simply nodded his head. She squealed and ran off to her mother which was standing a distance a way talking to a friend.

"Looks like your popular here Naru-kun."

"I guess so."

Naruto smiled and continued to walk down the bridge.

"You have to meet the old bridge builder, fun go but hes a drunk. Tsunami is very beautiful and Inari, her son, used to be... I guess you could say a cry baby but he has diffidently improved and even led the rebellion against Gato."

"They all sound interesting and it sounds like you have a crush on this Tsunami."

Naruto sputtered out non sense as Tenten giggled and his face turned red from blushing.

'She has you there kit.'

'S-shut up!'

Kyuubi snickered inside Naruto's mind and went back to sleep. Naruto just shook his head and continued to walk alongside Tenten till they reached the village and they saw how happy it was, kids running around, laughing. Their parents telling them to come back and laughing as well as they talked to friends. Naruto noticed allot of them staring at him and he began to grow restless. Suddenly a big man stepped in his path and he stared down at Naruto. Naruto, not sure if news of Kyuubi came out, reached behind his cloak and grabbed a kunai from his pouch and hid it in his sleeve. The man stared at him for a few minutes before laughing and holding out his hand.

"Thank you for saving our village Naruto-san."

Naruto cocked his head as he put the kunai back and shook the mans hand.

"Really it wasn't just me who did it, I had teammates and my sensei."

"That may be true but they Didn't make such an impact on us and they didn't take out those guys as easily as you did."

Naruto sighed and shook his head with a smile.

"Can you tell me something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Has Tazuna moved?"

"No, hes still over there."

"Thanks."

Naruto waved and started walking again, unnoticed by Naruto there were a bunch of girls, much like a fan club, having hearts in their eyes as they stared at him. Noticing this, Tenten wrapped her arm around Naruto's arm and he looked down at her with a smile. He pulled her closer and went to give her a kiss on the forehead but Tenten moved away.

"Uh uh uh! You remember what I said."

"Awww come on, just one little kiss?"

Naruto started doing the puppy dog face and Tenten sighed in defeat. Naruto cheered and gave her a big kiss on the lips while holdign her in his arms making most of the girls glare daggers at Tenten. Naruto let got of Tenten, who had a far off look, and they continued to walk. Naruto himself talked to Tenten about his mission to wave, how he meant Haku, how he took on Zabuza alone and the rouge ninja they all took on. Soon they arrived at Tazuna's house and knocked.

"HEY OLD MAN! OPEN UP!"

They heard grumbling and they snickered and the door opened to show Tsunami.

"Hey Tsunami."

Tsunami blushed and waved at the two shinobi.

"Hey there Naruto-kun, whos your friend."

"This is Tenten-chan and shes my girlfriend."

Tsunami smiled at Tenten and shook her hand.

"Your a very lucky lady, would you like to come in?"

They both nodded and Tsunami opened the door wider for both of them to step in. when they took a seat in the living room Tsunami came in with some tea and sat down herself.

"Sorry that its just me, dad has a hangover and Inari is out playing with his friends."

Naruto smiled and took a sip of the tea.

"Its fine, so hows the place?"

"Its been great since you came here and taken care of Gato."

"Im glad."

Naruto smiled again as he glanced around the house.

"Well things haven't changed much in the house."

Naruto glanced towards the door and smirked as he disappeared. The door burst open and in came a panting Inari looking around frantically.

"MOM IS IT TRUE?! HAS NARUTO COME BACK!?"

Tsunami was about to answer till she saw Naruto behind Inari, pick him up and through him onto the couch.

"WAAAA!"

Inari yelled as he flew through the air and landed head first into the seat cushion. Naruto started laughing until he felt a dark presence behind him and he turned to see Tenten staring down at him with that all too sweet smile.

"Oh Naruto-kkkuuuunnnnn, what do you say?"

"That was funny?"

He found himself face down into the floorboards and Tenten dragging him by his hair to the couch.

"OW OW OW OW OKOKOKOK IM SORRY!"

"Good boy"

Tsunami started laughing while Naruto grumbled and Inari got his barrings till he saw Naruto and lunged at him, giving him a big hug.

"NARUTO YOUR BACK!"

Naruto laughed as he hugged Inari back and patted him on the head.

"Hey, who said I wouldent come back in the first place, you sound surprised, maybe you dont want me back so I should leave."

"NO!"

Naruto chuckled and took back his fake hurt card.

"its ok I was joking, hows it going Inari?"

"Good! I made lots of friends after you left, Im also learning how to become a builder and carpenter like my grampa."

Inari beamed as he told Naruto this, Naruto himself smiled at the boy and patted his head.

"Thats great Inari, I hope you become even better than that old drunk."

Everyone laughed as they chatted on and on about each others lives. They heard the door open and in come Tazuna holding a Sake bottle. When he saw Naruto his eyes widened and chuckled.

"Hey there Naruto, nice to see you arrived. Is this your girlfriend or your wife."

Naruto and Tenten blush heavily and Tenten hid her head in Naruto's shirt while Naruto chuckled.

"Girlfriend you old drunk."

"Well I guess you came here to visit friends and see the sites am I right?"

"Yes sir, plan on taking Tenten here."

"Well what are you two waiting for? Go on, we will still be here when you get back."

Naruto looked at Tsunami.

"If you dont mind?"

"Dont worry Naruto, just have a good time."

Naruto smiled and hugged Tsunami, ruffled Inari's hair and shook Tazuna's hand before rushing out of the house, almost dragging Tenten along with him. Naruto took her through the town, showing her many things while holding her hand. Tenten found that even the slightest touch made her heart flutter. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked. They smiled as they watched a pair of kids run past them, a girl trip and a little boy help her up. Tenten giggled at the site and looked up at the darkening sky. Naruto noticed a building over to the side and that it had a overhang connected to it, and inside it was roses, candles and a table for two. He saw a couple leaving so he knew he could get that room. Naruto pulled Tenten along and entered the building.

"Can I have that table thats outside?"

"We were about to take it down."

"Can I still have it? For a bit?"

The man smiled at the two and nodded. He led them to the table and Naruto smiled at Tenten as he sat her down.

"Naruto, this is amazing"

"Nothing is too good for you Panda-chan."

Tenten blushed as she sat down and picked up a menu to look through it. Naruto noticed a man walking by with a Violin and glanced at Tenten.

"Ill be right back, nature calls."

"Hurry back"

"I will"

Naruto got up and gave Tenten a kiss on the teeth before walking in the bathrooms general direction. He stopped infront of the Violin man and waved some money infront of his hand.

"we are over there in the private area out to the side, can you play us something nice after we finish eating?"

The man nodded and took the money before walking off in a random direction. Naruto walked back to his seat and picked some ramen that was apparently 'the best in the world that it was even the favorite of the hero of wave'.

'We shall see about that! Unless Ichiraku ramen gave their recipe to this resturant then this diffidently wont be my favorite.'

Naruto sat in comfortable silence with Tenten, they knew almost everything about each other so they didn't need to speak, it was almost like they could tell what the other was thinking. Well if Tenten knew she would be either concerned, understanding, furious, or somehow all of the above. Right now Naruto was thinking how to take care of this CRA problem, and how to break it to Tenten that he had to go on a training trip with Jariya without her.

'I should tell her after I get her that dress, easier impact on her when I tell her.'

Naruto's eyes twitched when he noticed she was shuffling slightly in her seat and a slight blush on her face.

"Something wrong?"

Naruto asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice, he wasn't sure if she was looking at some guy when she blushed. Tenten looked at the ground and took a deep breath.

"I was wondering... if you... havechosenanyonefortheCRA."

She turned her head away as she blushed heavily and Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Why do you ask? I thought you were mad or disappointed with me for signing without reading the requirements first."

"I was both at first, I loved you though so I could look past it. After awhile as I thought about it this was actually really good."

"Nani!?"

"Well first of all you have all the Stamina so I couldent handle you alone in certain area's"

Naruto blushed heavily as he too looked away.

"Also, because of your past you haven't had much love so I thought 'the more there are the more love you get'."

"But Te-"

"No buts, and lastly I kinda am..."

"Kinda what?"

Tenten blushed again and hid her face in her hands while mumbling something.

"What was that?"

"IM BI ALRIGHT!"

Naruto snickered as she covered her mouth and looked around, luckily they were outside so no one heard.

"I know that already, I notice the way you look at some women when we were just friends."

"You knew this whole time?!"

"Yup"

Tenten slumped against her seat and sighed heavily. Then she suddenly realized something and a evil smile came across her face as her hair covered her eyes and an evil feeling flooded the area.

"You wanted me to yell that on purpose didn't you."

Naruto gulped and held up his hands as if to protect himself from the Juubi.

"N-no, I was just curious."

Tenten smiled a little too sweetly as she sat back down, Naruto knew there was hell to pay when he got back to his hotel.

"Is there any chan-"

"No, you have to pay up. A nice massage and a foot rub after my bath should cover it."

Naruto sighed in defeat and the waiter came in to give them their food. Naruto looked at the ramen he had ordered and knew that this wouldent be as good as Ichiraku's just by the looks of it. Naruto decided to just eat it and get it over with. He grabbed his chopsticks, broke them and then started digging in. Naruto looked over at Tenten who was eating her lobster with a, wait... LOBSTER!? Naruto started chocking on his ramen till he finally spit it out and he looked at Tenten's meal with an evil look.

"You got lobster?"

"Yup, thought you said nothing was too good for me."

"I did say that Didn't I"

Now Naruto did love Tenten and wanted to give her everything she deserved, the problem was that old habits died hard. He had allot of money now but when he was living on the streets every single piece of change counted so he saved and bought things he only really needed. Even with all the new money he barely used it unless it was for his ninja tools or on Tenten. When Naruto finished he sipped on his water while he watched Tenten eat. Everything about her was perfect, she had great hair, beautiful eyes, a great smile. And a stunning body. Tenten could feel Naruto's eyes on her and she almost giggled as she watched his eyes. She saw them trace her hair then look into her eyes so deeply it was like they were drilling into her very soul. Then it moved on to her lips and, whether it was self conscious or not, Naruto licked his lips which made her blush, then his eyes traced down her body. Naruto himself was thinking about how lucky he was and how he didn't deserve her till his eyes were blocked by a shadow. He felt a wet pair of lips and he looked at the person in his lap, Tenten was kissing him while wrapping his arms around his shoulders and sitting rather... interestingly in his lap. Naruto closed his eyes and started to kiss her back, nibbling on her bottom lip till they broke for air and put their foreheads together, smiling the whole time.

"Whats with this sudden pleasure?"

"Well you were examining me so much, especially my lips and body I thought you might like them both."

Tenten pouted and looked at the ground.

"Unless you didn't like it."

"No! I loved it!"

Tenten frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"So your saying you only like my body?"

'Damn it what is with woman and trying to back men into a corner.'

"You know I never said that, I love everything about you."

"What do you like the most?"

"I dont like any bit of you."

"What?"

"I told you before, I dont like you and I dont like any part of you. I. Love. You. And every part of you."

"Just wanted to hear you say that again."

Tenten smiled and snuggled up close to Naruto on the chair again. Naruto glanced down at her and smiled widely.

"You know, when the moon beams down on you, your hair looks like a halo."

"So? Im your angel girl, and your my demon guy, they always say opposites attract."

Naruto chuckled and hugged her closer, both of them barely realizing that he violin man had come in and started playing the violin. A few minutes later they heard a commotion inside the resturant and Naruto looked through a window to see a person he didn't want to see in a long time.

'oh COME ON!'

Inside the restaurant stood Kushina Uzumaki along with another red haired women wearing a blush vest and standing with two guards that had mist head bands.

"That must be the Mizukage."

Tenten turned to the window and almost growled when she saw Kushina.

"I dont like that woman."

"Neither do I, Im going to listen in and see whats going on."

Naruto channeled chakra into his ear and started listening to the conversation.

"Welcome Mizukage, so glad you could make it and call me Mei."

"same to you Uzukage. So who are we waiting for?"

"The feudal lord of wave, Tazuna is his name, he designed the bridge that saved the country so he was the Natural."

"So true but we never would have done it without the hero of wave to protect me while we made it."

The two woman turned to see Tazuna standing there before they all sat in a seat.

"So, we are on neutral Territory for a peace treaty between wave, Kiri, and Uzu, let us be-"

"Im sure to interrupt but who is the Hero of wave?"

"Im surprised either of you dont know this since he arrived today on vacation but his name is Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha of course, saved our asses from a army of thugs as well as a few shinobi."

Kushina stiffened when he heard Naruto's and looked at the ground.

"Do you know this person Uzukage?"

"Yes, I know- I mean knew him quiet well."

"Knew?"

"He changed, at least to me anyways."

Kushina looked at the ground as a tear threatened to come from her eye. Naruto himself grabbed Tenten's arm and looked her in the eye.

"Go back to the hotel and wait for me there, Im going to try and sneak past everyone so I can pay for the meal."

Tenten nodded and hopped the fence before Naruto quietly walked into the restaurant and headed towards the desk. He saw Tazuna notice him and he put a finger to his lips to keep quiet. Tazuna wondered why but he kept his lips shut... unfortunately Mei followed Tazuna's line of sight and watched Naruto like a hawk.

"Friend of yours Tazuna?"

Tazuna shook his head and sighed.

"Ya, a really good friend."

"Who?"

Kushina turned around and saw Naruto.. her eyes widened as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Who is that?"

"He, Mizukage-sama, is Naruto Uzumaki."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
THE END!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Me: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FINALLY DONE! Honestly I didnt think I would get it done so quickly, lately Ive been too busy and too bored to write THIS story. So far in my story folder I have 2 Naruto story (this one), 1 Naruto/TTGL crossover, those 2 are already out of course, I am working on a story called 'Naruto's travels' its about Naruto using a faulty flying thunder god kunai and going through dimensions and time to find his way back home. Another one is where he is sent through time and one dimension over to a place where everything is the same... except hes a girl! Well shes a he... he comes to a universe where the him there is a girl THERE! Its called 'A strange blonde twitch'.The last one is a Naruto/Supernatural crossover about Naruto accidentally activating a incomplete seal and going through a worm hole to arrive in Supernatural, its called supernaturally natural. One of those will be out after I finish this one. Another reason I was late in getting this out was because I moved AGAIN, so my internet is down for another few weeks after I finish this but I am doing everything in my power to get this out! Like I am going to my grandmas today and we will see if I can get it out, the internet has been out so long I think my email is going to back up. Another reason was I got bored of writing this so I decided to watch supernatural to get some inpiration, so far Im up to bobby dying, castiel is alive, bobby is a ghost, the episode they fight that japanese booz god or what ever, and the FINAL REASON! Is that it was my birthday a few days ago :D aren't you guys happy for me, NO!? I dont matter to you guys * sad face *  
Atsuki: Hey calm down there everyone out there likes you  
Me: Really?  
Naruto: Nope * Is kicked in the balls by atsuki * YES! I MEAN YES! OWWWWW  
Me: YAY! Thanks! BY THE WAY I GOT A PS3! WOOOOOOO! No internet though so I cant do anything online. Anyways thank you guys for all your support on this story and I hope you guys are enjoying thus far, an epic twist is coming up so be prepared! so anyways CYA GUYS NEXT TIME! JA NE!~


	16. Interesting outcomes

**Birth of the ultimate shinobi**  
Me:WELL I AM BACK! Welcome to the next chapter of birth of the ultimate shinobi, I have some news, Im going to take a few people off of the harem considering that I dont have enough room in the whole story, Im thinking first will be Tayuya. We will see after that. Also I hope you guys are enjoying the story, if you are not then what ever, go do something else. I dont want to hear your complaining 'this should happen' or 'that should happen' or 'this shouldent have happened'. It annoys me when people just dont get it. Im writing my story my way wit ha few changes to readers that actually LISTEN to me. So if it is constructive criticism I will take it into consideration and test write it, see if it works, and if it does it will more than likely EVOLVE THE STORY! ANYWAYS ONWARDS TO NEW PLACES!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Previously on Birth of the ultimate shinobi.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Im surprised either of you dont know this since he arrived today on vacation but his name is Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha of course, saved our asses from a army of thugs as well as a few shinobi."

Kushina stiffened when he heard Naruto's and looked at the ground.

"Do you know this person Uzukage?"

"Yes, I know- I mean knew him quiet well."

"Knew?"

"He changed, at least to me anyways."

Kushina looked at the ground as a tear threatened to come from her eye. Naruto himself grabbed Tenten's arm and looked her in the eye.

"Go back to the hotel and wait for me there, Im going to try and sneak past everyone so I can pay for the meal."

Tenten nodded and hopped the fence before Naruto quietly walked into the restaurant and headed towards the desk. He saw Tazuna notice him and he put a finger to his lips to keep quiet. Tazuna wondered why but he kept his lips shut... unfortunately Mei followed Tazuna's line of sight and watched Naruto like a hawk.

"Friend of yours Tazuna?"

Tazuna shook his head and sighed.

"Ya, a really good friend."

"Who?"

Kushina turned around and saw Naruto.. her eyes widened as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Who is that?"

"He, Mizukage-sama, is Naruto Uzumaki."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Chapter 17: Interesting outcomes  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Naruto glanced at Kushina and the others and he turned around to leave.

"Ah Naruto, Ive heard a little about you, why dont you come over here and tell me a little more."

"I would like to but I have someone waiting for me, Im not to sure I want to be around certain people and you have business to attend to, choose either of those excuses. To tell the truth I just dont want to be here so good night."

Tazuna stood up and walked next to Naruto.

"Whats wrong? This is a big break for us and our country cant you just sit between 2 strangers for a couple of minutes."

"That woman next to the Mizukage is not a stranger, shes my mother and I dont want to be in her company."

"thought you said you were an orphan."

"I am."

"You mean she abandoned you?"

"She tried explaining it to me but I just couldent wrap my head around it with the thought she was keeping my sister away from me as well as just sitting there while I had my own troubles in Konoha as a seven year old."

"I know it will be hard but can you stay here a little bit with us? It would help the negotiations go smoother."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Alright."

Naruto and Tazuna returned to the table and Naruto kept a straight face as he watched the two woman infront of him.

"Tazuna here has convinced me to stay a little bit, and I will, but I wont be happy about it."

Naruto sat down in a chair next to Tazuna and he leaned it against the wall as he watched the people infront of him.

"Tell me Naruto why do you not want to sit here with us?"

"Private matters between me and the Uzukage."

Naruto practically spat the last word as he leveled a glare on Kushina who seemed to shrink under his gaze.

"So you two know each other?"

"You could say that."

"Well this is very interesting, how do you know each other."

Naruto turned his gaze on the Mei.

"I know how the system works, you want to find leverage on either of us, so you can get help or jutsu or whatever from our villages well its not going to work. I am not intimidated by you, even with your bloodline limit."

Mei looked visibly shaken as she stared at Naruto.

"How do you know about that?"

"Your not the only one with one, mine can sense others if there powerful enough to be sensed. Not only that but I could beat you in a fight if it came down to it. I dislike people that work like you, trying to get the other under your thumb so you can get them under control but Im going to tell you something."

Naruto leaned in close.

"You put to much pressure on something, its gonna pop."

A cork popped out of Naruto's hand and they saw that he had pressed his thumb on it, applying pressure.

"Well you are right about that but Im not here to do that Mr. Uzumaki. The Uzukage helped in the war against the previous Mizukage, we agreed to make a treaty after it was over. Thats what we were doing now."

"But, you were looking for something to pin on her so you could gain the upper hand, a lesser country with their power would benefit you in the future."

"That may be so but we are trying to redeem ourselves so such an act would be totally against what we were trying to do."

"Can we just get this over with, I have a date I have to get back to."

"Well Im just trying to make small talk, why dont you bring your date here? I would love to meet her."

"Id rather not."

"Well thats your right, anyways from your last name I guess you two are from the same clan?"

"No."

"No?"

"I disowned myself from the clan, I took my fathers last name. Although I would LOVE to take it now, I have to wait till Im jonin, Im only special jonin at the moment."

"You must be a very powerful young man."

"Kinda, the only reason Im not a jonin is because I have to have more field knowledge or whatever the damned council came up with, been a pain in my ass for years and Im not even a Kage."

"Thats a council alright, bags of useless flesh thinking they own the world."

"You know I planned on having a temporary truce with all nations when Im Hokage and I was thinking we should find an arena, put all of our councils in their to fight to the last man."

"That sounds delightful."

Tazuna saw Naruto relax slightly.

"So tell me Naruto how did you become the hero of wave."

"Simple, protected the bridge builder and give the villagers back their courage."

"You know I had a dear friend, he died from hunter nin after he left the village but we would come here as kids, it was a fine place. I thank you for cleaning it up, it reminds me allot of him."

"What was his name?"

"Zabuza Momochi, used to call him Zobi-chan"

Naruto blinked, then blinked again, then just for a change of pace he blinked again then burst out laughing.

"Z-ZOBI-CHAN!?"

"Yes, it was a childhood name that I cherish and you laugh at it."

"N-no its not that, Zabuza is alive. He fought with me on the bridge."

"Your lying."

Naruto pulled out a picture out of his pockets and it showed all his friends, and to the right of him was Zabuza.

"That was taken a few weeks ago."

Naruto chuckled at her shocked face and he put the picture away.

"Your as shocked as he was when I defeated him in an all out kenjutsu battle."

The blue haired man behind Mei stiffened as his eyes widened.

"You beat Zabuza-sama?"

"Sure did, he tried to give me his sword but I said no, got the two best in existence."

"M-may I see them?"

Naruto nodded to him and handed the swords to the man. He looked them up and down at tried to decipher the writings on the blade's.

"Who made these?"

"Legend says the gold one, the dragon blade, was made by the court of truth, the court directly under Kami and the bestowers of the rinnegan. The black and red one was said to be made by the Kyuubi, bestowed it upon someone who is worthy of the power it holds, honestly I dont know who made either but I think the legends make me look cooler."

"No kidding."

The man handed him the swords back and he sheathed them again.

"Do you know what the markings mean?"

"Yes, the one on the dragon blade says 'Only a man with a pure heart may hold this blade and wield it, for it is the courts choice on who it is bestowed."

"Odd."

"Ya, the fox blade says 'Anyone worthy and brave enough to pull this sword from the Kyuubi's teeth may wield it and the Kyuubi's power.'"

"Very odd."

"Heh, so I see your a swordsman as well?"

"Yes my name is Chojuro."

"Well Chojuro you seem like a very capable swordsman, I wouldent mind sparring with you sometime in the future."

"I would like that."

Naruto smiled slightly, he knew that his mother was staring at him. He didnt like her at all but he was putting his smile out so he could please another nation.

"So Zabuza is in Konoha..."

"Yes, hes a kenjutsu instructor at the academy. But he said to the council he will leave if they made him teach any Kiri techniques to the children, I supported him on that."

"Well thank you, he knows allot of our special techniques."

"It was his choice, I just supported it."

"Well we came here on business so why dont we take care of that business."

"Alright."

Hours past as they came to an agreement. It wasn't that hard just the little things like crops, trading and the like. Naruto just leaned back in his chair and was writing in his note pad.

"Done."

Naruto looked up to see the three adults shake each others hands with a smile.

"Alright, I guess we can all leave."

Mei stood up and headed towards the door, along with Tazuna. Naruto stood up to leave but was stopped by Kushina.

"Naruto you cant stay mad at me forever."

"Sure I can, I just have to try REALLY hard at it, but Im not going to. I promised Anita that I would at least TRY to forgive you so we can become a family again. Well Im trying but I cant get past the thought of you leaving me there."

"Naruto it w-"

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto yelled as he glared at his mother, he looked around and saw the other eaters looking at him. He leaned in to whisper to her.

"I am sick and tired of excuses, excuses excuses EXCUSES. Thats all that has happened in my life. I have something great now, I can protect myself as well but I was swindled into having a harem when I took dads name. Im trying my hardest to become a jonin so I dont have to have the last name of Uzumaki anymore! The only damn reason Im not is because I dont have enough field experience. Now goodbye you bloodsucker."

Naruto turned, left the money on the counter for his meal and left. Leaving a tear strickened Kushina behind. Naruto was walking down the street with his hands balled up into fists. He wish he could hate her. He DREAMED he could hate her but NOOoooo he just had to get this totally awesome bloodline at the cost of his hate.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned to see Mei walking towards him. He sighed and stopped as she got closer.

"Why did you have that argument in there, isn't she just the leader of your clan?"

"She is my mother, she left me in Konoha and I didnt have much of a life there."

"Well... Im sorry to hear that, why do you ahte her though?"

"I cant hate her."

"Then w-"

"Its not a matter of I dont want to its a matter of I CANT, I try as hard as I can but I cant. Why do you even care, your the leader of another village."

"Me and your father met on the battlefield once, I made a promise when he saved my life from one of my comrades jutsu that I would help his descendents in anyway."

"How do y-"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out you have his hair, his eyes, and his skin tone. You even have some of his attitude. It sealed that you were his son when you said you had to wait till your were jonin to take his last name considering all the enemies he had."

"Sometimes I wish it was like that in Konoha, of course I dont want to live in my fathers shadow either, everyone suddenly giving respect to the fourth Hokage's son, kissing my ass so I dont do this or I will do that. Im going to make my own path."

"Good words for someone so young."

"Well its been nice talking to you but I have my date to worry about."

Naruto waved as he ran towards the hotel he and Tenten where staying at. When he arrived he saw she was asleep and tiptoed in. he wasn't tired yet so he took out his notebook and started writing a new song in it.

'_Dead stars shine, light up the sky.  
Im all out of breath, my walls are closing in.  
Days go by, give me a sign.  
Come back to the end, the shepard of the damned._

_I can feel you falling away! No longer the lost, no longer the same! And I can see you starting to break, Ill keep you alive if you show me the way. Forever and ever the scars will remain. Im falling apart, leave me here forever in the dark._

_Daylight dies, blackout the sky. Does anyone care, is anybody there. Take this live, empty inside. Im already dead, Ill rise to fall again._

_I can feel you falling away! No longer the lost, no longer the same! And I can see you staritng to break, Ill keep you alive, if you show me the way. Forever and ever the scars will remain. Im falling apart, leave me here forever in the dark._

_God help me Ive come undone, out of the light of the sun. god help me Ive come undone, out of the light of the sun._

_I can feel you falling away! No longer the lost no longer the same! And I can see you starting to break, Ill keep you alive if you show me the way. Forever and ever the scars will remain..._

_Give me a sign, theres something buried in-_  
_Give me a sign, your tears are ready to-_  
_Give me a sign, theres something buried in-_  
_Give me a sign, your tears are ready to-_  
_Give me a sign, theres something buried in-_

_Forever and ever, the scars will remain...'_

Naruto sighed as he crumbled the paper up and threw it into the trash bin. He slipped into bed and fell asleep, his thoughts still rattling around in his head. Tenten got up after she was sure Naruto was asleep. She walked quietly over to the paper and opened it up. She looked over at Naruto with sympathy.

'Poor Naruto...'

She put the paper in her pants pocket and got into bed, she watched the back of his head as he slept and tears appeared in her eyes.

'Naruto, you need many peoples love, more than my own. It is a good thing you signed that paper. I just hope you will accept your families love before its too late.'

Tenten wrapped her arms around Naruto and hugged him tight. She fell asleep like that with a small tear tracing down her cheek. When Naruto woke up he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got to his regular routine for the morning, a small warm up before heading out to train. Naruto got dressed, gave a small kiss to the still sleeping Tenten and left. He found a training field and saw that Chujoro was in it training with his sword.

"Good morning Chujoro."

"Oh h-hello there Naruto."

"You remind me of a girl back in Konoha, she stuttered allot."

"Eh."

"Mind if I join you?"

"I dont mind."

"Thanks."

Naruto bit his thumb and did a couple of hand signs, a drop of blood splatted on the ground, grew and formed into Naruto.

"What was that technique?"

"Its called the blood clone jutsu, just like shadow clones only these domt dispel, they eat and do everything you do till you dispel the jutsu itself."

"Wow."

"Good for training, although shadow clones have their perks. But who knows you more than yourself. Help you improve on certain techniques such as collaboration jutsu and combo taijutsu."

"Like Water clones?"

"No these guys are different, the shadow and blood clones each have the same ability that other clones do not, they transfer memories to the original after they dispel, the difference is that the shadow clone doesn't take as much damage and the blood clone takes way more chakra."

"Thats interesting, how much chakra do they take?"

"Well a normal jonin can only make about 4 shadow clones."

"Only 4?"

"The reason why is because the shadow clone jutsu takes your chakra and splits it in half, the more you make the more you lose."

"Thats some technique."

"Yes it is, thats why they are perfect copies, not even the hyuuga clan can tell the difference between me and a clone."

"Impressive! So how many can you make?"

"I lost count at about 2000, around their anyways."

"2-2000!?"

"Well I use a special technique for that jutsu, its a step up. For the same amount of chakra I can make 4,5 even 6 for the price of one. Its called Mass shadow clone jutsu."

"Oh, thats still allot, how come you have so much chakra?"

"Well one reason is my clan, the Uzumaki clan was known for four things, longevity, they could live a good one hundred and fifty years, two their seals, they can make the strongest seals for anything, even making bread instantly, and the strongest jinnchuriki seals, I actually trying to find a way to make a seal to block the Uchiha's ability to copy, predict and stop genjutsu. Three their hard headedness, they say before the clan was supposedly destroyed their kage, along with most of the island, stayed and fought even though they were almost out of chakra, tired and close to death, I inherited that to a point. And the last thing was their chakra capacity, legend says that we are descendants of the sage, that we inherited his chakra capacity. I know we earned more than that but that gene is rare."

"Well you learn something new everyday."

"Ya, no kidding."

"So tell me, obviously you are more like your father considering your looks and personality, why do you call yourself an Uzumaki?"

"My father is hated by many people in a village for a war he won, thus if word got out he had a son well you can guess from there."

"Ahhh, so do you do this everyday? Come out to a training field I mean."

"Yup, I need to become stronger, there is a storm coming and I have to prepare, you want to know why I trust you Chujoro?"

"Sure, normally shinobi from other villages dont react like you do to these questions."

Naruto whistled and out came Atsuki from the bushes. She jumped ontop of Naruto and curled up on his shoulder.

"She is a judge of excellent character, we have a relationship much like a Inuzuka so I can tell what she says, she thinks you have a kind heart and are a very trustworthy person."

"Thats amazing. Thank you fox-chan."

"Her name is Atsuki."

"Interesting name for a fox."

"Well its better than Kurama right?"

"I guess so."

Naruto pulled out his sword and pointed it at Chujoro.

"First things first, you need to stop being nervous, shy and all around weird. So you and me will be sparring till you are out of it. You are a proud shinobi, the body guard of a Kage no less!"

Without warning the fight was on, Naruto slashed at Chujoro who jumped back but still received a cut. He took out his sword and attacked as well, each one blocking, dodging parrying and attacking, trying to find a way into the others guard. Chujoro extended his arm just a little too much when he went to stab Naruto and he knew it, before he could rectify his mistake he was sent through the air and hit a the trunk of a tree.

"Naruto one, Chujoro zero."

Naruto grinned as he helped Chujoro up and dusted him off.

"You did well, almost had me at one point."

"You are very good at Kenjutsu, what was the style you were using I have never seen it before."

"It was something a friend gave me."

They heard clapping and they saw a small crowd surrounding them, among them was Tenten, Mei, Kushina, Tazuna, and Inari.

"Well we drew a crowd, anyways you wouldent have had a chance if it was a Ninjutsu fight, my specialty is high rank jutsu, I would more than likely be in the heavy hitter/ demolition group."

"Well mister Naruto we will have to put that to the test."

Naruto turned to see Mei standing there with a confident smirk on her face. He smirked back and stretched his arms a little.

"Sure you can take me lady?"

He glanced at Tenten and gave his foxy grin.

"Because Im a monster, not only a the battlefield."

He winked at Tenten and she blushed heavily at what he was implying. Kushina growled and Mei raised her eyebrow.

"Ive taken men on if I find them worthy. They usually leave with a limp and a happy smile."

They lined up and Chujoro raised his hand.

"BEGIN"

He lowered his hand and Naruto disappeared. Random puffs of dust appeared in the field and Mei grew restless. When she finally had enough she went through hand signs and slammed her hands into the ground.

"Lava style: Lava gysers."

The field erupted in lava, sill no sign of Naruto till suddenly he appeared behind her with a large Rasengan in hand.

"Giant Rasengan!"

He slammed it into her back and sent her flying only to see her turn into lava and he screamed in pain as a lava bullet hit him in the back and he fell over. Naruto's eyes widened when she saw he wasn't a shadow clone.

"Games over runt, you loose."

"On the contrary, I win."

Mei turned just in time to see a white ball of energy hit her in the stomach and send her flying across the field. Her dress tearing slightly as the ball expanded and unleashed a giant explosive screech of wind chakra. Wind kicked up dust as Naruto walked out of the shadows. He looked at his clone and it dissolved into a puddle of blood. He stood over the fallen Kage and smiled.

"I know you aren't the real one, and you know Im not the real one. So its a game of cat and mouse to see who gets caught in the trap first."

'Naruto' disappeared in a puff of smoke and Mei disappeared in a glob of lava. Everyone was watching the field in awe, even the body guards were surprised Naruto has lasted this long. Kushina herself was wondering how this will play out, and was wondering how he was stronger than anyone she had met.

'How Naruto.'

Suddenly Naruto appeared in the center of the field with his eyes closed and his arms pointing opposite sides of him. A lava dragon appeared out of nowhere and right as it was about to slam into Naruto he said two words.

"Shinra tensei."

The dragon was redirected back at Mei, dust, rocks, twigs, branches, anything withing Naruto's radius was blown away from him. Everyone was shocked as Naruto walked out of a dust cloud, behind was a small crater, trees were knocked down as well as bushes ripped to pieces. Naruto walked over to a tree and lifted it up to show a knocked out Mei. He picked her up and carried her back to Chujoro and handed her to him.

"What was that?"

"Remember when I said the Uzumaki's had a special trait?"

"Ya?"

"That was part of it."

Naruto smirked as he heard the Mizukage waking up.

"What the hell happened."

"I beat you, I asked if you could handle me, I guess you couldn't."

Naruto walked away and kissed Tenten on the cheek and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"I love you Panda-chan."

"I love you two Whisker-kun."

Naruto smiled and held her close. Kushina felt a ping of jealousy go off in her and she walked away, unsure of what to do.

"Why wont you forgive me Naruto, I tried to explain myself..."

She sighed and headed towards her hotel room. She passed by a man who was watching Naruto and turned to Kushina, it was the other one of the bodyguards.

"Judging by the way you look at him your either a milf lover, or his mother."

"Im his mother."

"With my eye I can tell he is a Jinnchuriki, and you left him in Konoha I guess to rebuild your village, when you came back you expected a warm hug but got the cold shoulder."

"How do you know all that."

"Im an old man, I know a thing or two, their was a father and daughter much like you and your son in kiri, he had to leave on clan business but had to stay to piece together everything from a clan war. He came back and she didn't trust him, there was only two things he could do."

"Yes?"

"He could give up and stay a stranger or become a little something more than a friend."

"Wait you mean."

"Yes, and he chose the second so he could be close to her again. They are old now and they have had three children, they completely forgot that they were father and daughter, they just know they love each other and they are lovers."

"Thats sick!"

"Most thought that, but the few that new the girl knew this was one of the best things that ever happened to her, she was not a jinnchuriki but she was treated like a whore, raped once a week while he was away. She never had a happy life till he chose to be her special one. So the question is will you take door number one."

He pointed down the street away from Naruto.

"Or door number two."

He pointed towards the laughing Naruto as he walked hand in hand with Tenten to a resturant near by. She turned her head back to the man but saw he was gone. It was obvious he was simply giving her the two options that were left, she knew he was right. Naruto would never forgive her as his mother, and as his friend. So all she could do was leave him or go towards him. Each step would have its consequences, the first one would have him hate her even more, probably wont even invite her to the wedding. But if she did the second everyone back at her village would think she was sick, and many more, maybe even her daughter. Yes she would have to think hard about this before considering either task. Naruto himself was trying out the ramen in another restaurant, he was also holding Tenten around her waist.

"Naruto-kun I have a question."

"Yes Tenten-chan?"

"Were you flirting with the Mizukage?"

"Maybe, or maybe I just wanted to see you blush and be a little jealous."

"Tell the truth Naruto."

"I wasn't flirting, and even if I was it would have been just for fun."

Naruto nuzzles his head into her neck and kissed her cheek. She tried her hardest to stay mad but she couldent as she felt his lips against her skin, tickling her and she giggled. She felt his lips slip down her neck to her collar bone and she felt him lower her shirt collar slightly.

"N-Naruto-kun not In public."

"But your skin tastes so good."

"Too bad."

Tenten smiled as she moved away from Naruto. He put his puppy dog eyes on and pouted. She turned away knowing when his eyes in puppy dog eye form were irresistible.

"Pwease Tenten-hime."

She sighed and slapped his hand.

"No"

"Awwwww."

"Sorry Naruto I just want to wait till we are married to do that, much less do part of it in public."

Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Its ok, I just didn't want you mad at me."

Tenten giggled and leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder. They knew they loved each other so much that they couldent live without the other, they messed with each other like an old married couple.

"Tenten, when we get back to the village I have to leave..."

"What?"

"I have to leave to go train for a few years, and I cant bring you with me."

"I cant go with you?"

"Yes, thats why I wanted to make this week the most memorable till I get back."

"I will wait for you, and I hope you come back soon."

"Im going to miss you during the time Im gone, and hopefully I bring you back something nice."

Naruto kissed her on the cheek again and they walked out the door. On the way to Tazuna's Guy appeared and beckonded them urgently.

"You have to come back to the village now! Its an emergency!"

"Why whats wrong?"

"The third is in the hospital."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
End  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Me: dont you just hate cliff hangers? Like this one reviewer said "DAMN YOU AND YOUR CLIFF HANGERS! Right as it was getting good!" Well that made me want to make more cliff hangers XD, and another reviwer that made me laugh said '"Naruto... ALL ANBU HEAD TOWARDS THAT ALLY WAY"- Well no lets go to Mcdonalds and order a bigmac -_-' that was funny, anyways I have NEWS! First as you know from reading my story you know that I miss words, passages dont make sense and punctuations are all out of whack. So I am looking for a beta reader that I can send my chapters to VIA email. They will get their own little spot in my arguments, rants and all around fun with Atsuki and Naruto.  
Atsuki: THATS RIGHT! And its about time I got some screen time! And thank you to those who actully read my A/N's, and for snake1980 who said happy B-day, THANK YOU, your kindness is thanked with this * gives snake a cyber cookie * ENJOY! and I finally got my PS3 working, myPSN username is FLKyuubi9tf, its an old CoD name I use allot. So look me up later. Another thing is its time to choose who will Naruto will choose to be next in his harem, I will display the names in the next chapter. So hope yall enjoy and remember, I ned a beta reader, the only two requirments is they tell me what I need to work on and they have email and open office or microsoft word and stuff like that to read the chapter. and for the song that Naruto wrote down, its Give me a sign by breaking benjamin. JA NE!


	17. Chapter 16: Emergency, secrets, love

**Birth of the ultimate shinobi**  
Me: No one wanted to be my beta reader... oh well anyways Im glad you guys enjoyed my last chapter and yes the reason why I put Kushina in that position was because most of you voted 'Yes' on her being in the harem poll, now for the harem people that are actually in it! Naruto X Tenten X Haku X Kyuubi X Kurenai X Anko X Samui X Mei X Temari X Hana X Yugito X Anko X Possibly Kushina, large isnt it? Anyways back to reviews. Thank you onefunrun for that compliment, honestly I think I suck as a writer I just wanted to put my thoughts, wants and dreams on paper... or screen. SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, sorry dude, cant fit everyone and yes it is but as I said... the POLLS O.O. Bankai777 possibly but that wont happen for a few chapters and I know shizuka will be but shion, Im not sure. InARealPickle, you trying to insult me made me laugh, everyone trying to do that does cause all I say is 'you mad bro?' Demons-Woes, THANK YOU XD NOW ONWARDS WITH THE CHAPTER!  
Atsuki: * pouts * I was looking forward towards some fresh meat.  
Me: Oh and I messed up on the chapter name, I put chapter 17 when I meant to put 15  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
Previously on birth of the ultimate shinobi  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

"the question is will you take door number one."

He pointed down the street away from Naruto.

"Or door number two."

He pointed towards the laughing Naruto as he walked hand in hand with Tenten to a resturant near by. She turned her head back to the man but saw he was gone. It was obvious he was simply giving her the two options that were left, she knew he was right. Naruto would never forgive her as his mother, and as his friend. So all she could do was leave him or go towards him. Each step would have its consequences, the first one would have him hate her even more, probably wont even invite her to the wedding. But if she did the second everyone back at her village would think she was sick, and many more, maybe even her daughter. Yes she would have to think hard about this before considering either task. Naruto himself was trying out the ramen in another restaurant, he was also holding Tenten around her waist.

"Naruto-kun I have a question."

"Yes Tenten-chan?"

"Were you flirting with the Mizukage?"

"Maybe, or maybe I just wanted to see you blush and be a little jealous."

"Tell the truth Naruto."

"I wasn't flirting, and even if I was it would have been just for fun."

Naruto nuzzles his head into her neck and kissed her cheek. She tried her hardest to stay mad but she couldent as she felt his lips against her skin, tickling her and she giggled. She felt his lips slip down her neck to her collar bone and she felt him lower her shirt collar slightly.

"N-Naruto-kun not In public."

"But your skin tastes so good."

"Too bad."

Tenten smiled as she moved away from Naruto. He put his puppy dog eyes on and pouted. She turned away knowing when his eyes in puppy dog eye form were irresistible.

"Pwease Tenten-hime."

She sighed and slapped his hand.

"No"

"Awwwww."

"Sorry Naruto I just want to wait till we are married to do that, much less do part of it in public."

Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Its ok, I just didn't want you mad at me."

Tenten giggled and leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder. They knew they loved each other so much that they couldent live without the other, they messed with each other like an old married couple.

"Tenten, when we get back to the village I have to leave..."

"What?"

"I have to leave to go train for a few years, and I cant bring you with me."

"I cant go with you?"

"Yes, thats why I wanted to make this week the most memorable till I get back."

"I will wait for you, and I hope you come back soon."

"Im going to miss you during the time Im gone, and hopefully I bring you back something nice."

Naruto kissed her on the cheek again and they walked out the door. On the way to Tazuna's Guy appeared and beckonded them urgently.

"You have to come back to the village now! Its an emergency!"

"Why whats wrong?"

"The third is in the hospital."  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
Chapter 16: Emergency, secrets, love  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

"The third Hokage is in the hospital."

"What! How?!"

"We dont know, we just found him at his desk but he wants you at his bed side now!"

Naruto bit his thumb and created a blood clone.

"He will help bring you back to the village, I have to leave now."

"I can go as fast as you."

"I beat guy in a race when he had six of the gates open and didnt have his leggings on."

"You go ahead."

Naruto disappeared as he ran towards the gate. He pulled out the new Hirashin Kunai and smiled slightly.

"Time to test you out."

Naruto threw it and disappeared in a flash of light, multiple light flashes went down the road till he appeared near the gate in under ten minutes.

"Whoa, best way to travel EV-"

Naruto fell to his knees as he clutched his head.

"This must be the headache dad was talking about for the first time of use."

Naruto stood up and went into the village, running at full speed to get the hospital. When he arrived he saw a small crowd surrounding a room and he entered to find the old man, looking older than ever, laying there on the bed.

"Old man?"

The old man opened his eyes and smiled as he looked a Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, I have become too old, its almost my time. So I wanted to tell you a few things and give you something. First I am making Tsunade the next Hokage, if the council starts stepping on her you give her the treatment alright?"

"Yessir."

"Good, now the training trip is tomorrow, I hope your ready."

"I am sir."

"Very good, and the last thing is, you are a great ninja Naruto, I believe in you in whatever you do, you will be much stronger then your father, your mother or any Kage before him. Im proud to have you in my ranks."

With a shaking hand he handed Naruto a ring and he smiled wider at the tearful Naruto.

"That is your fathers ring, he told me even though he was an orphan his parents left a bag for him full of things, that ring is a treasure passed down from Namikaze to Namikaze. Keep it safe and use it wisely."

Naruto couldent express words as he gripped the ring in his hands. He hugged the old man and silently cried as he heard the mans hear beat slow, slow, slow til it stopped. He stood up and wiped tears from his eyes as rain fell from outside. Lightning went crazy in the background, almost as if it was intertwined with his feelings. Naruto ran out the building as everyone backed off so the nurses could save him. He sat on his fathers head and held the ring as tears fell from his cheeks.

'I will make you proud, I will marry Tenten, and I will become the strongest just like you believed I would old man.'

Naruto looked up as lightning flashed across the sky, he ran and jumped off the monument and used wind chakra to slow him down. When he touched down he walked among the people, the glares were just a little too annoying as he flared his chakra causing them to back off.

"Why dont you say it! Why dont you say what you think of me GO ON."

"Your a demon, a monster, a freak."

The names kept coming as the crowd formed and Naruto glared at them.

"YOU THINK I WANTED THIS! You think I wanted it sealed into me! No, you caused the worst years of my life and you know what, what if it was your kids that had it sealed in them. Would you treat them the same way? Throw them out onto the streets for the other villagers to do what they want!"

Naruto ran through the streets leaving the villagers, no where to go. He just ran, up on a roof top stood the Konoha twelve and their sensei's minus Tenten and Guy. They shook their heads as they watched him run away.

"Kakashi, Im going to go talk to him."

"So will I."

Kurenai and Sasuke jumped off the rooftop and followed Naruto and the others were about to go till Kakashi stopped them.

"Why cant we go sensei?"

"Because you would only watch from the background which would Naruto even more annoyed. Plus Kurenai is a woman and can handle these things easier and Sasuke is Naruto's best friend. We just have to wait and see what happens."

They nodded and got to cover as it rained. Naruto was standing infront of the Memorial as he stared at his fathers name. Just staring at it, till his eye's hardened and he punched the rock.

"Why me, why."

'Naruto...'

'Kyuubi I dont want to talk.'

'Naruto. Do you not like me anymore? Do you think of me as just the monster?'

'No I just...'

Naruto sat down and got into a meditating position and went into his mindscape. He found it was raining in here as well. He walked and found himself in Kyuubi's house, her hair was covering her eyes and her arms were trembling as she sat in a chair.

"Kyuu-chan?"

"Dont call me that."

"Kyuubi wh-"

"LEAVE!"

"No, this is my mind!"

Kyuubi stood up and she glared at Naruto as tears trailed down her face.

"You lost one of the only ones you thought of a family member, I get that you would be sad but you dont need to take it out on other people, like people who lov-..."

She mumbled the last part as she looked at the ground.

"What?"

"I said dont take it out on people who love you!"

"wha-."

"There I said it now leave."

"Well I know you love me, all my friends do as well as my sensei's."

"You really are stupid, I dont love you like that."

"Wait you mean."

"YES! He finally gets it! No I dont love YOU I loved the Naruto who could take anything, the villagers glares and just shake it off, the bad luck and just smile anyways, the hurt and laugh with his friends. He could do anything he put his mind to. He wouldent sit there groaning and crying about how his grandfather figure died, he would do all he could to honor the mans memory."

"Kyuubi I ha-"

"Shut up, I dont care anymore, just go, you got what you wanted. Ill stay completely silent and give you my chakra when you need it."

Everything changed from a house, garden and birds chirping to the dark dank sewers with Kyuubi back in the cage, she changed back into the fox and turned to lay down.

"Kyuubi Im s-"

"GO!"

she roared and sent Naruto out of his mind. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands.

"I ruined our friendship, and I broke her heart."

He sat there as he looked up at the sky as it rained, the wet drops soaking him to the bone and he just sat there, soaking it all in. The bad, the good, and the rain. He broke someones heart, he lost his cool, he probably made everything worse, the first person ever to care for him was dead. The good, the woman who's heart he broke snapped him back to his senses. The rain felt good on his skin as he calmed down.

'_Give me a sign...'_

Naruto played the song over and over in his head. He stood up and said four words that would change his life forever.

"I will not bow."

Naruto hardened his eyes as he went back into his mindscape. He walked the tunnels, music reverberating off its walls as he walked into the cage room. He snapped his fingers and the room changed back to the natural green and the house in the center. Kyuubi growled and was about to shove him out till he smirked.

"My mindscape."

He snapped his fingers and she changed back to her human form. He ran up to her and gripped her arms tight, she was crying and he felt his heart flop from that.

"W-why wont you just leave me alone."

"Because."

Naruto kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Her eyes widened and her mind told her to resist but her body knew what it wanted. It leaned into him and kissed him back as her arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss. When they finished Naruto smiled and whispered into her ear.

"Thats why."

"Mmm its just like I dreamed it would be."

She blushed and covered her mouth as she turned away. Naruto snickered and held her close.

"Kyuubi, I will find a way to release you, and when I do I want you to be one of mine."

"You want me... but Im just a demon."

"Maybe, but I love you."

She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Ok Naruto-kun."

"Mind helping me out with a prank tomorrow?"

"I thought you would be mourning your loved one."

"Im doing that today, so tomorrow I can be me, not sad Naruto. No one likes sad Naruto."

"So whats the prank?"

Naruto started whispering into Kyuubi's ears and her blank face turned to a grin, then a small smile, then a large smile from ear to ear.

"Oh yes Ill help with that Naruto-kun."

"Then afterwards."

He whispered ever more into her ear, his voice turning husky as her eyes widened and a blush appeared on her cheeks. When he finished she was shifting back and forth.

"Is that it? No regular slamming?"

"Nope, my first time goes to Tenten."

"Damn."

Naruto snickered then his ears twitched.

"Someone is coming towards me outside. I have to go."

"Its ok Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled again and kissed her on the cheek. Before he disappeared. When he left Kyuubi got up and searched under her bed for her 'helping hand' it helped scratch her itches.

"Damn that boy and his colorful vocabulary, I swear if he wrote perverted books he would make any woman wet and put that perverted sage out of business."

She pulled out her friend and got to work scratching her itch. While she did that Naruto opened his eyes to see Kurenai and Sasuke heading towards him.

"Hey Sasuke, hey Kurenai-sensei, looking beautiful as ever I see."

Naruto snickered at her blush and he got up and stretched.

"Naruto what was that back there?"

"What someone cant go a little crazy and have run through the ran while yelling at people?"

"Im being serious."

"Those guys are dicks, cant see past their own noses so I was finally hitting the nail. Before you ask you guys will find out tomorrow what I was yelling about."

Sasuke nodded and left leaving Kurenai alone with Naruto.

"Your really going to tell everyone about it?"

"Yup, and its not an it its a her."

"What?"

"Never mind. By the way if you dont want guys to notice you, you shouldent wear that dress. It even attracts my eyes certain area's though it does make your eyes seem even more beautiful, like rose's crystallized in rubies."

'You are such a flirt.'

'You love me anyways right?'

'Yes but she will be fun to play with, rawwrrrr.'

Naruto shook his head and started walking off the training field. Naruto turned to Kurenai who was just standing there.

"I say something wrong sensei?"

"No its just no one comments about my eyes, usually my chest or something else but never my eyes."

"Well I guess Im no one."

Naruto waved and walked away, the sky seemed to let up as he walked on the roofs, avoiding the streets after his little outburst. He arrived near the funeral for the old man. Naruto stepped out of the shadows when they asked if someone would like to speak. Naruto stood infront of the box and stared at the old mans picture.

"The old man, he was my grandfather, most would say figure after that, no, we may not be related by blood but he was my grandfather in my mind and in his. He did what he thought was right for me in certain areas. He was wrong in some of them but we fixed that. He loved this village, he put his blood, sweat and tears into it. I hope he is happy where ever he is. We are going to miss you old man."

Naruto stepped back and stood next to Konohamaru who was balling his eyes out. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder as he watched people walk up and say their words, sit a flower down on the coffin and leave. When everyone left all that was left was Konohamaru and Naruto.

"Konohamaru, Im sorry for your loss."

"Im all thats left now other than Asuma..."

"He was a great man, he lived to an old age. Thats rare for anyone."

"Naruto..."

"Yes?"

"Can you help me train harder so I can honor his memory by becoming the second best?"

"Sure but why second?"

"Because your going to be first."

Naruto nodded as he lead Konohamaru off into the woods. No one saw them for the rest of the day. When they finally did they saw a almost dead Konohamaru and a snickering Naruto.

"Just do that cycle everyday and you should be extra strong by time I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"I was sent on a training trip with the pervy sage, Im leaving today. Make me proud by become extra strong when you get back."

"YES BOSS!"

Naruto smirked and patted him on the head. Suddenly a mail man appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes I am."

"This is for you."

The man handed Naruto a box and he left. Naruto took a note off the box and read it out loud.

"'Here is the dress you ordered, it is quite a specimen.' HA the dress arrived!"

"Dress? You ordered a dress? GROSS!"

"Not like that you idiot, its for Tenten."

"Whos Tenten?"

"My girlfriend."

"Ohhh so thats why I couldent find you."

Naruto made a clone and sent him out to gather everyone at the gate. He made another clone and had it dispel. Suddenly memories appeared and he sighed in relief.

"Tenten will be here in 5 minutes perfect timing"

Naruto pulled Konohamaru along till they reached the gate and they found that almost everyone was there of the Konoha twelve, Iruka, Tsunade and Shizune, only Guy, Kakashi and Tenten weren't there.

"Before I go I need to tell you guys something."

Out of nowhere Tenten appeared and tackled Naruto the ground smothering him in kisses.

"What happened, whats going on, where is the third, is he alright?"

"The third has passed away..."

"Oh.. Im so sorry Naruto."

"Its ok Tenten, I guess Guy is right behind you?"

"YES I AM YOUTHFUL NARUTO!"

"Yup."

"Now we are just waiting for Kakashi."

"He will never appear here on ti-"

Out of nowhere Naruto was tackled and held at knife point by a glaring Kakashi.

"How dare you take my precious!"

"You mean your book? Check your other pocket."

Kakashi's face went blank when he found his book was in the pocket and he sighed in relief.

"What is all this about Naruto?"

"Its about time I told you guys my biggest secret."

Kakashi paled and looked at Naruto.

"You sure you want to do that Naruto?"

"About time they found out. So Neji remember our fight when you said I knew nothing about my life being ruled by a seal? Well your wrong."

"What do you mean Naruto?"

Shikamaru yawned and looked at Naruto.

"About time Naruto, I was wondering when you were going to tell everyone."

"I guessed you would have figured it out already Shika."

"Wasn't very hard. Just telling you I think nothing different of you."

"Thanks man."

"Naruto what is he talking about?"

"Well on my birthday the Kyuubi attacked, killing my dad and many other people. What exactly happened?"

"The fourth killed it at the cost of his own life."

"Nope, the kyuubi is made of pure chakra, something like that cant be killed, what do you do with something that cant be killed."

"You seal... it."

Neji paled as he figured it out.

"I am so sorry Naruto."

"Its alright. Now for the rest of you, you cant seal the Kyuubi in a jar or container because it would break out in a matter of days, you cant seal it into an adult because their chakra system has already settled so it would melt the person from the inside out in a few years. If you cant do either of those what do you do."

"Well if it couldent be sealed into a jar it would have to go into a person that's chakra system was still settling, like... a... child..."

"And Sakura figured it out."

"Can you just tell us already."

"Lets look at the pieces again, born same day of the Kyuubi attack, it can only be sealed in a child. No other kids were born that day."

"Wait you mean."

The others gasped as they figured it out. Sasuke's mouth dropped open. It all made sense now.

"Can you all put a hand on any part of me? I want to test something out."

Everyone nodded, too stunned to say anything else. When they touched him the outside world disappeared and they were inside a sewer system.

"Wait how did we get here?"

"This is my mindscape, your mind reflects what life you have had, and the water is chakra, the pipes are your chakra pathways."

"So this resembles your life Naruto-kun?"

"So far, yup follow me."

As they walked they gathered around ino.

"When you go into peoples minds does it look like this?"

"No its more like random blinks of light in the distance, memories, thoughts, dreams zipping around. This is amazingly detailed."

They talked some more till they rounded a bend and came across a giant cage in the middle of the room.

"Naruto whats that?"

"YO FURBALL WE HAVE GUESTS."

A giant eye opened and stared at the teachers and children who were openly shaking from the KI that was coming from the eye.

"How dare you interrupt my sleep welp, I should tear you limb from limb."

"Like you could, those bars keep you in there."

Naruto laughed as he tapped on the bars. Suddenly a tail shot out of the cage, stabbed Naruto threw and pulled him into the cage where they all heard screaming.

"NARUTO!"

The place started melting away as they heard laughter coming from the far corner.

"Aww man I got you guys good."

The place changed from sewers to the regular fields of flowers, trees and animals. They saw a woman laying down under a tree, scantilly dressed which caused Tenten to grow a tick mark.

"Oh Nnnarruuuttooo who is that?"

"Thats the Kyuubi."

The all did a double take as she waved at them with a smile.

"Thats... the kyuubi?"

"Yup, you see the devastating evil thing you heard about was a innocent being under the sharingans genjutsu."

"Sharingan?"

"There is only one man that could have done that and that would be Madara."

"Thats what dad thought in a letter he left me."

"Naruto you know who your dad is?"

"Honestly everyone in this village are idiots right Shika?"

"No kidding, your a carbon copy after all."

Naruto nodded his head and turned to the group.

"you will find out when I get back from my trip."

"Hey Naruto?"

"Ya Ino?"

"When I was 5, I accidentally heard something while two of my clan members were walking away from the kyuubi celebration in town. They said something about a fox hunt."

The kyuubi stiffened and Naruto sat down against a tree.

"There are very few foxes in the wild, most of the foxes of Konoha are in the Inuzuka's vet hospital because of broken bone's, knife wounds among other thing but they only hunted those foxes when they were drunk, tell me what is the other fox in the village that would really mean anything to anyone."

They all gasped and Iruka shook his head.

"Its true on a regular basis they would hunt him, he only wanted a friend but most of the parents wouldent let anyone play with him."

"Naruto we are so sorry we-"

"The reason I told you this was so you could respect me a little more than you do."

"Naruto of co-"

"Sakura we all know you don't, you call me baka when I do something, you tried to hit me in the past."

Sakura looked at the ground in shame.

"But we have all changed, even the big bad fox."

Naruto snickered and slapped kyuubi on the ass making her purr and the others to gawk.

"Whoa man, did you just."

"Yes I did Kiba, now Im done showing you all whats in my head I would like you to leave while I talk to Tenten."

He snapped his fingers and they all disappeared other than Tenten who had her back turned on him and had the 'Im not talking to you' look.

"Tenten come here."

"I cant believe you did that, I bet you do much more behind my back."

"Come on Panda-chan you know wouldent do anything."

"How am I supposed to know, this is your head I cant come in."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek only for her to pull herself away.

"Tenten I-"

"Naruto-kun I better take care of this, men are no good at stuff like this."

Kyuubi took Tenten around a corner. After 5 minutes Naruto peaked around the corner to see Kyuubi and Tenten kissing each other with their arms wrapped around each other. They giggled when they heard a thud and walked over to the fallen Naruto who had a river of blood coming from his nose.

"Well, we came to an agreement."

"Sure have, so how do we get out of here?"

"Ill push you out, it wont be that hard."

Tenten slapped Kyuubi on the ass much like Naruto and smirked.

"See ya real soon Kyuubi."

"Cant wait Tenten."

They smirked at each other before Naruto and Tenten disappeared from the mindscape. Kyuubi walked back over to the house and got out her 'special helper' again.

"That girl is worse then Naruto, I swear she is Jariya's daughter."

Naruto opened his eyes to see everyone talking among themselves, he wiped a trickled of blood from his nose and he looked over at Tenten who was wiping her own. Out of no where Jariya appeared and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Time to go sport."

"Give me two hours and I will be ready to go."

Jariya sighed and was about to say no till Naruto went up and whispered in his ear.

"Gives you more of a chance to do research at the hotsprings."

"Alright boy, Ill give you three for such a convincing argument."

Nodding Naruto grabbed Tenten's hand and pulled her along till they reached the Namikaze mansion and he pulled her inside.

"Naruto what are you doing."

"I want to give you a present before I leave and spend some quality time with you."

Naruto pulled out the box from earlier and handed it to Naruto.

"Here you go my love."

Tenten grabbed the box and opened it carefully to find a silver dress inside of it. She pulled it out and looked at it up and down with tears in her eyes.

"Its beautiful Naruto!"

"And its your size, had it custom made to fit you."

A note dropped from the box and he picked it up.

"Must be the receipt."

Naruto opened the letter and immediately blushed.

'Hey there Mr. Uzumaki, just thought since your one of the best men I have ever met I gave you a matching set of lingere for your girl, I know you will like it as much as she will.'

"What is it?"

"Um turns out because I knew so much about you and talked about you like a princess infront of the tailor she was impressed and gave a matching set of lingere free."

Tenten pulled out the lingere and blushed at the thought of using them.

"Im going to go try on the dress."

She ran upstairs and after what seemed like hours of waiting but only six minutes at the most she came down, to Naruto's eyes it looked like an angel descending towards him, the lights around him even seemed to dim to her beauty

"Well? How do I look?"

"Words cant describe."

He leaned in and kissed her deeply, they both enjoying everything about the other, Naruto enjoying her smooth skin, the smell of her hair and her taste. Tenten enjoying his rough hands lightly going up and down her arms, his tongue entering her mouth and playing with her own. His scent of ramen, sweat and the wilderness seemed to pull her in. Naruto reached behind her and grabbed the strap that was holding the dress to her. With a small nod of her head Tenten gave her permission and he pulled the knot, the dress fell showing the lingere on her and he enjoyed the view as they lust in each others eyes.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Lemon, dont read if you dont like**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Naruto kissed Tenten deeply as he took his shirt off and kicked off his sandles. Tenten fumbled with his pants as she dropped them, she saw his sizable lump in his pants and gasped at the size, unsure of weather it would fit or not. Naruto almost ripped off the bra that kept him away from Tenten's mounds of flesh, he teased her by licking, biting and sucking on the sensitive flesh but not going near her rosy buds at the peak. To this day Naruto swears she is part cat as she arches her back at an almost impossible angle to have him suck on her nipples which he generously obliges. She purred as she felt his mouth encase her pebbled flesh. Naruto quickly took off her panties while she was in her pleasure filled world and he thumbed her clit causing her to scream as she had her orgasm.

'She must have been wanting this for a while to cum so early.'

Her eyes were unfocused as she came down from her high, Naruto took off his boxers to reveal his pulsing rod to her foggy mind. The only thought that went through her was.

'Tasty.'

She bended over and took the head into her mouth as she sucked it all down. Her tongue swirling over the head and the underside of his manhood and he moaned out. He wasn't going to loose this battle though as he picked her and turned her around so her dripping wet sex was by his face. He reached up with his tongue and licked around her lower lips, teasing her causing her to mewl in want. Naruto plunged his tongue into her and she moan loudly. She was so wet his tongue actually seemed to be drying her as he ate her out. He loved her taste and she loved his. Naruto flipped her over and kissed her long in hard while he positioned himself. He stopped kissing her and leaned his head against her forehead and looked into her eyes. With a small nod from Tenten, Naruto pushed into her as slow as possible. Naruto was able to go all the way in and he cocked his head to the side.

"Training with Guy-sensei is rather intense."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips again. This session was all about their love. Naruto slowly began to move his hips, it was hard to considering how tight, warm and wet she was. He nipped at her chest as he moved inside her. Her moans were signs for him to go faster, the faster he went the tighter she got it seemed. As he sped up Tenten noticed something. She loved him so much that she was doing this before she was even married, her dad was going to kill her. Those thoughts drained from her mind as he hit the right spot inside of her and she tightened around him to the point it felt like a velvet vice.

"N-Naruto!"

"Damn!"

Naruto pulled out just in time as his rod fired off rope after rope of his thick seed onto her chest and stomach. They collapsed onto the bed that they somehow got to, Naruto led them there during the stripping. Tenten took her finger and licked up the rest of Naruto's cum and looked at him with tired eyes.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for making my first time special."

"Same to you Panda-chan."

Tenten yawned cutely and laid her head on the pillow before going to sleep after their love making.  
XXXXXXX  
**End lemon, thats right its over you pansy's**  
XXXXXXX

Naruto got dressed and looked at the clock, he had a few minutes before he had to go. He kissed Tenten on the cheek and covered her up with the covers and left the house. He traveled through town enjoying the sites he would miss for a couple of years. But during that time he will become stronger, protect the ones he loved. Naruto pulled out the ring and smiled as he put it back in his pouch.

'And when I get back, Ill marry Tenten.'

He arrived at the gates and he saw Jariya there with several bruises and cuts all over him.

"Got caught?"

"Shut up, lets just go."

Naruto nodded and he turned around to look at the village.

"Ill be back!"

He turned around and began walking with a single though in his head as he disappeared over the Horizon.

'Why does that sign sound like it would be awesome in a movie.'

Naruto shook his head and continued walking away into the sunset, a new beginning.  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
**END!**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
Me: THATS RIGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER ISNT THAT AWESOME! You get to read 2 chapters in 1 day, thank me while you can!  
Atsuki: Shut up you twit.  
Naruto: I HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS!  
Me: What?  
Naruto: YOUR GONNA MAKE ME MARRY AND HAVE SEX WITH MY MOTHER!  
Kushina: I dont mind  
Naruto: KAA-SAN!?  
Me: I got her consent first, you dont matter, but the ladies do.  
Kushina: True that, you do the cooking, the cleaning, the baby making, and we also withhold the food, the bed and the sex.  
Me: Sorry pal, your doing your mom latter on unless the people want me to stop it.  
Naruto: PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ME LET IT NOT HAPPEN!  
Justin Beiber: Hello  
Naruto: GO AWAY!  
Justin: Just wanted to say I have thousands of teenage girl fans.  
Naruto: So? I have millions of fans and Im not even real so GO AWAY * hits JB with a Shinra tensei and sends him right into a rasenshuriken  
Me: you know for that I might just take Kushina off the list.  
Naruto: WOOOO  
Me: and again, I need a beta reader so if anyone is interested... JA NE!


	18. Chapter 17! Naruto returns!

**Birth of the ultimate shinobi**  
Me: Well here we are again, only we have arrived at the 3 YEAR TIME SKIP WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Atsuki: Your old  
Me: looks whos talking bag'o'skin  
Naruto: Please tell me you are changing Kushina  
Kushina: awwww dont like me? Dont think Im sexy?  
Naruto: No your amazing its just your my mom  
Me: stop fighting the system, it gets you nowhere. ANYWAYS! I wanted to put up a new poll that says 'who should Naruto fall in love with next.' but it wont show up in my profile, maybe its glitching I dont know  
And I bet your wondering why I dont update allot in the past, well I used to sit in a recliner when I wrote, now I sit in a hard folding chair, sitting at the end of my bed with the computer on my dads army table, it is really TIGHT and I have to stop and leave the desk for awhile so my legs, butt and back stop hurting. anyways ONWARDS WITH THE STORY  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
**Previously on birth of the ultimate shinobi**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

He arrived at the gates and he saw Jariya there with several bruises and cuts all over him.

"Got caught?"

"Shut up, lets just go."

Naruto nodded and he turned around to look at the village.

"Ill be back!"

He turned around and began walking with a single though in his head as he disappeared over the Horizon.

'Why does that sign sound like it would be awesome in a movie.'

Naruto shook his head and continued walking away into the sunset, a new beginning.  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
**Chapter 17: Naruto returns!**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
It had been three years since the thirds death, three years since Tsunade took the mantle. Three years since Tenten got her first taste of Naruto. Three years since he left. A month ago they got a message that he would be returning to the village. Everyday Tenten would stand at the gate, taking the vacation time she saved up to see if he was coming that day. She did this for weeks till finally Tsunade sent her with her team on missions. One day when she was coming back from a mission from out of the area the past two strangers covered in cloaks, just a blur as they passed by. Something about the taller man seemed familiar though. She raced towards the Hokage tower and burst in before the others.

"Any sig-"

"No Tenten there is no sign of Naruto."

She frowned and sighed a sad sigh as her sensei came in to give the report. Back with the strangers they stood infront of the desk and gave their identification.

"Welcome back Nar-"

"Shush."

"Welcome back Mr. Uzumaki, you know that a girl has been waiting by these gates for days waiting for you to return? They finally got tired of it and had her go on missions."

"Heh, love does that to you gentlemen."

The stranger walked down the road on his way to the wolf claw, passing a rushing Tenten who was on her way to the gate. When their arms brushed together Tenten felt warmth fill her that she missed for three years. She looked around but the road was too busy to tell if Naruto was there. The stranger walked into the wolf claw and pulled his hood down. Dustin smiled and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Look just like your dad kid."

"Thats what I was planning on."

Naruto took off his cloak to show the old fourth Hokage cape, his fathers clothes and he even put make up on his whiskers so they weren't there.

"How did you know it was me though?"

"Knowing you your more than likely going to scare the village, plus your father is dead, came in here allot though to get his special Kunai done. But you came here for another reason didn't you."

"Yessir, I ask you most respectfully that I ta-"

"Its fine, if you hurt her though Ill kill you, when your a father you will find that you say what you mean when it comes to your daughters."

Naruto gulped.

"Thank you sir, I promise Ill take good care of her and treat her like a goddess."

"Good boy, now I bet she is waiting for you at the gate."

"Ya I passed her I just wanted your permission first. Plus I need to take care of a few things first."

"Prank time I guess?"

"You got it."

"Somethings never change."

Naruto smirked and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto was up on the monument when he got the memories back and he smiled.

'Soon Tenten.'

Naruto sent a clone just in case Dustin decided to get violent. Naruto did a single hand sign and the clouds darkened as lightning flashed around the Hokage tower. When a lighting bolt hit the top a figure stood on top of the tower with his headband fluttering in the wind. Everyone who was there to see it stuttered as they paled.

"T-the fourth Hokage"

Everyone, even Anbu came and saw the man standing there glaring at them. Hiashi activated his eyes and smiled slightly, freaking people out. He was the only one when the Hokage was alive to get a good look at his chakra system, this one was close but slightly different which meant it was Naruto. He decided to watch this one play out.

"K-Kurenai is it a genjutsu?"

"N-no it isn't Kakashi."

Naruto grinned as his eyes twinkled and he took out his guitar. Everyone murmured in confusion. Naruto started strumming on his guitar and a clone appeared in the back ground and started drumming away.

_If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down.  
If you feel so angry, so ripped off, so stepped on.  
Your not the only one, refusing to back down.  
Your not the only one, so get up!_

_Lets start a riot, a riot, lets start a riot!_  
_Lets start a riot, a riot, lets start a riot!_

_if you feel so filthy, so dirty, so fucked up._  
_If you feel so walked on, so painful, so pissed off._  
_Your not the only one, refusing to go down._  
_Your not the only one, so get up!_

_Lets start a riot, a riot, lets start a riot!_  
_Lets start a riot, a riot, lets start a riot!'_

Naruto started his solo as lightning split the sky with each note he played, a smirk always on his face.

_'If you feel so empty, so used up so let down._  
_If you feel so angry, just get up!_

_Lets start a riot... a riot, lets start a riot._  
_Lets start a riot! A riot! Lets start a riot!_  
_Lets start a riot! A riot! Lets start a riot!_  
_Lets start a riot! A riot! Lets start a riot!_  
_LETS START A RIOT! A RIOT LETS START A RIOOOOOOT!'_

Naruto flipped backwards as he finished the song and fell several stories before he hit the ground with a loud thump and a large dust cloud. He grinned as his eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief. He walked through the crowd, they were unsure of the Hokage now, some thought he went a little crazy because of being in the belly of the shinigami, others say they were just glad he was back, the few that knew him knew that that was Naruto, Kakashi shook his head and sighed.

"Of course Naruto would do that, he always was the prankster."

Kurenai watched as Naruto walked through the crowd, blushing slightly at how much he changed.

'Hes grown allot, but still Naruto-kun.'

Naruto stepped into the Hokage tower and with a final wave he wiped the make up on his whisker marks showing them once again and walked inside. He did a quick handsign and a storage seal on his hand glowed and he was engulfed in smoke. When it cleared his fathers cloak was replaced with his own. His clothes were still the same as his fathers except he had an orange strip going up the side of his pants and an orange spiral connected to the leaf insignia. He smiled as he remembered the day he thought.

XXXX  
Flash back about 2 months into his training trip.  
XXXX

Naruto was concentrating on making a new jutsu using the rasengan, he had made all special rasengan using all the elements even gravity which was quiet impressive, right now he was trying to blend them and make a maelstorm rasengan, his training so far had been on chakra control, taijutsu and control over the kyuubi's yokai, secretly he was finding a way to release her but so far the only way he knew was to have her leave 7 tails worth of yokai inside of him, which could possible turn him into a hanyou, and he didnt want that. Currently he was outside of a city, his clothes were already torn to bits from all the training he was putting himself through while his 'teacher' went off to go get sucked off. He finally thought he got the rasengan to stabilize and held it up only to be blown back and ripped apart by the explosion from the technique. He looked down at his tattered clothes and groaned.

"THIS WAS MY LAST PAIR DAMNIT!"

Naruto put on his cloak that he left on a tree and wrapped it around him, most of his clothes were in threads now. He walked into a tailor shop and rang the bell, a man appeared and looked Naruto up and down.

"What do you want young man?"

"I need three pairs of clothes that look like this."

He held up his fathers pictures excepthe didnt have the cloak on,

"Would you like any change to them?"

Naruto closed his eyes as he thought of what to do then smiled.

"Orange strips down the side of the legs and a red spiral on the back of the shirt and the leaf sign on the front."

"You know it would look classier if you connected them via the stem of the leaf."

"Hm... never thought of that, thats actually a good idea."

"Theres a reason why I went into the tailoring business boy., now let me get your measurements."

Naruto opened up his cloak to show his ruined clothes.

"... training?"

"Yup."

"Happens to my son allot."

XXXX  
End flashback.  
XXXX

Naruto walked up th stairs and knocked on the Hokages door.

"Enter"

Naruto waled into the room and waved.

"Yo."

He caught a book that was aimed for his nose and he raised an eyebrow at Tsunade.

"Brat, you really had to do that didnt you."

"The prank was pretty good in my opinion."

"Maybe so but people are starting to put 2 and 2 together."

"Trust me, when the civilians put 2 and 2 together they get fish."

Tsunade chuckled and then got into her Hokage face.

"Report."

"I trained for three years now I want to rest, small enough report for you?"

".. Ill have Jiraiya report."

Naruto smirked and disappeared in a orange flash. He appeared in his house and quietly walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He opened the door a crack and saw Tenten sitting on the bed looking at a picture of him and her kissing on the Hokage momument. He quietly crept up behind her and smiled as he tapped her shoulder then wrap his arms around her waist and whispering huskily in her ear.

"Miss me hime?"

Tenten gasped and turned around to see Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Tenten tackled Naruto to the ground and their lips locked in passionate embrace as their hands roamed each others bodies.

"Naruto-kun I missed you so much!"

"I missed you more Panda-hime."

They held each other a little more till Tenten looked him in the eyes.

"Did you sleep with another women?"

"No..."

"I saw hesitation."

"Heh, well after I left...  
XXXX  
Flashback, the night after he left  
XXXX

Naruto was walking around the forest in his head when suddenly he was grabbed and pulled through the brush. He was thrown and he landed on something soft. He saw he was on the bed and turned to see a stripping Kyuubi and he gulped as he took in her form.

"I have been waiting a long time for this."

Kyuubi purred out as she crawled onto the bed, slowly making her way towards him.

"N-now Kyu-chan I sa-"

"You said wait till after you gave your virginity to that girl, its gone now and I have waited along enough."

She pounced and his mindscape was rather hot and heavy for the whole night.  
XXXX  
End flashback.  
XXXX

Naruto's eyes were unfocused as he told the tale and wiped a bit of blood from his nose.

"And technically shes a fox, you said person, so I didnt lie or anything... SPARE ME!"

Naruto held his hand up expecting to be hit, when he heard giggling he turned to see Tenten with her eyes closed and her hand covering her mouth.

"Its ok Naruto-kun, I said she could, just wanted to make sure it was only her. So how often did she do it?"

Naruto made that face that said 'you got to be kidding me'.

"Shes a fox, a fox that has been trapped in a developing teen for 16 years, making his equipment grow larger than a normal man all that time, you tell me. Every night she pulled me into my mindscape and she would teach me new things about her, you know that a woman can bend in all sorts of ways if they practice?"

Naruto shivered as his eyes glazed over slightly.

"No I never knew that."

Tenten rolled her eyes, every kunoichi knew that, she could bend easily herself because of her throwing technique. She kissed Naruto's cheek and giggled, the way she giggled though made Naruto's head go on high alert, it was a sound he knew he should run from with all the times he spent alone with kyuubi, not that he complained in the end.

"Oh Naruto-koooii."

Naruto started inching away.

"Y-Yes Tenten-chan?"

"You mind helping me out? I pulled a muscle from training earlier and I need a massage to help me out."

Naruto gulped and knew he was in for some big, fun, and amazing awesome trouble. She laid down on her belly after taking off her shirt and wrappings and smiled at Naruto who was staring at her back, almost making holes into it almost trying to make an x-ray jutsu. He gulped and with shaky hands began to massage her back. He massaged her shoulders, arms, legs and feet with chakra and she started to moan slightly, Naruto could smell her desire in the air and Naruto was shivering from the smell. Suddenly Tenten turned around and pulled Naruto in a kiss and pulling his hands to her chest. She grinned devilishly as her eyes sparkled slightly.

"Well Naruto-koi, let me give you a nice enjoyable reward."  
XXXXXXX  
LEEEEMMMOOOONNNN! (That should get your attention :P)  
XXXXXXX

Naruto's hands closed on Tenten's breasts as he gently fondled them. Their lips locked again as Naruto's tongue pushed into her mouth, fighting over who would get to ravish the others mouth. Naruto won of course and his tongue explored her mouth, she moaning his name. Her nipples hardened into pink pebbled rose buds, Naruto's fingers loved this idea as they pinched, rolled and pulled on them causing her to mewl in delight. He noticed that she had grown in more ways than one, she let out her hair and she became more shapely, her hips were more round along with her ass which was now a perfect bubble butt. Her breasts had grown a couple of cups too, more than a handful each. Tenten turned Naruto around and pushed him onto the bed and she LITERALLY ripped off his pants, Naruto chuckled as her eyes widened at his equipment.

"Remember, kyuubi loves a big dick."

It had grown from an average seven inches to about ten inches. She licked her lips and started licking the shaft like it was a sucker. After she got it good and wet she stood above him and began to lower herself.

"You sure y-"

"I have waited three years to get you in the sack again, fuck foreplay."

Naruto shrugged and held onto her hips as she lowered herself onto the head. Its slipped in and Tenten threw her head back, even the head was hard to take in. Naruto chuckled as he held onto her.

'Good thing I grabbed on or she would have taken it all in one shot.'

Naruto grunted at how tight she was, she was squeezing onto her like a velvet vice. She got her head together and start lowering herself down again, she would have gone faster if it werent for Naruto's hands.

"Naruto-kkkoooii let go, I want to take it all in."

"Maybe you do but I dont want to hurt you, one of the cons of this beast."

Naruto shook his head then yelped as she took his hands off of her and she slammed down. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Naruto wasn't any better off as he felt something he never felt before. Naruto, after he came back from his daze went through a couple of handsigns and a blue glow appeared surrounding his hands. He put it to her stomach and his eyes widened. Part of the head of his dick was inside of Tenten's cervix. It was miraculous that there was no damage done.

'I knew that girl was impatient but seriously, if I had been a millisecond late she wouldent have had kids for awhile.'

'What you mean kyu-hime.. AND STOP SPYING ON US!'

Naruto heard panting and some squishing noises and realized she was using her tails on herself.

'I channeled some of your healing chakra to surround the head, it took allot out of me to do that but it helped.'

Naruto silently thanked kyuubi as Tenten started to rock her hips. Naruto was gripping the sheets as he grit his teeth, it wasn't like he wasn't enjoying it its just that she was moving so slowly it was torture, he couldent blame her though because of how big he was but he was barely holding on from tipping her over and pounding her in as hard as possible. He heard giggling and looked up at Tenten who was staring down at him with those same devilish eyes.

"I probably COULD go harder if I wanted to but I dont feel like it."

Naruto's face was blank then in a blur he flipped Tenten over, came all the way out just to slam back in. Tenten's mind was blank except for the pleasure she was getting from her multiple orgasms, everytime Naruto slammed into her he would touch all of the right spots before he forced her cervix open causing her to orgasm everytime from the shear pleasure of it. Naruto's animal instincts had taken over and if she wanted to stop he wouldent, he just wanted to fuck not that she wanted him to, and she couldent ask him to stop because she couldent talk... or that she was even sane enough to talk at the moment. All she saw was white as her breasts heaved with her breathing and his thrusting. Naruto felt a familiar tightening at the base of his tool, his heavy balls ready to unload and do what they were meant to do. Breed. In the back of her head the only thought that was going through her head as she felt Naruto start to expand in her and his thrusts became needy was.

'Yes Naruto-koi, fill me up.'

In the back of Naruto's head something clicked about pregnancy and right before he shot his load he pulled out and watched as it pulsed and shot stream after stream of his seed onto Tenten's face, chest and stomach. He fell back and panted heavily. He needed it as much as Tenten because even though he got sex from kyuubi he would always wake up with a purple hard on and if he didnt take care of it he would get very painful blue balls.  
XXXXXX  
End lemon (its over anyone who skipped, I wont call you pansy's because I skip lemons sometimes when I dont need the stimulation :/)  
XXXXX

After a minute of calming down Naruto heard his door being destroyed and he grumbled as he walked down the steps of his master bedroom and put his pants on and shirt. He opened the door to see an irritated Tsunade.

"What the hell do you want baa-chan?!"

"Dont call me that brat, and I sent a messenger here 20 minute ago to bring you to my office. When he got no response he looked around the village and didnt find you anywhere, knowing your sleeping habits, and by judging on your clothes I guess I was right about you falling asleep, I came here and I have been standing here for another 5 minutes."

"Well excuse me for not being there on time, Ill be there in 5 minute I have to take a shower."

Before she could answer Naruto slammed the door in her face and walked back up the stairs. Naruto snickered as he stood in the door way and watch Tenten twitch every so often and he picked her up, her babbling incoherently as he carried her into the bathroom and he set her in the tub.

'I think you broke her brain.'

'Like you were any different when I did that to you.'

'True.'

Naruto smiled and brushed some of the hair out of Tenten's face and he ran the water. He looked down at her battered thighs and chuckled, he did go a little too hard. He channeled some of his healing chakra into his hands and start massing the area while the water rose. When he finished he was panting and growled to himself.

"It used to be so easy to use that chakra now its like trying to the last chip from choji."

Naruto sighed as he went back to filing the tub.

'I have a theory on that.'

"Oh?"

'Im guessing that my yokai is entering your system, slightly tainting your chakra so its harder to use holy chakra when its filled with demon energy.'

"Hm.. good theory."

Naruto had to agree to that, the seal on his stomach was supposed to draw her energy from her, slowly killing the kyuubi as it did so. It was supposed to go through a purifying seal but it was the first thing to be worn away as the seal weakened which was another reason for him to release the kyuubi, if the seal was worn away it would kill him and when it happened the seal would have taken too much energy and she would die in a matter of weeks.

'I swear if I see my father Im going to kick him in the nuts.'

Naruto took several minutes to careful wash Tenten, she had come back to her senses a minute before but let him was her, she was sore all over the place but it was a pleasant sore and she knew she would be limping for a good week. Naruto smiled down at her and kissed her gently.

"Sorry about being so rough."

"Why you being sorry? That was the most wonderful feeling Ive had so far in my life."

Naruto chuckled and massaged her shoulders which she mewled at.

"I have to leave to go see the Hokage, Ill be back soon and I will take you on a picnic, sound good?"

Tenten pouted and turned to face Naruto.

"Fine but be back soon."

Naruto nodded before putting on his cloak, arranging his clothes so it wouldent look like he just got up and disappeared in an orange flash. Naruto appeared outside the office and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Yo."

Naruto walked into the room and waved at Tsunade who was sipping on some sak- tea. Jariya was there with a concerned look on his face and Naruto tilted his head.

"Yes?"

"Jariya explained to me about your abilities."

"So?"

"And he found your notebook."

"He keeps trying to find out how I sold my book so much."

"Your other notebook."

"Never knew you liked my music pervy sage."

"No Naruto, your other notebook."

"My seal book? That just has ideas for seals."

Tsuande face palmed and threw a note book at Naruto. He grabbed it and gulped. It was his notebook on how to free bijuu without having to kill the host.  
XXXX  
Flashback.  
XXXX

Jariya lept through the window as Naruto disappeared in a flash from earlier. His face was not one of happiness but a serious. Tsunade knew this meant trouble and sealed the room.

"Whats wrong? Something up with Naruto's training?"

"No it went well, he learned several new things, he is like a sponge to jutsu info. He made over 30 of his own creations and learned over a hundred of jutsu of each element, he is better than Minato in seals and as great strength, speed, kenjutsu skill. Hell he is on par with the sage I bet."

"So whats the problem?"

He set a notebook on the desk and she raised an eyebrow before she took it and started reading.

"You think h-"

"Of course he is, he wouldent write about it, I mean he shoulder her to me on the training trip and I was fine with that but freeing her is another thing all together."

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Im getting too old for this shit, we will talk to him later. What else about his training has he learned?"

"Well he refuses to use his bloodlines unless he absolutely needs to now, he saws he would be no better than the uchiha if he kept using the sharingan or the rinnegan in battle. He made several new rasengan varients and is still trying to master another."

"How many bloodlines does he have?"

"He doesn't like copying them and making them his own but he has 3 copied, the sharingan, ice and lava."

"Hm... with all of that plus being the fourth hokage's son the council is going to try and get there mitts on him and set him up with their daughters."

A flash appeared outside the door and a knock was heard.

"Enter"  
XXXX  
End flashback  
XXXX

Naruto tucked the notebook into his pouch and crossed his arms.

"Right as I was beginning to trust you Jariya."

Jariya winced and glanced at Tsunade for support.

"He was just thinking of the village Naruto, if you knew someone was doing something as insane as your do-"

"So you think Im insane?"

"I nev-"

"You said that I was doing something insane, yet it takes either an idiot about to go insane or an insane person to do something insane."

"Naruto pl-"

"No, I showed you her, you know she is docile and you even heard her backstory Tsunade."

"She could have lied to you and me, for all we know she could be manipulating you."

Naruto was blank for a second before he simply turned and left the room. Naruto was kicking up allot of stones as he walked the streets, he growled to himself at the idea of it but something in the back of his head kept nagging at him. It was doubt and he didnt like doubt, he didnt like the way people worked how they tried to work their way into his brain spreading doubt and confusion. They manipulated people like that. He liked things straight forward and to the point. They say it hurts less like that or other bull, he knew better. It was another way to say the thing you wanted to say yet not say it. He figure it out a long time ago when people called him 'that... boy' he knew what they wanted to say, thats why it hurt so much for Iruka to say what he said the first time they met.

'Naruto-kun...'

'Ya Kyu-chan?'

'Do you believe them, do you think its an insane idea to free me?'

'No, you are precious to me and even if they didnt want me to I will die if I dont and so will you.'

"How can you be sure you will die?"

'because our souls are connected, we are literally soul mates.'

Naruto chuckled to himself as he reached the training grounds and started to draw seals on the ground.

'Naruto what are you doing?'

'Releasing you.'

'B-but Naruto you know what that might do to you.'

'Yes, but I have an idea.'

After an hour of careful writing he created a large seal and when he activated it it wrapped around his body then onto his shoulder.

'When you leave the tails it will go into that hybrid seal, its basically a storage/purifying seal.'

'But N-'

"Not buts."

Kyuubi turned to see Naruto reaching up towards the tag that was on a tree. He started to pull it down when out of nowhere someone tackled him to the ground. Well tried to, Naruto backpedaled away and slammed a giant rasengan into the persons stomach sending them flying into a tree and fell down gasping for breath. When Naruto got a better look he gasped as he dropped to his knees.

"...Dad?  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
**END!**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
Me: FUCK YES! ANOHTER CLIFF HANGER! :D  
Naruto * has pop corn* WHAT THE FUCK! IT WAS JUST GETTING GOOD YOU MOTHER F-  
Kushina: I wouldent say that considering how the votes are going in the polls.  
Naruto: * pales * why did you have to remind me  
Atsuki: meh, I have to go to a chatzy meeting cya! * leaves and I glance at the camera  
Me: Some guy said something about me wishing to do something to Atsuki, yes I would but saddly * anime tear * I think I have been friend zoned  
Naruto: Poor guy, AT LEAST WHEN YOU SEARCH YOURSELF YOU DONT GET 3 5THS OF THE SEARCH BEING NARU/SASU!  
Sasuke: seriously what the fuck is up with that, I hate Naruto, and he hates me. Its a simple bond.  
Me: ITS THE DEVOLPERS FAULT FOR MAKING YOU TOO KISS! TWICE! Anyways sorry for the late updates, been busy with my youtube channel. Im doing a lets play on epic battle fantasy 3 and its been eating my free time. Also the song Naruto sung was riot by three days grace. Oh and every 2 chapters I will delete one person from the poll and have Naruto fall for that person, I need to make him fall quick since we have about 18 chapters left, give or take a few. AND ADMINS I DARE YOU TO DELETE MY STORY  
Admins: * clicks delete button"  
Me: NNNUUUUUUU Q~Q Im sorry! But seriously I lost so many of my favorite story's from them being deleted! Cant they just message us and ask us to delete the chapter and rewrite it if it had any important stuff? HONESTLY! Anyways good luck to yall and have a great valentines day!


	19. Chapter 18! Proposal, Uzu, Suna?

**Birth of the ultimate shinobi**  
Me: another chapter started! And soon will end T_T TERMINATOR STYLE! :P  
Kushina: HURRY UP AND GET MY LITTLE BABY BOY MARRIED!  
Naruto: * looks at the camera * save me...  
Me: Sorry Naru-chan but the polls voted, 77 people voted for you to be with Kushina and 14 against, polls never lie  
Kushina: It will be a grand wedding, with lots of flowers, music a-  
Me: * Puts a silencing seal on Kushina * thats better, when she starts she doesn't stop, I think the only reason why shes ok with this is because you look like your dad except with whisker marks... and your the beast from inFAMOUS 2 in bed, better than your dad I bet.  
Minato: KUSHI-CHAN!? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!  
Kushina: nothing honey, your dead anyways so why do you care  
Minato: well there are beautiful girls in heaven that are throwing themselves at me, I say Im waiting for you to get here but since you put it that way I think Im gonna have a marathon with them.  
Kushina: what was that sweety?  
Minato: I-I said I love you my dearest Kushi-hime and will wait all eternity for you.  
Kushina: thats what I thought  
Minato: * mumbles * why the hell did I marry that girl anyways... troublesome ACK  
Kushina: * is dragging Minato into Atsuki's personal closet * alright mister you asked for it  
Me: ANNYYWAAAYYSSS! I hope you enjoy and I hope you decide to visit my youtube channel, out of all of my videos I only have one comment and its killing me D: I know my reviewers can solve that problem, channel name is in my profile. And to SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, I think its a special OVA where this guy steals this gold bear, team seven of course is chosen. Sasuke and Naruto's hands get stuck together and one of the ways they try to get unstuck is to jump down a waterfall onto a rock, they bounce back up and then smooch  
Naruto: * Shiver * dont remind me  
Me: ANYWAYS ONWARDS WITH THE STORY! Oh and to the beta try outers, I have one already, thanks anyways! Also the last 2 lemons were all mine :P pervert aren't I? * eye brow wiggle*  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
**Previously on birth of the ultimate shinobi**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
Kyuubi turned to see Naruto reaching up towards the tag that was on a tree. He started to pull it down when out of nowhere someone tackled him to the ground. Well tried to, Naruto backpedaled away and slammed a giant rasengan into the persons stomach sending them flying into a tree and fell down gasping for breath. When Naruto got a better look he gasped as he dropped to his knees.

"...Dad?  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
**Chapter 18! Proposal, Uzu, Suna!?**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

"...Dad?"

Naruto watched as the man stood up with a smile and waved.

"Hello Naruto, good to see you, it seems you are really the strong man."

"How the fuck are you here?"

"Well I added a seal so I could fix the seal if it weakened or the Kyuubi tried to influence you to open the cage."

The blonde Hokage turned to look at the cage and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw a beautiful young woman standing there smiling coyly at him.

"The Kyuubi is a innocent person Minato."

Naruto knew he said he forgave his father but that was when he was dead, since he was alive it made suuuccchhh a big difference.

"What do you mean?"

"She was being controlled by that damn sharingan, she couldent control herself as she attacked the village."

He turned to see the Kyuubi wiping away a tear.

"I didnt want to do that, I made Naruto's life so horrible because of that FUCKING SHARINGAN."

She growled out as she clenched her hands together.

"What does she mean Naruto?"

"The so citizens of Konoha you held highly in your heart beat him on a regular basis you idiot, you should have seen that coming."

Minato flinched and looked at Naruto, he shrank some what as he saw his sons eyes, the eyes he was looking at were... dead... like a dead soul just hanging on to a string of life.

"What ab-"

"The Uzumaki council took her and my sister away, she knew I was alive and didnt come to rescue me from what was happening, she stayed there till the chunin exams and she came thinking I would forgive everything, WELL FUCK HER!"

Naruto kicked a stone into a lake as he sat down and watched it shimmer.

"That doesn't sound like your mother."

"Look into my memories and you will see it, considering your part of the seal."

Minato reached out and touched the boys head. His mind was filled with memories, terrible memories till he reached the age of 9 and he gasped as he watched the council give out the eyes, watched as he trained and became stronger, fell in love with a girl and when the chunin exams came around he came across a scene he never thought he would see, his wife was never there and Naruto was right when she just thought everything would be ok. He came across Jariya and would have done the same thing Naruto did. He blanked out his son giving away his virginity and doing it with the Kyuubi, he smiled as he pulled away and looked at the boys pocket.

"So, tying the knot are you?"

"ya."

Naruto pulled a blue box out of his pocket and opened it up to show the Namikaze ring.

"Well Naruto you certinally have been through allot, hell I feel Ive aged fifty years watching your memories but Im glad your... at least a little happy with that girl."

"ya, and by the way."

Naruto punched the man in the nuts and dusted his hands off while the Hokage whimpered.

"I guess I deserved that."

"You GUESS?"

"Ok I did, and much worse for putting you through that Naruto."

"Ya, anyways I know the weakness to that little seal of yours, once your chakra runs out you disappear well guess what, your not leaving till I get married."

"Wha-"

"The barrier around the Namikaze mansion keeping people out had allot of your chakra left over, I could probably summon a blood clone with your chakra allowing you to live for my wedding and wish me luck before you... poof"

Minato was speechless, he never thought his son could have thought of something like that.

"But I will have to detach the seal from the main one because Im releasing the Kyuubi today, no BUTS about it."

"I trust you Naruto and I believe in you."

"Well anyways time to get to work, Im not absolutely perfect with seals and since its your seal you will have to show me how to transfer your chakra to another seal."

Minato nodded and started writing on a piece of paper, an exact identical appeared above Naruto's seal on his chest appeared and his father smirked as Naruto gawked.

"That only took like 2 minutes!"

"Im a seal master Naruto, you may know a few more seals than me but you dont have my speed or perfect knowledge on them."

Naruto grinned at the thought of learning from his father and put his hands on the original seal and the new seal and Minato faded for a second before appearing again.

"Better go back into the seal dad, might be drained to much already."

"Alright Naruto."

Minato disappeared and Naruto started ripping the seal off and Naruto looked at Kyuubi.

"You have to release your tails or I will die."

"Right Naruto."

Her tails disappeared except for two and Naruto ripped off the seal, the door burst right open and an evil laughter filled the room.

"FINALLY FREE FROM THIS GULLIBE BRAT!"

Naruto eyes widened and he clutched his stomach and he fell unconscious. When he woke up he was in the normal world and his head was in somones lap. When he looked up he saw Kyuubi there giggling like a school girl.

"Bet I scared you didnt I?"

Naruto groaned as he sat up.

"Fuck you."

"Already? In broad daylight?"

"Ugh."

Naruto learned a long time ago that Kyuubi was allot like the Uzumaki, she was pranking him all the time, she was very mischievous and she was very stubborn. Naruto stood up and started limping towards the Namikaze mansion.

"Come on, I got to take Tenten on that picnic."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"How a-"

"No."

"Well may-"

"No."

"I could poss-"

"No."

It was like that all the way back to the house, Naruto saying no to everything Kyuubi offered till they finally arrived at the house and he turned on Kyuubi with a tick mark growing on his head.

"I said NO! You sit in the house and wait till we get back."

Kyuubi whimpered and wiped a tear from her eye as she walked into the courtyard with her head down. Naruto groaned, he was such a softy.

"What do you want to do."

Kyuubi jumped at him and hugged him, her sizable bust pushing into his chest.

"I wanna go around and shop a little."

"... fine, how much do you need?"

"A couple hundred ryo (I know thats not how its spelled but I suck so thats now the currency for my fic, ITS MINE SO YOU CANT COMPLAIN!) And another couple thousand."

"WHY THOUSAND!?"

"Well whenever I go shopping there are usually allot of perverts staring at me and when one tries to feel me up I usually create allot of destruction."

"Oh.. alright."

Naruto pulled out his frog wallet and handed her the money before she skipped away happily causing him to sweatdrop.

'Its amazing that woman can destroy the whole damn village if she wanted to... of course most woman can do that if there mad enough.'

He shivered and walked inside to see an angry Tenten.

"Who was that woman?"

he didnt answer, just lifted up his shirt for her to see the seal was nothing but dust on his stomach. She gasped and stared into his eyes.

"You found a way?"

"No I didnt, I just wrote this complicated broken seal over my original one to make it seem like I wasnt cheating on you."

He chuckled and she grew a tick mark.

"Dont be sarcastic with me young man."

He smiled and held her in his arms, he knew she couldent stay mad long and he was right as he could almost literally feel her melt in his arms. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"How about that picnic."

He felt her nod and smiled as he made a clone and had him go into the kitchen to make the food while he held Tenten a little longer. She seemed to fall asleep in his arms as the clone arrived and they nodded before disappearing onto the monument. Naruto had his clone set out he blanket before setting Tenten down and taking out the food and laying it out. She smiled at him for remembering her favorite food, sesame dumplings. She took a plate and they began to eat in comfortable silence, well comfortable to her, Minato was inside his head yelling about doing it now. The man had no timing when it came to this stuff, sure he was good on the battle field but he had no idea how his mother could stand him.

'Maybe because she is such a bitch and didnt care much.'

'I heard that.'

'GO AWAY OLD MAN! I DONT NEED YOU BUDDING INTO MY PROPOSAL!'

'* sniffle * fine, since you put it so NICELY!'

Naruto sighed inwardly till he noticed Tenten staring at him.

"Something wrong?"

"You could say that."

"You seem a little nervous, maybe we should head home."

Naruto shook his head and continued to eat. Today was a special day and he was glad he made it in time, every 30 years a comet would go across the sky while the sun was setting, sending colors all over the village and he knew the perfect time would be then. He saw the sun setting and he sucked in a large amount of air and he stood up and lead Tenten over to the edge of the monument. He looked into her eyes as dear crept into them making her scared a little, what ever was scaring him was starting to scare her.

"Naruto-kun whats wrong?"

several images went through his head of her laughing at him or slapping him or even kicking him over the edge till he heard his fathers voice.

'Naruto, talk to her then get down on one knee.'

"Tenten, you and me have known each other for a long time right?"

"Ya?"

"Well I love you allot but I cant let you be my girlfriend anymore."

"Wha... Are y-"

Naruto held her hand and got down on one knee and pulled out the little blue box.

"I dont want you to be my girlfriend, will you be my wife Tenten?"

He opened the box and she gasped as her eyes watered and he gulped suddenly the comment broke from the horizon and zoomed over head causing a flood of colors to fill the area, she looked around with tears as the sun set causing them to be cast with an orange light. She jumped and kissed him so deeply it left him in a daze.

"YES YES YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

He wiped a tear from his eye as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

'Good job kiddo.'

He quickly hugged her and they watched as the comet passed over head out into the heavens again. Naruto was walking home with Tenten on his arm, her head on his shoulder both grinning like idiots. They passed by the yamanaka shop and Ino zoomed out, being the natural gossip queen.

"So how is your girlfriend Naruto?"

"Shes not my girlfriend anymore."

"Awwww! You made such a cute couple, come on T-"

Tenten held up her hand to show the glistening ring and her eyes widened. They passed by the place on purpose so Ino could do the talking for them. They didnt even have to explain as she went zipping away to see their friend Sakura the vice gossip queen, not as bad as Ino she was still pretty bad.

"By the morning everyone is going to know."

"Ya..."

"That bad?"

"No just still a little dazed, hoping this isnt a dream."

"Me too, but knowing my luck when it comes to happiness a mission is going to come up thats going to send me away, or if fate just wants to fuck me I will receive a message from Uzu."

"Your sounding like neji."

"No shit."

They laughed as they traveled the rest of the way to the house and they went inside and upstairs to see a lump in the bed. Naruto sighed and turned on the light.

"YO KYU-CHAN GET UP! YOUR ROOM IS NEXT DOOR!"

"* Snore * fuck * snore* you, Im staying * snore * here"

Naruto sighed and slid in next to her and Tenten slid in the other side, Naruto pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night hime."

"Good night Koi."

Naruto smiled and fell asleep, in his head Minato was grumbling.

"Damn it, why cant I ever be that lucky, I was going to take the CRA but Kushina shot me down."

He groaned and under a tree as he went over his sons memories, slower this time so he could see more than when he just skimmed. Naruto awoke with a weight on top of him. He opened his eyes slowly to see it was still night out and he heard a pounding on his door. He sighed and looked to see Kyuubi ontop of him and he makes a clone and replaces with it. He walks down stairs and opens a door and glares at the messenger.

"You have a message from Uzukagure."

"Fucking hell, I knew this would happen."

"What?"

"I just proposed and I said to her, 'knowing my luck fate will want to fuck me and will send a message from Uzu'"

"Well, guess the good thing is she said yes... didnt she?"

"Ya she did."

"Well good luck then."

"Thanks."

'Im gonna need it.'

Naruto took the message and waved before opening it up and giving it a quick read.

'Dear Naruto

Hey Naruto its me Anita, I was wondering if you would like to come over here and meet everyone. They are all dying to meet you, mom has been acting weird though. Keeps mumbling about wrongness but rightness. Hope for you to join us.

Love Anita'

Naruto sighed and put the note in a drawer in his study before replacing himself with the clone, having it dispel and going back to sleep with both girls in his arms. He woke up again but this time the sun was in his eyes.

"Fuck you sun, I will end your pathetic bastard existence and it will be one eternal night."

Naruto groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he turned to see only Kyuubi was in his bed and he tilted his head.

"Wheres Tenten?"

He sat up and caught the smell of breakfast as it blew into the room. He ran into the kitchen like it was a race with Orochimaru for fire country, the whole uchiha clan included. His eyes ogled Tenten who was in a pair of shorts and an apron... her back was bare and if he looked hard enough he could see her nipples from the side.

"Hello Naruto-koi."

Naruto was drooling, not from the food but looking at this beautiful creature infront of him.

"Hey Panda-chan, interesting dress up... or should I say dress down."

Naruto smirked as he stood up and hugged her from behind. She giggled and leaned against him.

"Wore it for my future husband, so just to make sure I wasn't hearing things was there a messenger last night?"

"Ya, he delivered a message from my sister, she wants me to come to dinner with them so I can meet the family and talk a little about myself."

"Are you going."

"...Tenten yo-"

"No Naruto, they are your family and as much as you hate two of them you have to see the rest, plus I want to show off my ring."

"Wait you d-"

"Yes I do mean I am going, or do I have to with hold myself from a single touch from you? Not even a kiss?"

"OH BEAUTIFUL GODDESS SENT BY KAMI I SHALL BE DELIGHTED TO BRING YOU WITH ME TO UZUKAGURE!"

"Thats better, now here some eggs. Go eat."

She smiled as he dashed away and snickered to herself.

'I wish someone had told me earlier that men have enough blood for their brain or there dick but never both. So easy to manipulate them sometimes.'

She hummed to herself as she fixed her own breakfast and sat down beside Naruto who was gobbling down his food. When he finished he washed his plate and put it on the rack to dry before kissing her on the cheek before rushing off to do who knows what. She sighed and got back to eating her breakfast. Naruto sped off and arrived at the messenger area and handed them his reply.

"Send this to Uzukagure."

"Alright, why the rush?"

"Because my future wife is threatening to withhold everything if I dont send this!"

The mans eyes widened and he grabbed there fastest hawk.

"GO TO UZU NOW! THIS IS A MALE EMERGENCY!"

The hawk, who heard everything understood and went faster than any bird ever known could fly, even went faster than guy with the gates open.

"Im so sorry you had to go through that, it must have been terrible."

Naruto sniffled and leaned on the man.

"You have no idea."

They began laughing and when they settled down the messenger tilted his head.

"Um so who are you getting hitched to?"

"for starters Tenten from the wolf claw."

"For starters?"

"Ya Im in the CRA unfortunately."

"How many?"

"I think about 8 is the limit."

The man whistled and cringed.

"Well, when they hit THAT time of the year you might want to leave the house like for days, just thinking about the rage and mood swings is giving me a headache."

"Ya, thanks for delivering the message for me."

"No problem man."

The man smiled at Naruto and he left. The man sighed and looked over the village from the bird nesting area. He was one of the few that liked Naruto from the beginning, mostly because of his pranks when he hit the council with orange paint, glue feathers and rubber snakes. They ordered the rest of the council to keep it a secret, that is was S-class. Well the shinobi side said 'fuck it, you want to say an S-Class secret about a boy we can say a secret about you!' and the word quickly spread. He chuckled as he got back to tending the birds when a message arrived from Suna. Naruto was walking up the Hokage steps, he was going to tell them he released the Kyuubi and that he met his father, that he was less than pleased.

"FUCK YES IM LESS THAN PLEASED!"

'Shut up, dont make me put you in Kyuubi's cage.'

Suddenly the same messenger he was talking to rushed passed him and into the Hokage's office. He stood beside the door and listened to what they were saying.

"URGENT MESSAGE FROM SUNA!"

"Alright let me see."

There was shuffling, the crinkling of paper and silence till there was a loud crash.

"ANBU!"

"Yes milady?"

"Get me team 7 and team guy! NOW!"

Naruto opened the door and stepped inside.

"I have great timing dont I? So whats up?"

"I will tell you after everyone arrives."

Suddenly Guy and Lee arrived through the window and were about to do there good Guy stance till they saw Naruto and rushed up to him.

"HELLO NARUTO! YOUR FLAMES OF Y-"

"You know old people loose there hearing when they become less youthful, when you yell like that it causes people to use there hearing, making them less youthful."

Guys and Lees eyes widened as they took the bait.

"Your right Naruto! We must be quieter Lee!"

"RIGHT S- I mean right sensei!"

"So what was it you were saying?"

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow, they were about to hug and that genjutsu or whatever it is was so vile, even kyuubi in her evil state hated it. When she calmed down she told him he didnt know where it came from, he asked Tikora and she had no idea either.

"Right I was about to say you are looking youthful today! Especially after what you did last night with Tenten! Word spread like wild fire!"

"What did you do Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade, flipped her off and went back to talking with Guy and Lee.

"Hey Lee how about we train sometime in the future."

"Yosh! I would love that Naruto!"

"alright, n-"

suddenly Tenten and Neji came through the door and Tenten latched onto Naruto.

"I missed you!"

"I was only gone for like 15 minutes..."

"I still missed you."

Naruto chuckled and held her in his arms. Kakashi came in and glared daggers at Naruto, after that Sasuke came in along with Sakura who was at Tenten's side trying to look at her hand.

"SO IT IS TRUE! OOHHHH WE ARE GOING SHOPPPING!"

"DAMNIT WHAT AM I BEING LEFT OUT ON!"

"Well Hokage-sama, Naruto proposed to Tenten last night."

Tsunade looked between Sakura and Naruto, looking for any kind of false hood and her eyes widened when she realized it was true.

"Kakashi stop glaring at me, just because I burned your book doesn't mean you can do that."

"NARUTO IT WAS LIMITED EDITION!"

"Its porn that you read on the street. Anyways we have a mission?"

"Um yes, firs cong-"

"Mission."

"Na-"

"Mission!"

"Naruto jus-"

"MISSION!"

"Naruto why wont you let her speak?"

"Because she called me insane yesterday."

"SHE WHAT!?"

Everyone was staring at Tsunade who gulped.

"I never said he was insane I said he was about to do something insane."

"But it takes an insane person to do something insane... or an idiot."

Everyone nodded at Neji's say and Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto Im sorry, can you forgive me?"

"Nope, its not me you have to forgive."

"Who?"

The doors opened to show a beautiful read head walking into the room with her tail in 9 pony tails trailing down her back, her red kimono was the same as when they first met and her eyes were staring disapprovingly at Tsunade.

"I did my idea, it was a success."

Tsunade gulped as he realized who she was looking at, most of the men were staring at her with lust.

"Sorry miss."

"Just get to the message."

Tsunade nodded and looked at everyone seriously.

"Im going to get straight to the point, the Kazekage has been captured."

"How is that relevant to us?"

"The Kazekage is Gaara of the sand, he was captured by a gang of criminals called Akatsuki."

They heard growling and turned to see Naruto with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"I expect you to pack for a week outside the village, be at the north gate in an hour."

Naruto disappeared in a flash and appeared at the gate. He forgot to unpack all his stuff from the trip so he was all set. He sat there for 30 minutes meditating to keep his anger down when team Guy arrived and then team 7 5 minutes later. Naruto made a clone for each person and grabbed onto them.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"Faster than running."

Naruto took out his own set of Hirashin Kunai and sent them flying, with his strength they went pretty fare before Naruto teleported and threw them again and again, if anyone looked down the road they would just feel several kunai buzz by there heads and a orange flash appear down the road. They arrived at Suna in one day by this travel method with a small stop to pick up Temari and to give everyone a break. But everyone had a large headache and were extremely dizzy.

"Dont ever do that again."

"You enjoyed it."

"No we didnt."

Naruto smirked before going inside and went inside to take a look around for any evidence of who it was. When he came across Kankuro he frowned. His hands were incased with the healing chakra and placed them on the boys chest.

"We already tried that."

Naruto turned his head to see an old woman standing there.

"My chakra is different."

Suddenly a clone appeared and put a plate under the boys chin, he started coughing up some kind of purple liquid into the plate. After he finished his breathing became stable along with his heart beat.

"How did you do that?"

"They say I have the chakra of the sage, I say bull that its just some special healing chakra, it sucks though that my body has grown used to it so I can no longer use it on myself."

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto turned to see his teammates coming in and he waved.

"Just cured Kankuro here if your wondering."

Naruto yawned as he walked off to look the Kazekage's office. Everyone knew that the calm exterior was a lie and he was more than likely a raging typhoon inside. Naruto was now sitting on the wall of the sand, waiting for Kakashi's dogs to get back from there tracking and he sighed to himself as his fists tightened.

'Wait for me Gaara, I WILL save you.'

Naruto saw in the distance someone watching him with a black mask before he disappeared like a mirage, he was on edge instantly.

'What the hell?'

"NARUTO! GET READY TO ROLL! KAKASHI-SENSEI'S DOGS ARE BACK!"

Naruto jumped down instantly to see everyone there including the old women.

"Why the hell are you coming?"

"Family business."

Naruto shrugged.

"Dont get in our way."

Naruto dashed off creating a trail of dust behind him as he ran into the forest, everyone had to run at full speed to even think of catching up. After about an hour they saw a forest up ahead and knew someone could be ambushing them there. Naruto didnt care as he disappeared in a blur and dashed straight into the woods. He slowed to a stop when he saw Itachi standing in the middle of the clearing along side a man with a black mask.

"IM A GOOD BOY!"

"GIVE BACK GAARA YOU BASTARDS!"

"No, leader-sama wants to have the Bijuu, you can have him back after we take it... of course he will be dead, but I will still giveh im back because Im a good boy!"

The others came across Naruto and they glared at their opponents. Naruto dashed at Itachi and slammed a rasengan into the ground where he was standing and the black masked man kicked Kakashi into the forest and dashed after him.

**XXXX**  
**With Kakashi**  
**XXXX**

Kakashi was having a heavy duty Taijutsu battle with the black masked man. (Ill call him BMM till you guys figure his identity out) He was very strong, the odd thing was he was using the Uchiha's interceptor style which could be only used when someone had the sharingan. Suddenly the man got behind Kakashi and stabbed something into his neck. Kakashi couldent move at all as he tried to avoid being stabbed by a Kunai. The Kunai missed him... and went into his pouch.

"Do not worry Kakashi, I am not your enemy."

He kicked Kakashi away, just hard enough to loosen the thing on his back.

"Who the hell are you."

Kakashi hissed back as he blocked a punch.

"I cant tell you, they are watching, they are always watching but I can tell you I am an old friend that 'died' a looonnggg time ago."

The man waved and disappeared right as an explosion rocked the area and Kakashi dashed off to see what was going on. When he arrived he saw Naruto standing above a dead 'itachi'.

"Damn it, he got away."

**XXXX**  
**With Naruto 15 minutes earlier.**  
**XXXX**

Naruto watched as BMM went after Kakashi and then focused back on his battle with Itachi. The man was nowhere and everywhere. He growled as he activated his sharingan and barely dodged kunai launched at him. He knew that genjutsu was the mans specialty so he had to keep something up that would block genjutsu. His eyes spun maddly from being kept waiting as he looked around for the man. Naruto heard a crack and made a clone behind the man as he created a rasengan. The clone kicked Itachi towards him and he slammed the Rasengan into the mans back when he was beside him. He looked at the mans face and saw it wasn't itachi and his fists clenched in anger.

"Damn it he got away!"

"No time to waste Naruto, lets go!"

He nodded and they dashed off to find where they were keeping Gaara. Everyone wondering how powerful Naruto had become. They arrived at the cave and Naruto growled when he saw the seal.

"FUCKING BARRIER SEALS!"

Naruto jumped over the boulder to the cave roof above and charged a giant rasengan before smashing it in and falling inside to see a giant statue and 7 ghostly figures and 2 real ones with Gaara floating in a large blue bubble of sorts.

"GAARA!"  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

**end!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
Me: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY AND REVIEWING! IM AT 200 REVIEWS WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Atsuki: hes never this excited unless pizza is involved.  
Me: SHUT UP!... its true anyways sorry for the ending being so quick, but I wanted to get a move on considering Im in school right now XD HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! And the harem vote has been reset with Kushina being the first winner. Guess who your dating next lover boy  
Naruto: * has slit throat but cant die* WHY CANT I DIE!?  
Me: Because the author controls all of you  
DarkSoul: Sup guys, I'm the beta reader!  
Me: yup, welcome dark soul!  
DarkSoul: Glad to be here jack, glad to be here.  
Me: so anyways hope you all enjoyed and I wonder if any of you can guess who BMM is, I left two hints that are pretty big for his identity. ONWARDS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER * goes type on the computer *


	20. Chapter 19! Saving Gaara and to Uzu I go

**Birth of the ultimate shinobi**  
Me: BLERG * is typing away furiously on my keyboard* MUST FINISH CHAPTA!  
DarkSoul: If you rush you make more mistakes  
Me: Meh  
Minato: * has finally been let out of the closet and is sitting in the corner in the fetal position *  
Me: Damn kush did some damage  
Kushina: UH HUH ^-^ Now I have to go pick out a dress for my darlings arrival!  
Naruto: fuck you jack, just fuck. You.  
Me: You know I can make you be her slave in the story.  
Naruto: IM ABSOLTUTELY IN LOVE WITH MY MOTHER CANT WAIT TO BED HER!  
Me: thats what I thought. But a fan gave a review and I thought it very thinkable and it applies to all of our inner perverts!  
Naruto: What?  
Me: S&M Between you and Kush! Like your going to fall in love you with mother after the first bedding, best way to take out that hate is to have Kush be your slave till you fall in love again.  
Kushina: WHAT?! IM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER SUGGESTED THAT!  
Me: here try this on * throws a skimpy revealing maid dress at Kushina * thats going to be your outfit for awhile. ANYWATYS ONWARDS WITH THE STROY!  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
**Previously on Birth of the ultimate shinobi**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
"FUCKING BARRIER SEALS!"

Naruto jumped over the boulder to the cave roof above and charged a giant rasengan before smashing it in and falling inside to see a giant statue and 7 ghostly figures and 2 real ones with Gaara floating in a large blue bubble of sorts.

"GAARA!"  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
**Chapter 19! Saving Gaara and to Uzu I go!**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

Gaara fell to the ground in a heap as the statue disappeared.

"Its done, take care of the Jinnchuriki so we dont have anymore problems."

"Sure, un."

Naruto growled as black chakra formed around him. His eyes became black with white slits and he became calm till he started to laugh an insane laugh.

"HAHAHA! HE FINALLY GOT MAD ENOUGH! NOW IM FREE, for awhile at least."

"And who the hell are you?"

"You see the average life of a jinnchuriki is never good, so when the demon is sealed the person usual keeps his memories and bad emotions away. The demon energy starts to manifest inside the memories and feelings till it creates a being, a dark being, an exact copy of the person. It is possible though like with that boy over there."

'Naruto' points at Gaara.

"That he doesn't have one because he let his emotions take over."

'Naruto' chuckled and shook his head, his hair turning inky black.

"So you are the dark version of the jinnchuriki?"

"Yup, names Mephiles, and today you die."

Mephiles holds out his hand and a spear of black energy stabs through Deidara, even as Deidara pulls himself free he notices himself turning black.

"What the hell!?"

The black slowly made its way over his body, like black tentacles wrapping around its next victim. Deidara was starting to panic till the black substance stops over his chest, and pierces his heart causing him to die instantly. Mephiles chuckled darkly as he looked at Sasori who was starting to question whether this was worth it. Suddenly Mephiles start to squirm and he growled.

"STOP! IM NOT GOING BACK!"

A bright light filled the room and Naruto turned back to normal but he was panting heavily.

"Damn bastard."

Naruto relaxed for a moment as he closed his eyes. He heard his teammates appear beside him as they looked a the fallen Deidara.

"Naruto what happened?"

"Nothing... lets just take care of the last guy and get out of here with Gaara."

Naruto got into a fighting stance and began to charge the man. He could already guess he was a long range user, more than likely a puppet user yet he couldent see a puppet anywhere so he was on guard. Naruto created 100 clones and they all threw kunai at the man who blocked them all with... his tail? Naruto's clones all raised an eyebrow before getting cut in half by the tail. Naruto jumped over it and attached an explosive tag to it, a special tag though. Naruto back pedaled away and activated the seal and the man began to twitch and curse. Suddenly an explosion came from the tag engulfing the man in a ball of lightning, incinerating the cloak and causing him to fly against the wall causing cracks to form.

"So my theory was right, your inside the puppet. I guess that because of Kankuro's tank idea of hiding inside his salamander to take hits for him."

Naruto watched as the wooden man stood up and glare at him.

"Meh, your not going to live long anyways."

Naruto disappeared in a flash of orange and multiple flashes just like it appeared all over the area. Chio and the man's eyes widened as they recognized the technique. Out of nowhere a rasengan hit the man sending him up into the air then another and another, sending him around like a pin ball till they noticed Naruto charging a technique at the side.

"NOW!"

The now apparent clones sent the boy at him, he had since a long time ago crushed the puppet and now the user inside was all that was left. He slammed a clear rasengan into the boys chest and it expanded then disappeared. Most thought of it as a dud till Naruto ducked down. Suddenly a presence of gravity filled the area, sucking rocks and boulders crushing the boy till suddenly it exploded in a display of light sending pebbles and splinters every which way. Naruto was on his knees, panting slightly as he smiled.

"That was my gravity rasengan, epic shit and its not even complete."

He stood up and walked over to Gaara, his clones had moved the body out of the blast. He kneeled down next to him and his rinnegan eyes activated, he put his hand on Gaara's head and a green glow covered them both. Suddenly Gaara opened his eyes and took in a deep breath. He turned to his right to see a down Naruto, he was unconscious from all the chakra use and battle fatigue. He hadnt used the Hirashin that much and it drained him a bit. He was in his head talking to his dad, occasional fight and spar but they mostly talked.

"How do you think Kushina is going to react to my letter?"

"Welll I knew I forgot something."

"What?"

"Unless your sister is a perfect copy of your mom down to the voice and hand writing then she didnt write that letter. I know Kushina's writing and that was hers."

"You mean she tricked me into coming there?!"

"Its entirely possible, but of course your writing is just like mine so it may work for your sister as well."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Im going to kill someone."

"How about that dark guy in the cage over there?"

"I would but Im not ready yet, you know the whole ordeal in stories the hero has to be pure of heart and all that crap. Currently with my almost hatred of my mom and family I cant take him on now can I?"

"Ya I guess your right..."

"**HEY WHY DONT YOU GUYS LET ME OUT? WE WILL HAVE FUN TOGETHER BLOWING SHIT UP!**"

Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Anyways I should go see how Gaara is doing, I felt so wiped after reviving him, one last question before I go though."

"Shoot."

"Should I go or stay?"

"Considering you already responded and several people are probably looking forward to meeting you, I would say go."

"You just want to see Kushina again."

"Ya, then I want to slap her for leaving my son unattended."

"I would but I would probably go to jail for 'attacking a kage of another nation'."

Naruto snorted and crossed his arms before fading out of sight. He yawned and looked to his right to see a sleeping Tenten beside him. Naruto sat up with a groan and put his clothes back on, and headed out, he walked up to the Kazekage office and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Naruto walked into the room with a small wave and a smile.

"Hey Gaara, been awhile since those pesky exams."

"Yes it has been."

"So how are things?"

"Well as you can see Im the Kazekage, but its kinda odd being without my bijuu..."

Naruto smiled and sat down in a chair.

"nothing much here either, went to train for three years, became really epic and I am getting married, I was wondering if you would like to be the best man."

"Of course I would Naruto."

"Good!"

Naruto picked up a picture on the desk of him and some girl and Naruto chuckled.

"Damn your as clueless as I was."

"What do you mean?"

"This girl is crushing on you."

He turned the picture.

"The blush is one clue, her fingers pressing together are another and her staring at you with those eyes is another, Gaara she likes you."

He set the picture down and smirked at the blank face of Gaara but knowing Gaara for so long he could read him, he was embarrassed, troubled and happy at the same time.

"Shes not going to come out of her shell which means you have to confront her."

Naruto sighed and glanced around the room.

"You know I think I want a low key, low profile wedding, what do you think.

Gaara simple stood up, walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder and stared him in the eye.

"Naruto... my friend... nothing about you is 'Low profile' or 'Low key'"

Gaara stood there for several seconds before letting go and sitting down at his desk. Naruto burst out laughing as he fell over from his chair and even the corners of Gaara's mouth twitched up. After Naruto finished he stood up and stretched, he turned towards the door and stopped when his hand was on the handle.

"Gaara..."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Glad to have you back."

He walked through the door again and went down the hall to the outside world. He ran back to his hotel and zipped into his room. He got under the covers and wrapped his arms around Tenten, wondering if anything was just a single bit different if everything would change. He fell asleep soon after, his dreams filled with him and Tenten. In the morning Naruto sat up and groaned at the sun.

"Damn you to hell!"

Naruto sat up and slid out of bed and grumbled as he went into the bathroom. Naruto came out with a sigh of relief after he flushed and saw Tenten standing there in all her glory.

"Hey Naruto-kun, mind washing my back?"

Naruto blurred into the bathroom as he got the water running for the shower. Tenten sauntered into the shower and wet her hair as Naruto jumped in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How did I end up with such a beautiful goddess?"

"You got lucky with those swords when you were 9"

She giggles and Naruto pouted.

"It wasnt my charming good looks, my witty humor or my amazing table manners?"

"Sure Naruto-kun, sure."

Tenten giggled as Naruto Chuckled and Naruto began washing her silky smooth back. Tenten turned around and pressed herself against Naruto.  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
**Lime wedge! Thats right not a full lemon, not even a full lime**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
"Tsk tsk tsk, whats this Naruto?"

Tenten gripped Narutos shaft as she leaned in over his shoulder to breath into his ear. Naruto shivered and grunted.

"What turned you on so much Tenten-hime? Not that Im complaining"

"Making up for three years my dear Naruto-kun"

Tenten whispered huskily into Naruto's ear and began stroking his hard shaft. She gave his ear a lick before lowering herself to her knees and licked the head of his tool. She took it into her mouth and s-  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
**End lime wedge**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
There was a knock at the door and both Tenten and Naruto groaned as Naruto dried himself off and put some pants on to go see who it was. He opened the door to see a bored Kakashi.

"Yo."

"What do you want."

Kakashi peaked inside and smirked behind his mask.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"I was taking a shower pervert, now what do you want."

"Just came to tell you the Hokage wants us back so she can evaluate you and that you have a reply from Uzu. We are leaving in 15 minutes."

"Fine, Ill be out in 15 minutes, oh and Kakashi?"

Naruto punched the man square in the nose.

"Thats for interrupting such a wonderful shower."

Naruto slammed the door and sighed as he started getting dressed. Tenten walked out with a towel around her hair and around her waist.

"Who was that?"

"Kakashi, we are heading out in 15 minutes."

"Awwww!"

"I know!"

Naruto slipped the rest of his clothes on and walked out the door after giving Tenten a quick kiss. He arrived at the village entrance and waited for everyone. Soon after arrived Tenten then the rest of Team guy then Team 7. Naruto quietly walked forward just to be stopped by Gaara who was standing by the side lines.

"Thank you Naruto for saving my life, I am eternally in your debt."

"Ah come on Gaara were friends, you would do the same for me."

There was silence and Naruto face faulted.

"You wouldn't would you."

"I would, its just a matter of since Im Kazekage I also have to look after my village so if the village is in danger I cannot help."

"Ya, I understand, so I guess this is goodbye."

Naruto smiled as he held out his hand and shook Gaara's, just then a wind blew through and a little sand rose up with a leaf as the elements twirled around each other, a beautiful display of what would happen in the future. Naruto smiled again as he wrapped his arms around Tenten and a gleam appeared in his eyes.

"Hey bushy brows were rivals right?"

"YOSH! YES WE ARE NARUTO!"

"Then I challenge you to a race to Konoha with someone on your back! READY! SET!"

And off Naruto went as he kicked up sand behind him, Tenten on his back and screaming the whole time.

"YOSH! HURRY GET ON MY BACK NEJI!"

"No."

"WHAT!? COME ON!"

"No, take the bags."

"IF I CANNOT BEAT NARUTO TH-"

"Hes beating you."

"WAIT FOR MEEEeeeee"

And off Lee went followed by Guy with Kakashi on his back. Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke shook there heads in disappointment as they began walking in the same direction. Took Naruto a day and a half to get to Konoha with a scared Tenten on his back

"FIRST!"

"YOU DO THAT AGAIN I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREADS!"

Naruto whimpered as he back away, he knew one thing that even if he was more powerful than the Kage, he would die at the hands of Tenten when she was mad.

'Crap Im getting married to her...'

"Did you just reconsider our marriage?"

"N-NO! I was just thinking how your hair glistened in the sun, making you look like an angel."

"Sweet talking will get you nowhere, we are going out to dinner tonight at the dango restaurant."

Sighing in defeat Naruto hung is head.

'Shika is right."

Naruto fell over laughing as Tenten fought away her giggling, they loved to mess with each other and he smiled as he got back up.

"So should we wait for little green man and big green man to get here or go off to do our reports and I can get that message."

"You go report, Im going to wait for Lee, and what makes you think Guy-sensei will appear?"

"Well obviously he wont let his student beat his 'flames of youth' and will join in the race."

"Oh... ya your probably right."

"Ill catch ya later Tenten-hime."

"Bye Naru-koi."

Naruto blushed as he turned around and ran towards the Hokage's office. Naruto knew why Jariya went through the windows, the secretaries were bitches and never let the people in so it was easier to go through the window. Naruto lept through the open window and waved.

"Yo."

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"It saves more trouble if I go through the window."

Tsunade sighs as she puts a stack of paperwork on the floor and Naruto chuckled.

"Whats so funny?"

"I wont have that problem when Im Hokage."

"Oh ya what makes you so sure?"

"Because I KNOW the secret to completing the paper work."

In a flash Tsunade was infront of Naruto with pleading eyes.

"PLEASE TELL ME!"

"Nope."

"AS YO-"

"Not gonna work."

"And why wont you tell me!"

"Because you called me insane, call it even now."

Naruto snickers as he handed his written report in and left to go get his message from the messengers. He walked into the office and walked up to the desk.

"Im here for a message from Uzu for Naruto."

"Here it is and here you go."

Naruto grabbed the paper and opened it as his eyes scanned the paper.

'Dear Naruto-kun,

We would be most delighted to have you here and would like to to be here in a weeks time, please bring something a little fancy and one guest if you wish too.'

Naruto sighed as he threw the paper into a trash bin and walked out of the office with a heavy heart, everything in his being told him to forgive his mom while his head was telling him to tell her to fuck off. He wasn't sure whether it was good or bad but the forgiving side was starting to give in. Naruto passed by the dango shop when he saw a familiar person and he paled.

'crap.'

Inside was Anko eating a pile of dango with her friends Yugao, Hana, and Kurenai. Naruto was trying to avoid Anko at all costs because she had become quite a fan girl.

**XXXX**  
**Flashback**  
**XXXX**

Naruto was sitting under a tree eating some ramen when he heard someone coming and he dodged to the side just in time to avoid some snakes coming out of the ground to catch him. Suddenly he found himself pinned to a tree with a kunai to his neck.

"I hear you can take off curse marks."

"Yup."

"Can you take this off?"

The woman Naruto recognized as Anko, the proctor for the second part of the chunin exams, pushed the side of her trench coat off to show a curse mark on her shoulder.

"Possibly."

"Dont fuck with me, I know you can do it so you better do it or I will slit your throat!"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"Honestly I hold all the cards here, if I die then you loose your chance to be free of it, even if you did slit my throat dont you think people have tried that in the past?"

Naruto stared at her and she broke, collapsing onto him as she began to cry.

"P-please! You have to get rid of it, Ill do anything, Ill be your bitch, Ill bend over when ever you say just make it go away."

Naruto shook his head and pushed her onto her knees, when she thought he meant something else she reached for his pants and he slapped her hand away. He reached over and started drawing a complicated seal on the curse mark and after several minutes he pushed chakra into the seal and the field exploded.

**XXXX**  
**End flashback**  
**XXXX**

'That was one of the strongest seals I ever had to remove with Kyu-chans being the top.'

Naruto smiled at the memory as the Anbu came and saw him and Anko inside a crater, her shirt blown off from the power of the seals colliding. Needless to say she was always wanting to pay him back, even got Kurenai into trying to get him to her place, after that he just avoided all four of them. Naruto shook his head and continued to walk, Yugao looked at her friends and made a handsign then pointed at the street and they all disappeared after nodding and paying for the bill. Naruto sat down in the middle of a training field and put his hands together as he channeled chakra through his body. The rocks around him began to float as he trained his gravity ability. He was trying to get the cool down time shorter than what it was, it was about ten seconds for a small shinra tensei , for his gravity rasengan it took abou5 five minutes till it finished cool down and that was bad. Naruto's eyes morphed to the Kami-gan and he continued to channel chakra through him till he thought he had a sufficient amount and slowly released it around him. Rocks, twigs, even insects started to float as Naruto released the chakra creating a gravity field. He flashed his chakra again and cracks started to from on the ground as the things in the air smashed into the ground, gravity increasing before they started to float again. For awhile Naruto kept fluxing his chakra till he dodged to the side and created a shield around him as a Kunai came from one of the trees. He glanced at the Kunai and groaned.

"I thought you couldent see me!"

"Sorry kid even dango cant hide your hair."

Anko dropped down from the tree and smirked at Naruto.

"Hows it going Gaki?"

"I was in the middle of my training you know."

"Well I would have let you but I just wanted to say you have your own fan club."

"Oh?"

"Yup, you have attracted the eyes of quite a few woman, that little Haku, Yugao, and even that Mikoto, as well as me, seems we are all racing to get you for ourselves."

"Well, Im already engaged sooo."

"WHAT!?"

"Yup, did it last night, Im surprised Ino hasn't told the whole village yet."

Anko sighed in defeat and kicked a rock and Yugao appeared with a smirk.

"Since Im an Anbu I know quite a few things Naruto-kun, and I know for a fact that you are in the CRA which means we can still have our little fish cake and eat it too."

Naruto gulped and backed up only to bump into Anko and he turned to see he was surrounded.

"As much as I would like to I must be going!"

Naruto disappeared in a orange flash and the woman began looking around frantically.

'What the hell happened, I can understand Anko and maybe Yugao might have replaced my in her mind for comforting her, but still that is ridiculous.'

Naruto sighed as he stood ontop of the Namikaze roof, the only spot he could think of at short notice. He jumped off and wandered around aimlessly as he went through his thoughts.

'She mentioned Haku and Mikoto, what could Mikoto want with me? Speaking of which I haven't seen her in awhile better go see her.'

Naruto nodded to himself as he took a turn and headed towards the Uchiha disctrict. Naruto went through the gates and sighed at the emptiness. Naruto arrived at the head house and knocked on the door and he heard curses till a familiar red head opened the door.

"Tayuya?"

"Oh hey there Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

Naruto looked her up and down and tilted his head.

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"Me and Sasuke are going steady, I had to live here because it was the only empty district and we eventually hit it off."

"Oh, well glad your happy I guess, is Mikoto in?"

"Ya, let me tell her your here."

She closed the door and he heard walking and quiet talking then rushing foot steps and then the door swung open to show Mikoto with her cheeks tinted red. She was practically drooling as she looked Naruto up and down.

"H-hey Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Came here to say hi, was gone for about three years so just came by."

"W-would you like to come in?"

"Sure. It would be good to catch up."

Naruto walked inside and sat down in a chair. His eyes followed Mikoto as went to go get some drinks, he noticed a little sway in her hips that made him blush slightly as he watched her. He turned to look around and noticed it was very cozy. Pictures of family members, friends, on the fireplace there was a picture of Mikoto, an older Sasuke and an older Tayuya and the last two were holding hands. Naruto frowned slightly seeing that Mikoto had no one other than those two. He heard her come back in and he turned and smiled at her.

"Cozy home."

"Ya, its been allot quieter since the incident."

Naruto looked down slightly.

"If I would have been there sooner I could h-"

"Naruto dont beat yourself up about this, it wasn't your fault."

"I still could have stopped him if I had been there earlier."

Naruto sighed as he leaned back in the chair, his eyes picking up the signs from Mikoto again about her feelings. She stood up and sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"You did everything you could, dont beat yourself up over it plus it was years ago."

Naruto's hand gripped hers and it felt... right to him. He looked at her and could see the blush spread across her face as they looked into each others eyes.

"Remember that night when you came over and carried me up to bed?"

"Ya?"

"Well I didnt go to sleep... I heard everything you and Sasuke said."

Naruto's lips became a thin line and knew what she wanted him to say.

"I thought about it."

"And?"

"I said no..."

Mikoto looked down at the ground to try and cover her sadness.

"... at first, I changed my mind later on..."

"Y-you mean?"

Naruto nodded his head and kissed Mikoto lightly and she shivered as their lips touched. Naruto pulled away with a small smile on his face and a dreamy far away smile on Mikoto's face.

"you were always there for me so I will always be there for you, plus."

Naruto snickered as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"It will piss Kushina off."

Mikoto giggled like a school girl as she rested her head on his shoulder, they sat in comfortable silence till Mikoto sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just want to tell you something, one reason why I fell for you."

"Alright..."

"When I was married it wasnt for love, it was a contract so I never was romanced, there was no love, nothing. So I loved you as a son, then you started growing up, and I noticed how you were turning into such a nice young man and everything changed when you saved me... you showed more love than anyone and in my heart I know that I started loving you I just didnt want to admit it."

Naruto pulled her closer and smiled at her.

"Well... Im here now."

Naruto gave her a bigger, deeper kiss, sending Mikoto's senses spiraling as all her body wanted to do was return the kiss. It felt like hours but it was only a few seconds when they pulled apart, both of their eyes unfocused as they wanted to savor the kiss. They heard someone clearing their throat and saw Sasuke standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"And how long has this been going on?"

"U-uh Sasuke-kun you weren't supposed to be back so soon."

"You must have lost track of the time, I am on time now do I have to be the father in this relationship?"

Naruto stood up, reluctantly letting go of Mikoto and walked over to Sasuke.

"I get it, none of the more heavy stuff till we are married correct?"

"Yes Naruto, dont go doing anything I wouldent do."

Naruto smirked as he took a breath in.

"Wellllll that gives me allllootttt of space considering you were only training for the first half hour."

Naruto smirked as Sasuke twitched and just said 'Hn' and walked away to go take a shower from his 'exercise'.

Naruto smiled as he turned to Mikoto and kissed her again.

"I got to inform Tenten about something, I wont be back till tomorrow."

"Whats so important."

"Im in the CRA, even so I have to tell Tenten who Im dating and who Im going to marry after her."

He smiled at Mikoto as her eyes watered and she pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"No, I should be thanking you for all of those times you helped me."

Naruto gave her a peck on the tip of her nose and walked towards the door.

"Oh, almost forgot, next week, be prepared to travel."

'Kushina is in for a surprise'

Naruto smiled as he disappeared in a flash of orange, leaving a grumbling Mikoto muttering something about Troublesome blonds, she quickly sighed and sat on the couch as her eyes became unfocused and her mind went off to neverland. Naruto appeared infront of the Dango shop where Tenten was standing and he slapped a hand on his head.

"It had to be _THIS _dango shop?"

"Yes foxy-koi, now lets go get something to eat."

Naruto sighed as he walked inside, sure enough over in the other booth there were the ice queens, chatting away as they ate dango. Kurenai saw him and was about to say something till she saw he was with Tenten and decided they were probably on a date, being the motherly type she shut her mouth, but her silence and where her gaze was going was seen by Hana.

"So Naruto-kun is here."

Naruto flinched as he read the menu, trying not to be seen failed so he was going to go with plan B, ignore and hope they go away, if that failed, plan C, run and try to make it up to Tenten later.

"What!? Where!"

That was obviously Anko.

"Calm down Anko, I think he is on a date, dont disturb him."

Naruto put his head over the menu and mouthed 'thank you' to Kurenai who blushed a little and nodded back. Naruto glanced through the menu as he heard them talk, gossiped about him and he started growing a tick mark. He grumbled as he stood up and walked over to the booth.

"You know its not nice to gossip about people when they can hear you."

"Oh we know, we just wanted to get you over here, thanks Tenten!"

Naruto looked over at Tenten who shrugged.

""I owed her, now go sit down, I can take care of myself."

Naruto growled and shook his head.

"thrown to the vultures."

Naruto sat down next to Kurenai and on his other side suddenly sat down Yugao. Slightly thankful that he wasn't next to Anko or Hana. They chatted just like any normal women but Naruto stayed relatively silent as he became nervous, he wasn't liked that much before so being crowded like this by people he barely knew was starting to grind against his nerves. Speaking of grinding...

"WELLLL I think its my time to leave, got training, love to take care of family matters a-"

"No your staying right here till we are done eating."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and went to stand up.

"And why should I?"

"Because next time we see you, you wont be a man much longer after that."

Naruto gulped and sat back down with a heavy sigh and a heavy heart. They chatted on and on and on and on and Naruto just about had enough.

"So what do you think Naruto?"

"I think your all evil and I want to go home."

Naruto stood up and jumped over the table and onto the floor and started walking towards the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kurenai.

"Sorry Naruto, its just its hard to come by a guy with your traits and women like us become rather entranced with your charms."

"My charms?"

"Well we are the ice queens of Konoha for a reason, its almost impossible to find a guy that looks at us like Kunoichi, so when you came along, helped a few of us out with certain techniques, training and even problems such as Yugao's heart break or Anko's curse seal we sorta became interested in you."

"But why you? I haven't done anything."

"Well... you saved my innocence."

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered that day.

**XXXX**  
**Flash back**  
**XXXX**

Kurenai was walking home, a little tipsy from the drinks she had with Anko, she took a wrong turn and arrived in an alley and went to turn around but saw a few men standing at the end. When she tried to use a jutsu she found her chakra was being tampered with.

"We put a little something in your drink to disrupt your chakra, your not going anywhere."

They laughed as they walked towards her, she went into a fighting stance but the drinks caused her head to be too tipsy to see which one was the real one.

"S-Stay back!"

"Dont worry, we are just here to have some fun, Im sure you will enjoy it too."

The main one lashed out pushing her roughly against a wall. She groaned as she hit her head and fell over onto the cement. They took out Kunai and began to cut her clothes free leaving her naked body to be seen to there hungry eyes.

"After all those times of wishing we finally get what we want!"

They roughly pull her to her knees by her hair and start unzipping there pants.

"Bite, and we kill you."

They laughed as she began to cry and one bent down and shoved two fingers into her and raised an eyebrow.

"This bitch is a virgin."

"What really? Well this is going to be fun."

She continued to sob till she heard a whirring and the one holding her screamed in pain as his chest burst open and a hand ripped through, obviously coated in wind chakra. They others turned around to see a man in a dark cloak, his eyes were a void as they stared in.

"For disobeying the rule 'No Harming a fellow Ninja' and 'No forcing sexual intercourse AKA raping a fellow ninja of the leaf' your punishment is death."

In the blink of an eye another man was ripped to shreds before the last one took off running and was quickly restrained inside the cage of thunder where he promptly passed out. Naruto walked over to the shivering woman and gently lent down and picked her up after wrapping her in his cloak, he smiled gently at her and disappeared in a swirl of fire before dropping her off at the hospital.

**XXXX**  
**End flashback**  
**XXXX**

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Its what any normal person would have done."

Kurenai leaned in and gave him a small kiss causing him to blush heavily.

"No, only someone like you would do that, someone with a kind heart..."

Naruto looked at the ground meekly

"W-well I just did what I thought was important."

Kurenai smiled and turned to walk back to the table.

"This village would be lucky to have you as the Hokage."

Naruto stood there shocked for a few moments before breaking out in a wide smile and walking outside, disappearing in a flash of orange soon after. He appeared ontop of a cliff with his guitar in hand and clones ready. The sun was just setting on the village and he gave a small smile to himself thinking about all the women and men dating, perhaps they would like the song.

'_A woman is a mystery... a man just cant understand. Sometimes all it takes to please her, is a touch of your hand. And other times you gotta take it slow, and hold her all night long. Heaven knows theres soo many ways, a man, can go wrong.'_

_'Must be doing something right, I just heard you sigh. You leaned into my kiss and closed those deep blue, need you, eyes. Dont know what I did, to earn a love like this, but baby, I must be doing something right.'_

_'Anywhere you wanna go, baby show me the way. Im open to suggestions, Mmm whatever you say. Tonights about giving you what you want, whatever it takes. Girl I hope Im on the right road, and judging by the smile on your face...'_

_'Must be doing something right, I just heard you sigh. You leaned into my kiss and closed those deep blue, need you, eyes. Dont know what I did, to earn a love like this, but baby, I must be doing something right.'_

Naruto looked down at the people and saw some couples dancing slowly to the music, he smiles a little as his arm reaches out behind me and he turns his head to see Tenten standing there. He hands his guitar to one of his clones and the music continues as he slowly dances with her as well and he begins to sing lightly into her ear.

_'Ah, baby, Mmm, I dont know what I did, to earn a love like this, but baby, I... must be doing something right. Must be doing something right'_

Naruto leaned down and kissed her lightly as the clones put the instruments away in his seal and dispersed. The romance in the air was heavy as the villagers were inseparable from their partners, after the song ended they all simply walked hand in hand with someone. Those who lost people smiled sadly as they remembered their own romantic experiences.

"Tenten?"

"Hm?"

Naruto kissed her cheek, then her other one and then another light peck on her lips.

"I dont know what I did to earn someone like you, or a love like this but I know one thing."

Tenten giggles slightly as she leans her head on his chest.

"Yes?"

"Im glad it happened."

He put his fingers onto her chin, the moonlight danced on her skin as she looked up into his eyes, they sparkled a little as they leaned into each other and gave a kiss that would forever put all kisses to shame.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
**END!**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
Me: SUCH A NICE ENDING RIGHT!? I thought it was... hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
DarkSoul: Jack, you are ok, but you really need to possibly revamp this story to take care of previous plot holes, major mistakes and grammar problems  
Me: ya, was actually planning on that sometime in the future after I finish, Im going to publish at least 2 more fics than revamp this one after I got my writing style down and my grammar problems fixed, at least a little  
DarkSoul:* Nods * alright  
Me: so mostly everyone doesn't read the author notes, those who do though I commend you for going through my insanity, so anyways the song is Must be doing something right by billy currington, its a good son and a nice romantic one. NEXT CHAPTA IS JOURNEY TO UZU! What did BMM give Kakashi? What does he want with Naruto? What will everyone do in Uzu and most importantly... how will Naruto get his ramen in UZU!


	21. CHAPTER 20! Im so enthused to go to Uzu

**Birth of the ultimate shinobi**  
Me: Welcome back to Birth of the ultimate shinobi! * Puts sunglasses on * _**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_  
Kushina: * Growls as she walks around In the maid outfit from last chapter * DAMN YOU ONEFUNRUN!  
Me: yup, onefunrun was the maker of the S&M idea, this is getting even more interesting than before!  
Naruto: * Snickers * Yo mom, you missed a spot  
Kushina: WHERE COULD I HAVE MISSED A SPOT THIS TIME!  
Naruto: Turn around  
Kushina: * Turns around and groans to see the whole floor a mess and bends over to start cleaning it up giving me, Minato, Naruto, DarkSoul, and Atsuki a nose bleed  
Me: Naruto your mother has one mighty fine ass!  
Naruto: Fuck yea  
Me: ANYWAYS ONTO THE STORY!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
**Previously on this big pervs story featuring milfs, incest, and lemons**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

Naruto leaned down and kissed her lightly as the clones put the instruments away in his seal and dispersed. The romance in the air was heavy as the villagers were inseparable from their partners, after the song ended they all simply walked hand in hand with someone. Those who lost people smiled sadly as they remembered their own romantic experiences.

"Tenten?"

"Hm?"

Naruto kissed her cheek, then her other one and then another light peck on her lips.

"I dont know what I did to earn someone like you, or a love like this but I know one thing."

Tenten giggles slightly as she leans her head on his chest.

"Yes?"

"Im glad it happened."

He put his fingers onto her chin, the moonlight danced on her skin as she looked up into his eyes, they sparkled a little as they leaned into each other and gave a kiss that would forever put all kisses to shame.  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
**CHAPTER 20! Im so enthused to go to Uzu...**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
Naruto yawned as he woke up inside his bed, a sleeping Tenten beside him and a grumbling but sleeping Kyuubi ontop of him. He got up and looked out the window to see a crowd at the gates. He put on his gear and stepped outside to see signs saying 'NFC' and 'WE LOVE NARUTO!' his eyes widened as he realized it was his fanclub. A small toad appeared beside him and dropped a note on the ground before poofing out of existence a second later. He picked up the note and scrunched it up with a roar alerting the fans he was outside and they began to squeal.

'Dear Naruto!

I hear you are quite the popular writer and sadly I am not as famous so you win the bet, but fame isnt always the best thing especially when it comes to women, so I leaked that you were the writer of loveless to one girl, a girl called imo or something and there should be quite a few girls infront of your gate. GOOD LUCK!

Best wishes, Jariya!

ps. thats for interrupting my research GAKI!'

At the end of the note was a chibi Jariya filled in with crayon holding up the peace sign. Naruto grew a giant tick mark as his eyes flared with anger and his glare LITERALLY burned the paper to ash.

'You do realize this means war.'

**XXXX**  
**Out near the oddly empty hotsprings**  
**XXXX**  
jariya sighed depressingly as for three hours he sat there waiting for women but no such luck, than he felt a chill run down his spine that made him want to crawl under a rock and hide for all eternity.

'Meh, probably nothing'

**XXXX**  
**Back with Naruto.**  
**XXXX**

Naruto sighed and Yugao appeared beside him with her book out.

"PLEASE SIGN NOW!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE! NOW DO IT! NOW! OR I WILL OPEN THE GATE!"

"Ha! Like you could open the gate! Only I can and Tenten!"

"The fourth designed a seal inside it so any Anbu can open the gate if need be."

Naruto paled and took out a pen and quickly signed and Yugao squealed with joy and hugged her book to her chest.

"Oh and the Hokage wants you, something about what Kakashi found out."

Naruto grumbled and flashed to go to the office. He appeared infront of Shizune who was talking to Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shikamaru. Naruto looked at Shizune who was holding out a book and he groaned, quickly signed stood next to Kakashi.

"Right, Kakashi go ahead and tell us."

Naruto pulled out a small piece of paper and unsealed it to show large files.

"This was given to me by a man in a black mask, it was attached to a kunai that he slipped into my pouch while we fought. He called himself Tobi but thats all I know. These files contain info on the Akatsuki, the members, what they are planning, and what their main goal is."

"Which is?"

"for the real leader to use his sharingan eye and display a genjtusu on the moon, bouncing it off onto the planet and creating a genjtusu to control everyone and create 'peace'."

"Thats insane, how does he plan on doing this exactly?"

"By collecting all 9 jinnchuriki and sealing them into a statue to create the 10 tails and becoming its jinnchuriki."

They gasped and Naruto shook his head.

"Thats impossible, only an Uzumaki could take that power."

"And how would you know this?"

Naruto smirked as his eyes turned into the Kami-gan.

"Sasuke showed me a tablet under the Uchiha meeting hall, normally it showed a few things but for me it showed me to a tomb, records show that the senju and Uchiha werent the sage's real sons, they were adopted by him and the sage actually had a daughter named Kurona Uzumaki, in scrolls it states that only an Uzumaki can withstand the power and insanity driving chakra that the 9 tails and ten tails deliver."

Tsunade mulled over the situation and glanced at Naruto.

"If he succeeded to recreate the Ten tails?"

"It would take control soon after, and lay waste to the world."

Tsunade grumbled a little and rubbed her forehead."

"Im getting too old for this shit."

"You and me both."  
Naruto mumbled than glanced at the door.

"Is that all?"

"Ya that is all, have a good trip Naruto."

"I will, have a good paperwork war."

Naruto chuckled and left the building to go pack. He appeared next to Tenten who was also packing and he smiled at her.

"Ready?"

"Ya! So what are you gonna do actually?"

"Well Im going to train my sister, go on a few romantic dinners with you and Mikoto and try to enjoy my mom, on the way back Im going to visit waterfall, Kyuubi told me there was a jinchuuriki there that wanted to leave, I think the best bet here is to get all the jinncuriki here in Konoha under my protection."

Tenten nodded before packing a few more clothes and closing her pack and handing it to Naruto who sealed it away. He quickly finished packing as well before wrapping his arm around her and appearing infront of Mikoto's house. He gave a small knock and Tayuya opened the door with a small grunt of 'come in' and left to go do whatever she was up to. He walked up to Mikoto's room and smiled when she saw she was packing the rest of he things as well. He silently came up behind her and went to scare her.

"Kushina has tried so many times to do that, I have become so sensitive to an Uzumaki I can FEEL their will to prank me."

Naruto pouted and sat down next to her suit case.

"Aww, Kushina messed my pranking up. I will have to teach her a lesson."

Naruto chuckled and Mikoto giggled before putting her pack on Naruto who sealed it as well.

"You ready?"

"Yes I am Mr author."

Naruto grumbled and flashed down to Tenten, wrapped his arms around her and disappeared along with Mikoto. Naruto grumbled as he walked alongside Tenten and Mikoto, they had been traveling for a good 2 days now and each one was chatting away with each other about certain things and he was sure his ears were bleeding if it wasn't for the chakra Kyuubi left, not to mention the Uzumaki regeneration than his heart skipped a beat and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"D-DEAR KAMI! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!"

Tenten turned to look at him curiously then turned to the laughing Mikoto.

"Whats so funny?"

"He just realized that there will be a house full of talking woman, right now I bet hes having a hard time not to have his spirit die a little from how much were talking so even 5 women he realized would kill him a little inside."

Tenten started laughing as well and Naruto came back to earth and smirked.

"Well its not like you have to deal with constant flow of men wanting to bang you into the ground without rest... oh wait, I have shadow clones."

The woman visibly paled but also had droplets of blood coming from their noses as Naruto laughed at them before they started walking again. A little more silent this time as there hearts became heavy, they saw hot springs country up ahead, they took a left down a path and arrived at a rather large dock and a man standing in a booth.

"State your full name and business."

"Naruto Namikaze, here with my fiance Tenten and girlfriend Mikoto Uchiha."

The man picked up a clip board and shook his head.

"No Namikaze on here."

Naruto shrugged and was about to turn away till Mikoto stopped him.

"Try Uzumaki."

Naruto sent a playful glare at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He checked the list and his eyes almost popped out of his skull.

"I-I am so sorry Mr Naruto let me get you a boat right away."

He swiped his hand over a seal and 5 minutes later a boat appeared with no driver and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Its directed by a seal, as you know we are most knowledgeable in seals."

Naruto shrugged and got into the boat, Tenten and Mikoto quickly joined him and the boat took off. They heard sounds of rushing water around them as they went through a fog and Naruto had increased his senses to see whats going on and his eyes widened.

"We are passing over whirlpools, these whirlpools are easily 5 times larger than anything Ive seen and they have chakra laced through it, whenever we come near a whirlpool the boat sends out a pulse and we float across."

Naruto was amazed at how the whirlpools worked and quickly jotted down notes for a jutsu like this. He didnt notice the boat stop till he felt a tugging on his shirt and looked up to see Tenten pulling at him. He stood up and looked around at the foggy land scape.

"Maybe we are late, slightly lucky, maybe they moved or a village attacked."

"NARUTO! Thats not a nice thing to say even if your mom left you here."

"Sorry Kito-chan"

Naruto was joking but the dark half of himself wanted it to be true, laughing like a maniac and his father begging him to either have some fun then disappear or kill the evil him and let him see the wedding.

'Come on! Just kill him! If you dont I want out to beat some sense into Kushina!'

'I can actually let you have a bit of time with her and at my wedding, but only about 10 minutes each.'

'That sucks'

'You have no idea.'

Naruto sighed as he held onto the hands of Mikoto and Tenten and began walking through the fog, silently wondering what was on the other side. Light began to filter into the fog, Naruto squinted his eyes and gasped as he walked into the light. It was just like Konoha yet the houses were different, people were almost all red heads and they were surrounded by a jungle. A couple of kids ran by but one of them stopped and looked at Naruto curiously.

"Hey mister!"

Naruto looked down to see a little girl with naturally wide eyes looking up at him curiously.

"Yes?"

Naruto kneeled down so he could be eye level.

"Is you hair naturally that color?"

"Yes, yes it is, its from my fathers side."

"Whos your mom?"

"She is an Uzumaki and her daughter, my sister invited me from Konoha."

"Oh, alright, are these real?"

The girl reached up and rubbed his whisker marks causing him to purr and her to giggle.

"No there birth marks and there very sensitive, now go run along we need to get going."

"OKAY!"

The girl took off running to tell her friends about the gold fox man and Naruto shook his head as he stood up and saw a few mothers staring at him with a smile. Naruto shrugs and continues to walk towards the, he guessed the Uzukage tower, it was a purple tower with a swirling red top that pointed up to the sky and like any normal tower it had the Uzu sign on the front. Naruto walked inside and started walking up the stairs. He walked over to the secretary and waved.

"Yo, here to see the Uzukage."

"Shes busy, come again later."

"Well I am her son, so Im preeeetttyyyy sure if I got in there and she wasn't busy at all you could have your job suspended."

The secretary paled than sneered.

"Your not her son, she has red hair so you would."

"Well you could always find out why I have blonde hair from Kushina, or you could look at this picture."

Naruto held up a picture of his father and mother, who was pregnant with him and Anita at the time and she became deathly white.

"T-the yellow flash is your father!?"

"Yup, now let me in."

She quickly nodded and signaled for him to continue and he walked up the stairs towards a room and entered to see his mother sitting there listening to two old wind bags going on about some sorta problem in the eastern district. Naruto almost broke the door off its hinges as he kicked it down and walked in like it was an everyday thing. In a flash the Anbu were around him and in an even quicker flash 3 were rammed through a wall and another one was being held at sword point.

"I get an invite and this is how Im treated? Tch."

Naruto pulled his sword back causing the Anbu to hold his neck as he watched the young man put his sword away.

"What is the meaning of this! I demand to k-"

"Put a sock in it windbag, shes the leader here which means you dont have any damn power, now go crawl off into the hole you came out of before I send your head there in a basket."

The old bags of useless space paled and scuttled out the door leaving 4 downed Anbu and a shocked Kushina staring at him.

"There anything you need because we are here for a week and I need to get a hotel."

Naruto eyed the Anbu who eyed him back and suddenly a red blur appeared out of his shirt and landed on Kushina's desk. A fox with 3 tails started sniffing Kushina up and down before diving into her cleavage and sitting there just like Akamaru in Kiba's shirt.

'What the hell are you doing Atsuki!?'

'You know Im a good judge of character, and she is very nice.'

'You know what she did, or what she didnt do.'

'Ya, but she also explained why and it made sense, you dont have to be all pissed at her the whole time.'

Naruto shook his head and did a handsign causing the fox to disappear.

"Naruto-kun what was that?"

"It was a fox couldent you tell?"

"Ya but it had three tails, i-"

"Fox summon, anything else?"

"Naruto-kun... -you can go but I want you to be here at 8 tonight."

Naruto snorted and missed the tear that dripped from her eye and the regretful look, what he didnt miss though was that she wasn't wearing a bra and that a familiar smell was wafting from her after he entered the room.

"No promises."

"Please Naruto..."

Naruto groaned as he turned his head away and went towards the door.

"8:30, but if Im busy I wont come."

Naruto left the room and Kushina sighed as she slumped in her chair, turned her head a little to the right and her eyes almost literally came out of her skull.

"MIKOTO-NEE!"

Before she could get up Mikoto glared at her and pushed Tenten out before slamming the door.

"You have ten seconds to explain why you left Naruto, after that your going to be beaten in the ground if its not good enough."

And as quick as lightning she began explaining her tale, turning red in the face before she finished gasping heavily. After a few moments of silence Mikoto slapped Kushina and then dusted off her hands before leveling a look on Kushina who was holding her cheek in shock.

"Sorry, needed to get that out of my system. So I believe you, and Im pretty sure Naruto believes you in his heart."

"Than why does he act like this to me?"

"Its simple, he never a mother figure except for myself on occasion so suddenly his mother appears out of nowhere and says these things, he will obviously not want to believe it and fight his heart with everything he had."

"And how are you such an expert in this?"

"Well, I know him better than you, and you acted the same way when Uzu was destroyed."

Kushina sighed heavily as she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her forehead.

"I also know you and I can read your body language, what are you planning?"

Kushina bit her lip than shook her head.

"I talked to a Kumo ninja, there was a father and daughter in this exact situation, he told me what they did and they are very close now..."

"What did the man do?"

"He um... offered himself to her and they got married later on."

Mikoto sat down in a chair and rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to do the same thing."

"I see no other option! I love him and Im willing to do everything in my power to have him love me back, even if it means doing that."

Mikoto sighed and stood up.

"I know him well and Im pretty sure its not going to go the way you want."

Kushina shook her head and gave a sad smile to her old friend.

"What have I got to loose? He despises me, I bet it cant be any worse than it is now."

Mikoto nodded slightly and then turned to walk out the door but turned back with a impish smile.

"If he does accept the offer, welcome to the club Kushina."

She left the room leaving a confused Kushina behind till her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Naruto was waiting by the door outside, watching the people pass by the street till he heard the door open and he turned to his right.

"So what did you talk about?"

"She told me a few things, and then I slapped her, talked a bit more than left."

Naruto chuckled as he began to walk towards a road the secretary said had a nice hotel.

"I wish I could have done that, but if I did I swear my heart would be split in half and I might take it too far."

"Why split?"

Naruto pursed his lips into a thin line and glanced at Mikoto.

"Most of my heart is extremely allergic to her presence, one part though, I guess my purest spot, likes her, and that spot made me say yes to come over..."

"Well you might be surprised, maybe your starting to like her."

"I dont know, Id rather just keep to a 'briefly glanced at each other on the street' kinda relationship..."

Mikoto gently slapped him on the arm and he pouted.

"What did I do?"

"Your not giving her a chance, I know what hse did, well didnt do, really hurt you but if your going to blame anyone blame her mother."

"Its not just that, her and the old man were comunication to each other about me, I mean I could have gotten a damn card or even a small note saying 'Love you Naruto, wish I could be there for you but I have to take care of the country, hold on for me love your mom' I didnt get squat!"

"That is true... still, promise me you will see her tonight?"

Naruto grumbled a little and sighed as he nodded his head.

"Fine."

Naruto walked inside the hotel and saw Tenten waiting there.

"Got our room."

"Our?"

"Yes silly, even if we can have separate rooms Im sure Mikoto-chan would like to share a bed, right Mikoto?"

"Yes, very much."

Naruto blushed a little as he walked up to their room and walked inside, it was basically a apartment, it was large, spacious, off to the side was a large bed, a bit bigger than a normal king, a large bathroom, a tiny kitchen, you know the type, a mini fridge, a sink, microwave and a cubbard or two. Naruto smiled a little at the place before unsealing their bags and setting them by a table and walked out the door with a small wave and 'Ill be back'. Naruto was unfamiliar with the territory, so he decided to walk around, several women blushed at his presence as he walked by, some single others not so much. His cool calculating blue eyes scanned the area as he tried to find a training ground. Naruto sighed in exasperation after 45 minutes of searching, it was getting rather tedious and was starting to annoy him till he felt a large chakra spike and walked over to the area to see two young men training in the middle of a field, he shrugged as he passed by and followed the outskirts of that area till he came across a smaller field that was empty. He walked into the center and put his fists together as he sat down and began to meditate. He felt 4 chakra signatures start coming his way from the street but just shrugged it off till they started getting closer and closer. They stopped at the edge of the field and Naruto clearly heard one of them yell out loudly, just like Sakura used to, and he quotes 'WHY THE HELL IS SOMEONE IN OUR TRAINING FIELD!?'. Naruto's eyes twitched as he stood up and leveled a gaze onto the people at the edge, 2 chunin, one jonin and the other he was sure was an instructor of some kind.

"Did you buy this training field?"

"No..."

"Then why is it yours?"

"Because we were coming here today to train before you!"

"Well Im here first so its technically mine till Im done."

"Why you!"

The chunin charged him, obviously pissed, and came within 3 feet of Naruto before he was sent through several trees ending up unconscious in the end. Naruto yawned and rolled his shoulders as he pulled back his arm and then popped his neck.

"If thats normal for a chunin, than you are in big trouble."

Naruto began walking towards the other side of the field to go to another training ground when the other female chunin stopped him.

"Who are you?"

"Im a guest, thats all you need to know."

Naruto disappeared in a blur as he zipped through the jungle near there, he arrived at another training field, silently contemplating whether or not to use it or not, so he hid in the trees. He felt a large body of chakra move towards this field and saw a crowd following two people, one was his sister and the other was his sister and the other was a random chunin who kept glancing at her chest. That ticked Naruto off and waited to see what happened.

"Alright, we are here now let the challenge begin."

"I Yukori challenge you to a battle for your hand in marriage."

Naruto quirked an eye brow and continued to watch and listen from the tree.

"This is like the 500th time you have asked, it ends the same way and you know it."

Naruto jumped down from the tree startling a few people as he landed next to his sister.

"Mind telling me why you cant say no?"

Anita turned and squealed as she hugged Naruto tight, knocking the wind out of him as she tackled him to the ground. After a few minutes of struggling he pried her off and stood up and dusted his shirt off then looked at the man who had a smug look.

"Well if you must know any man can challenge a woman to a fight for marriage if both parties are part of the royal Uzumaki side, neither party can refuse unless the age difference is by ten years and they are in the same class of ninja, the parties cannot however marry if the challenger side looses do another challenger, we are both chunin, Im 17 and shes 16. so enough of clan business who are you?"

"Im her brother, and I challenge you to a fight, if I win you never challenge her again, if you win you take her hand."

The boy smirked and Anita backed off a bit and ran up along side a few other girls. They looked at her with curiosity when she didint refuse the help.

"Why are you letting him do this? He is going to loose."

"My brother is stronger than all three of the sanin, he beat them all actually when fighting three years ago, I bet he has gotten even stronger."

They gaped and one of the boys friends were about to warn him till.

"I accept, prepare to loose."

Naruto shrugged and got into a loose fighting stance, obviously not really caring ticking his opponent off slightly. A jonin walked in between them and held up his hand while the crowd watched in anticipation.

"BEGIN!"

Naruto yawned a little as the boy ran towards him, threw some kunai to distract him and came in from the side. Naruto faked being totally concentrated on the Kunai and pretended to look around for the guy, at the last second Naruto held his arm up and blocked a kunai with his finger, the point slightly digging in making everyone wide eyed when he balanced not only the user but the kunai on his finger tip.

"Nice strategy, it wont work on me though."

"You sure?"

Naruto simply nodded as he held out his other hand to stop a shadow clone and smirked.

"A shadow clone? Nice but let me show you the true potential of this jutsu."

Naruto threw the one above him into a tree and smashed the other's face into his knee before the clearing was filled with thousands of copies of him. He smirked as each one shouted a YOSH deafening the area. The boy looked at him with wide eyes as he stood paralyzed.

"Now to end it."

Naruto held out his hand and a rasengan formed and suddenly it launched towards the boy, knocking into his stomach and sending him through the jungle and to hit a boulder, unconscious. Naruto rolled his shoulders and yawned slightly.

"Damn, chunin really need to work on their skills."

Naruto waved his hand and all the clones went up in smoke and he looked at the crowd lazily.

"Anyone want any tips?"

Almost all of them raised their hands and he laughed a little.

"ALRIGHT! Line up in lines of tens and prepare to train!"

It was a couple of hours after that and everyone was panting heavily, craters everywhere as they collapsed to the ground, only a few jonin were standing, Anita who was panting heavily and a lightly winded Naruto.

"Hm, you guys are really good. Too bad I was only going easy on you."

Naruto chuckled as he stepped over a genin. Basically he did the test that Kakashi gave him, come at him with the Intent to kill or they wont win. Naruto activated a hand sign and suddenly Kunai around the area exploded in balls of fire, lighting, wind, water, earth, ice and lava. Those standing up were defeated soon after as clones popped out of the ground and dragged them under. When they were all out of sight he fell onto his knees panting.

'Persistent little buggers.'

Naruto leaned against a wall as he let himself relax a bit before looking at the sun and groaned.

'7:59 already?!'

Naruto quickly made his way over to the Uzu tower. Putting a genjutsu on the secretary so he wouldent have to deal with her and began walking up the stairs. He stood by the door and a few people went in and out but nothing major, at 8:25 a council member was kicked out with a 'IM GOING TO BE BUSY IN 5 MINUTES COME BACK TOMORROW ' and the door slammed shut. He heard shuffling on the inside and then he waited, at 8:45 he heard a sigh, a sniffle and some more shuffling before he knocked on the door.

"W-who is it?"

"Its me, Naruto."

He heard a squeak, more shuffling and a meek 'come in'. Naruto walked in and noticed the room was a little dark with a few candle's.

"Sorry Im late, a black cat crossed my path so I had... to..."

Naruto's eyes widened as his eyes trailed up and down Kushina's body, she wasn't wearing the kage robes anymore but was now wearing a see through shirt and some shorts, while not classy diffidently got Naruto's attention. Kushina walked over to Naruto with a small sway in her hips and a cute blush on her cheeks but was biting her lips rather hard from nervousness. When she got close she began to cry and hugged Naruto who just stood there and stiffened a little.

"N-Naruto, please dont hate me! I-I want you to love me, I dont care if its as a son or as a lover I just dont want you to hate me anymore! Im willing to do anything, ANYTHING so you will love me! The proof that I would do anything is right here, Im wearing this an-"

Kushina was cut off as she was pushed against a wall roughly and he heard growling.

"You think this is the way to get to me? You fucking slut."

Blackness tried to wrap around him as he held her against the wall, than something tugged from his heart and his brain cleared.

'She... is willing to do anything for me to love her... I will give her a second chance but first time to mess around with her.'

Naruto sneered at her as he threw her to the floor and stood above her. She was trying to hide herself in a ball thinking he was going to hurt her. Naruto pulled her up by her hair and made her stand infront of him and than gave her a punch in the gut sending her to the other side of the wall.

'Of course, I thought that would feel good for all she did..., clear up my thoughts... * sighs * guess I will love her.'

Naruto stomped over to her and pulled her up again, but by her arms this time and she began to sob till she felt something on her lips and she opened her eyes to see Naruto's staring into hers, his lips touching hers and her heart did flops. Naruto closed his eyes and pulled her close and she clung to him, almost like it was a dream and she was desperately trying to hang on to it. Naruto parted the kiss and smiled softly at her as she gently laid a hand on her cheek.

"Im sorry, for what I did just now, but I had to test something."

"T-test what?"

"Whether my heart would accept you or not."

"How w-"

"The heart, after that can either feel glee and satisfaction or pain and regret."

Kushina nodded slowly before leaning her head on his chest.

"Naruto I regret everything, I should have never listened to that bitch."

Naruto shrugged and pushed her away slightly and gave her a hard look.

"I still dont love you, nor do I like you but Im giving you a second chance as a lover, you lost your chance as a mother forever but a lover is still open, if you willing to go this far are you willing to go farther for me?"

She nods slowly, not knowing what he was concocting in his head.

"You will be my maid, if your willing, eventually our love will grow strong enough and I will accept you as my girlfriend, maybe even a wife in the far far future.

Kushina paled a little.

"What about Uzu?"

"I think you have given enough to Uzu, it cost you your son, dont make it cost him again."

Kushina nodded and walked over to her desk and pulled out some papers. She began jotting down a few things before stamping them and setting them on the desk.

"Whats that?"

"Its the papers for the new Kage, he has always wanted this seat and I trust him dearly. Since your here a week it will give a formal inauguration and me stepping down, and enough time for Anita to say bye to her friends."

Naruto nodded and kissed Kushina on the cheek, nose than other cheek.

"If your mom tries to stop us can I kill her?"

"Mhmm, you can do anything you want Naruto-ssaammmaaa"

Naruto blushed a little as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She mewled as his tongue went straight into her mouth and danced with hers, playing and petting as she sat on the desk with her legs wrapped around him. He nibbled on her bottom lip when his arm reached under her shirt and-

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned to see his sister with her mouth hanging open and her eyes as wide as moons.

"MOM!?"

"Ehh... hi sweetie."

"Hey Anita."  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
**END!**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
Me: well finally got to Kushina and Naruto, and poor Naruto has gotten himself into trouble for publishing that book XD thank you shadowlord 1329 for that idea!  
Naruto: BLARGH! I DONT ENJOY IT!  
Me: You dont count, anyways bet allot of questions are going through your mind well guess what, Im too tired to answer them, Ive been going almost non stop on this chapter, I added the tablet and book thing at the last minute, literally like 15 minutes before Im uploading this, kinda odd to work backwards but eh, what are you gonna do, CYA NEXT TIME JA NE!


	22. Chapter 21! grandmama is in big shit

**Birth of the ultimate shinobi**  
Me: AND WE ARE BACK! Hows it going bros, this fic has gotten more popular than anything I imagined, it saddens me though that this fanfic has more DAMN VIEWS THAN ALL OF MY YOUTUBE VIDS COMBINED XD  
Naruto: Well it just shows your a better writer than a gamer...  
Me: TAKE THAT BACK! I AM A GAMING MASTER! Its just I dont have many subscribers...  
Anita: WHAT THE HELL YOU PERVERTS! WHY ARE YOU MAKING NARUTO MAKE OUT WITH OUR MOM!  
Me: cause I can, now I had a review ask for Anita to be in the harem, I was tempted by it but the harem is set in stone now, so I wont be changing it or adding people, unless a lot of people asked for it but who knows. Also to john, who will probably never read this since he gave up GO TO HELLL! I dont care if you dont enjoy the story, other people do. Im not going to give up on writing fics just because one guy doesn't want me to. And to all people complaining about grammar, thats next on my list of improvements, after that is the

"Naruto" Kushina said quitely

You know the think/speak thing at the end, after that is description, more description on stuff So anyways perverts, LETS MAKE JARIYA-SAMA PROUD!  
Jariya: * Sniffle * I-I already am!  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
**Previously on the thing I dont own**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

Naruto nodded and kissed Kushina on the cheek, nose than other cheek.

"If your mom tries to stop us can I kill her?"

"Mhmm, you can do anything you want Naruto-ssaammmaaa"

Naruto blushed a little as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She mewled as his tongue went straight into her mouth and danced with hers, playing and petting as she sat on the desk with her legs wrapped around him. He nibbled on her bottom lip when his arm reached under her shirt and-

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned to see his sister with her mouth hanging open and her eyes as wide as moons.

"MOM!?"

"Ehh... hi sweetie."

"Hey Anita."  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
**Chapter 21! grandmama is in big shit**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

Naruto pursed his lips, his first thing idea was to say 'Its not what it looks like.' but with his mom's legs wrapped around his waist, both of them blushing and making out really wasn't going to cut that lie. His other idea was to jump out the window and run but since he was here a week and she would more than likely leave with them it wasn't going to end well either so he did a Kakashi.

"Uh... Yo." Naruto said with a lazy wave

Kushina face faulted along with Anita as Naruto waved lazily at Anita. Kushina stood up and nervously walked over to Anita.

"Can I explain?" Kushina said meekly

"Ya... I guess..." Anita said, still in shock

Naruto sat and waited as Kushina explained about the love situation of mother and son, how it would never be and how she was willing to do anything to have him love her again. Naruto's eyes became unfocused and he tilted his head to the side as his father ranted in his head about letting him out. Naruto sighed and raised his hand.

"Sorry for interrupting you but he won't shut up till I let him out for a few minutes." Naruto said with a frown

Naruto made a few hand signs and a drop of blood fell onto the floor, when the blood clone formed it didn't look like him. His whisker marks were gone, as well as his normal cloak which was replaced by the fourth's cloak that said 'Fourth Hokage' on the back. Kushina paled as the man blinked a little and stretched his arms.

"Honestly, it gets cramped in your head you know." Minato said pathetically

"Maybe, I wouldn't know... anyways say what you have to say and get back in my head, want to see you at my wedding you know." Naruto snorted out

"Mina-kun?" Kushina asked meekly, not sure if it was a trick

Minato turned and smiled a little at Kushina.

"Yo." Minato said with a smile

Naruto snickered as Kushina face faulted again and high fived his old man. It was obvious that little phrase came straight from the first and second hokage, who trained the third, who trained Jariya, who trained Minato, who trained Kakashi, who 'trained' Naruto. The habits students pick up made it so you have to be careful about what you say.

"H-how are you-" Kushina croaked out

"Sealed some of my chakra into Naruto's seal so if Kyuubi influenced him I could stop it... not really the case now is it Naruto?" Minato said with a laugh as he interrupted Kushina

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"What does he mean?" Kushina asked curiously

"I kinda freed Kyuubi so we could be together." Naruto said sheepishly

Kushina face became blank.

"So... you swing both ways...?" Kushina asked

Naruto paled and shook his head.

"KUSHINA! KYUU-CHAN IS A GIRL! If you would have talked to her you would have found out." Naruto yelled in a panic

Naruto sighed and shook his head and Kushina began to sob and clutched to Minato.

"Y-you must think me as a slut, a whore, a terrible person for doing this to Naruto." Kushina sobbed out

"Actually this is better, I was going to slap you and ask what was wrong with you for leaving our son in Konoha by himself, I mean come on you could have sent a body guard. But at least you're trying." Minato said while gently holding Kushina

Kushina sniffled and looked into Minato's eyes, the same pools she fell in love with.

"R-really?"

Minato started walking over to Anita and spoke out "Really, now I want to talk to my daughter."

Minato smiled as he kneeled next to Anita who was making her best impression of a fish.

"Now, I know for sure your going to be a bright young girl in the future. Don't let any boys manipulate you and only go for love. Train hard and make my proud alright?" Minato said as he smiled at his daughter

Anita nodded, still getting over the shock of not only her brother and mother making out but her father being alive. Minato smiled and walked over to Kushina and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Take good care of them, one way or another." Minato said with a smirk

Naruto laughed and Kushina blushed wildly at what Minato was implying. He chuckled and disappeared in a red poof of smoke leaving an awkward silence in the room. Naruto smile a little and hugged Kushina, ruffled Anita's hair and began walking out the door.

"Its been a wild day, I'm going to bed." Naruto said

Naruto didn't give another word and left, obviously he still wanted his space so Kushina sighed and started walking out the door after blowing out the candles and putting on a robe.

"Mom?" Anita asked quietly

"Yes Anita?" Kushina asked a she turned to look at her daughter.

"I'm... I'm proud that your trying, and when I become a mom I will understand what you're doing but right now I am very confused." Anita said as she looked at the ground

Kushina smiled a little and picked Anita up who's eyes were drooping.

"Its ok dear, I understand but I have news but I will tell you in the morning." Kushina said as she carried Anita to their house.

Naruto sighed to himself as he slipped into his room and collapsed on the bed, grumbling about sleep till the lights turned on and he saw two Anbu holding Mikoto and Tenten at knife point and his grandmother was sitting in a chair.

"How about we redo these negotiations? You don't want anyone getting hurt do you?" The old bird said out confidently. Naruto yawned and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"No thanks, I'm tired, and I need sleep now if you don't mind leaving?" Naruto said and held out his hand

"**Shinra Tensei**" Naruto said and sent the woman through the walls and before the Anbu could react their heads were sent rolling and their bodies slumped to the ground. He then hugged Mikoto and Tenten for a minute before running them through as well, they shimmered a minute and turned to another pair of Anbu and he took a deep breath in. he opened the closet door and saw the two tied up, chakra repression seals on them and tied up with paralysis seals as well. Naruto quickly removed the seals and untied them causing the two women to hug him tightly and begin to cry into his shoulder.

"Shhh, its alright, they won't hurt you anymore." Naruto said as he stroked their hair gently. He set them on the bed and walked through the hole in the wall. He stood over the old bag and pulled her to her feet before punching her into another wall.

"You should feel ashamed of yourself, I should just kill you right now but Konoha doesn't need that. If you EVER try that again, even THINK about it I will cut you're throat faster than the yellow flash could even blink." Naruto growled out and quickly made a handsign and the wall was basically repaired with an earth jutsu. He walked back into the room and continued to comfort the two women till they fell asleep in his arms. He made a clone to stand guard and get rid of the bodies and then fell asleep with his girls in his arms.

Naruto yawned as he woke up the next day. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he turned to see Mikoto and Tenten clutching to him in their sleep. He sighed a little and wrapped his arms around them pulling them close, causing them both to mewl in their sleep as his warmth filled their bodies. He smiled a little and switched with a clone to go get breakfast. Naruto opened the door to see dozens of Anbu guarding the door and he tilted his head and glanced at one who had a captains insignia on his vest and walked over to him.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"You are to be put under arrest for harming an Uzumaki elder." The captain said with no emotion. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"You do realize that's bull right?" Naruto said.

"Until evidence is brought forth that you are innocent you are to be held in a cell." The captain said with no emotion again, it reminded him of root. Naruto laughed a little as he shook his head.

"I could just show you what happened." Naruto said with a small smirk. Before the captain could say anything the hallway darkened a light, almost white blue Naruto with a red center walked through the hall towards his door.

"I am able to use the chakra in the air to create the crime scene, as long as the scene is under three days old I can replay it." Naruto said as he pulled the captain in the room. The captain watched silently as Naruto walked into the room and over on the far wall was the ninja and the old bird. The captain watched all of this and to the end then walked out the door to get his men.

"Where ya going?" Naruto said curiously.

"Arresting you is now no longer relevant, although you killed some of my men it was in self defense so we have nothing on you. Have a good day considering." The captain said as the other Anbu disappeared. Naruto nodded as he yawned and stretched. His mouth watered a little as he thought of ramen for breakfast, it had been at total of 48 hours since his last ramen and he was craving it. Yup give him amazing abilities, make him serious, even evil wanting to destroy the world but he will always save a little part of it, a little kitchen for making ramen. Naruto walked out of the lobby and began walking through the streets. Slightly wondering if they had a ramen stand, or even something that resembled ramen like noddles. Naruto sighed as he went shop over shop, restaurant over restaurant, still wouldn't find a ramen shop! Naruto almost gave up till he saw a little stand tucked away and zoomed over to it. Surprisingly it was an almost exact replica of Ichiraku's, not only that but the menu was the same. Naruto scratched his head a little and remembered that Mikoto said that Kushina was the only person to rival Naruto in ramen loving. Naruto smiled a little thinking he would do the same thing if he remade a country. Naruto quickly ordered a large beef and sat back as he went over his life. He smirked as he thought how some amazing things come from terrible lies. Naruto raised an eyebrow and took out his music notebook and began writing a song inside it. The man making the ramen turned his head to see Naruto writing in a notebook and raised an eyebrow and turned to face Naruto.

"What are you writing there kid?" The man asked curiously

"A song, just was thinking over my life and thought of it." Naruto said without lifting his head

"Hm, didn't take you as a musical type." The man said

"There are many things people don't take me for, really helps in the Shinobi world." Naruto said with a smile before putting down his note book and started eating the ramen.

"Ya, I guess being underestimated really helps eh?" The man asked with a chuckle and Naruto nodded as he slurped his noodles, the man watched with wide eyes as the boy infront of him downed the bowl and he pulled out a stop watch with even wider eyes.

"You broke the record! No one has ever broken the record!" The man said in shock

"Well I am the most unpredictable ninja in all the land." Naruto said with a smile

"NOW KEEP EM COMING!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically make a few people passing by poke their hands in to see what was going on before leaving. Five minutes later Naruto had fifty bowls surrounding him and he burped in content. He patted his stomach and laid down the money and a large tip on the counter before walking off to go somewhere quiet. Training grounds were out of the question, there was no Kage monument he could sit on. Naruto glanced at a large tree in the jungle and started walking towards it. When he got there he noticed it had quite a large trunk. He began walking up it, examining certain parts of the tree. It was really old, and as he climbed he thought of all the different villages, how most of them had landmarks, like Konoha had the Hokage monument, Sand had its massive wall, Kiri had its mist, star had its... star, it was rather interesting how many different things there were for different villages. Naruto guessed that Uzu had its giant tree and whirlpools as its landmarks. Naruto walks to the top and summoned a few clones. They pulled out an instrument out of thin air as they looked at the village.

"ALRIGHT UZU ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?"

Naruto laughed as his clones did and started playing.

_'Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck, some nights I call it a draw. Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle, some nights I wish they'd just fall off.'_

_'But I still wake up, I still see your ghost, Oh lord I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_  
_Woah oh oh What do I stand for?_  
_Woah oh oh What do I stand for?_  
_Most nights I dont know..._  
_Anymoorre oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa. Oh oh._  
_Oh whoa, Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh._'

'_This is it boys, this is war! What are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already? I was never one to believe the hype. Save that for the black and white, I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but there they come again to jack my style_'

Naruto was too engrossed in his song he didn't notice Anita, two friends, and Kushina come up the tree and sit down behind him

_'Thats alright, thats alright, I found a martyr in my bed tonight, she stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am, oh who am I? Mmm... Mmm...'_

_'Well some nights I wish that this all would end, 'Cause I could use some friends for a change. And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again. Some nights I always win, I always win..._'

'_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost, Oh lord I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_  
_Woah oh oh What do I stand for?_  
_Woah oh oh What do I stand for?_  
_Most nights I dont know... Oh come on'_

_'So this is it, I sold my soul for this?_  
_Washed my hands of that for this?_  
_I missed my mom and dad for this? Come on._'

'_No. When I see the stars, when I see, when I see stars, thats all they are. When I hear songs... they sound like this one so come on._  
_Oh come on, oh come on, oh come on!_'

'_Well that is it guys, that is all, five minutes in and I'm bored again. Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands. This one is not for the folks at home, Sorry to leave mom but I had to go. Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_'

'_My heart is breaking for my sister, and the con that she calls "love". When I look into my nephew's eyes... man you won't believe, that can come frooommm... some terrible lies!_  
_Ahhhhhhh'_

'_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh._  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh._'

'_The other night you wouldn't be believe the dream I had about you and me. I called you up but we'd both agree._'

'_It's for the best you didn't listen._  
_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._  
_It's the best you didn't listen._  
_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._'

Naruto chuckles with his clones as they puffed out of existence after putting away the instruments. He heard clapping and turned around to see the women and shined his foxy grin as he bowed. They laughed a little as they clapped and Anita whistled.

"ENCORE ENCORE!" Anita said and Naruto laughed as he shook his head as he ruffled her hair.

"Sorry sis, but not going to happen, so anyways how are you doing after last night?" Naruto said after glancing at Kushina, giving he a look that said 'Keep your distance' and Anita became sober.

"Well... its allot of stuff to take in and I probably will never get used to it but as long as you're both happy I'm happy..." Anita said after giving a heavy sigh and Naruto nodded.

"See you guys at the bottom!" Naruto said with a smirk before jumping off the tree and plummeted to the ground startling the people up there. He smirked as he got close to the ground, let loose a blast of gravity into his feet and landed with a soft 'pat' to the ground. Naruto began walking towards the town while whistling a little, smiling to himself as he noticed the people looking around curiously for the source of the music. Naruto just shrugged past them as he kicked a rock a little bit, not really caring where he was going at the moment. His eyes wandered a little as he looked at the different shops, restaurants and other things. Naruto found himself near an academy, obviously for kids who wanted to be Ninja. He saw it was recess and decided to lean against a tree that was by the fence. He watched the kids play and his mind started to wander back to his own days, being friends with the rookie 12, people say that they were the most promising bunch people have ever seen. He guessed it was because they ate together, played together, trained together, had good times together. Naruto smiled a little as he remembered the day Kiba had the balls to actually ask Hinata on a date, most of the time he tried to force her but that time he was rather nervous and timid, so unlike him. She said yes after a little coaxing from her team. Needless to say they are a great couple now. After that was Choji and Ino, Shikimaru met a nice girl in a field who was painting the sky. Lee... well Lee was a little too enthusiastic at the moment, Sasuke took Tayuya and Sakura. Shino was still alone, Neji was supposed to be put together with some distant clan member. Everyone had someone to call their own, it was a nice time. But Naruto knew something like this wouldn't last long, a reason he was on edge allot lately. The Akatsuki were on the move and it made him nervous. Obviously he was last, considering the power input would cause that thing they were using to suck out the Bijuu to implode. Naruto closed his eyes as he went over the numbers. His eyes were quick when he entered the cave and noticed that only one of its 9 eyes fully formed when they finished with Gaara, which means 7 Jinnchuriki were still out there. He knew were 2,7, and 8 were, if he could somehow get the, all together it would make them all a much more powerful force, but it would also make it easier to find them all. Naruto closed his eyes as he mulled over the options. It would be safer to be together if everyone paired up in 3's, considering with the Bijuu's power they could help defend each other. Naruto bit his lip as he glanced back at the play area where kids were either laughing or Practicing something like Kunai throwing. Naruto quickly summoned a fox and gave it a message, it nodded and disappeared. After a few minutes he got a reply back and smiled a little and headed out to find Tenten and Mikoto. Naruto searched high and low to find them but no luck. He sighed as he walked to his hotel room. He quickly unlocked the door and took a step inside only to be flung back out and knocked unconscious from blood loss. on the bed was Tenten and Mikoto, 'playing' house. Naruto woke up a few minutes later with his head in Tenten's lap who was giggling like a maniac.

"Glad to see you liked our little show." Tenten said with another giggle

Naruto blushed heavily and shook his head as he sat up.

"Honestly, you guys are scared brainless from being captured and when I come back you guys are like rabbits in heat." Naruto muttered

Mikoto had a coy face on as she watched Naruto.

"Well you weren't around, and I have needs that haven't been met for years so since Tenten was here I asked her to help." Mikoto chirped

Naruto shook his head and walked over to the closet, grabbing his bag and walking over to a dresser.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Tenten asked curiously

"Leaving." Naruto said

"Why?" Mikoto asked

"Kushina asked me something last night." Naruto said, slightly avoiding the question

"Naruto, shes trying a-" Mikoto said before she was interrupted

"I know, and I said yes to conditions but I thought of something early, told the Hokage where I'm going and I am leaving to go to where I am going." Naruto said making the two women tilt their heads.

"And you don't have to come with me if you don't want to". Naruto said as he finished packing his stuff.

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Waterfall, I need to get something there." Naruto stated matter of factually. He finished packing and stood next to the door.

"I would like you guys to stay here, keep a watch on Kushina and her mother, I still don't trust Kushina and I diffidently don't trust her mother." Naruto stated as he looked back and forth between them.

"You don't want us to come with you?" Tenten said a little sadly.

"Ya I do, I need you to keep an eye on them, plus it will be easier for me to sneak in, plus I will leave a clone, alright?" Naruto said as he leaned in, gave each a hug and a kiss and walked out the door before they could ask anymore questions. A few hand signs later and a puff of red smoke there stood another Naruto.

"Take good care of them." Naruto ordered the clone and it snorted.

"I'm you, I can't really let them get hurt since I love them can I?" The clone shot back and Naruto snickered and nodded. Naruto turned and made the pack disappear into the storage seal on his forearm and began walking towards the village 'gate'. He slipped into the fog and waited for the boat to appear after the man in the booth on this side summoned it. Naruto quickly slid into the boat and tried to watch the water but with the fog there it was impossible. He would have ran across but the whirlpools would have killed him if he even slightly touched one. The ride was rather uneventful as he came across to the other port and thanked the man before moving on his way. His thoughts turned to the two woman in Uzu as he walked.

'Damn, forgot to say no sex... well I will get the memories back anyways.'

Naruto yawned as he walked towards Taki. Getting the jinnchuriki was not the only reason he was going. He guessed if it had a life as much as his it wouldn't like it there. Of course he/she could also be as loyal as he is to the village, just not the people so it might be difficult. Naruto got a flash of a random clones memory that his blood clone summoned and almost fell over laughing. The old woman came back stating she was his grandmother and she deserved for him to come join Uzu. That didn't end well though as she was again sent through the wall, the clone made sure to break several of her bones in the process. Naruto smirked a little as he shook his head free of the memories. Naruto glanced around the road feeling chakra signatures running through the trees. Naruto got a glimpse of a mask and saw it was mist Anbu.

'Now why would they be out here?'

Naruto outstretched his senses to feel the charka signature of Mei, and a few body guards going towards mist and Uzu. He guessed she was getting back from another village as a peace treaty or trading, whatever it was he just got to the side of the road and kept walking. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt them round the bend and he could tell a few of them were surprised to see him. Naruto kept walking till he heard Mei clear her throat and he sighed, keeping his eyes closed as he stopped.

"Hello Mei, been awhile hasn't it?" Naruto said as if it were an every day occasion to talk with the Mizukage.

"Yes, about three years Naruto." Mei answered as she looked him up and down, the crush she had on the fourth rising back to full strength as she looked at his Carbon copy. Naruto did a special handshake with Chujoro who smiled at Naruto.

"I see you still remember, thats good." Naruto said with a smirk.

Chujoro smiled back and nodded.

"So what brings you out here Naruto?" Mei asked curiously.

"Well my sister invited me to Uzu, I was on my way back to Konoha when I decided to visit an old friend in Taki." Naruto stated

The Mizukage shook her head a little.

"I wouldn't try it, their jinnchuriki tried to hide among us and they thought we stole her, they kicked us out and probably won't let anyone in for a long time." Mei said a little sadly.

Naruto smirked and started walking.

"I was actually counting on her wanted to leave, thanks for the info and have a pleasant day Mei-chan." Naruto said as he turned to see Mei blushing. After the talk with them Naruto bit his lip as he began going over scenarios, he had actually broken in once with Jariya for gathering information and what not, he didn't see the jinnchuriki then so he thought it was on a mission or something. Now he guessed she was up in the tree, them keeping her under lock and key. Naruto knew that the top had genjutsu seals so you couldn't go in that way. So he would take a rather alternate route. It took Naruto nearly a half a day to get there but he arrived, standing by the waterfall he put his hands on the rock and concentrated.

"**Earth style: Earth tunneler jutsu.**"

Naruto said in his mind and suddenly he put his hands together, almost like in a prayer but the fingers were pointing out. Suddenly a tunnel opened and he slowly started to walk up the tunnel, making sure to go higher so not to attract attention. The tunnel opened up behind part of the water fall and he smiled to himself at the cover he gave and then jumped down to search for the woman that wanted to leave.

**XXXX**  
**With Fu**  
**XXXX**

Fu sat on top of the tree, it was a nest of sorts, it was her home because she wasn't allowed to live among the villagers, she was a weapon, she wasn't allowed to have friends, she wasn't allowed to have visitors, like anyone came for her, and worst of all she could only come down the tree for a few hours a day. She sighed as a tear dropped from her eye. She looked out over the village with a sad face wishing she could leave this place. She huddled a little closer to the branch, the tree her only friend.

'Why Can't I just leave this place.'

She thought to herself and sighed as she jumped down from the tree to get herself some food for the evening. The crowd stopped and looked at her rather wearily. They cleared a path as she started walking towards the only stand that would accept her business. When she had bought enough she headed towards the tree again but she saw a Kunai with a note embedded in the tree. Taking the Kunai carefully she walked up the tree and set the food down. She unfolded the note and began to read before throwing it away with an angry look. The note said.

'Hello there,

I noticed you were rather not welcome here so I am giving you a way out, meet me by the right side of the waterfall if you want to get out of here, you have three days to respond.

Sincerely the orange maelstorm.'

The villagers had tried something like that when she was younger, leading her into a trap where they beat her, course now that she had some control over her Bijuu it was rather different now. That thought made her think over the offer. Why would villagers try it again when they were afraid of her using the Bijuu power? She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She would go tomorrow to see if it was true or not. She laid her head down after having a quick bite to eat then closed her eyes and began to sleep. From a roof top not to far away Naruto watched her with cold blue eyes, he had seen the emotions in her eyes when she read the note and she didn't trust it, but he couldn't stay here fore more than three days. Naruto sighed a little and flipped into the hotel room he had rented.

"Its up to her now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
**The end!**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**  
Me: FINALLY GOT THIS OUT! Hope you all liked the small beating I gave to the old witch! Been busy lately with my lets plays on youtube and school but I do this in my free time!

**VERY IMPORTANT! ALL SKIPPERS READ THIS!  
**Polls have been cleared and reset! Please vote for the next person for Naruto to fall in love with!  
**You may now skip!  
**Naruto: Felt good giving that bitch what she deserved.  
Kushina: I STILL HAVE BRUISE FROM WHEN YOU PUNCHED ME YOU KNOW!  
Me: PUT A SOCK IN IT! Honestly you dont know what I have to deal with X_X anyways keep giving me ideas! You all are awesome for staying with me for so long! JA NE!


	23. CHAPTER 22! 7 tails joins 9! Sis X Bro?

Birth of the ultimate shinobi  
Me: AND WE ARE BACK WITH ANOTHER EPISODE OF EPIC BATTLE FANT-  
Atsuki: Jack, this is Fanfiction not youtube  
Me: oh...  
Atsuki: Ya...  
Naruto: Mind explaining a few things to the people that actually read this?  
Me: Oh ya, well some people commented, wont say who, were wondering why Naruto was affectionate one minute and then telling Kushina to keep her distance the next, well thats because he was only affectionate to show good faith, he doesn't completely trust her yet and as such he wants her to keep certain distances. Anyways you guys got to see this, I'm looking through my traffic stats and you won't believe the places people are reading this! Like saint vincent and the grenadines (not sure if thats a real place X3) Croatia, Monaco, Faroe islands, EGYPT!, vietnam! Uganda, elize, morocco, korea, bermuda! Aruba, bahamas, greece, algeria, hong kong, afghanistan, nigeria, bulgaria, jamaica, turkey (some of these names are making me hungry) china, portugal, peru, italy, switzerland, new zealand, puerto rico, nepal, austria, israel, ireland (SUP IRELAND! Im part irish), romania, africa, iceland, sweden, mexico, japan (kinda expected this), spain, brazil, france, india, germany, australia, canada, UK, and of course the US. I skipped quite a few or else the list would have gone on forever. But seriously IM ALL OVER THE GLOBE! I FIND THIS PRETTY EPIC!  
Naruto: Eh, you have a story to write you know  
Me: Ya ya, and I have been getting sooooo many requests to add Anita, one saying incest threesome (we are all perverts here so we have thought about it), another saying it was like a Cinderella story which actually kinda is, the relationship between Naruto and Anita, what else hm... OH another saying that the siblings are now the masters * light saber * so ya, keep all that up I will have to add her, anyways! HERE WE GOOOOOO! * le flies to never land *  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Previously on birth of the ultimate shinobi!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Fu sat on top of the tree, it was a nest of sorts, it was her home because she wasn't allowed to live among the villagers, she was a weapon, she wasn't allowed to have friends, she wasn't allowed to have visitors, like anyone came for her, and worst of all she could only come down the tree for a few hours a day. She sighed as a tear dropped from her eye. She looked out over the village with a sad face wishing she could leave this place. She huddled a little closer to the branch, the tree her only friend.

'Why Can't I just leave this place.'

She thought to herself and sighed as she jumped down from the tree to get herself some food for the evening. The crowd stopped and looked at her rather wearily. They cleared a path as she started walking towards the only stand that would accept her business. When she had bought enough she headed towards the tree again but she saw a Kunai with a note embedded in the tree. Taking the Kunai carefully she walked up the tree and set the food down. She unfolded the note and began to read before throwing it away with an angry look. The note said.

'Hello there,

I noticed you were rather not welcome here so I am giving you a way out, meet me by the right side of the waterfall if you want to get out of here, you have three days to respond.

Sincerely the orange maelstorm.'

The villagers had tried something like that when she was younger, leading her into a trap where they beat her, course now that she had some control over her Bijuu it was rather different now. That thought made her think over the offer. Why would villagers try it again when they were afraid of her using the Bijuu power? She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She would go tomorrow to see if it was true or not. She laid her head down after having a quick bite to eat then closed her eyes and began to sleep. From a roof top not to far away Naruto watched her with cold blue eyes, he had seen the emotions in her eyes when she read the note and she didn't trust it, but he couldn't stay here fore more than three days. Naruto sighed a little and flipped into the hotel room he had rented.

"Its up to her now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
CHAPTER 22! 7 tails joins 9! Sis loves bro!?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

It was early morning as Naruto walked towards the meeting spot, right side of the waterfall. A clearing was there so Naruto sat there with lunch and dinner sealed in his storage preservation seal. Naruto closed his eyes as he let his hearing and smell expand over half the village along with his chakra sensing. He could sense all the people milling around happily till he felt them become start pouring out disdain and fear in a direction. He felt a chakra signature heading his way, it was uncontrolled, along with a slightly more controlled but much wilder and powerful chakra within. Naruto growled to himself realizing she wasn't trained in the arts of being a shinobi well. Naruto sat there for a good 15 minutes as she walked cautiously towards the meeting place. When she arrived Naruto kept his eyes closed as he sat cross legged, waiting for her to come out of hiding. After another 10 minutes Naruto got a little impatient and cracked one of his eyes opened.

"You know, I knew you were there from the very beginning so you might as well come come out." Naruto said as he stood up and glanced at the tree line where Fu walked out of hiding and watched him wearily. Naruto sighed and pointed to himself, then held up nine, then pointed at her and held up seven fingers. Her eyes widened as she understood and was instantly at ease.

"You are a jinchuuriki too?" she asked

"Yes, now are you going to take my offer of leaving or not?" Naruto asked back, a little bored.

"Where will I go if I do?" Fu asked cautiously.

"Konoha, you will be treated like a normal girl and no one has to know who you are." Naruto said as he held out his hand, an invitation.

"But won't the guards see us leave?" Fu asked a little scared.

"Do you really think I would be in here without an escort if I came in through the main entrance?" Naruto said with a chuckle as he kept his hand held out. He waited for several minutes as he saw her eyes in slight turmoil, obviously though one said was stronger than the other and he waited. Her eyes cleared up and took his hand lightly. He smiled and started walking towards the wall of the village. He started walking up the wall followed by Fu who was nervously looking around and biting her lip. Naruto came to a small rock poking out from the side of the wall and put his hand on it. The rock fell away to show an entrance to a tunnel and he began walking down it. He turned to see Fu looking around the tunnel in wonder and he smiled.

"I made this in a few minutes, wasn't very hard." Naruto said as he watched Fu, the mint hair jinchuuriki looked at him with a 'are you kidding me?' look and shook her head. Naruto just shrugged and kept walking through the tunnel till he reached the end and gently pushed open a small opening for him to see out. He glanced around making sure no one saw the entrance and opened it up the rest of the way before climbing out. He took Fu's hand and pulled her out along with him and collapsed the tunnel behind him. Naruto smiled as he began walked towards the forest and Fu cocked her head to the side.

"Is that it?" Fu asked.

"Yup, no you can choose to come with me or take your chances out there." Naruto waved his hands a little motioning the world. Naruto began walking again as he turned his head slightly to see Fu thinking deeply. She was confident in her ability to control her Bijuu but she knew it would be hard, in the end she decided to follow and ran to catch up to Naruto. After several moments of silence Fu glanced at Naruto.

"So where are we going." Fu asked curiously with a light tint of red on her cheeks as she looked Naruto up and down.

"Um, well I guess I'm still figuring that part out." Naruto said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. Fu face faulted and sighed as she shook her head.

"Honestly, how is it so hard to choose?" Fu said a little irritated. Naruto chuckled a little as he smiled at her.

"Well, there is actually two places we could go. Both we will arrive at Konoha, but right now I'm supposed to be visiting Uzu so I'm deciding whether to just drop you off at Konoha or take you with me to Uzu to meet a few people." Naruto said with a sigh, truth be told he didn't trust that many people in Konoha so he didn't want to do that, also if Uzu found out she was technically 'taken' from Taki they would try to take her for themselves. It was a hard thing to figure out. Naruto stopped at a road then looked left then right then did something so incredible it will blow your mind. He sat down. Fu grew a tick mark as she watched Naruto sit down cross legged and close his eyes as he began to think. Naruto sighed a little as he stood up and started walking to the right.

"its better if we went to Uzu. Get to know everyone before you meet the rest. More than likely you would be staying with me or somewhere near me since you are a jinchuuriki and I can keep 'tabs' on you, I have found a way to think like the council so I know what they will do." Naruto said as he glanced at Fu who was following with a titled head.

"What will they do?" Fu asked curiously.

"Well, knowing them they will call you a monster and want you out of the village, others will want to turn you into a weapon, the shinobi side will turn down both thinking you would be a great asset and then I will put in that you should keep close to myself, they will fight the idea saying we would plan to do something terrible but then a few will like the idea, they will vote, it will be a tie then the Hokage will give the last word which will work in my favor since we are so close." Naruto said as he kept walking towards Uzu. They walked in silence as Fu went over her thoughts and Naruto just didn't talk out of boredom. He sighed a little after an hour of walking, normally he would move faster but he doubted Fu could keep up so he kept at her pace. She didn't know she was setting the pace so they were rather slow. Naruto sighed again and pulled out his guitar and made sure it was tuned before starting to strum it.

_'Gonna put the world away for a minute. Pretend I don't live in it. Sunshine gonna wash my blues away.'_

Fu was slightly startled when the music started but it put a slight spring in her step as she smiled a little.

'_Had sweet love but I lost it. She got to close so I fought her. Now I'm lost in the world trying to find me a better way.'_

'Wishing I was knee deep in the water somewhere got the blue sky breeze and it don't seem fair, only worry in the world is the tide gonna reach my chair. Sunrise there's a fire in the sky, never been so happy, never felt so high. And I think I might have found me my own kind of paradise.'

'Wrote a note said be back in a minute. Bought a boat and sailed off in it. Dont' think anybody's gonna miss me anyway.'

'Mind on a permanent vacation. The ocean is my only medication. Wishing my condition ain't ever gonna go away.'

'Cause now I'm knee deep in the water somewhere, got the blue sky breeze blowing wind through my hair. Only worry in the world is the tide gonna reach my chair. Sunrise there's a fire in the sky, never been so happy never felt so high and I think I might have found me my own kinda paradise.'

'This champagne shore... washing over me. It's a sweet sweet life... living by the salty sea. One day you could be as lost as me, change your geography, and maybe you might be'

'Knee deep in the water somewhere. Got the blue sky breeze blowing wind through my hair. Only worry in the world is the tide gonna reach my chair. Sunrise there's a fire in the sky, never been so happy, never felt so high. And I think I might have found me my own kind of paradise.'

'Come on in the water's nice find yourself a little slice, grab a backpack otherwise you will never know until you try... when you loose yourself, you find the key to paradise.'

Naruto finished his singing and began to whistle as he almost trotted down the road with Fu following close behind. A small smile on her face as the whistling echoed through the forest around them. When Naruto stopped they both had a smile on their faces, the song picking them up slightly as they both thought of purposely passing a beach.

"I didn't know you could sing Naruto." Fu said with a smile.

"You never asked." Naruto said with a smirk as he turned around and started walking backwards while he watched Fu. She just shook her head in response. Naruto just smiled at her before taking out his book and began writing inside of it. Fu tilted her head to the side as she watched Naruto.

"Um what are you writing there?" Fu asked curiously.

"Well, I'm a writer of sorts, so I am putting out a sequel to my previous book." Naruto said matter of factually as he kept writing.

"Can I read the other book?" Fu ask and Naruto nodded before in a poof of smoke a blue book appeared in his hands before he tossed it at Fu who caught it delicately and opened to the first page. Five minutes later her steps increased in speed as she read, going faster. Naruto smiled as he kept pace, they were making semi-good time now and if they kept at this pace they would only have to stop once to sleep before reaching Uzu. The sun was setting while Naruto walked towards a clearing, jotting down a few more things before he summoned a few clones to set up two tents and get some water. Naruto glanced at Fu who was still reading the book. He smiled to himself as her innocent features changed slightly to the scene that was going on. He yawned a little as he sat down under a tree and put his arms behind his back so he could rest a little. Fu was just standing there, reading, completely oblivious to the fire that was going and the tents that were set up. Naruto waited 15 minutes for her to come back to life as her eyes kept going back and forth over the sentences till Naruto sighed, held out his hand and the book was suddenly sucked from her hand into his, thats what he wanted to happen but she was holding on tighter than expected and was pulled with the book. They landed in a heap with their faces close together and Naruto's eyes widened as did hers.

"Errr I-I'm sorry, I just needed to get your attention, its dinner time so..." Naruto said with a small blush forming over his cheeks as well as hers. Their breathing seemed to quicken a little as they stared into each others eyes, and Fu had no idea what to do so she let her body take over and she began to lean closer. Naruto almost panicked till one of his clones coughed and both Fu and Naruto turned to it.

"Er time to eat, come on Fu." Naruto said, and almost ran over to the fire where a pot of, you guessed it, ramen was cooking. He licked his lips as he stared at it and the previous thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as the smell emanating from the pot replaced it. Fu on the other hand was turning into a tomato as she thought about what she was about to do. Her hand was gripping the book in her hand as she stared at Naruto as confusing thoughts swirled through her mind. Naruto waved his hands over a seal on his arm and two bowls popped into existence. He took out a spoon and began serving up the ramen as he glanced at Fu who was still standing there like a statue.

"Um, earth to Fu, its time to eat the best meal in the WORLD!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically as he practically had hearts in his eyes. That shook Fu out of her thoughts as she stared at Naruto with a smile and walked over.

"Oh this junk can't be that good." Fu said jokingly and Naruto almost seemed to turn into death himself as he turned to look at Fu.

"You have dishonored the ramen gods! You shall be punished mortal for your insolence!" Naruto said darkly then tackled Fu and began tickling her with Fu bursting out laughing as she tried to fend off the attack. A smile graced his lips as he finally let up the attack and let up a panting and giggling Fu then Naruto turned serious again.

"You have served your punishment, don't let it happen again." Naruto said before he fell over cracking up followed by Fu who was having the best time of her life, literally. Naruto sat up still chuckling slightly as he grabbed one of the bowls and handed it to Fu who took it with delight and began eating it slowly. She enjoyed ramen when ever she could get it along with other foods. They lapsed down into comfortable silence as they ate, enjoying each others company. Soon they finished there meals with Naruto patting his stomach in content and smiling with his lopsided smile.

"Nothing beats ramen, absolutely nothing." Naruto said as he sighed with content and leaned back before looking up at the now star covered sky. Fu did the same as she put her arms behind her head, smiling slightly to herself as a million thoughts swam through her head, all of them about the future and what it held for her now that she was out of the village. Naruto snapped his fingers and stood up, striding towards his tent as he glanced back at Fu.

"Might as well hit the hay Fu, got a big day tomorrow and I want to get up early to hit the road quickly" Naruto said with a smile then slipped into his tent, leaving Fu to her thoughts as she sighed and stood up, glancing at the fire and about to put it out when a clone appeared from the tree line with a bucket of water and splashing it on the fire before kicking some dust on it to snuff out the rest of the fire, winked at Fu then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Fu blushed a little before shaking her head and heading off to her own tent, smiling to herself as she glanced at Naruto's before going into her own. Naruto himself was laying on his back looking up at the ceiling before sighing and slipping into his mindscape. Naruto walked along the forest line and lightly touched a leaf, a small frown on his face as he closed his eyes.

"You know, sometimes I miss Kyuu-chan being in here..." Naruto said as the Minato came out of a bush and walked over to his son.

"Would have been better to make conversation then your dark self." Minato said as Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hey, you know how its gonna work, it has to be some soul searching deal, I don't really know but the answer will present itself eventually." Naruto said with an exasperated sigh.

"So... do you like that Fu?" Minato said with a small smirk.

"What!? No! Well I like her as a sister but... you know, knowing the female side of our family I really shouldn't say that, considering my mother offered herself to me, maybe Anita would be next... Ugh, why does my life have to be so complicated." Naruto fell onto his back as he groaned into his hands that were covering his face. Minato chuckled and sat down next to Naruto and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey, I know that feel Naruto. I actually was going to sign the CRA contract myself for reasons other than the usual perverted ones. But of course when I asked your mother." Minato trailed of and Naruto winced, he could see it now without even needing to be told.

"Ouch." Naruto said and Minato said before patting Naruto's head.

"Anyway's, my point is... what was my point?" Minato said and Naruto chuckled and punched Minato in the arm.

"You're old if you are loosing your memory old man." Naruto said cheekily and Minato huffed.

"What ever, just make them happy if Anita decides to fall for you." Minato said and Naruto smirked

"You're holding this together better than I expected." Naruto said with the same smirk and Minato glanced at him

"On the contrary, I'm barely holding together finding out that my son is going to bed his mother and possibly his sister, and have several women hanging on his arm. Sure the women are ok but incest." Minato said with a sigh as he leaned back and laid down on the ground.

"Well, whatever makes my family happy I guess." Minato said and Naruto grunted.

"Preferably? I would rather not accept Kushina, course that might be just lingering feelings from before, but I've always had a soft spot for others, willing to go the extra mile to make sure they are safe and happy." Naruto said with a smile and Minato smiled as well.

"Well, thats how I hoped to raise you." Minato said and ruffled Naruto's hair causing him to groan and sit up in response.

"As much fun as it is talking, I need to get some sleep, talk to you later pops!" Naruto said teasingly before disappearing before Minato could take a swipe at him. Minato grumbled about cheeky brats as he sat up and glanced around at the forest.

'Alone again, except for my OTHER insane son that is my only son... I'm so confused.' Minato thought as he sat back down on the ground leaving Naruto to sleep. As the sun peaked over the horizon Naruto's eyes fluttered open, his body had come accustomed to rising with the sun. it was a pain most of the time but convenient on missions. Naruto stretched a little as he stepped out of his tent and opened his arms wide as he took in the beginning rays of the sun, streaming over the landscape, Contacting with his hair causing it to almost glow in the light. He turned towards the lake were his sensitive hearing heard splashing and he guessed Fu was taking a bath, was the best idea considering how much walking they did and will do. Naruto created a few clones to pack up the gear before he headed towards the lake, his eyes closed as he used his other senses to move in between the trees. When he was sure he was by the lake he took a deep breath in and sighed deeply, glad he closed his eyes because he smelled Fu in two places, one of the 'Fu's' was inside a tree, draped over a branch and he guessed that was her clothes.

"YO FU!" Naruto yelled out and her a scream and another splash and Naruto doubled over laughing.

"PERVERT!" Fu yelled before she sunk to her nose in the water. Naruto chuckled as he turned around.

"I had my eyes closed the whole time, I didn't see anything! Course I have seen it all before so it doesn't really matter." Naruto said with a shrug before heading up the bank towards the forest, tilting his head to the right to dodge a ball made out of water.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled with a smirk as he turned his foot slightly, enough for Fu to see.

"Don't make me turn around!" Naruto said and almost laughed again when he heard a squeak and another splash. He chuckled and headed up the bank to the camp, his clones had taken care of everything and it just needed to be sealed. Naruto snickered as he heard Fu coming his way, he hoped dressed and he could guess blushing like a tomato. Naruto grabbed the first tent and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. The second quickly followed the first and he turned around to see a red faced Fu.

"Something wrong?" Naruto said teasingly as she turned even redder if that was possible.

"YOU ARE A BIG PERVERT!" Fu yelled at him, Naruto chuckled and ruffled her hair much like his father did to him last night.

"You will be ok, and I didn't see anything I promise." Naruto said with a smile causing Fu to calm down a little.

"Well its time to head out my dear 'sister'" Naruto said with a kind smile and was instantly tackled by Fu who was hugging him like a bear, literally, her strength was crushing the air out of his lunges. Naruto gasped for breath when she let go and Fu blushed heavily at the wheezing Naruto.

"I-I'm sorry, I've just always wanted a brother..." Fu said as He stood up and patted her shoulder.

"I understand more than anyone Fu, I bet everyone like us has had the same problem." Naruto said as he watched Fu who was looking at the ground.

"Lets get going, its time to show you your new family Fu." Naruto said with a smile and took off running followed quickly by Fu who was laughing at the chase. After a few hours of running, and a very worn out Fu riding on Naruto's back piggy back style they arrived at the entrance of Uzu which Naruto quickly got the boat an gently put Fu in before climbing in himself. As soon as they settled down they started moving and Naruto looked through the fog.

"Well, you are about to meet three precious people of mine, one that is sorta in between and a person I despise with all my life." Naruto said flatly as they rode over the eddies.

"Who are they?" Fu asked curiously.

"Well, my three precious people are my two girlfriends, Mikoto and Tenten, and my sister Anita, the one who is in between would be my mother, Kushina and of course the one who I despise is my grandmother." Naruto said as if it was an everyday occurrence and Fu tilted her head.

"If I had a grandma I wouldn't despise her." Fu said a little defensively.

"Well my grandma wasn't nice at all, thought I was the 'oh so dangerous KYUUBI!' and shit happened." Naruto stated as he kept watching for the shore. Fu frowned a little and glanced over at Naruto.

"She really thought you were it?" Fu asked a little shocked.

"Her, she thought I was her." Naruto corrected causing Fu to nod, a bump signaled that they reached the shore and Naruto climbed out, pulling Fu along side him. Naruto smiled down at her as he began walking through the fog.

"Welcome to Uzushiokagure!" Naruto said as he breached the fog and opened up his arms in an exaggerated display. Fu would have giggled if she wasn't looking at the village in Awe, she had only seen the inside of her village and compared to this it was tiny, a small civilian area, ninja area including the academy and the sacred tree was all that was there. Here was a thriving abundant village making her just gape at its size. Naruto chuckled and pulled her along. Her created a quick clone and had it dispel to show his blood clone that he was back, and quick memoreis appeared signaling it was at the hospital making Naruto wonder what was going on. Naruto titled his head as he walked towards the hospital to get some answers. As Naruto and Fu arrived they saw a small crowd, along with a few Anbu keeping them back and Naruto walked inside, now completely curious. When he arrived he saw his blood clone standing next to a slightly irritated Tenten, a smirking Mikoto and a devilishly smiling Kushina.

"Whats going on here?" Naruto asked and the four turned to look at him, Tenten's and Mikoto's eyes instantly snapped onto the mint haired girl holding his hand and hiding slightly behind his back. The lbood clone came up to him and began whispering the tale into his ear.  
XXXX  
Flashback earlier that morning  
XXXX

Naruto yawned as he trudged over to the Uzukage tower, he was supposed to be there for some kind of ceremony or whatever. Naruto knocked on the double doors and heard 'come in' from inside and he slipped between the doors. There stood the elders of the council, his sister who was looking away with a blush, his mother who smiled gently at him and a man standing over to the side, glancing over a stack of paperwork.

"Well, now that we are all here we can begin." One of the elders said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Whats all this about?" Naruto asked

"Well, my friend here has agreed to take the Uzukage hat, and I am allowed to step down, we just need to dot the I's and cross the T's and we wanted you present." Kushina said and Naruto nodded his head before standing by his sister who was blushing more and fidgeting in the spot she was standing in. after Naruto nodded Kushina turned and began signing the papers till she heard a loud bang and turned to see her seething mother. The woman walked across the room and grabbed the pen from Kushina's hand and Kushina herself grew a tick mark on her forehead.

"What are you doing!? Throwing your whole life away for that thing! I do not allow it, you come to your senses right now and have him detained!" She ranted as she got right into Kushina's face and several people backed away as they noticed her face becoming red from anger.

"I tried to raise you right but I knew you would end up doing something stupid after you married that sissy! But actually giving yourself to it!? Thats pure insanity! Y-" She couldn't carry on anymore as Kushina's fist met her face sending her through the wall and Kushina quickly followed the flying woman. Naruto glanced down at Anita who was looking as shocked as everyone else.

"Hm, who's up for ramen?" Naruto asked casually and the elders nodded before following him outside to the near by ramen shop, ignoring the cries of help from an elderly woman being attacked by the 9 tails incarnate.

XXXX  
End flashback  
XXXX

Naruto was on the floor holding his sides as he wiped a tear from his eyes and looked up at his clone who was also smiling.

"So I guess you ate, then came by to hold back the damage then got her to the hospital right?" Naruto said and his clone nodded before it dispelled and he stood up, smiling slightly as he walked over to his mother and gave her a real smile and hugged her before kissing her cheek causing her to blush before looking at the ground.

"Bout time you grew a pair, thank you." Naruto said and Kushina kept looking at the ground.

"Thank you Naruto... sama." Kushina said meekly and Naruto was slightly taken aback, he didn't think she would take the slave thing so far, just a light maid work and such would have worked but still, he was male and it affected him in more ways then one. Naruto coughed slightly as he walked over to Tenten and gave her a deep kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip causing her to mewl into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him, after a few minutes of their loving embrace Naruto pulled away and smiled down at Tenten who's eyes were half lidded and clouded. Naruto moved over to Mikoto and gave her a kiss as well, slightly surprising her till she returned the kiss. After he finished with Mikoto who had the same look on her face as Tenten he began introducing them.

"Alright, everyone this is Fu, she is going to be joining us on our trip back to Konoha. Fu this is... everyone, That is Mikoto, thats Tenten, and she is Kushina." Naruto said as he pointed at each one and they said their respective hi's with Fu still hiding behind Naruto. He chuckled slightly and patted her head before glancign at the door.

"So you got the paperwork done, then I guess we can go." Naruto said and they all nodded.

"then why are we staying here?" Naruto asked in a slight huff.

"Um, well we have to make sure um she doesn't die, if she does then I might have to go to jail." Kushina said then grew a tick mark Naruto snickered and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Well I'm going to go find Anita, Fu you stay here and get to know everyone." Naruto said as Fu nodded and he disappeared in a flash appearing in his sisters favorite training field. She told him that it was her favorite because of the lake that it was by. It was so calm it allowed her to think and Naruto knew she would be here. Sure enough by the shore sat Anita, her knees pulled up to her chest as she looked over the lake in content before she grew nervous when she felt Naruto's presence come closer. It had been days since she had come across the scene that changed her life, her mother and brother, kissing each other in a way only lovers should. She had been taught that it was something that should NEVER happen, even if the law allowed it during a CRA. It was just something unheard of... and it sent a thrill through her. She couldn't stop thinking about Naruto after what he did for her during the challenge, and what he was willing to do to make the family whole again, her mind told her that these feelings were just passing through while her heart thought otherwise. He was so kind, so thoughtful, so strong, so hhhoooo-  
"Hello!? Earth to Anita!" Naruto yelled for the 5th time bringing her out of her thoughts causing her to blush full storm, her mind had trailed to unknown places and she enjoyed it to the fullest.

"O-oh sorry Naruto-kun, was just thinking." Anita said a little embarrassed as she looked up into the deep blue pools she loved so much.

"Its alright, just came to tell you we will be leaving for Konoha within the end of the day." Naruto said confidently with his trademark grin causing her to blush a little more. When he got no response he frowned, concerned that something was wrong and he sat beside her.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked as he placed a hand on her knee causing more blood to rush to her face.

"N-n-n-no Naruto... well something is bothering me." She said with very little confidence. Naruto sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"Is it that guy? I can teach him another lesson i-" Naruto said

"No! Its not him, he has kept to his agreement and has kept away..." Anita said as she interpreted Naruto causing him to scowl a little

"Do you want to talk about it?" He said in concern causing her to shake her head a little then after a little hesitation nodded.

"You going to tell me?" He asked and she shook her head again causing Naruto to sigh.

"Is it about someone?" Naruto asked with her giving a meek nod and he closed his eyes as he thought a little.

"Someone close to you?" Naruto asked again and she nodded, even meeker this time.

"Is it... me?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice and after a few minutes she gave one, almost imperceptible nod that had Naruto letting out a breath.

"Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked again and when she shook her head Naruto had all the evidence he needed and shook his head.

"You going to tell me? Because if you don't it will be only a matter of time before I figure it out." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him causing her to lean into his embrace, his warmth filling her just through the contact and she sighed as she felt a little confidence come back to her.

"W-when I stepped in on you and mother... I couldn't believe it, so I didn't for awhile till I started noticing things about you, things I shouldn't notice, like how deep your eyes are, or how handsome you look, or how um.. big you are." She said embarrassed and his eyes widened.

"You saw me?" Naruto asked with equal amount of embarrassment and Anita gave a meek nod.

"You were taking a bath in the river, and I stumbled upon you as you got out of the water." She said with a squeak before continuing.

"Anyways I had time to think and I went over my thoughts and feelings and I realized something..." Anita looked up at Naruto and Naruto looked down at her and Anita started to lean in as her eyes began to close.

"I love you... Naruto-kun." She said right before there lips touched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
END!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Me: HAHA ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! WHOOP!  
Atsuki: people are going to get pissed at the cliff hangers you know, they are gonna track you down, bring pitch forks and torches and force you to suc-  
Naruto: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! Stop it right there!  
Me: YES! COME ON ATSUKI STOP DIVING INTO YIUR FANTASYS!  
Atsuki: Sorry..  
Me: Its ok, anyways ALL OF YOU PERVERTS GOT YOUR WISH, ANITA IS NOW IN THE HAREM, not like I got anything to loose anyways... and the song is Knee deep by the Zac Brown Band, its country and you better enjoy it! SO CYA NEXT TIME ON BIRTH OF HTE ULTIMATE SHINOBI! JA NE!


	24. Chapter 23! Rejection, love, and bugs

Birth of the ultimate shinobi  
Me: AND WE ARE BACK WITH ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF BIRTH OF THE ULTIMATE SHINOBI! I did rather well last time with that awesome cliff hanger :D  
Atsuki: Er... I'm just going to put this hatemail away for you to look at some time in the future.  
Me: ITS NOT HATE MAIL! ITS LOVE FROM MY FANS!  
Naruto: Sure... keep telling yourself that...  
Me: ANYWAYS! I have had this TERRIBLE sore throat, I'm pretty sure I either have allergies or a very bad cold. I got into the writing mood though even through the pain from sneezing and blowing my nose by reading a book you guys should check out. Its called 'Point of impact' by Stephen hunter, absolutely LOVED it, its about a US marine living in the boonies of Arkansas, used to live there myself, and is dragged into an elaborate plan by a secret organization called RamDyne or something like that, turning him into a fugitive. Its a good read, I actually bought it a year ago and never got to it till two days ago, finished it several hours ago and have been writing ever since... anyways HAPPY EASTER AND I HOPE YOU ENOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Previously on birth of the ultimate shinobi  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked again and when she shook her head Naruto had all the evidence he needed and shook his head.

"You going to tell me? Because if you don't it will be only a matter of time before I figure it out." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him causing her to lean into his embrace, his warmth filling her just through the contact and she sighed as she felt a little confidence come back to her.

"W-when I stepped in on you and mother... I couldn't believe it, so I didn't for awhile till I started noticing things about you, things I shouldn't notice, like how deep your eyes are, or how handsome you look, or how um.. big you are." She said embarrassed and his eyes widened.

"You saw me?" Naruto asked with equal amount of embarrassment and Anita gave a meek nod.

"You were taking a bath in the river, and I stumbled upon you as you got out of the water." She said with a squeak before continuing.

"Anyways I had time to think and I went over my thoughts and feelings and I realized something..." Anita looked up at Naruto and Naruto looked down at her and Anita started to lean in as her eyes began to close.

"I love you... Naruto-kun." She said right before their lips touched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 23! Rejection, love, and bugs.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he did the only logical thing, he froze, he could have pushed her away, said that it couldn't be, embraced her, kissed her back, he simply froze. Like water left out in the middle of winter or Haku freezing a lake, he just FROZE. Naruto willed for something to happen, to get his limbs moving, to do anything! He just blinked. Blinked. All he could do was blink. Anita finally pulled away with a tear dripping down from her eye and she took off in random direction holding her head in her hands as she ran. Naruto finally got some sense back to him and ran after her. Obviously she was hoping he would react, when he didn't she thought he rejected her.

"ANITA WAIT!" Naruto yelled out but she was too far and she knew the jungle too well and she simply disappeared among the branches. Naruto desperately tried to find where she went but to no avail and he grit his teeth as he stopped by a tree and leaned against it.

"Damn it, Why did I freeze!? I should have done something... ANITA COME BACK!" Naruto went back to searching, a few feet away from the tree he was leaning on was a running Anita in the tree's themselves, desperate to get away from the pain of her heart, even though she didn't stay to find out what his answer was she already knew, all men, even though they are men, never want to love their sister other than just that, a sister. She eventually found her way back to her house, her things in boxes to be put in storage seals for the travel to Konoha. She simply collapsed on the mattresses that were supposed to be stacked against the wall since today was their last day here, they cleared the old bird that she was going to live, if just barely. So she was headed towards Konoha, her birth place. She heard a quiet knock on her door and knew it was her mother to check on her. She felt weight shift on the bed as Kushina sat down and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Boy troubles?" Kushina asked and Anita didn't respond.

"I know its hard leaving him, but you have to... so did he reject you or did you reject him to save him from the long distant relationship?" Kushina asked softly and Anita mumbled at being rejected and Kushina sighed before giving her daughters shoulder a squeeze.

"It will be alright dear, Its just a boy." Kushina said and Anita simply rolled over in response. It went like that for about an hour, Kushina trying to comfort her daughter and Anita ignoring her basically, except a few grunts here and there. Kushina finally sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to go get Naruto, maybe he c-" Kushina was interrupted as Anita clung to her with wide eyes.

"Don't, don't go." Anita pleaded and Kushina took as a good sign, till she saw the slight fear and tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure he can help darling, j-"

"N-No! Please don't go." Anita interrupted again making Kushina frown, her mind going a mile a minute till her mind latched onto an idea and her eyes widened a little as she sat down on the bed.

"Was it... him?" She asked quietly and Anita could only nod before she burst out crying and explained the whole ordeal. After Anita finally calmed down Kushina shook her head and sighed.

"You will have to deal with him eventually, we will be living under HIS house. And by what you said I think it was you who over reacted." Said Kushina before standing up, and walking out of the room. 45 minutes later she came into the room with a large scroll and began packing the boxes into a seal that said 'Anita's room' before heading out to take care of the other rooms. Anita just sat under the window, not sure how to take what her mother had said, Naruto didn't kiss her back, she looked into his eyes and all she saw was rejection. How could she have been the problem, it confused her, puzzled her to no end. Two hours later a knock was heard at the door Anita heard her mother open.

"Oh hey Naruto-kun." Kushina said loud enough for Anita to hear and her eyes widened.

"Hey, um is Anita around? I have checked everywhere and I can't find her!" Naruto said loudly as he walked into the house to see everything gone, all the boxes and furniture.

"No, she was here earlier but she left I guess." Kushina said as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"How... how was she?" Naruto asked quietly and you could practically feel the frown directed Anita's way from her mother.

"She came in crying, I had no idea why but she calmed down later on while I was taking care of the boxes." Kushina said and Anita heard Naruto sigh in exasperation.

"I... I messed up, now I think its going to cost me." Naruto said then sighed again as he walked towards the door.

"You almost ready to head out?" Naruto asked rather unenthusiasticly.

"Got my bedroom to take care of then we will leave in an hour, thats the plan anyway who knows whats going to happen." Kushina said and Naruto nodded before leaving, saying he would continue to look. Kushina quietly walked upstairs and poked her head in Anita's door with a frown on her face.

"You better go talk to him before we start our journey to Konoha because if you don't, it will be awkward for us all." with that Kushina turned on her heel and went to go back. But Anita didn't go, she had no idea why either. Sure enough just as Kushina predicted as they walked down the street of Uzushio with every saying by to their leader and friends a heavy awkwardness settled on everyone, while Tenten and Fu talked with each other and Mikoto and Kushina talked with each other it left Naruto and Anita walking in the middle in awkward silence, Naruto wanted, no NEEDED to talk to Anita but it was rather embarrassing even if his mother was his personal slave. Anita just wanted some distance, trying to sort her thoughts but everytime she glanced at Naruto he was staring at her, it made her heart flop and her lips tingle. Naruto could tell Kushina and Mikoto were having a laugh at their awkwardness considering his sensitive hearing so he decided he couldn't take it anymore and bit his thumb, making five handsigns before driving his hand into the ground. A moment later Atsuki appeared in the smoke with a small smile on her face, still in fox mode as she jumped up and landed in Kushina's cleavage making the woman blush and try to get the little animal out.

"Just leave her Kushina, shes not doing anything wrong." Naruto said

"B-but I-"

"Thats an order." Naruto interrupted and the woman sighed in defeat, gaining a happy yip from Atsuki who curled up and laid down in the womans shirt, looking very much asleep but asking for details on everything that was going on via a mind link. When Naruto got to the slave part you could practically see the perverted thoughts going through her mind at that moment making Naruto shiver slightly when she mentioned some.

'Nope, shes mine, not yours mine.' Naruto thought and heard a whimper from Atsuki but simply cut her off by continuing the story. When he reached the part about Anita he simply stopped making Atsuki curious.

'What?'

'Its nothing, I'm done.'

'There is diffidently something else! Now spill!'

Naruto sighed and went into detail about what happened and he heard Atsuki making tsking noises.

'So you want to talk to her in private, but with all these people here you find it embarrassing and she doesn't want to talk at all, keeping her distance near her mother?' She asked and Naruto gave a small yep in his mind and Atsuki scratched her head a little making Kushina blush harder. Atsuki and Naruto talked, Kushina and Mikoto talked and Tenten and Fu talked, only one left out of the loop was Anita who was still thinking till she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her close to a warm body. The warm seeped into her like a ghost, filling her and she snuggled into the body till she remembered just who had this warmth and jerked away. He looked up and sure enough Naruto was staring down at her. He bent down and whispered in her ear quietly so none of the others could hear it.

"We have to talk about it soon." Naruto said and Anita shook her head.

"What is there to talk about?" Anita said a little defiantly and defensively. Naruto sighed and put a hand on her side, watching to see if she made a move to remove it but she seemed to enjoy the touch to much to do so. Naruto kept his hand there till the setting sun started to lower in the distance and the made camp. Naruto made some clones to pitch the tents but purposely said he only had five which meant he would have to sleep with one of them. Tenten was instantly about to volunteer till he gave a look. She just nodded a little guessing it had something to do with Anita, she too had noticed the awkwardness and distance in her. When no one spoke up Naruto picked up a stick, sharpened one end and when everyone was in a circle he threw it up in the air. It spun and spun as it came down but that was Naruto manipulating gravity. It it the ground and landed pointing at Anita and her eyes widened as she shook her head.

"Looks like we are bunk buddies." Naruto said and before she could say anything he went off to go put the sleeping bags in. When he sat back down Anita tried to reason with him but he just tuned her out and pulled out some meat from a seal which he put onto a spit and started cooking for everyone. When it was finished they ate in silence for the most part, well Naruto and Anita were. The rest were laughing and talking and throwing scraps to Atsuki whenever she did a trick. As the fire died down they decided to head into the tents to sleep, some too excited about going to Konoha having a hard time getting to sleep and others just falling asleep as their heads hit the pillow. As Anita got up to go Naruto grabbed her head seeing no one was around.

"Naruto let me go." Anita stated calmly as she tried to hold in her feelings but he simply gave a small tug causing her to fall on top of him which he adjusted her so she was in his lap, legs spread on either side of him. She tried to struggle but Naruto just sat there, holding her with a blank face. After several minutes of trying she finally stopped and lowered her head sightly till a hand cupped it, made it look up and she felt something press against her lips. Her eyes widened when she registered it was Naruto's lips on her and she froze, much like Naruto did when she kissed him. After a few minute he pulled away with a frown, but if one knew him they would be able to see the prankster glint inside his eyes.

"You didn't kiss me back, I guess you don't like me anymore..." Naruto said sadly and a 'tear' rolled down from his eye as he sat up after setting her on the ground and heading towards the tent, snickering inside about how the medicine goes both ways. Anita finally gathered herself and ran after Naruto but he had already slipped into the tent. Anita burst into the tent to see Naruto curled up in a blanket, over on the far side of the tent and she nervously walked over.

"Naruto..." She got no response, she repeated till suddenly a light bulb appeared over her head. Anita slumped down against her sleeping bag as she thought about how she reacted, she over reacted, thinking about being rejected made her think just that, he rejected her. She curled up a little and sighed.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I over reacted, please forgive me." She still got no response. She touched 'Narutos' shoulder and it rolled over to show a fox doll with a wig shaped like Naruto's hair on top of its head. Anita gasped a little then sighed realizing that he didn't want to be with her anymore. Suddenly the flap of the tent opened to show Naruto with a blank face.

"Had to put out the rest of the fire." Naruto said flatly before waving his hand and making the fox disappear and he slid into the blanket before turning over to look at Anita.

"You learned your lesson yet?" Naruto asked and she nodded meekly.

"Naruto-kun I'm so sorry I-" Anita was interrupted again as he felt his lips on hers again and she melted into his arms, almost literally. She closed her eyes as he embraced Naruto and felt herself seem to drift away in the clouds. The kiss was everything she dreamed it would be and more as Naruto's warmth again invaded her, its cheery, amazing sense of comfort filling her to the brim as she just seemed to float, drift, disappear among the clouds. When she opened her eyes so they were half lidded she smiled as she stared into Naruto's own eyes, she didn't need to tell how she felt, just that kiss was enough until Naruto cleared his throat after he pulled away.

"Anita, I love you, you know I do, are you sure you want to have this relationship? I mean Kushina did it because she felt she needed to but you..." Naruto sighed as he looked down into her eyes, those dark pools just seemed to entrap him.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I don't think there is any man ANYWHERE who is as good as you." Anita said with a smile as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Got that right." Anita squeaked and hid her head as Naruto turned to see the flap back to show his traveling mates watching them and smiling cheekily. He chuckled and smiled at them.

"You know, we are trying to have a touching moment, mind going back to your own separate tents?" Naruto asked and Tenten grinned.

"Yes we do mind." She said and Naruto sighed before shaking his head. He quickly made a handsign and suddenly the tent was covered by a barrier and he stuck out his tongue before the people outside were nothing but a smudge. Naruto quickly pulled Anita close who squeaked again and he kissed her nose.

"I think there might be a mouse in the house... tent." Naruto said and Anita blushed making Naruto kiss her reddened cheeks.

"A cute mouse." Naruto said with a smile and she hid her head in his chest. Naruto smiled wider and laid down, taking Anita with him so she was on top of him. Naruto glanced down and smirked a little as he poked her side.

"Seems you are eager to take the next step." Naruto said and Anita turned her head to see her legs were spread and they were both pressed against each others private places making Anita jump and and scurry beside Naruto as she blushed heavily.

"S-STOP TEASING!" Anita wailed as she lightly punched his arm and he snickered before wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her close. Soon Anita was asleep as the warmth comforted her to sleep. Naruto stayed awake for awhile though, his thoughts going towards his life so far. He hadn't expect to be this big in the CRA, he just thought maybe 3-4 girls but at this rate he would be much larger by time it was the deadline. He frowned slightly as he thought of ways of pleasing all those woman, giving them his time each and he found no way except shadow clones, yet he didn't want them just to have a copy of himself... unless they begged for it. Naruto blushed as his thoughts suddenly turned to the bed. He cursed slightly as he realized he was going into heat soon.

'With most of Kyuu-chans chakra inside of me, I'm also affected by her cycles. She told me this might happen.' Naruto thought as he grunted outside. Naruto just sighed and closed his eyes as he thought about different ways to keep out of everyones hair. Mephiles was laughing darkly in his cage as he thought about escaping. Only to be shut up by a tri-pronged kunai stabbing him in his face. Minato had found out a long time ago that this thing was invincible in here which made passing time a little better. He would randomly throw weapons or jutsu at the thing and it would just get hit, regenerate and growl at him which made him chuckle at how annoyed it was. Though he noticed that Naruto's mindscape was starting to be filled with... interesting things, like it was becoming very hot and sometimes a woman would appear randomly. And that woman wouldn't have any clothes on. Minato sat a few feet away form the cage holding Mephiles and suddenly a woman appeared several feet away from him, completely naked but what made his eyes bug out was that it was Kushina, with a wink she ran off into the forest just to be tailed by Minato.

'Hey, can't really blame a guy thats stuck inside a seal for 16 years with no way to relieve the stress' He thought as he chased Kushina down till they arrived at a lake and things got a little more hot over there. Naruto woke up with an aching head and crotch. Naruto felt very hot and dizzy and irritated. Naruto groaned as he sat up and walked out to find Kushina outside with a grin on her face and walking sexily towards him and he gulped.

"Oh Narutoooo, I know more than anyone else whats going on, for I too was once the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki." She said in a purr and Naruto gulped again as he took a step back.

"I could be a good maid and... help your problem out." She giggled and placed a hand on his chest before making her fingers start to walk lower. Suddenly Naruto went up in smoke and she snorted trying to hide her laughter. She was well aware of the heat problems, and it would only get worse the more he resisted his urges. She smirked to herself as she sat back down by a fire she built and warmed up her body a little bit.

'Score one towards the mom.' She thought as a chibi Kushina oddly dressed in a maid outfit did the peace sign in her head. Naruto was trying to drown himself in a near by lake. Well not really trying just trying to relax. He had major problems when he got back to Konoha. First thing he has to deal with teasing women on the way back, two he had to deal with his mother teasing him about his heat, which might just push him over the edge to do something he might regret, 3 once he got back he had to deal with the damn council, 4 once he got back he had to deal with a in heat kyuubi, 5 when he got back he would have to avoid the Inuzuka compound at all costs. From Kiba he knew that if he mated with even ONE of them, no matter how young or old he would be married to them. He groaned as the water did nothing to calm him down and he slumped on the lake bed. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Tenten walking towards him. He smiled at her and she smiled back as she sunk down into the lake next to him and she clung to his arm.

"We haven't had much time alone have we Naruto-kun?" Tenten stated and Naruto nodded.

"Ya, we will need to change that soon." Naruto said and Tenten smiled before giving her future husband a kiss before they lapsed into a comfortable silence. The birds chirped and Naruto spotted a few dear as he waited for the other travelers to get up, enjoying the silence with his loved one as his eyes glazed over slightly, the perfect moment forever captured in his memory. Naruto heard rustling and saw Anita walking towards them and Naruto stood up and stretched a little.

"Everyone ready?" He asked and she nodded as she glanced at Tenten with a slightly jealous gaze making Tenten smile innocently, all the women around Naruto was starting to affect him. He felt a drop of drip down his face as he tried to calm down.

"Just waiting for you to pack up the tents." Anita said as she kept watching the two for a moment.

"ILL GET RIGHT ON IT!" Naruto yelled suddenly and took off to the camp, he saw Mikoto talking to Kushina and he tried to sneak by but Kushina saw and smirked.

"Having those phantom urges yet Naruto-kun?" She asked and he shivered but didn't respond and she smiled a little more.

"Well, just telling you that one little romp in the bed won't do it, its going to take several dozen over a couple of days." Kushina said teasingly and Naruto gulped before quickly packing up the tents in the speed Guy and Lee would be gawking at. In a last puff of smoke the rest of the tents disappeared and Naruto started heading towards the road without a word. Kushina and Mikoto shrugged and decided to get Anita, Fu, and Tenten who were talking by the lake. Naruto himself was standing by the road trying to clear his head. Was it true the heat cycle will affect him so much? What if he couldn't resist? Would he grab a random women off the street? His fears grew with each passing moment till the gang arrived and they headed off towards Konoha. Naruto made his guitar appear as he decided to sing to get his mind off of the heat in his pants.

_'I only slept for a couple of hours, in the back of my buddies cart, I must be runnin' on solar power, Cause I'm ready to crank back up.'_

By now the beat had gotten into everyone's step as they walked, a smile on their faces as Naruto's voice filled the area.

_'And the boys are all bangin on cheap guitars and the girls are all rockin their bikini tops. And that big ball's way up in the sky. My baby says "Hey I think I wanna get wet" so we hot sand hop it to the waters edge. Hey its so good to be alive! Swimmin in sunshine... swimmin in sunshine._

Naruto smiled at them as they walked, the song seeming to send them faster along their journey like they were traveling on the notes themselves.

_'Theres a hole in my beach towel. Theres a hole in the atmosphere. But we got the shadow of the lifeguard tower. Yeah thats where we keep the beer.'_

'And the boys are all banging on cheap guitars and the girls are all rocking their bikini tops and that big ball's way up in the sky. My baby says "Hey I think I wanna get wet" so we hot sand hop it to the waters edge. Hey, its so good to be alive! Swimming in sunshine... swimming in sunshine, having a good time, swimming in sunshine.'

'Hey I know that monday always comes again. So I just wanna soak it in.'

Naruto picked Anita up and carried her on his shoulders and laughed as he spun around.

"COME ON SING ALONG!" Naruto said to them all and they laughed before singing along with Naruto.

_'and the boys are all bangin on cheap guitars and the girls are all rockin their bikini tops and that big ball's way up in the sky! My baby's into lockin in a copper tone tan so I'm slow motion lotion in with both of my hands. Hey, its so good to be alive. Swimmin in sunshine... swimmin in sunshine. Having a good time, swimmin in sunshine.'_

'La da da da da da da da, la da da da da da da da da da swimmin in sunshine. La da da da da da da da, la da da da da da da da da da, swimmin in sunshine, yeah la da da da da da da da.'

This is what he gate keepers came across as the group passed through the gates and Naruto waved at them with a big smile plastered on his face as he carried Anita on his back with her laughing in delight. Naruto set down Anita after a bit gaining a groan of disappointment.

"Sorry Anita, got to show Fu around, come on Fu." Naruto said before taking Fu's hand and dragging her off to show her the village. After an hour of that he pulled her over to the best place in the world, Ichiraku ramen. Naruto slipped under the curtain to see Shino sitting there, eating some ramen quietly and Naruto sat beside him.

"Hey Shino!" Naruto said and Shino glanced in Naruto's direction before going back to his meal.

"Hello Naruto, I see you have a friend." Shino said before taking another bite and Naruto nodded as he pulled Fu to the counter.

"This is Fu! Fu, Shino, Shino, Fu!" Naruto said and Shino nodded and Fu smiled a little. And Naruto started going on and on about how good the ramen was but Shino blocked him out, all of his attention was on a small beetle that walked across the counter to get a piece of food that had dropped onto it. Shino slowly reached out to catch it only to be stopped by a strong powerful hand. He followed the hand back to its source, Fu. Fu glared at him as she pulled his arm back.

"Don't you dare kill it, that beetle has as much of a right to live as you do!" Fu said with rage in her eyes and Shino looked at her in shock. After a bit Fu let go and Shino stood before walking out of the booth and Fu snorted as she sat down.

"Damn bastards think they are so macho for killing an innocent being, I hate guys like that." Naruto glanced at the fuming Fu and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Er... Shino is part of a clan that has a symbiosis system with bugs, basically he acts as a living hosts for a hive of bugs, and they help him in battle, his whole family has their own forest to hold thousands of kinds of bugs, I bet he was just going to move that bug to a safer place. Hes always like that, quiet and thinking of others." Naruto said and Fu just sat there with wide eyes till she got up and ran after Shino to apologize. Naruto snickered to himself as he paid for the meal and got up to watch. Fu ran up to Shino and quickly grabbed his arm with a blush as she looked into his sunglasses.

"Shino Naruto told me about what your clan does and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions..." Fu said quietly as she held out her hand to show the beetle from before. Shino waited for a minute before taking the beetle and setting it in a special container in his pocket and began walking again only to be stopped by Fu.

"Er... c-can you show me that forest? Of your families? I want to see all the insects you have there..." Fu asked meekly, Shino for his part was startled into silence, first this girl protected a beetle, usually girls hate insects, now she wants to see what others he has. Shino just gave a small nod and Fu beamed before following Shino to the forest. Naruto chuckled as he appeared from a side alley and watched them disappeared over the horizon and he smiled till he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Before he could undaze his mind a pair of lips crashed into his own and he kissed the lips back, groaning slightly till they pulled away. Naruto gasped as he looked the assailant up and down. A woman with a large bust, tan skin and was already half naked with her panties practically soaked through. Naruto looked up at the face and his eyes grew wider as everything came into place of why he was attacked, he was staring into the face of a very horny, lust filled Hana Inuzuka who was taking a deep breath through her nose.

"So THIS is where that DELISCIOUS smell is coming from!" Hana said as she bent down and licked Naruto's cheek, her heat driving her on as Naruto's tried to take over, and was slowly winning against his will.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me: AND THATS IT EVEROYNE HOPED YOU ENJOYED AND HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD EASTER, tell you something that Nyquil stuff? Knocked me out. Tastes like fermented herring dipped in cat piss but it works, thats all the matters I guess HOPE YOU LIKE THE CLIFF HANGER! :D JA NE!


	25. Chapter 24: The heat of the moment

Birth of the ultimate shinobi  
Me: AND WE ARE BACK WITH ANOTHER EPISODE OF BIRTH OF THE ULTIMATE SHINOBI! Sorry guys about the late update, I try to update once every week to two, but I had SUCH bad cold, my head was throbbing, my nose was plugged while also being the Niagara falls, I was coughing my lungs you, it was pretty bad X_X  
Atsuki: Not only that but you also had to do those tests for school  
Me: ACK! I FORGOT! I GOT TO STUDY FOR THE NEXT ONE!  
Atsuki: Well... guess I'm in charge for now AND THIS IS GOING TO BE ALL ABOUT NARUTO'S HEAT!  
Naruto: save me...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Previously on birth of the ultimate shinobi  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Er... c-can you show me that forest? Of your families? I want to see all the insects you have there..." Fu asked meekly, Shino for his part was startled into silence, first this girl protected a beetle, usually girls hate insects, now she wants to see what others he has. Shino just gave a small nod and Fu beamed before following Shino to the forest. Naruto chuckled as he appeared from a side alley and watched them disappeared over the horizon and he smiled till he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Before he could undaze his mind a pair of lips crashed into his own and he kissed the lips back, groaning slightly till they pulled away. Naruto gasped as he looked the assailant up and down. A woman with a large bust, tan skin and was already half naked with her panties practically soaked through. Naruto looked up at the face and his eyes grew wider as everything came into place of why he was attacked, he was staring into the face of a very horny, lust filled Hana Inuzuka who was taking a deep breath through her nose.

"So THIS is where that DELISCIOUS smell is coming from!" Hana said as she bent down and licked Naruto's cheek, her heat driving her on as Naruto's tried to take over, and was slowly winning against his will.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 24! The heat of the moment!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's body craved this attention, he wanted it badly as the heat spread through out his body and told him to just take Hana and slam her against the wall while he slammed into her but he had to resist. He couldn't do that, he just couldn't... but why couldn't he? He was slowly losing a battle in his mind to resist as the woman's lips played over his face, chest and slowly lowering more. Naruto finally had enough strength to resist the heat to slip under the woman and back pedal deeper into the alley but his eyes burned with desire as he stared at Hana's form. Her eyes burned for him as well if her licking lips were anything to go by.

"Come on Nnnaaruuuttoooo. You can't resist it for long~ just give in to it." Hana cooed as she stalked closer to Naruto and he looked around for a place to escape. Of course his body didn't like that idea s it lunged at the Inuzuka and pinned her to the wall as his tongue attacked her mouth. She growled as she fought for dominance but already knew this fox was more powerful than the dog, made it more fun for her anyways. Suddenly a shadow appeared above them and a red haired beauty dropped to the ground before grabbing Naruto and jumping away with 2 fox ears barely visible in her vibrant red hair.

"T-thanks kyu-chan for saving me." Naruto panted as he was pressed against her chest.

"Oh I'm not saving you, your all mine boy." She said with a grin and fiery eyes and Naruto gulped as he squirmed out of the way and dropped, running in a random direction only to arrive by the Inuzuka compound itself and Tsume just glanced at him before going back to her training and Naruto tilted his head a little.

"So I guess your running from Hana?" Tsume asked and Naruto nodded and snorted as she turned to face Naruto.

"First off, I have fought the urge before so I'm not going to jump you, second till your heat is taking care of, it will just get stronger and stronger till you will have to have a sex marathon to clear it." She said and Naruto gulped as he glanced around nervously.

"I would get out of here, there is more than two woman in the Inuzuka compound." Tsume said and sure enough about thirteen other woman rounded the corner and leveled their eyes on Naruto before he took off running, trying to escape the mob of women and he groaned.

"NO WONDER WHY SASUKE NEVER LIKED FAN GIRLS!" Naruto's voice carried over the village as Sasuke sneezed as he sat up in his bed, the sheets ruffled a bit before Tayuya's head popped out from under.

"Something wrong?" She asked as she licked her lips and he simply made a 'hn' sound and pushed her back under the covers. Back to Naruto he was currently inside the hot springs, the only thing hiding him for the moment was the smell of minerals from the natural springs in the earth itself. Naruto sighed in relief as the heat from the springs over powered his own and he sunk to his nose in the water as he tried to think of a plan.

'Ok, fifteen woman, not including Kushina if she was serious, are after me, damn this heat should have left Kyu-chan inside of me.' he groans and sinks down lower for a moment before coming up for breath to see Jariya sitting there by him looking at him with that lecherous face. Now Naruto didn't think the man was all that bad, he actually grew on you but when he had that face he either wanted to get blown or he wanted some very private information.

"What do you want pervy-sage."

"Word on the street says you got woman running after you non stop."

"Well, word on the street sucks because it isn't true."

"Come on boy, I know when your lying, so give me the details and I will stop bugging you." Naruto was about to object with something hit him, if the pervert kept bugging him then if he lost control of his heat he would basically just giving the perv an invitation to whatever he would do. But if he told him he was in heat he would get followed anyways.

"Fine, accidentally groped a woman and now they want to kill me, happy?" Naruto said and the lecher nodded, a little disappointed before getting out of the bath.

"Thought there would be more details, that little tidbit can't fill my books... say, tell me about that feisty red head thats hanging around your house?" The perv said with slight drool on his face and Naruto realized he was talking about Kyuubi. Naruto ducked behind a rock just in time for a fist to collide with Jariyas face and send him spiraling into the sun, you could imagine when something like that would happen to someone they would say 'and were blasting off again!'. You see Kyuubi was able to sense peoples negative emotions, but if someone though perversely about her anywhere around the world its like she new exactly where you were. Naruto shivered slightly as he felt the woman practically FEELING him, running her hands through his pants. That was probably just the connected heat though as she left soon after she got there, unable to smell him and Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Of course the water's smell couldn't hide noises. Suddenly Naruto was tackled to the ground and a grinning Kyuubi sat on top of him with the 'I win' look on her face as she stared into his eyes. Naruto squirmed as the contact started to affect his body. Her breasts pressed against his chest, her breath tickling his face and neck, her knee grinding against his crotch as he shivered a little. Naruto gulped seeing the feral look on her face as she leaned down and suckled on his ear lobe.

"Narrruuuttooo-kuunnnn we have had a hard time looking for you."

"W-we?" As he said that several shadows appeared around Naruto and he gulped, seeing the leering faces of Hana, Tenten, Mikoto and a rather reserved Kushina who was either there as back up or some of the Kyuubi's influence stayed in her, he guessed the second with the smell coming off of her, if he could barely tell. Naruto gulped again and quickly brought his feet up, pressing them against Kyuubi's stomach and pushing her away before he disappeared in a brilliant flash of orange and they cursed a little knowing what that technique was.

"He could be anywhere!"

"True, but he can't hide his scent!"

Naruto himself was panting heavily as he pressed himself against the wall of the Namikaze mansion as he growled a little as purple like flames licked at his eyes. It was his heat trying to take over but he simply shook his head and went inside but noticed a strange smell. He took a deep breath in and cursed as he went to bolt for the door before a piece of paper was slapped onto his neck and rope wrapped around his arms and legs. Naruto fell but managed to turn onto his back as he looked up at Hana who was licking her lips.

"Got to love shadow clones Ne Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gulped as the flames increased till they took over his eyes and he smirked a little as suddenly the rope was shredded to pieces and Hana gulped instead as Naruto stalked towards her, a rush running through her at the look of dominance on Naruto's face.

"Uh huh!"  
XXXX  
Lemon!  
XXXX

Naruto appeared behind Hana with his sword out which made her shiver in fear till suddenly her clothes were ripped to shreds and Naruto grabbed onto her mounds of flesh, her brown skin tingling from the feeling of his strong hands. Naruto leaned down and nibbled on her neck causing her to moan slightly in response. Naruto chuckled as he kissed along her jaw line, his sensible mind being thrown out in order to quell is burning desires that seemed to make the room temperature rise several degrees. Naruto growled in desire as she pressed against his member. The heat in both of them made foreplay obsolete. Naruto grabbed the woman and rushed upstairs to get to the master bedroom but they couldn't seem to make it. Hana quickly stopped him and pushed him against the wall of the hall as she hopped up into his arms as she thrust herself down onto his throbbing member, moaning at how large he was and causing him to growl in desire as he started bouncing her up and down on him. Naruto growled more before starting to walk towards the master bedroom, continuing to bounce her almost like a reverse horse back ride. Naruto made it to the bed before quickly dropping Hana on the bed causing her to squeak till he replaced his member inside of her, thrusting in and out slowly at first before speeding up, reaching down and playing with the womans breasts making her mewl and coo in Naruto's ear as her fingers racked his back with scratches as she squeezed down on him making him groan and speed up. Their primal urges taking over as Naruto kissed her, their tongues fighting for dominance before he roughly pulled on one of her nipples making her gasp allowing him to win the battle which she enjoyed in the end as his tongue explored her mouth. Naruto pulled out earning a disappointed groan till Hana was flipped over earning another sqeauk as Naruto got in under her and grinned as two poofs of smoke were heard and another Naruto appeared infront of her. Hana gave a feral grin before quickly grabbing the clones shaft and sticking the head into her mouth as another gently started to enter her ass making her gasp and being stretched so much then groaning in pleasure as Naruto and his clone started hitting the right spots. After several positions the clones disappeared as Hana and Naruto started panting heavily, not needing to talk knowing what was about to happen. Naruto's thrust turned spastic as Hana started to scream, quivering as she clamped tightly around, her juices flowing as she came around Naruto which Naruto quickly followed with a grunt and a deep thrust as rope after rope of his fertile seed splashed into her womb making her moan loudly at the feeling. Soon after that Hana flopped onto her back as she panted till she felt something probing her again and she looked at Naruto who was giving her a foxy grin.

"Hope you aren't done my dear Hana-hime." Naruto said with an eye twinkle and she returned his grin.

"Not a chance foxy."

Several hours passed like that, and by the end Hana couldn't believe this man, beast, sex demon had so much stamina, she was barely conscious as she just laid there limply letting him enjoy himself, she knew she wasn't going to be walking straight for days if not weeks. Naruto slammed into her a few more times before grunting and unleashing another load into her, another thing she guessed was thanks to Kyuubi since he had basically filled her up several times, she lost count as she arched her back and let out a weak moan as she stared into his purple orbs and he collapsed beside her with a wide grin, hardly seeming winded.

"Done Foxy?"

"Not even close, but I think you deserve a rest." Naruto said with a chuckle as he stroked her hair for a moment and she smiled softly before falling asleep in his bed followed quickly by Naruto himself.

XXXXXXX  
End lemon! (Thats right its over)  
XXXXXXX

Tenten walked into the mansion with a sigh, she was hoping to jump Naruto but seemed no such luck. She invited Kushina in with a little glare and smiled at Anita. When she opened the door and took a step inside her nose was hit with a unique smell, she knew all too well since Naruto emitted it when ever he had sex. She growled as the first thing that came to mind was he cheated then she forced down that thought knowing first off from Kyuubi that heat was unable to be resisted, and also he was in the CRA. Anita ignored the smell thinking someone was cooking as she walked off to find a room to stay in and Kushina blushed heavily.

"L-Looks like I am going to be cleaning allot of sheets in the future..." Kushina said as Tenten nodded before shaking her head and walking off to the bedroom. She opened the door to find Naruto under the covers a woman which made Tenten's heart throb a little till a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she turned to see a frowning Naruto.

"You do know you will always be my alpha? You will be my everything, I love you Panda-chan" Naruto said as he traced a hand over her lips before giving her a soft kiss making her melt in his arms. A groan was heard as Hana shuffled in the bed a little and opened her eyes a little, feeling she wasn't in her bed she instantly was on guard as she shot up, exposing her well endowed chest to Naruto who blushed and shook his head as he turned around.

"Your clothes... or whats left of them are down stairs." Naruto said as he remembered he basically ripped them to pieces as Hana tilted her head and went to stand up but groaned and flopped back down as a throbbing pain shot up her body generating from between her legs as memories started to come back and she paled knowing the customs of the Inuzuka clan.

"Naruto-kun... you realize th-"

"Yes I know, we will have to deal with that later." Naruto said as he pulled Tenten with him downstairs, glancing at the rags on the floor. Shuffling was heard after Naruto sat down on the couch and looked up to see his clone carrying Hana who was wearing one of his oversized shirts. Naruto could get used to that sight as his clone set her on a chair before going up in smoke.

"Well, I guess we need to talk?" Naruto stated, half questioned as he eyed Hana who nodded.

"You know that once two people, at least one Inuzuka, mate during heat they are mates for life and must marry right?" She said making Tenten's eyes widen slightly as he nodded and put an arm around Tenten.

"I am well aware of that, that was the main reason I was trying to avoid you so it wouldn't happen, whats done is done though." Naruto said with a shrug as he looks at Hana who looked back at him.

"Something wrong with me that you wouldn't want to marry me? Or are you scared of commitment?"

"Neither, I just didn't want to force you into marrying me thats all." Naruto said plainly with a small yawn as he set his feet on the coffee table. Hana raised an eyebrow but said nothing as light red tinted her cheeks for a moment.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto looked at the hall and saw Anita standing there with a smile.

"Where are the training grounds? I want to practice a few things!"

Naruto chuckled a little and pointed out back and she practically skipped out back to the private training areas. Naruto turned back to Hana and his eyes traveled along her body for a minute before he closed them.

"We need to talk to your mother about this as well." Naruto said and Hana nodded after a minute.

"What about yours?" Hana asked and Naruto chuckled darkly.

"I don't have one." Naruto said as he looked up at the ceiling. He knew Kushina was there listening in the hall way and she felt her emotions drops.

"Though if she gives me my space, doesn't push me and she listens to me on certain occasions we will be friends." Naruto said as he felt Kushina's hope rise a bit and Hana nodded as her eyes went over to her clothes and her eye's twitched a little.

"Did you really have to tear them to pieces?"

"Hey you weren't complaining, in fact you rather enjoyed it." Naruto teased making her blush increase and looking away, knowing it was the truth.

"I'll be right back, why don't you ladies talk a bit ne?" Naruto disappeared in a flash of orange and appeared outside the ramen stand. Naruto smiled a little as his father stated how proud he was that he was able to master the Hirashin. Naruto just chuckled and shook his head.

'Don't think I don't know about your little escapade with that Kushina in my head.' Naruto said with a foxy grin as he walked towards the Inuzuka compound. He heard spluttering and stuttering trying to regain some dignity.

'I heard 'her' and you moaning in my head dad, not cool!'

'HEY! You try getting stuck in here for years and not need release, your mother had the most active sex drive and my body got used to it, now it hurts!'

'I did NOT need that info.'

'Well you better watch out, she may jump your bones.'

Naruto snorted and kept walking till he reached the Inuzuka estate, Kiba suddenly rushed by him till he stopped and turned.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Needed to get something and tell your mother something, what are you doing?"

"Finding my sister before she does something stupid, shes in heat ya know." Naruto sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Er good luck with that." Naruto said before turning on his heel and walking into the compound making Kiba tilt his head at the strange display and went rushing off to find her scent. Naruto knocked on the door and Tsume opened it, took a wiff and sighed before inviting him in.

"Guess you are here for her clothes?"

Naruto nodded as he looked around the place, bringing back memories of all the times he was able to get in here.

"So are you going to marry her like clan law dictates?" Tsume asked as she came in with some clothes in her arms and Naruto quickly sealed them away. He looked a the ground a little and took a deep breath.

"I must admit she is very beautiful, smart brave, I would love to marry her but I don't think she would like to marry me." Naruto said, unknowingly the same conversation going on between Hana and Tenten.

"Maybe so, but she has to follow law, but you can postpone the marriage for a year at most to give you both time, but after that you will have to by clan and village law." Naruto sighed and leaned back on the wall for a moment.

"Though, if she was to fall for someone else she would be out of the contract, but I wouldn't want her with anyone else personally." Tsume said as she turned to walk away, leaving a wide eyed Naruto. Who gave a small smile, placed a Hirashin seal on the floor and disappeared in a flash of orange. He appeared infront of a laughing Tenten, Hana, Kyuubi and Kushina who stopped, looked up at him then burst out laughing again, harder than last time making Naruto grow a tick mark.

"OI! WHATS SO FUNNY!"

"K-Kyuubi here was telling us a few things about you" Naruto turned red and glared at the red head who smiled back sweetly and he handed Hana her clothes grumbling about troublesome women making a man across the village laying down on a hill watching clouds sneeze and mumble troublesome. Naruto sighed heavily and shook his head before he went upstairs to clean up the sheets that were slight torn and stained till he felt a tug on his mind and disappeared in a flash of orange to appear infront of two akatsuki members. Before they could react Naruto thought quickly and shoved two rasengans into their throats making them fly and land in a wall making a massive crater. He looked over and saw a panting Yugito who gave a small smile before quickly collapsing.

XXXX  
Flash back seven months into his training trip.  
XXXX

Naruto and Jariya were passing by a village near cloud, mastering his fire affinity which by far was the hardest. He grunted when he burned his hand again and sighed in exasperation.

"Why is it so damn hard!"

'**Don't worry about it Naruto-kun you will get it down.**'

'I know I know, it still sucks.'

Naruto extended his senses a bit to sense around the forest when he caught a chakra signature that seemed familiar. It was following one of the back roads heading towards the same town he was going to and he tilted his head a little before shrugging as he and Jariya walked into the village, him going off to find a brothel while Naruto went off to find a clearing with not to many trees near by. Smart choice considering trees caught fire. Naruto trained on his fire affinity more, the trick was to keep the flame from burning a leaf. And he cursed again when it simply caught fire and burned his hand again. He heard giggling and turned to see Yugito leaning against a tree with a cat like smile.

"Having trouble there?"

"Uh DUH, I get all affinities and I still need to work on them, I call that bogus." Naruto grumbled as he walked over to her and shook her hand.

"Been awhile Yugito-chan."

"Same to you Naruto-kun."

They smiled at each other and began to talk a bit, how everything was going since they last met and Yugito would sorta faze out every once in awhile, obviously talking to Nibi from the blush that would occur when she did. Right now it had been about 5 minutes since she had zoned out again and Naruto sighed as he pulled out a guitar from a seal and a few clones he made grabbed some instruments.

'_In the morning light, let my roots take flight. Watch me from above, like a vicious dove. They don't see me come, who can blame them? They never seem to catch my eye but I never wondered why._

I wont fall asleep, I wont fall asleep.

Higher, don't let 'em know we're coming higher, tiptoe higher. Take some time to sip it down, keep your head down low, Higher, tiptoe higher.

From your slanted view, see the morning dew. Sink into the soil, watch the water boil. They won't see me run, who can blame them? They never looked to see me fly, so I never have to lie.

I wont fall asleep. I wont fall asleep.

Higher, don't let 'em know were coming, higher, tiptoe higher. Take some time to sip it down, keep your head down low. Higher, tiptoe higher.

Nobody else  
Nobody else  
Nobody else can take me higher  
Nobody else can take me higher  
nobody else can take me Higher  
Nobody else.

Higher, don't let 'em know we're coming, higher, tiptoe higher. Take some time to sip it down, keep your head down low. Higher, tip toe higher.

Higher, don't let 'em know we're coming, higher, tiptoe higher. Take some time to sip it down, keep your head down low. Higher, tiptoe higher.

Higher, don't let 'em know we're coming, higher, tiptoe higher. Take some time to sip it down, keep your head down low. Higher, tiptoe higher.'

Naruto smiled to himself as he made the instruments disappear into a seal as he turned to Yugito who seemed entranced as she stared at Naruto with a half lidded eyes. Naruto chuckled a bit and waved his hand to wake her up and she blushed when she was caught staring at Naruto.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't know you could sing so well." Naruto chuckled again and smiled at her making her heart flutter a bit at his warm smile.

"Its alright" Naruto said with a foxy grin and they began to talk. Before they knew it the sun had set and they were closer then before. Naruto sighed when he felt Jariya's chakra signature walking towards them and he looked at Yugito.

"Looks like I have to leave."

"Aw really? I was having such a good time." Yugito said with a pout making Naruto laugh and hand her a Tri-pronged Kunai making her look at it then him curiously.

"If you ever need my help or a shoulder to cry on or need advice just throw that into a surface and I will be there alright?" Yugito nodded and tucked the Kunai into her pouch before she felt something on her lips. She stared into Naruto's eyes in shock as her face started to become more and more red as she realized Naruto was kissing her. Nibi wasn't helping either with her rantings of jumping the poor boy. Naruto pulled away with a smile before disappearing in a blast of lightning.

'...wow.'

'**I know kitten, you have to claim him!**'

Yugito just ignored her tenant as her body, mostly her lips tingled as she put her fingers to her lips then stood up and screamed in happiness before falling onto her back and smiling like an idiot.

'Hes a keeper.'

XXXX  
End Flashback.  
XXXX

Naruto growled seeing the state of Yugito, who he had come to like. He had confirmed it with the kiss when he felt electricity pass between her and him. Naruto turned to the two immortals and his anger flared again, his eyes turning blood red before as well as the Kami-gan, making it change from light purple to dark red, almost black.

"**You. Will. DIE!" **Naruto yelled as he disappeared from sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Atsuki: Hope you all enjoyed the lemon! Jack is still over there, completely obvious to me writing this LAWL!  
Me: Not really, I just needed you to finish for me, but I will diffidently change that lemon from the damn orgy you put with Hana, Kyuubi, Tenten, Mikoto, Kushina and Anita.  
Atsuki: * Pouts *Thats what everyone wants thhooouuuggghhhh!  
Me: Shut up, anyways I have a chatzy for my stories if anyone wants to put suggestions, has questions or just wants to complain about something the link is in my profile! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED AND I'M FINALLY BACK FROM BEING SICK! :D


End file.
